


Birds Among Dragons

by InTheColdImStanding



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But I swear on my holy love for Pharmercy that it will have a happy ending, F/F, I promise, Pharmercy, Slow Burn, There's gonna be some angst, be warned, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 96,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheColdImStanding/pseuds/InTheColdImStanding
Summary: When Fareeha Amari journeys to Skyrim in search of her long lost mother, she never expects to get wrapped up in the turmoil that is unfolding across the land. Joining up with a strange woman named Angela Ziegler, the two begin to unfold the mysterys of the dragons, all while being relentlessly pursued by Angela's dark past that seems to intertwine with Fareeha's. Will they be able to push past the forces that threaten to break them? Or will they succumb to the shadows that follow dragons?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU that's been in my head for quite a bit now, and I've got my own story that I'm going to blend in with Skyrim's, but the plot will be centered around Fareeha and her journey with Angela. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

The distinct sound of worn wooden wheels scraping against dry earth rattles through the air. Trees rustle and sway under the guidance of a steady breeze, coated in a thin layer of frost; a promise of a quickly approaching winter.

Fareeha Amari rouses from her stupor by the shaking of the carriage she sits in. The shock of cool, crisp air against her skin bites almost as much as the scratchy rope binding her wrists. Breathing in deeply she clears her head of residual fogginess and takes in her surroundings.

She sits among a group of men, their hands bound similarly to hers. Their heads hang low, hair tangled and messy, their faces worn with weariness. She feels as tired as they look, her limbs ache and her head throbs with a dull pain. Strange trees clump together along the side of the path, their needles painted with ice. Tall mountains stand in the distance, withstanding against the freezing wind. Goosebumps cover her arms and she shivers under her tunic. She was not used to this kind of harsh climate.

"Ah, you're awake!" The man sitting across from her says, his tired eyes lighting up a bit. "I wasn't sure how hard they hit your head, if you'd wake up or not."

Fareeha frowns, trying to recall the events that had transpired to get her into this situation. "Where exactly are we?" She asks the man.

"Right outside Helgen by the looks of it. And the name's Ralof by the way."

"Fareeha" She gives him a tight nod and returns the small smile.

Ralof tilts his head and inspects her, eyeing up her darker skin and strange complexion. Or perhaps it was her tattoo, its dark lines swirling under her eye in an ancient symbol from her homeland, that had caught his attention. "Say, you're not from here, are you?"

"No, this is my first time being in Skyrim."

Ralof's eyes sadden, "Im sorry that this is the welcome you're receiving. You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in all of this."

"Do you know what happened?" Fareeha asks, "I can't seem to remember anything after crossing the border."

Ralof's eyes squint in thought, "Well, I was traveling with my comrades, and we stepped right into an Imperial ambush. I didn't see you anywhere, but you must've been close by." A look of shame crosses his features briefly as he continues, "We were captured and loaded up on here. A few minutes later they were hauling you're unconscious body into the cart." His gaze flickers to the driver at the front of the carriage and his voice lowers, "These Imperials are too daft to realize that you're clearly not a Stormcloak."

Fareeha opens her mouth to respond but is distracted by the distant noises of people. She snaps her head up and focuses ahead, where stone towers and small houses loom through the grey fog. As the caravan of carriages slows and enters the small town, people emerge from their homes to gape at the strange sight. The towns architecture is unlike anything she was used to seeing. Everything just seems so cold and harsh. Grey rough stone for the foundations, with flimsy straw and hay thrown hastily over top for a roof. An ache peirces her art as she misses her own home, resting among soft sand and warm water.

A trickle of fear begins to edge its way down Fareeha's spine as the carriages jerk to a stop.

"End of the line, it's time to meet the Gods." Ralof speaks softly as he stands up with the rest of the prisoners. Fareeha stands as well and hops out of the cart, already scanning the area for any route to escape. Men in red and silver Imperial armor guard every entrance and exit, their hands resting on the pommels of their blades. A hulking brute of a man, his face concealed by a black executioners hood, stands idly by, his huge ax resting against his side. The sight sends cold shivers through her body.

Out of the bleak grey and brown, a shock of gold hair, nearly white, stands out. Fareeha adjusts her head to get a better angle, her eyes widening as they rest upon the striking woman. She stands behind the rest of the crowd, almost in the shadows, clutching a fur mantle that lies upon her shoulders. Dressed in light furs and a simple pale orange tunic, her blue eyes meet Fareeha's.

Fareeha becomes transfixed on the blonde, her eyes unable to leave the sight before her. They both hold the stare, neither of them flinching or speaking. Suddenly the strange woman's eyes flicker to the sky and back before a flash of sadness and fear crosses her fair features. With a flurry of her cloak, the woman turns and disappears behind the building she was standing next to. Fareeha nearly calls out to the woman, but her attention is snapped back to her cold reality.

"You there, what's your name?" A rough voice breaks the silence. She turns to face the man before her, a roll of parchment gripped in his hand.

"It's Fareeha, Fareeha Amari." She speaks her name clearly, standing up straighter as she says it.

The man squints at his list and frowns. He turns to a woman on his right, "Captain, she's not on the list."

A burly woman stalks up, her face half concealed by the elaborate helm she wears, a plume of red sprouting from the silver. Her eyes narrow as she inspects Fareeha, a look of distaste crossing her lips. "I don't care if she's not on the list, she goes to the block."

The man sighs and looks back to Fareeha, "You heard her, into the line."

"There has to be a mistake here, I've never even been to Skyrim before." Fareeha says firmly, trying to conceal the fear threatening to crack her voice. "Traveling alone is not a crime."

"It is when you're affiliated with Stormcloaks."

"But I'm not-"

"I know you're not," The man interrupts with a sigh, "If it were up to me you'd be free to go, but it’s the captain's orders. Just don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm sorry."

Fareeha just swallows and steps in behind Ralof, the enormity of her situation finally coming to realization. A cold sweat forms along her brow as she scans the guards surrounding her. Her beloved claymore and supplies had been taken away from her during her capture, and now, standing in just her fur lined tunic and under clothes, she feels naked. The bastards had even taken her cloak.

A woman dressed in the robes of the Divines steps out and begins speaking, but her words become lost upon Fareeha's ears. Instead, her focus is situated on a man standing behind the Executioner, her claymore strapped across his back. Anger burns through her at the sight; seeing her trusted blade so hastily sheathed to another, held by someone who does not know the history that travels within its ivory blade. History that belongs to her, and her family and she has to get it back.

One of the Stormcloaks steps forward to the block, grumbling about something. He drops to his knees and before another insult can leave his lips, the Executioner cleaves his head from his body. An uproar of protests arises from the crowd of Stormcloaks, profanities and curses flying from angry lips. The villagers stay quite, watching from the saftey of their windows and porches. Fareeha briefly wonders if this is a normal sight to them. A distant rumble echoes through the sky, like strange thunder, but it goes unnoticed by the agitated crowd.

"Next prisoner!" The captain shouts, clearly impatient to get this moving. Fareeha wills herself to step forward, but fear courses through her body. She couldn't die yet. Not when she had just arrived in Skyrim. Her mission could not end before it had even started. Another strange rumble resonates through the cool air, echoing off the high pointed peaks of the mountains. Except this time it’s a little louder, and sounds closer. She gulps and drops to her knees, her head resting against the bloodstained wood of the block. She couldn't believe it, that her journey was about to end. She would die here, in this cold, harsh foreign land, away from what is left of her family and clan. Never to feel the warm sands of Elsweyr, or the smooth water that lapped gently against the beaches. She closes her eyes and mutters a last prayer to Kynareth, her favored Divine of the heavens and spirits.

She awaits the swift kiss of the ax, but it never comes.

Instead a roar so loud it nearly splits the sky erupts from above her head. She turns her gaze skyward, to the crumbling watchtower that now hosts a massive black behemoth.

"Dragon!" One of the Imperials screeches.

Eyes wide with terror, she swears the beast looks right at her, before letting out another ear-piercing shriek. She drops to the ground and throws her bound arms above her head, in an attempt to shake off the falling debris that rains from above.

A massive rush of air knocks her back as she hears the Dragon take off from its perch. She raises her head tentatively, only to witness disaster.

Utter chaos spreads like the fires climbing higher and higher along rooftops. People screaming, debris flying, smoke rapidly spiraling into the sky, and amidst it all, the dragon flies low in the sky, swooping down to breath fire through its gaping jaws. In pure disbelief she barely registers someone screaming at her, telling her to move out of the path of open flame. She shakes her head and dives for an open tower, its roof already aflame. A searing wall of heat blasts right past her, where mere moments ago she had laid oblivious. Adrenaline courses through her veins, her body alive and ready to act. Out of pure habit she goes to reach behind her back, for her weapon, but much to her dismay her wrists are still bound and her blade in someone else's possession.

She frantically searches the sparse room, finding nothing that could be of use. Cursing under her breath she bounds up the stone steps, her footfalls echoing alongside the destruction outside. An eruption of stone and dust explodes just ahead of her, rending the wall a gaping hole. Coughing away the fog of dust from her lungs she lets out a yelp of surprise when a massive, black head appears through the hole. She dives for the ground as soon as she sees the ball of roiling flame forming in the back of the dragon's maw. Sure enough a stream of roaring fire erupts from above, stray flames licking at her arms and face. The heat ceases and the aching tower lets out a sigh of relief as the dragon takes off.

She struggles to her feet, her legs trembling with both adrenaline and fear, and peers through the hole left by the dragon's sudden intrusion. A building rests below her, its roof torn asunder by the dragon's lingering flame. Without even thinking, she leaps for it, her hair whipping around her wildly as she tumbles through the air. She hits the ground with a thud, tumbling uncontrollably due to bound hands that do nothing to help her maintain a smooth landing. She jumps to her feet and runs out of the burning home, attempting to get her bearings.

But she is only met with screams. The terrified cries of the innocent as they flee from vicious flames and wicked talons. Their cries tear at her heart, burdening her, yet she knows there is nothing to be done. Bound and weaponless, she is useless in the moment. So she takes off, drowning out their screams with the sound of her own ragged breathing. She rounds the corner into the clearing, her eyes locked on the gates to exit the now decimated town.

Without warning, the very earth beneath her tired feet shifts and groans as the massive black behemoth lands in front of her.

It's as if time itself slows to a crawl.

Flames raging all around her, ashes and sparks dancing through the air like motes of light, her dark hair flying around her face with the waves of heat; and the eyes of what could only be a demon, peering straight into her. She locks gazes with the dragon, tiny pin pricks of red glowing among a sea of ebony as they search her. Its gaze violates her, holds her in place as she remains transfixed. She notices the ball of blue and red flame that begins to form at the back of the dragon's throat, yet she is stuck in it's trance, unable to move under its watchful stare.

"Move, Fareeha!"

A force slams into her side, sending her sprawling amongst the dirt and rubble, her flailing limbs tangling with another's. Fire and smoke erupts just above her head, singing her hair. Suddenly Ralof pops into her vision, his face smeared with ash and blood, his clear eyes swimming with panic and something else; determination.

"We've got to get out of here!" He yells while jumping to his feet. Fareeha nods, still in a bit of a daze, before clambering to her sore legs. The dragon lets out a mighty roar, but takes off, leaving them behind with nothing but a rush of air and the destruction left by its wake.

Ralof grabs her by her hands and begins running toward a tower that had somehow managed to come through relatively unscathed. They rush through the wooden door, Ralof barricading it behind them once they were in the clear.

Fareeha, now overcome with her thoughts and the events that had just transpired, collapses to her knees.

Ralof, his face flooding with concern and lingering fright, rushes to her side, "Are you alright?" He asks as he pulls out a small dagger and cuts the binds that bound her hands together.

Relief pours through her wrists as they are liberated, but panic swells inside her chest like a tidal wave. "No, no I'm not alright, I'm barely in Skyrim for a day and I get nearly killed twice! And a dragon? How is that even possible!? They're only supposed to exist through legends!" Fareeha can feel the anger seeping into her voice, rising up her throat. Of all the things she had been prepared for, a dragon was not one. She lets out a tired sigh, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell, I know it's not your fault." She places a hand on the Nord's shoulder, "Thank you for saving me, I may owe you my life."

"Nay, don't worry about it, besides you've got a right to be worked up." His face falls, his brow creasing as he frowns, "And this dragon, They're supposed to be extinct, nothing but creatures told out of tales to frighten younglings, and no one's seen a dragon since the dragon wars. It just doesn’t make sense. But right now, we need to get out of here, in case he decides to show up again. Come on."

Fareeha follows in step behind him, matching pace with his jog. Her mind is a wild mess, a jumble of thoughts that scramble over one another to be comprehended. She shakes them away, forcing herself to stay focused on the task at hand; escaping. But no matter how hard she tries, she just can't seem to get the blonde woman out of her head. She wonders if she escaped, or if she too, was taken during the attack. She's not quite sure why her mind keeps wandering to this woman, but regardless, she hopes that she got out unharmed.

A hushed voice breaks through her thoughts, "Imperials, watch out."

Fareeha peers around and over Ralof's shoulder, into the next room. Three Imperials stand close together, looking just as confused and frightened as they did. For a split second she feels sympathy for them, but that sympathy quickly turns to resentment. Besides, they had condemned her to death just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She looks at Ralof and nods, preparing herself to attack. Ralof is the only one with a weapon, his little dagger poised in his hand.

Ralof swiftly rushes across the room, his dagger plunging into the ribs of the unsuspecting Imperial. The man collapses to the ground, his sword still sheathed in his belt. Obtaining that discarded weapon becomes Fareeha's top priority as she leaves the safety of the wall. She dives forward, her hand outstretched to pull the shortsword from its scabbard. Her fingers wrap around the hilt and she yanks, freeing the weapon. Jumping to her feet, sword branded before her, her mind shifts to battle mode.

One of the Imperials screams something about his fallen companion as he charges at Ralof, ready to avenge, while the last one steps towards Fareeha, his stance ready. She easily deflects his first blow, and the remaining follow up advances. His attacks are too shallow and quick, allowing her to easily exploit his openings. Seeing her chance, she flips her sword the opposite direction and swiftly strikes his head with the steel pommel of her sword. He slides to the ground, unconscious.

Ralof finishes his opponent off, though not as mercifully as Fareeha's. He glances at the body at Fareeha's feet and just shrugs before heading forward.

They advance through the keep, the sounds of destruction becoming muffled and eventually, stopping all together. Their footsteps echo against the stone hallways as they run. They pick off any Imperials they come across, though Fareeha tries not to kill any of them. It doesn't always work. She didn't see the need in killing these men and women. They were just as surprised by the situation as she was, that, and the fact that she didn’t want to be making enemies this early on in her visit to Skyrim.

That changes however, when she spots the man carrying her sword in the next room.

He is alone, searching hastily through barrels and drawers, scavenging for supplies. Ralof takes a step forward but is stopped when Fareeha's hand pushes him back.

"He's mine." She makes eye contact with Ralof and he nods, understanding.

She steps into the room, firelight sending little shadows dancing across the walls from the fireplace. The huge man turns around with a gasp, his hand already reaching for her claymore.

"You!"

"I believe you have something of mine." Fareeha states, her eyes narrowing on her sword, "Return it and I will let you live."

The Imperial looks her up and down and laughs, clearly not threatened. "How about I kill you, and keep the sword?"

Fareeha sighs, but anger pulses in her veins. Even though she was tall, she was still much smaller than the man before her, and without armor, but that did not matter. She was going to get her blade back one way or another. "You can try."

The Imperial grasps her sword with both his hands and lunges. She dodges at the last second, feeling her blade cut through empty air. She moves behind him, preparing to attack his legs, but with surprising speed the Imperial manages to block the attack. She leaps backward, as he lunges again. Except this time he is too quick, forced to hold her ground, her shortsword collides with the greatsword. Her arms scream at her as she pushes against the weight, the sound of grating metal screeching in her ears. With one mighty push, she forces the Imperial back and rams her weapon into his gut. Blood squirts from his mouth as his eyes widen. He slumps forward as she yanks her blood soaked sword out of him, red splashing against the floor. Feeling no remorse, she steps over his now dead body and grasps her claymore. The familiar weight in her hand feels comfortable, and she allows herself a small smile.

"Shor's bones, you really did him in there," Ralof steps around the corner, his brow lifted in surprise, "He got what was coming to him." His gaze falls on her weapon, "That's a beautiful sword you got."

"Yes," Fareeha's fingers lightly trail the intricate symbols carved into the crossguard, "I had it crafted back in my homeland, long ago." She bends down and retrieves her belt and harness from the fallen Imperial before strapping it to her back. "Shall we?"

Ralof gives her a warm smile and nods, both of them eager to escape the keep. Within little time, a streak of sunlight splits the darkness through an opening, a symbol of what awaits them outside. Shielding her eyes, Fareeha steps through the opening, and out into the fresh air.

Ralof lets out a joyful laugh as he inhales, his eyes sparkling in the natural light. Fareeha feels herself smiling too, but that smile is wiped off her face when the heavy rush of wings fills the air.

"Get back, hide!" Ralof urges as he scrambles behind a large boulder. Fareeha follows quickly, ducking under it just as a massive black shape fills the sky. The spiked dragon roars but flies past them, unaware of their presence.

Fareeha releases the air in her lungs that she had been holding in relief. The two tentatively step out from behind the rock once they are sure that the dragon is long gone.

"That was close, I don't want to be around when he comes back," Ralof says, his eyes squinting in the sun, "There's a tiny village not far from here, Riverwood. I could take you, I have a sister there, she'll help you with supplies if you'd like."

"That would be much appreciated, yes. And Ralof, thank you, you really saved me back there."

Ralof laughs, loud and pure, "I already told you friend, it's no problem. Besides, you look like the kind of person that would help if the roles were reversed."

"You are correct," Fareeha says with a smile, "Now, we should be on our way."

"Of course, follow me."

The sounds and smells of the forest swarm Fareeha's senses as she trails behind Ralof. The climate, the temperature and vegetation are so different from what she is used to. The warm air is now replaced with a harsh cold that bites at her cheeks and nose, but at the same time, refreshes her. The ground is hard and rocky beneath her sturdy travel boots, gravel crunching with each step. Tall jagged peaks stand tall and proud in the distance, and a river peacefully flows beside the path she treads. And of course the snow. A thick layer of frost paints the trees, yet snow still dusts the ground. Fascinated, she reaches down and scoops up some into her hand, surprised by just how cold it really is. She studies the snowflakes and the way they slowly melt to freezing water that dribbled between her numb fingers.

Eventually, the village known as Riverwood comes into view.

Walking under the wooden archway, she enters behind Ralof. She instantly becomes aware of people staring, though it doesn't bother her. Whispers of dragon sightings hang in the air as the villagers gossip and speculate. She ignores them and turns back to Ralof, who is winding his way towards a woodmill that turns with the river.

He introduces her to his sister, Gerdur, who eyes her suspiciously, but still offers her supplies. Ralof invites her inside their home for food, which she gladly accepts.

Now, with a steaming bowl of stew, fresh baked bread and a glass of mead, she realizes just how hungry she really is. She polishes off her meal, thanking Gerdur for her hospitality. Ralof passes her a bag filled with travel supplies, food and water and a small amount of money.

"Ralof, you really don't need to do this, you've already done so much for me." Fareeha objects as her eyes widen over her gift.

"Nonsense! Take it, I insist." Ralof smiles as he claps his hand over her shoulder. "Just use some of that money wisely!"

"I will, I promise." Fareeha smiles, "Thank you, to both of you." She turns to Gerdur and nods her head in respect, "But I should be on my way now. Do you know where the next big city is?"

"Whiterun, it's not far from here," Gerdur answers, "Just follow the road out of town, you can't miss it."

Fareeha steps toward the door, saying one last goodbye before heading back out into the cold. She visits a little shop before departing the quaint village, purchasing gloves, wool socks and a fur cloak to ward off the bitter cold.

Newly equipped with warmer gear, she steps past the boundary of the village and back onto rural road. With her claymore secured to her back, she feels finally prepared to begin her journey.

To find her mother.


	2. To kill a Dragon

Surrounded by towering trees, Fareeha walks the road to Whiterun. The wind lightly whistles through the pine needles and frost, singing a song of the northern climate. Fareeha's thoughts are as wild and fleeting as the wind itself, jumping between different moments and memories. Most of which are of Ana, her long lost mother. For the longest time Fareeha had thought her mother dead after she had gone missing. She could remember the day vividly, when she was told her mother had disappeared on a mission. At the time Fareeha didn't know what her mother did, other than the fact that she would leave for days in small expeditions. She had been staying with her uncle when her mother's comrades came to the door, their faces swimming with pity and remorse. At first she had denied everything, called the men and women her mother worked with liars, and even went so far as to try and find her herself. She had been thirteen. The only thing she had accomplished was getting lost a few miles away from her home. It had taken some time, but Fareeha learned to move on. She became determined to follow in her mother's footsteps. So she trained and trained to become a protector, just like Ana. She became a skilled hunter and soldier, rising the ranks until she was chief of the hunters.

And now, seventeen years later, Fareeha learns that someone resembling her mother had made a small appearance in the northern land where her father was born. Skyrim.

Fareeha is stirred from her thoughts as a massive bird flies overhead, its wings beating strong and loud. A smile crosses her lips; she had always loved birds, been fascinated by them. She loved the idea of flight, and as a child, used to dream of what it might feel like to take to the sky.

She follows the hard path, littered with small stones and fallen branches. The trees become less dense as the trail continues, opening up to free space. She rounds a corner at the top of the hill and nearly has her breath taken away at the sight laid before her.

Open plains stretch until the horizon, where the sky clashes with distant mountains. It almost reminds ger of home, of the long rolling dunes of warm sand. A city lies in the middle of it all, its streets long and windy, rising up with the tall roofs that reach for the sky. Whiterun.

Hoisting her pack up on her shoulder she makes her way down into the valley, leaving behind the frosty trees and dense underbrush. She walks past farms, where the ground is almost too hard to grow anything, the plants and trees offering little for food. The sounds of the city reach her ears as she approaches the city gates, sounds of life echoing through the streets.

Two guards, dressed in yellow armor, stand before the city's gates.

"Halt," one of the guards steps forward to meet Fareeha, "Nobody gets into the city, turn around and go back."

"I'm not turning back, I have business here." Fareeha states calmly, not wanting to agitate the guards.

"What sort of business?" The other guard asks, stepping forward to stand with his companion.

Fareeha nearly tells them the truth, but hesitates. They might not let her in just because she is searching for a single person.

"I bring news from Helgen, of the dragon attack." She blurts out instead.

The guards stop and look at each other, "You . . , you were there? You saw the dragon?"

Fareeha feels a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "I did, but I really must get into the city. Your Jarl should know what happened."

"Yes, yes of course," The guard nods to his comrade who begins to swing the gate open, "Go right in, and best of luck to you."

"Thank you." Fareeha dips her head in gratitude before walking through the open gate into the city.

It's so different compared to Riverwood; tall homes with Nordic designs carved into the wood tower above her, smoke spiraling out of their chimneys and into the sky. The familiar smell of molten steel draws her attention to a blacksmith that swings away at the her forge. Fareeha takes note of it, she would have to visit it before she left the city. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sheer scale of the town, she pulls her fur cloak tight around her shoulders.

Her footsteps echo pleasantly on the worn cobblestones of the main road as she makes her way into the town square. Small shops display a variety of goods and trinkets, including some salted meat that makes her stomach growl. Shopkeepers chat and barter with citizens as they browse, offering deals and presenting their stock proudly. Fareeha moves on, pushing herself up the set of stairs to meet the city's center. Aside from the massive dead tree that sprouts in the middle of the clearing, Fareeha's gaze rests on the mighty statue of Talos.

Though etched into stone, Fareeha can feel the weight and power that seems to emanate from it. A man in some kind of strange robe calls out to the townspeople, preaching about the might of Talos, but his cries fall upon deaf ears. The townspeople shoot him dirty looks or ignore him outrightly. Fareeha finds his loud obnoxious voice grating, and does her best to drown him out. Though she was a strong advocate for Talos worship, she did believe that everyone had the choice of who they should worship, if at all. She steps right up to the base of the statue, before lowering her head in respect. Her fingers trail along the shrine, tracing the detailed lines engraved into the ancient stone. Her father's northern blood runs in her veins, and because of it, she feels close to Nordic Divine.

She can feel the gaze of the Talos preacher scrutinizing her, but she pays him no attention. Raising her head and uttering a quick prayer under her breath she turns away from the statue. She looks upwards, to the massive keep that stands tall and resolute against icy winds.

That is her destination. Though it originally wasn’t her intention to warn the Jarl of the dragon, she might as well let him know. It might even give him more incentive to help her in return.

She makes her way up the stone steps and across the bridge that presents the keep's door. She walks past the guards who pay her no more than a glance, and steps through the grand door.

Warmth embraces her like a comforting blanket as she crosses the threshold. High ceilings supported by intricately carved wooden beams echoes the sound of crackling fire that flickers peacefully in the center of the room. Long tables adorned with silver plates piled high with fresh food line the walls, and a soft rug shifts under her booted feet as she approaches the throne across the hall.

Before she even notices the nord sitting in the throne, or the Dunmer that approaches her with a weapon drawn, her eyes fly to the dragon skull that hangs above the throne. Polished bone and wicked teeth gleam in the firelight, its horns as dark as its empty eye sockets.

"You there, not one step closer." A rough female voice pulls her away from her thoughts, "State your name and business." A Dark elf stands before Fareeha, her steel sword pointed straight at her.

Fareeha raises her hands slightly in defense, "My name is Fareeha Amari, I bring news of the dragon attack on Helgen."

Not looking at all impressed, the Dunmer narrows her eyes. "Helgen you say?"

"I was there, I saw everything." Fareeha pauses before continuing, "Even the Dragon."

The Dunmer looks her up and down, her eyes squinting slightly in thought. After a moment she lets out a small huff and sheaths her sword, gesturing with her head. "Very well, you may speak with Jarl Balgruuf, but I will be watching, so don’t try anything reckless."

Fareeha nods and steps closer to the throne, where the Jarl sits. Noticing her presence, the Jarl turns away from his steward and inspects Fareeha, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. She suddenly feels very self conscious about her appearance. With dirt caked into her skin from Helgen and traveling, she is in no such condition to be presenting herself to a Jarl. She probably smelled as well.

"My Lord, I have someone here who claims to have news of Helgen." The Elf speaks as she takes her place at the Jarls side, "Says she witnessed the dragon."

A shadow falls across the Jarl's face as he makes the connection. "You saw the beast?"

Fareeha bends down on a knee and dips her head in respect, "Yes, my Lord."

Balgruuf waves his hand, "There's no need for formalities, rise."

She gratefully stands up and straightens her back.

"What can you tell me of the attack? I've heard reports of a dragon, but not much else. You are the first survivor to come to me."

"If I tell you what I know, and lend my services with any help you need in the matter, will you help me in return?"

Balgruuf's eyes narrow, but the light of curiosity still shines. "And what would I be able to help you with?"

"I'm looking for someone, someone close to me."

"Perhaps, but first let's hear what you have to say, and then I can see what I can do to help you. Tell me of Helgen."

Fareeha hesitates, not wanting to let the Jarl know about her involvement with the Imperial's execution, but decides to tell the whole truth. "The Imperials had captured a party of Stormcloaks and were preparing to execute them in the village square. Nearly the whole town was out to watch, and that’s when the dragon showed up. It just came from over the mountains, unlike anything I'd ever seen." Fareeha lets out a sigh and runs her hand through her dark hair, "It started to attack, breathing fire, burning people and homes alike. The Imperials fought back, but it wasn't nearly enough. I just barely managed to escape."

The Jarl sits there, his eyes dark underneath a furrowed brow. "Did you see where it went? Or perhaps where it came from?"

Fareeha shakes her head, the small golden beads clinking in her hair, "It flew back over the mountains, but my concern is with the village that rests there."

"Riverwood? The mill town?"

"Yes, it is unprotected. If the Dragon comes back the villagers won't stand a chance against it. Innocents would be slaughtered." Fareeha replies. "If you could spare a few guards to look after the town, it might make a difference."

The Dumner shoots Fareeha an icy glare, "My Lord, is it wise to send troops there when we barely have enough stationed here? We could be putting Dragonsreach in danger if we send away our guards."

"Hush Irileth, I'll hear none of that. Dragonsreach was built to sustain against dragons, I think we can manage with a few less troops." Balgruuf gives Fareeha a small smile, "Our friend here is right, we can't leave Riverwood helpless."

"Thank you, I'm sure Riverwood will appreciate it."

Before she can continue, Balgruuf interjects, "May I ask why you were in Helgen in the first place? You don't look like you are native to Skyrim."

A thread of doubt strings its way through her mind, "I was captured alongside the Stormcloaks. I was mistaken as one when I was crossing the border and was to be executed alongside them. Ironically, if the dragon hadn't shown up, I wouldn't be here now."

Balgruuf eyes her carefully, but his eyes hold little suspicion, "I don't much care how you got mixed up with the Imperials, besides it seems they’ll execute anyone who looks at them the wrong way. What matters is that you came to me. Thank you-"

Shouting bounces off of the high walls as thudding footsteps grow louder and louder. The Jarl jumps to his feet as a young, terrified looking guard bursts through the doors, his chest heaving for air.

"My Lord! A dragon . . . is attacking! Just . . . outside the city . . . at the west tower." He sputters between gulps of air.

"Easy son, go get some rest, I'll send reinforcements." Balgruuf turns to Fareeha, his face dark and determined, "Are you any good with that weapon strapped to your back?"

Fareeha nods.

"You help me fight this dragon and I'll do whatever I can to help you find who you are looking for."

"I'll do my best to see that dragon dead."

"Thank you, outsider." Balgruuf swiftly turns to Irileth, instructing her to join Fareeha with a party of troops. Irileth nods and runs off further into the keep to rally the remaining troops.

"I do not believe you ever told me your name?" The Jarl aks.

Fareeha gives a small bow, a custom for introducing yourself to someone of higher stature. "Fareeha Amari, from Elsweyr,"

Irileth rounds the corner, a party of roused guards following close behind.

"The best of luck to you then, Fareeha of Elsweyr." Balgruuf replies.

Irileth appears at her side, "Come on, it's time to kill a dragon." Irileth draws her sword and leads her troops through the gates and into the city, Fareeha close behind.

Frantic voices drag through the air as they pass concerned civilians. In the distance Fareeha can hear a roar, a sound that is becoming all too familiar. With hurried footsteps and adrenaline pumped bodies, the party exits the city through the large gates.

Now with a clear view beyond the high walls of Whiterun, Fareeha can see black smoke billowing up into the sky. A watchtower to the west of the city burns. The flames dancing into the sky, where the sun is beginning to dip behind the mountains. Streaks of gold burn in the sunset like the fire that destroys the tower. Oddly enough, the dragon seems to have disappeared.

As the party approaches the watchtower, a set of injured guards start screaming and calling to them, but their words are drowned out by the fire.

A pit settles into Fareeha's stomach. With steady hands she draws her claymore, gripping it in front of her. She turns to Irileth, "Something's not right, the dragon should be here."

Irileth doesn't get a chance to respond as one of the guards starts running out towards them.

"Go, run! It's a trick, the dragon's coming back!" The frantic guard stumbles in front of them. Fareeha bends down to help him but is interrupted by a loud screech. Within a moment the heavy sound of wings flapping fills the air as a dragon flies over the mountains. It's not as dark or as big as the one in Helgen, but it is still a fearsome sight. With incredible speed it swoops down, fire spilling out of its mouth. A few of the guards are not fast enough, and are caught by the raging flames that escape the dragon's jaws. Fareeha helps the guard get to his feet before they scramble for large piece of rubble for cover. The dragon flies low overhead, its claws nearly raking along the burned ground.

The guard gets to his feet and darts out from the rubble, his broadsword held before him. Fareeha does the same, her eyes never leaving the dragon that now circles low across the clearing. With a mighty roar it lands, its eyes gleaming in the firelight. Fareeha advances, feet flying over the ground. Up ahead, Irileth and her troops hold the dragon off, but just barely.

With a burst of strength Fareeha charges in, ducking beneath a swipe of the dragon's claws. She swings her sword against the dragons hide, but it just skids off of the sleek scales. Taken a little aback at how her sword was merely brushed off, she retreats a few steps, her eyes scanning the beasts body for any soft points. The dragon snatches one of Irileth guards with its jaws and clamps down, killing the man almost instantly. Irileth screams something incoherent as she musters all her strength to fight back. The some of the remaining guards begin to flank the beast, while the rest fire arrows into the membrane of its wing.

Fareeha notices the dragons tail before the troops do.

"Look out!" She raises her hand in futility, an attempt to warn them of the incoming barbed tail that swings wildly. A sickening sound fills the air as the dragons deadly tail slices through three men in one go, one of them being the guard that Fareeha had helped to his feet earlier. Blood and bodies paint the ground as the dragon gives another roar. Fear begins to edge its way into her mind as she realizes that only Irileth and two terrified guards remain. Pushing the doubt to the back of her mind, Fareeha takes a deep breath before focusing on the dragon's head, or rather, underneath its snapping jaw.

She jumps in beside Irileth, whose sword is dripping with blood. "The scales on its face are much weaker than on its body!" She yells while avoiding a nasty swipe of the dragons claws.

"You distract it! I've got an idea!" Fareeha replies, already moving back from the dragons snarling head.

Irileth attacks relentlessly, her sword digging into the scales on the dragon's head. The dragon places all its focus on Irileth, leaving Fareeha alone. Fareeha circles to the dragon's side, avoiding the flapping wings which seep blood from tears and arrowheads. Once in position she takes a deep breath before letting out a brutal cry. She charges forth, ducking underneath the dragons body and scaled neck and rushing for it's head. Underneath the dragon's head, she focuses on the soft, unprotected hide beneath it's jaw. With incredible force, she braces her sword and plunges it upwards.

The dragon gives a startled cry as she pushes her sword up to the hilt through it's mouth. Blood rains down on her, making her hands slip on the handle. With another scream, Fareeha twists her sword and yanks it out, a geyser of dragons blood following suit.

She scrambles out from beneath the dragon as it collapses to the ground, its amber eyes growing dim. With chest heaving and blood dripping down her arms, she sticks her sword into the ground and leans over on her hands and knees.

Irileth steps up beside her and places a hand on her shoulder, "The dragon is dead. Well done."

Fareeha straightens up and gives Irileth a small smile, pride blossoming in her chest. But then a strange crackling fills the air. Fareeha watches in utter surprise as the scales of the dragon flake off to reveal white bone underneath. Sparks fly in the air as a mysterious energy swirls out of the dessicated corpse.

Fareeha has the breath knocked out of her, nearly falling to her knees as the blue and orange light emanating from the dragon rushes towards her. Her eyes widen and a soundless gasp escapes her parted lips as she feels the energy coursing through her. It grips her bones in both warmth and ice, surging her body with an indescribable power. She collapses to her knees, breathing hard as the energy disappears, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

"You, . . . what was that?" One of the few remaining guards asks as he stares in bewilderment.

Fareeha looks up to see both the guards and Irileth staring at her, eyes wide in shock.

"I, I'm not sure." She rises to her feet and looks at the dead dragon. "I can't explain it. It's almost like I . . . absorbed something from it."

One of the guards eyes light up as he makes a connection. "I can't believe it, you're the Dragonborn"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" She had never heard that term before and hadn't the slightest clue of what it could mean.

The guard moves closer, clearly excited. "In the oldest legends, when dragons still flew in the skies, the Dragonborn would slay dragons, and steal their power. That has to be what happened, you absorbed its soul."

Irileth scoffs from behind the guard, clearly not believing his assumption.

"I honestly don't know what happened to me, but I doubt I'm the Dragonborn."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

Fareeha just looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Try to shout. The Dragonborn is known to have the ability to shout in the dragon tongue."

Fareeha lets out a nervous laugh, "I don't know how to do that!"

"Just try it, it’s the only way to tell."

With a sigh, Fareeha turns away from the guards and looks at the dusk painted sky. Without even thinking, a raw power climbs up her throat, begging for release.

"Fos!" The power soars free, escaping her lips in the form of a strange word that she had never heard before. The ground before her erupts into dust and debris as it is knocked back and sent skidding farther away.

Mouth hanging open in complete shock, Fareeha turns back to the guards.

"You did it! I was right, you are the Dragonborn!" The guard is delighted, a smile spreading across his face.

". . . but how did I . . " Fareeha is at a complete loss for words. None of this is making any sense to her. When she had shouted, it was as if she had done it many times before, like it was instinct.

"None the matter," Irileth steps between the guards and Fareeha, "We should return to Dragonsreach. The dragon is dead, that’s all that matters. No need to keep Jarl Balgruuf waiting.” With that, Irileth turns on her heels and begins marching back to Whiterun. The other guards follow after her, the one guard that had told her the Dragonborns tale giving Fareeha a pat on the shoulder before following suit. Shaking her head and sparing the dragon one last glance, she pulls her sword from the ground, sheaths it and begins the walk back into the city.

The streets of Whiterun are much more quiet now that the sun has dipped below the night sky. Lanterns and torches burn, illuminating the empty streets. The only disruption in the quiet is the sound of the troops weary feet as they make their way up to Dragonsreach.

Until a cry so hoarse and loud shakes the mountains themselves. It seems to come from the sky, or high above the mountains, a cry in an ancient tongue. The ground rumbles beneath their feet. Though Fareeha doesn't understand the words themselves, she feels they are directed to her. The rough voice stops and the night returns to its peaceful silence.

"What was that?" Fareeha asks her companions, but they just shake their heads in confusion.

An anxious feeling settles within her gut. So much has happened in so little time, and she had been in the heart of all it. All she really wanted to do was get some sleep. Her legs ached and screamed with exertion, her breathing is ragged, and her voice hoarse as she climbs the steps and enters Dragonsreach.

The Jarl hastily rises from his throne and rushes to greet the party.

"What happened! Is the dragon dead?" His face falls with remorse as he notices how only a few had survived.

Irileth dismisses her men and steps forward, "We killed the dragon, but lost many. Or rather," She turns to Fareeha, "She killed it."

Balgruuf turns to Fareeha and raises his eyebrows.

"But that’s not all, is it?" The Jarl is staring at her, his eyes searching her face. "I heard the call from High Hrothgar when you entered the city. The Greybeards wouldn't have done so if something hadn't happened."

Confused by the terms the Jarl had just used, she stutters over her words, still unable to comprehend how she had managed to shout. "After I killed the dragon, something happened to me. I don't really know how to explain it, but I think I absorbed something from it." She lets out a nervous sigh, "One of the guards called me the Dragonborn and told me to shout. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I somehow managed to do it."

The Jarl's face is a mixture of both confusion and amazement. "That would explain the Greybeards calling for you."

"For me?"

The Jarl nods, "Its an invitation. They want you to go to High Hrothgar." He rubs his chin with his hand, in deep thought, "If you want your questions answered, you go to them. They'll help you." He looks up and smiles, "And I haven't forgotten your request. I thank you for dealing with the dragon and I shall help you as much as I am able in return. But for now, you need to rest, you look exhausted. You can stay here for the night, I'll have a room prepared for you."

Fareeha dips her head, "Thank you."

The Jarl leaves and within a few moments his steward appears in his stead. He escorts Fareeha to a comfortable room furnished with a very appealing bed. She looks away from the bed, knowing that if she were to even sit on it, she'd pass out, the dragons blood still caking to her arms. Reluctantly she makes her way to a wash basin, where she cleans the blood and dirt from her sore body. Satisfied that she had gotten it all off, she slips into a loose tunic that the steward had brought for her and collapses on the bed. A sigh of relief slips her lips as she nestles under the thick blankets, comfort spreading through her as she falls into a deep sleep.

She awakens to the sun as it lazily streams through her window, bathing the room in golden light. Feeling fully rested and energized, she rolls out of bed and gets changed. A new set of clothes had been laid out on the cabinet beside her bed, which she gratefully slips into. Her old clothes were now soiled with filth and blood except for her fur cloak, which had somehow managed to stay relatively clean. A fresh breakfast of bread, cheese and an apple had also been prepared, resting beside her traveling pack. Polishing off her food and washing up, she steps out of her room and makes her way through the keep.

She enters the main chamber, where the Jarl and his steward are chatting idly. She waits respectfully for the Jarl to dismiss his steward before approaching him.

"Ah, Fareeha! I hope you are feeling well rested?"

Fareeha gives Balgruuf a warm smile, "Yes, thank you so much."

"No no no, it is the least I could do after all you've done for me." He clasps his hands together and strides over to one of the dining tables. He sits down and gestures for Fareeha to do the same.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

Fareeha takes a seat and begins to speak. "As you know, I'm looking for someone. My mother, Ana Amari."

"I've never heard of the name."

"I suspected you wouldn't have. In fact, she's been thought dead for a very long time." Fareeha feels a weight in her chest but she continues, "I have reason to believe that she is here. Somewhere in Skyrim. Back in Elsweyr she worked for a fighting unit that fought against tyrannic forces, one of them being the Thalmor. I think something had happened a long time ago, and she fled here."

The Jarl's brow furrows in either thought or disapproval, Fareeha cannot tell. "I'm not entirely sure how I could help you in this matter. I have no knowledge of any rebellion against them, other than the Stormcloaks."

"Do you know where I could start looking then? Point me in the right direction?" Fareeha asks, desperate for any help he could provide.

He pauses for a moment before speaking, "You could start in Riften, to the east. The city is a haven for underground operations, though I'm not sure if they're the type you'd want to be affiliated with." He leans in closer before Fareeha can reply her thanks, "However, if I were you, I'd answer the Greybeards call. Fate may have something in store for you, and they will be able to help you. They can teach you of your powers, of your voice." He leans back, "Something to consider before you set down your path."

Fareeha nods slowly, absorbing his words. Even though she would rather begin looking for her mother right away, she should probably figure out what is happening to her. "You're right, thank you for your help. How do I get to the Greybeards?"

Pleased that he had persuaded her to answer the call he replies, "Travel east to Iverstead. It's a tiny village at the base of a mountain. Just follow the road out of Whiterun to the east, there are signs to guide you. To reach High Hrothgar, you're going to need to climb up it, to the throat of the world. The town is about a days journey from here. I will provide any provisions you may need. Is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

The first thing that pops into her mind is armor. She hadn't brought any with her while traveling because it would have been too cumbersome. But she would definitely need it.

"I know it’s a lot to ask, but I need armor please. Anything will do."

The Jarls face brightens, "Of course! I'll let you choose from the armory, we have quite the selection." Balgruuf rises to his feet and gestures to a door across the hall. "Follow me."

Fareeha gets up and trots after him, eager to get moving. They pass through the halls and enter the armory, where an entire wall of different types of armor hang.

"Whatever you'd like, you may have."

Fareeha feels a smile spreading over her face as she inspects the armor. Some are more ornate than others, embellished with small designs. In the end she chooses a simple but sturdy set, made of regular steel. Tiny nordic designs are carved into the plates, leather strips holding everything in place. Fur lining sprouts from under the breast plate and greaves, meant to ward off the cold. Jarl Balgruuf allows her to change into it. Once it’s on she feels more confident. The heavy but not uncomfortable pressure hugging her frame makes her feel ready and determined.

The Jarl leads her out of the armory, passing her another traveling bag filled with preserved food and a hefty pouch of gold.

"May the Divines guide your path, Fareeha Amari. I wish you luck in your endeavors." The jarl shakes her hand, a genuine smile crossing his face. "Should you ever need anything else, you are always welcomed here."

Fareeha dips into a bow, "Thank you for all your kindness, I shall not forget it. Farewell." With a wave she departs the keep and exits the city. Crisp air fills her lungs as the breeze tussles her hair and fur mantle. Her footsteps echo with the sound of her armor as she walks. Her Claymore is securely strapped to her back, underneath her two traveling packs.

She follows the road away from the city, the landscape becoming more rural as the path takes her beside a roaring river. Up ahead a heep lies, its ancient stones eroding from the constant pressure of water. As the keep gets closer, voices can be heard. Aggressive voices.

Fareeha stops and squints ahead, noticing a group of people. She continues forward, except caution grounds her every step. The scene becomes clearer as she approaches. A group of four men and women surround another, their voice loud and taunting.

Bandits.

Anger boils in Fareeha's blood. She can't see the person being harassed, but she can tell by the tone of the bandits voices that they weren't going to leave them alone.

Fareeha grips her claymore from behind her back and draws it, ready to intervene.

But she is stopped in her tracks when she sees the person the bandits have surrounded.

It’s the strange woman from Helgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally feature Angela! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> And thanks to Lydia_r_marks for proofreading! Go check out her stuff if you like Life Is Strange!


	3. A Coincidental Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela makes her entrance!

Surprise wraps around Fareeha's gut as she recognizes the woman from Helgen. Of all things, Fareeha had not expected to see her again, especially being harassed by bandits on the lonely road. Feeling a sudden overcoming urge to help, she quickens her pace. Expecting a fight, she drops her travel packs on the road so that she can move more easily.

The bandits surrounding the woman notice Fareeha's presence as she approaches, her claymore drawn and held offensively before her. One of the men shouts and points at her, except his voice is drowned out by the roaring river beside the keep. He shouts again, and his comrades draw their weapons. The blonde woman turns to face Fareeha, their eyes making contact. Just as Fareeha's face must have looked like moments ago, the woman's eyes widen in both shock and recognition. She clutches a strange staff, though one end of it is equipped with a spear head.

"Move along! This is private business!" The leader of the bandits yells, his hoarse voice within earshot.

Fareeha stops in front of the marauders. They are dressed in poor hide armor that shows way too much skin to actually be of any use. Dirt cakes their skin and their hair hangs in stringy clumps.

"This looks more like robbery to me than actual business." Fareeha states calmly, but firmly, her hands still gripped around the hilt of her sword.

"This road has a toll, anyone who travels must pay it." The bandit leader says smoothly, "Even you." A sly smile snakes its way across his lips, "Hand over one hundred septims and you may pass."

"I'm not giving you anything," Fareeha glances at the blonde who is watching with both curiosity and anticipation, "And neither is she. Let us pass."

The bandit laughs, "You don't seem to be understanding the situation," His voice suddenly changes to a snarl, "Give us the gold or we'll take it from your corpse."

Fareeha smirks, "You can try."

She looks at the woman and gives her a quick nod before her surroundings erupt into action.

Fareeha has just enough time to move her head out of the way as an arrow soars past, let loose from one of the bandit's bow. She shifts into battle mode, her senses sharpening as adrenaline rushes through her body. One of the bandits charges, equipped with a hand axe and shield. He swings downward with his axe but Fareeha deflects it, countering with a thrust of her sword. On her right another bandit appears, his shortsword singing through the air. She leaps backward, avoiding the flank and keeping her eyes on all five of the bandits. Three of them approach Fareeha, snarling and spitting insults unlike anything she had ever heard. The archer hangs back, her bow strung tight as she aims again.

The last bandit stands before the woman, whose staff is held before her defensively. She wears a look of determination, but a small layer of fear can be seen underneath her fierce stance. Fareeha focuses back to her attackers, for now the woman would have to take of herself.

Not wanting a volley of arrows flying her way every other moment, Fareeha makes the archer in the back her priority. She sprints straight at the group of bandits and knocks them back, clearing a path from her to the archer. The archer's eyes widen in fear as she quickly draws another arrow. Fareeha easily dodges it as she closes the gap. She rams her shoulder into the surprised archer, sending her sprawling out across the hard ground. Her head must have hit a rock because she does not get up from where she lay.

The heavy pounding of footsteps erupts behind her as the remaining three bandits rush in. The leader slams into her, much like the way she had done to the archer, expect she somehow manages to hold her ground. His blade slides along hers as she holds him back, her arms straining. Out of the corner of her eye she sees one of the bandits stab at her side. She drops her guard on her sword and dashes out of the way, barely escaping.

She hoists her claymore up and swings at another bandit that tries to get close, feeling her sword cut deep as he collapses to the ground. In a fit of rage the second runs in yelling, his broadsword poised to strike. She easily deflects his unfocused strikes and cuts him down.

She turns quickly to check on the blonde woman, feeling relieved that she appeared to be fine. Her staff twirls around her as she fights back her attacker, pushing him farther and farther back.

She draws her attention back to the bandit leader, whose entire being practically oozes with raw anger. He strides purposefully forward, unlike his comrades who had allowed their rage to consume them. He swiftly thrusts with his shortsword, catching her off guard. She manages to deflect it, but he lowers his blade and swings it the side, past her gut. Unable to block such a quick move with her larger weapon, she grimaces as the blade cuts her flesh. She lets out a little cry, but the wound isn't deep and her armor had taken the brunt of the assault.

"Teaches you not to mess with me, little girl." The bandit mocks, a cocky smile spreading across his mouth.

Fareeha straightens, wincing as her wound stings, "You're going to regret calling me that," She spits, ignoring the insult he had thrown at her. She points her blade towards him, "As you will soon find out."

She charges, using the force of her momentum to propel her weapon at him. He moves his sword to deflect her charge, but it is no use. Her weapon clashes against his in a shower of sparks. The force of her attack sends his sword flying, where it lands far away. She takes advantage of his unarmed state and slashes her sword across his neck, killing him quickly.

She sticks her blade into the ground and places her hand over her bleeding wound, applying pressure. Suddenly she hears a loud gasp and "thunk" behind her. She pulls her sword out of the ground and whips around, ready to fend off another attacker. Except her attacker is already at her feet, blood pooling from her head, seemingly unconscious. It was the archer Fareeha had knocked back in the beginning.

And above her stands the blonde woman, her staff poised before her where she had hit the bandit over the head, effectively saving Fareeha from a dagger in her back.

Her eyes connect with the startling blue of the other woman's, completely in shock. ". . . Thank you . . ." She stammers, unsure of what to say.

The woman just stares at her for a moment before surprisingly, erupts into a soft laugh.

"No no, it is I who should be thanking you!" Her voice is soft and smooth, curled lightly by her northern accent. "I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

Fareeha nods towards the two bandits that the woman had taken out, "Well you held your own against those two."

"I prefer not to resort to violence, but they forced my hand." A faint trace of shame shadows her fair features, but it is soon wiped away by another glowing smile. "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself!" She woman gives a slight dip of her knee and extends her hand, "My name is Angela Ziegler."

Though it is not practiced often in Elsweyr, Fareeha is still familiar with the nordic custom of shaking hands upon greeting someone. She clasps Angela's hand within her own and gives it a polite shake, "I'm Fareeha Amari, it’s a pleasure to meet you."

Fareeha's face reddens as Angela laughs again, "The pleasure is all mine."

Fareeha opens her mouth to reply, but the only noise that escapes is a slight gasp of pain. Her hands fly to her injury to apply pressure. With all the excitement, she had forgotten about her wound.

"You're hurt!" Angela's face fills with worry as her brow creases, "Let me see it." She bends down on her knees and waits for Fareeha to remove her hands so she can get a better look.

Fareeha hesitantly moves her hands away, slightly caught off guard by the other woman's proximity.

"It's just a scratch, I’m fine really. Just needs to be wrapped."

Angela takes her eyes away from Fareeha's injury and smiles, "Well it's more than just a scratch, but nothing that I can't easily fix. May I?" Angela raises her hands and hovers them above Fareeha's wound, waiting for an answer.

Though Fareeha isn't quite sure what the Angela intends to do, she nods in permission. Angela places her hands gingerly over Fareeha's side. At first nothing happens and she wonders why Angela isn't doing anything.

And then the warmth comes.

A soft warm yellow light emanates from Angela's gloved hands as relief sweeps through Fareeha's side. Her eyes widen in wonder as she watches Angela work. She had never seen or felt anything like it. Her flesh tingles pleasantly as her wound closes itself up, leaving no trace of its presence.

The pain disappears completely and Angela stands up, her hands no longer glowing.

"That was incredible!" Fareeha blurts out, her voice raised in both excitement and amazement, "What you just did there, it was magic wasn't it?"

Angela laughs and blushes, "It was the least I could do, I'm happy to help." She bends down and retrieves her staff, "And you're correct, it was just a simple restoration spell, nothing complicated."

"I've never seen magic before, only heard about it." Fareeha states, curiosity slipping through her words.

Angela's eyebrows raise in surprise, "You've never seen magic before?"

Fareeha shakes her head, her small beads clinking, "Magic is rare where I come from, and many don't practice it even if they do have the ability."

"That's a shame, magic has the capacity to do great things in the right hands." Angela tugs her fur mantle around her shoulders closer as an icy breeze tussles her light hair. "Anyways, you're clearly outfitted for travel, where are you headed?"

Fareeha sheaths her claymore and retrieves her travel packs, hoisting them over her shoulder and back, "I've been summoned for High Hrothgar, just outside a town called Iverstead."

Angela's eyes light up with surprise as she hears Fareeha's destination. "What a coincidence, that's where I'm headed as well! It's like it's meant to be."

That was the last place Fareeha had expected Angela to say, "It would seem we keep running into each other." Fareeha pauses before continuing, "Like in Helgen, you were there. I know I saw you."

Angela's face darkens and Fareeha almost regrets what she said.

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Angela sighs, "I was just passing through on my way to High Hrothgar and I just, I didn't try to help, I just left, and then that . . . that dragon showed up. I should have done something. I could have helped."

Fareeha's voice softens, "There was nothing you could have done." Noticing the guilt that was clearly bothering Angela, Fareeha hesitantly places her hand on Angela's shoulder. "I'm just glad that you were able to get out."

Angela's eyes meet Fareeha's as she looks up, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you. But enough of this, we are both here now and apparently heading for the same destination!" A laugh escapes her lips, "So tell me, brave knight, would you be my traveling companion?"

Heat creeps into Fareeha's cheeks as she smiles, "I would be honored to."

"Excellent!" Angela's smile is contagious and Fareeha can't help but feel a surge of happiness.

Fareeha looks down to the bodies at their feet, "We should take care of this though, we shouldn't leave them out on the road."

Angela nods and begins dragging the archer she had hit into the opening of the tower. Fareeha does the same until bodies no longer litter the road. She quickly scours the small tower from the inside, grabbing some septims sitting on a dresser and some food. Normally she would never take from the dead, it is disrespectful, but in this case she decides she needs it more than they do. Besides, she has a long journey ahead of her.

She exits the keep to see Angela waiting, eager to get going. She gives Angela a warm smile as she joins her on the road. They depart, walking side by side along the long road. They don't talk, just walk as the sounds of the forest fill the air. Birds chirp and the trees whisper as the sweet northern air makes them sway in a dance. The river quiets down, as the trail moves farther away from it, until it is nothing but distant background noise. Their footsteps crunch softly under dirt and rocks as they continue. The silence between them does not make Fareeha uncomfortable, in fact she feels at peace. She finds Angela's presence comforting, she feels safe, even. Strange, since she has only just met her and knows next to nothing about the curious woman.

"So why were you summoned for High Hrothgar?" Angela asks, finally breaking the silence.

Fareeha rubs the back of her neck, "It's kind of a strange story."

Angela smiles, "I enjoy strange stories."

Fareeha shrugs, "Well after Helgen I travelled to Whiterun to take care of some personal business and alert the Jarl about the dragon. But then a different dragon showed up just outside the city, in the plains."

Angela gasps, "Another dragon?!"

Fareeha nods, "The Jarl enlisted my help with the dragon and in exchange, said he would help me with my own matters. So I took on the dragon with a band of his soldiers and won, except something happened to me . . . something unexplainable."

"What happened?"

Fareeha laughs sheepishly, she did not want to make a fool of herself, "It's like I absorbed something from the dragon, like some kind of magic."

"Like the Dragonborn."

Fareeha whips her head to face Angela, "You know of the Dragonborn?"

"I've only heard tales and legends of them, it's not entirely impossible that you could be one."

"But I'm not even from Skyrim."

Angela turns and stops in the road, "You don't have to be a nord or even be from Skyrim to be something great. I saw the way you fought those bandits, I saw the look in your eyes in Helgen, it would seem you are more than what meets the eye."

Fareeha is taken aback by Angela's strong words. "Thank you, Angela," She begins walking again, a feeling of affection blossoming, "So why are you traveling to High Hrothgar?"

"I have private business with the Greybeards." Angela's words are curt, she clearly did not want to speak anymore of it. Even though curiosity compels her to ask more, Fareeha leaves it be.

"Were you born here, in Skyrim?" Fareeha asks as they cross a wooden bridge over a stream.

"Yes, in Winterhold. It's in the northern reaches of Skyrim, a city buried under snow. And you? You said you are not from Skyrim?”

Fareeha nods, "Elsweyr."

Angela's face lights up, "Ah, Elseweyr! A beautiful place."

"You've been to Elsweyr?" Fareeha asks.

"Once, to Senchal. I traveled there as part of a pilgrimage of sorts. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. The Topal Sea is a sight I shall never forget."

"I grew up in a small town just outside of Torval, along the coast. It's not as lush as Senchal though, it's more desert and rockland."

"That's interesting, I've never met someone that has traveled from Elsweyr who isn't a Khajiit."

Fareeha chuckles, Elsweyr was known for being the homeland of the swift talking, nomadic feline race. Many people seemed to believe that the Khajiit where Elsweyr's only inhabitants, though they did make up most of the population. Fareeha was very fond of the Khajiit, and loved to browse the bazaar for their unique goods.

At midday they stop for food, munching on bread and dried meat as they refresh themselves from their flasks.

They continue onward, the sun beginning to droop lower into the sky as the day wears on. The landscape begins to gradually shift; trees adorned with leaves of reds, yellows and oranges decorate the side of the road. The road begins to become more windy, filled with steep hills and long drops. They travel closer to the base of the mountains, the road curling around them like a moat.

"It's not much farther now." Angela sighs as she shifts the pack slung over her shoulder. "We should make it to Iverstead before sundown."

Sure enough, just as the sun dips into a sea of twilight, the small town of Iverstead comes into view. Eager to find a place to rest, they swiftly make their way into the town. It consists of a water mill resting by a river, a few homes with small farms, a tiny shop and a very inviting looking Inn. But above it all, a mountain so incredibly tall casts Iverstead in a massive shadow. Fareeha has to strain her neck looking upwards to see the top of the mountain, yet she still can't see it. Snow sleeps on its high slopes and dark rocks.

"Come on, we can rest at the Inn for the night." Angela's voice pulls her away from the incredible mountain, besides, she would be climbing it in the morning.

They enter the Inn, its warm air wrapping around their cold bodies like a blanket. The Inn is bathed in the light of a fire that cracks in the center of the room. An innkeeper stands behind a desk, sipping on a bottle of mead.

Fareeha approaches the innkeeper who shoots them a friendly smile, "What can I do for you ladies?" He asks.

"Do you have any rooms left? We only need to stay the one night." Fareeha replies.

"You're in luck, there's one left. Yours for ten septims, and I'll throw in a warm meal, you both look tired."

"I appreciate it, we'll take it." Fareeha digs into her pack and pulls out ten septims from the pouch Balgruuf had given her.

The innkeeper accepts it and walks out from behind his desk, "This way."

They follow him into a small room down the hall. "Here it is, you can come out whenever you’re ready for dinner." He passes Fareeha the key and departs down the hallway.

The room is outfitted with a single bed, a couch, a small dresser and table and window. Candles flicker against nordic tapestries that hang on the walls. Fareeha shifts uncomfortably as she realizes that they will be sleeping in the same room, she fights the heat that creeps into her cheeks.

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed." Fareeha says as she plops her travel packs on the table and unstraps her sword from her tired back.

"Nonsense! You deserve the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"But-"

"No buts," Angela interrupts, "you more than likely saved my life today, I owe you at least this much. You deserve a good night's rest."

Normally Fareeha would have argued more, but her tired limbs urge her to just accept the bed, not that it is hard to do. She removes the plates of her armor and fur cloak, rolling her shoulders as the weight has been lifted. She slips on an extra pair of socks and loosens her dark tunic.

Angela removes the fur mantle and lays it over a chair. Fareeha's eyes widen when she sees the back of Angela's dark blue tunic. Stitched in white thread, folded wings flow down the her back. The design is beautiful. Small nordic designs are embroidered within the stitching and Fareeha feels herself staring.

Angela catches her looking and gives her a small smile. Fareeha looks away, chastising herself in her head for being rude. Once Angela is finished taking off some of her layers, and laying out some of her bedding along the couch, they leave the room and enter the main area of the Inn.

"You're food is on the table, over there." The innkeeper nods towards a table in the corner of the Inn.

"Thank you." Angela says as she passes the innkeeper and sits down at the table. Fareeha does the same.

A plate of cheese and a slice of bread rests beside a steaming bowl of thick stew. Fareeha's mouth waters and her stomach growls loudly.

"A little hungry there, eh?" Angela chuckles at Fareeha's growling stomach.

Fareeha's face reddens with embarrassment, "Just a bit."

She takes a bite of the stew and almost sighs in contentment as its warmth fills her belly. Rich flavors of different vegetables and meats fill her mouth as she dips the slice of bread into it. They eat in silence, nothing but the soothing crackling of the fire filling the warm air.

Fareeha finally gets a good look at the woman sitting across from her. Angela's eyes are cast downwards, focused wholly on the food before her. Fareeha realizes just how tired Angela looks; dark shadows are cast beneath her eyes. Her light blonde hair is pulled on top of her head, into an energetic ponytail. Long bangs hang across the right side of her face. It does nothing to diminish her beauty however, because by the Nine, she is stunning.

Fareeha notices a strange wrapping around Angela's arms. She finds it odd that she had not removed the gauntlets along with the rest of her light plate that had protected her legs and shoulders. The wrapping travel up to her elbow, where the sleeve of her tunic tucks underneath them. The gloves she wears only show half her fingers, her knuckles covered by the wrapping. Catching herself staring again, Fareeha averts her eyes and finishes off her meal.

Once Angela finishes off her meal she leans back with a happy sigh, "Well that was positively delicious. I can't remember the last time I had a meal that good." A yawn overcomes her and she stretches her arms above her head, "Though I'd say I'm ready for bed."

Fareeha yawns as well, feeling the exertion from traveling settling into her limbs, "I agree. We should get as much rest as possible."

Angela stands up and rubs her tired eyes before heading back to their room. Fareeha gathers their plates and brings them up to the innkeeper, thanking him for the generous meal. She walks back to their room to find Angela already curled under some blankets on the couch. She smiles to herself and blows out the candles lighting the room up before settling into her warm bed.

"Sleep well, Fareeha," Angela's accented voice echoes from the darkness of their room, "Because tomorrow, we climb for High Hrothgar."

"You too, Angela." Fareeha replies, but Angela is already fast asleep. Closing her eyes, she allows sleep to embrace her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks to Lydia_r_Marks for proofreading!
> 
> On a side note, I have a Tumblr where I post Pharmercy art, so if you'd be interested, check it out! I'll probably make art for this fic at some point.  
> http://mountains-say.tumblr.com/.  
> Take care!


	4. The Climb

It would seem a restful sleep is not instore for Fareeha.

Darkness curls at the edges of her mind, engulfing her and swallowing her up into the nightmare. Red eyes pear out from the abyss as a gaping maw of teeth stretches open. It's the black dragon from Helgen, staring her down. But he is not alone, a strange man blending into the shadows stands beside the dragon, his face concealed by a ghastly skull mask. Fareeha tries to move, but her limbs feel sluggish and tied down, as if they are filled with sand. Chaos erupts all around her, fire spewing from every direction, sourceless screams echoing from nowhere. The black dragon roars and the man in the mask laughs.

But amidst the darkness and destruction, a light shines. Angela emerges from the shadows, facing the masked man. She turns her head and speaks, just before flame engulfs the dream.

"The Reaper comes."

Fareeha awakes with a start, shooting straight up in her bed. Her chest heaving and her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Her hair clings to her forehead and a cold sweat covers her body. The room is dark, nothing but a thin stream of moonlight seeping through the tiny window to illuminate her surroundings. Remnants of her strange and ominous nightmare still linger in her mind. She shakes her head and reaches for her water skin beside her bed, feeling a sudden thirst.

"Are you alright?"

Fareeha's head jolts up as she hears Angela speak from the couch.

"Yes . . . I think so." Fareeha says, though her voice is still shaky and her whole body quivers.

Fareeha can see Angela's outline as she sits up in the couch, "You were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

Fareeha rubs her eyes and takes another sip of water, "Yes, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"There's no need to apolagize," A yawn breaks her sentence, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, it's alright, just go back to sleep. I'll be fine." Fareeha says, feeling bad for waking the other woman.

"I'll see you in the morning then, rest easy." Angela murmurs before she falls back into her slumber on the couch.

Fareeha settles back into her bed, drawing the blankets up close. What could her dream mean? Why was Angela there? Who was the man in the mask? Was he the Reaper Angela spoke of? These questions swarm Fareeha's mind as she tries to fall back asleep. She's had nightmares before of course, but never like this. This felt more like an omen, of something to come. And the fact the Angela was in it, when she had only just met her, troubles Fareeha.

The foggy pull of sleep tugs at her mind as she drifts off. Sleep overcomes her.

Fareeha opens her eyes to see a thin stream of sunlight leaking through the window, illuminating the specks of dust that dance in the air like little motes of light. She sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes. She feels well rested, her body no longer aching or straining with exhaustion. Even despite her nightmare, her head and mind feels clear. The soft, deep breathing of Angela lets Fareeha know that she is still fast asleep. With a yawn and a stretch, Fareeha moves to the edge of the bed, careful not to make too much noise. She slips on a pair of travel pants, lined with soft wool before tugging on her worn boots. She gets up and prepares to leave the room in search of a meal, but has her eyes caught by the sleeping woman.

Angela looks so peaceful, the warm light of the sun bathing her features. Her shoulders rise and fall steadily, and her hair sprouts from the top of her head, cascading down the side of her face. Fareeha feels a surge of affection, almost like an ache in her chest. It made her feel happy, to see Angela so peaceful and safe in her company, even though they hardly knew each other. Fareeha tears her eyes away after a moment, not wanting to be disrespectful. She makes her way down the hall and into the foyer, where the innkeeper sits cleaning some mugs. tears her eyes away, not wanting to be disrespectful. She makes her way down the hall and into the foyer, where the innkeeper sits cleaning some mugs.

"Good morning to you." The man says, putting down his mug, "Slept well I hope?"

Fareeha nods her head absently, "I was hoping I could take some breakfast back to the room for my friend?" She asks, placing a couple septims on the counter.

"Of course," The innkeeper says, scooping up the coin into a pouch under the counter. "What would you like?"

"Do you have any fruit?"

"Apples, but that’s about it. Here, you just sit tight and I'll make you something."

The man moves behind his bar, placing food onto plates and working silently. Fareeha sits and fiddles with a strap on her tunic while he finishes up. A few minutes pass and the Innkeeper slides two plates across the bar.

"There you are, enjoy."

"Thank you." Fareeha dips her head and picks up the plates. A small apple rests beside a slice of bread and some kind of tart that she had never seen before. She carries the food back to their room. She walks in to see Angela sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, glad to see you're awake." Fareeha says as Angela grumbles an incomprehensible reply, "I've brought some food for us." Fareeha places Angela's plate beside her and sits down on the bed.

The word 'food' seems to pull Angela out of her stupor. Her head perks up and her eyes brighten. "Thank you, that's very kind." She reaches over and plucks the apple from the plate, biting into it enthusiastically.

Fareeha does the same, savouring the sweet crunch. She misses the sweet fruit of her homeland, where everything is rich and exploding with flavor. Not to mention the moonsugar that she would sometimes mix into fruit drinks and desserts.

"Ah, a sweetroll! I haven't had one of these in ages!" Angela exclaims, a huge smile engulfing her face. She picks up the strange tart and begins to eat.

Curious, Fareeha picks up the roll, inspecting it. A small glaze and thin layer of icing coat the top of the roll. Shrugging, she takes a bite and is surprised by the sugary flavor. She sighs and closes her eyes as she chews, taking a moment to just relax.

"That good huh?" Angela says from across the room, smiling at Fareeha.

Fareeha blushes with embarrassment as she finishes the last bite of the sweetroll. "It was very good. So are you ready for today? We should head out fairly soon."

Angela stands up and stretches her arms, "It's a long climb, but I think we'll be able to do it before night falls." She bends down and picks up her cloak and travel gear, "I just have to get ready. Do you mind?"

"Of course," Fareeha retrieves their plates and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She drops the plates off at the bar and goes back to the hall, waiting outside the door for Angela to finish.

"I'm done, you can come in now." Angela's voice calls from behind the door.

Fareeha steps into the room and gives Angela a small smile. Angela has her dark navy tunic on with her fur mantle. Light plate covers her shoulders and the same strange wrapping covers her arms. Her hair is freshly pulled into a ponytail on top of her head.

"You get changed, I'll go wait outside." Angela says as she retrieves her staff and throws her travel pack over her shoulders.

"I'll be ready soon." Fareeha replies as Angela leaves. She quickly throws on a few more layers for warmth and straps her armor on. She grabs her sword and secures it to her back before throwing her thick cloak over her shoulders. She gives the room a quick tidy, straightening the blankets and making sure all of their stuff is packed up. With one last look, she hoists her travel pack up, retrieves her water skin and exits the room.

She finds Angela idly chatting with the Innkeeper. She turns as Fareeha approaches.

"You ready to head out?" Fareeha asks.

"Of course!" Angela replies, "But is there anything we should be aware of on the mountain?" She asks the Innkeeper.

"Besides your footing, I'd say watch out for the wolves. They tend to hunt on the cliffs."

"Will do, thank you." Fareeha says, "And thank you for the room and food."

"My pleasure, best of luck to the both of you." The innkeeper replies, giving them a genuine smile and wave.

Angela nods to Fareeha and they depart the Inn, stepping out into the crisp air. The sky is clear, the sun shining bright. The great mountain stands tall before them, it's peak reaching towards Sovngarde itself. They walk through the small village and cross a bridge, leaving Iverstead behind.

"Have you ever made the climb before?" Fareeha questions as they step onto the trail that curls at the base of the mountain.

"Once, a few years ago. For my pilgrimage, you see." Angela replies.

"You mentioned a pilgrimage before. What was it for if you don’t mind me asking?" Fareeha asks, curious about a pilgrimage that would take her all the way to the top of Skyrim and back down to the lowest parts of Tamriel.

"I serve the Divine Stendarr as a . . . champion of sorts. I was chosen for the task, and a pilgrimage was required." Angela seems slightly anxious, or perhaps even nervous.

Fareeha is caught off guard, she wasn't expecting that to be her answer. Fareeha herself is a staunch follower of Stendarr and his ways. He is the Divine of mercy and justice after all. "So are you a priestess then?"

Angela rubs the back of her neck, blushing slightly, "Well I suppose not, but some may see me as one." She laughs, "It's of no matter anyhow, I travel the land healing those in need in his name. That is all there is to it."

"Well I admire it. My family and I have always worshipped Stendarr, his cause is just and fair, as it should be." Fareeha replies, remembering the small prayer stone located in their home. It had sat beside a prayer stone of Talos and Kyne, respectively. "I've heard of the group called the Vigilantes of Stendarr, are you affiliated with them?"

"Gods no, they preach about mercy, yet they offer none to those who don't see eye to eye. They deal with anyone they deem as unholy, like necromancers and the like, but not all are inherently bad. Their ways are fundamentally flawed." She lets out a sigh, "They're nothing but a bunch of zealots."

"You seem to feel . . . very strongly about them." Fareeha says, a little taken aback by Angela's small outburst.

Angela laughs, her smile returning to her face, "I'm sorry, I just feel very strongly on the topic. I just don't understand how they can use a Divine of mercy to discriminate and demonize others. It's wrong."

"I understand what you mean." Fareeha says, knowing all too well what it felt like to be discriminated. It was unusual back in Elsweyr for a family to worship nordic Divines, but then again, her father was a nord anyway. Many of the Khajiit and natives found it rather odd.

"Anyways, enough of this." Angela waves her hand, "We have a mountain to climb."

Fareeha smiles and looks up and back down. Iverstead rests below them, they had made decent progress, but they still had a long ways to go. As they climb higher and higher snow begins to form along the stone steps. The air becomes cooler and cold smoke seeps out of Fareeha's mouth with every step. Her legs begin to ache and the pack and sword she carries feel heavier with every step. She glances over to see Angela in the same state; slightly hunched over and breathing heavily. She shoots her a reassuring smile and continues to climb.

The sun climbs higher and higher in the sky as the morning passes. The trail is now completely covered in snow and the steps are slippery and uneven. The trail winds its way steeply up the mountain. The snow glitters under the midday sun, sparkling with frost in the corner of their eyes.

"I think I need to take a break." Angela huffs with heavy breathing, leaning against her staff.

"I could use a break myself." Fareeha says as she plops down onto a boulder, "I'm starving." She pulls out some dried fish and bits of leek. Angela sits down beside her with a sigh. Fareeha passes Angela half of the food, which she gladly accepts.

"You know, the view really is spectacular." Angela mumbles from behind a mouth full of food.

Fareeha nods in agreement, chewing slowly and taking in the scenery. From where they sat, perilously close to the edge, where the mountain falls away to a cliff, she could see the entire land. Jagged peaks stand in the distant, meeting a crystal sky. She just wishes it were a bit warmer, she never really liked the cold.

"Do you know someone called the Reaper?" Fareeha suddenly says, breaking the silence between them.

Angela's face darkens with a flicker of both fear and perhaps even anger, but it is gone almost as soon as it appears. "No."

Her curt reply and look on her face tells Fareeha that she is lying, for whatever reason. Angela shifts her gaze down to her hands, focusing intently on the bit of meat clutched there. Her brow is furrowed in a frown and she avoids Fareeha's gaze.

Fareeha wants to press, but she decides to leave the matter alone, for now. It is obvious that she knew more than she was letting on, and Fareeha intended to find out. Especially when Angela had appeared in her dream like some kind of warning. She looks away and out into the vastness that stretches before her. She can feel Angela's gaze shift onto her, examining her, but Fareeha ignores it.

They sit for a bit longer, taking the time to allow their legs and backs a break before resuming the arduous climb. They are over half way, but the steeper parts are yet to come. The trail becomes much narrower, forcing them to travel dangerously close to the edge of the mountain side where nothing but a long fall and swift death awaits them. The snow almost reaches to their knees, slowing them down greatly. The snow had even managed to penetrate Freeha's thick fur lined pants, causing her to groan whenever more snow slipped through.

The pair leave behind their footsteps in the snow as they climb higher and higher. The air is thinner, causing both of them to gasp for breath. Even Angela begins to show signs of being cold, her teeth quietly chattering and her cheeks and nose are rosy. Their breaths curl out of their mouths, snaking its way into the frigid air.

Soon the small town of Iverstead or the ground far below cannot be seen. Clouds and fog begin to engulf the mountain side. It makes Fareeha wary, especially when it is difficult already to keep their footing.

A howl echoes through the fog and causes the two to freeze mid step. A wolf's howl.

"Are they close?" Angela whispers from her place in front of Fareeha.

"No, I don't think so, it sounded distant." Fareeha replies, "Stay on your guard though." She moves ahead of Angela, taking the lead. The last thing she wanted to deal with is a pack of hungry wolves on steep cliffs.

They are getting close, Fareeha can feel it. The icy air grips their lungs and bones, yet they push forward, determined to arrive before the light of the sun disappears.

The trail begins to flatten out, giving their screaming legs a small respite. Small cliffs surround the right side of the path and Fareeha watches them intently.The left is nothing but a steep drop to the bottom of the mountain. If wolves were to attack, this would be the perfect place for them. Nothing can be heard except for the crunching of snow under their boots and soft rustle of snow draped trees.

An animalistic sound growls from the small cliff above, yet Fareeha can't quite place what kind of animal it could be. She stops and brings her finger to her mouth, gesturing for Angela to be still and quiet. From the silence another growl resonates, louder this time, and much, much closer.

A flurry of snow erupts above her head as some kind of animal jumps down from the ledge.

Fareeha draws her sword swiftly and waits for the snow to clear for her to see what the animal is. Something humanoid stands tall among the snow, its white fur blending against the background. Fareeha's mouth falls open when she sees its face. Three eyes glare back at her.

"What is that!?" She shrieks as it roars, bearing its two saber like teeth.

"Frost Troll!" Angela yelps as she takes her place beside Fareeha. "We can't fight it! We have to run!"

In a panic, and a little frightened of the hulking troll before her, she nods and prepares to run.

"Now! Angela cries out as she takes off, an explosion of snow flying out from under her skidding boots. Fareeha surges forward with her, willing her legs to move as fast as possible. The troll roars and charges forward, ready to meet them.

Its long arms swing wildly at them, clawed hands ready to rend flesh to ribbons. She manages to duck under its arms, but Angela isn't quite as lucky. She stumbles in the deep snow and trips into the beast's flailing limbs. . With a cry Angela is sent sprawling through the snow, quickly approaching the edge. The troll completely loses focus on Fareeha and turns to follow Angela, spittle flying out of its mouth as it grunts. She lets out a terrified squeak as it batters her again with a roar.

Seething with fury, Fareeha grips her sword and charges forth.

"Get off of her!" She screams as she leaps onto the creature's back, her sword sinking into its flesh. The troll roars and stumbles, accidentally kicking Angela in the process.

"Fareeha help!" Angela cries as she slips over the edge, her gloved hands desperately scrambling for something to grab on to.

"Angela!" Fareeha screams as she struggles to maintain her grip on her sword that is still shoved into its back, "Hold on!"

The troll moves backwards at an incredible speed, giving Fareeha no time to leap off before she is crushed between the rocky cliffside wall and raging troll. Her head smacks into the rocks behind her, but her body manages to come through relatively fine due to her armor. She yanks her sword out of the trolls back and scrambles to get in front of it.

"Fareeha please! I can't hold on much longer!" Angela calls out from the edge. Fareeha whips her head around to see Angela barely holding on, her hand clasped around an icy rock that doesn't exactly seem stable. Suddenly Angela's head disappears as her hands slip, a cry following her disappearance.

Panic grips Fareeha's gut, "Angela!?"

"I'm still here, please hurry!" Angela's voice calls from below the edge. She must have managed to grab hold of something before she fell completely.

Knowing that time is of the essence, she faces the troll and holds her ground. With a one way drop behind her, all she needs to do it to get the troll to charge.

"Come on, come on!" She yells at it, hoping to invoke its ire. It works.

The troll roars again and charges through the snow, straight towards both Fareeha and the cliff. At the last possible second, Fareeha dodges the troll and maneuvers behind it. She gives it's backside a swift kick, and combined with its momentum, the troll is sent hurtling off the edge.

"Fareeha!"

She drops her sword and dives for the edge where Angela clings to. Her legs are kicking wildly from underneath her, meeting nothing but empty air. Her hair flies around her face in the wind like some kind of frantic dance.

Fareeha gets down on her stomach and leans over the edge, her arm extended towards Angela."You have to grab on!" Fareeha says as she reaches her hand as far as it could go. Angela would have to let go of the rock she was clinging to and jump for Fareeha's.

Angela's face is a pure mask of fear, "I can't!"

"Yes you can, I'll catch you!" Fareeha says, her eyes locking with Angela's, "Trust me."

With that, Angela nods and lets out a roar of exertion as she lets go of the rock and leaps up for Fareeha's arm.

As soon as Angela's hand makes contact, Fareeha squeezes, clasping her hand around Angela's arm.

"Pull me up, pull me up!" Angela yelps as her legs scramble against the side of the cliff. Fareeha lets out a grunt as she grabs Angela's arm with her other free hand. She ignores the cold bite of wet snow that seeps between the cracks in her armor and pants. With a mighty heave and strain of her arms, Fareeha hauls Angela up over the edge, back onto safe ground. They both collapse into the snow, breathing hard. Snow begins to fall lightly from the sky as they take a moment to catch their breaths, snowflakes floating down to melt on their faces.

Suddenly Angela laughs, a sweet and crisp sound, "It seems you have saved me again." She sits up and shakes the snow from her hair, "I am in your debt."

Fareeha chuckles and sits up as well, "Are you always getting into so much trouble?"

"I'm afraid it's in my nature." Angela says. She places her hand on Fareeha's arm and gives it a light squeeze, "Thank you."

Fareeha fights the blush that she knows is forming and tries to ignore the fact that Angela's hand lingers a little longer than what would be considered normal.

"Well, I uh, your welcome." Fareeha stammers, "Just try not to tumble off any more cliffs or get yourself into trouble because I don't really want to take the fall for you." Fareeha jokes, regretting her choice of words the instant they left her lips. She awaits the inevitable groan that would soon escape Angela.

Angela stops for a moment, her face completely blank before a massive smile engulfs her face. She lets out a hearty laugh, her eyes closing as she does so. "How clever of you."

Fareeha is shocked by Angela's reaction. Back in her hometown, her puns and jokes were often groaned at and lived in infamy. That still never stopped her from saying them when the opportunity arose. A stupid grin spreads across her face as she watches Angela laugh at her lame remark. A feeling of both pride and happiness swells within her chest.

"Well," Angela's last chuckles echo in her words, "Shall we continue, we're not far now."

"Anything to get out of this cold." Fareeha replies as she stands up and holds out her hand to Angela. Angela grasps it and Fareeha hauls her to her feet. The two retrieve their fallen packs and weapons and set themselves back on the path.

They push forward, urging their legs to carry them through the last stretch. The path begins to widen and open up to clear space. They are now able to walk beside each other without having to worry about falling to their deaths.

Eventually they climb so high that the clouds and fog rest below them. Above them a bright, clear, blue sky shines. A small hill rests before them. Before Fareeha knows it, Angela suddenly runs forward and climbs the hill. She plants the butt of her staff into the snow and turns to Fareeha with a triumphant smile.

"We made it. Welcome to High Hrothgar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! So when I was researching which Divines would best suit them, I found out that Stendarr is literally the god of MERCY and JUSTICE. It's meant to be I swear.
> 
> Also there will not be an update next week, as I am leaving on vacation and will not have the chance to write. So anyways, let me know your thoughts! I'd love to hear them!  
> Cheers!


	5. The Way of the Voice

Fareeha's jaw drops as she takes her place at Angela's side.

A keep unlike anything she has ever seen before towers above her in splendid grandeur. Ancient stone reaches for the sky, nearly brushing the realm of the gods. Snow swirls through the air, lifted by the frigid wind. Separate towers point skywards behind the massive door, carved in intricate nordic designs. High Hrothgar is built into the side of the mountain, tilting away from the perilous cliff that rests at the keeps borders. It's as if the very keep itself is one with the mountain.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" Angela says with a small smile, her gaze focused intently on Fareeha and not the magnificent sight before her.

"I've never seen anything like it." Fareeha replies, her eyes soaking in every last detail of High Hrothgar's immensity.

"Well come on, don't you want to see what it looks like from the inside?" Angela chuckles, clearly amused by Fareeha's obvious bewilderment.

Fareeha gives an enthusiastic nod, the small beads in her hair clinking softly. They trot up the last steps and stop before the entrance.

"After you, I do believe that you are the guest of honor." Angela gestures with her hand to the great door.

Fareeha hesitates for a moment before placing her hands against the door and pushing her way inside, Angela following right behind her.

Fareeha is overcome with the feeling of insignificance as her eyes explore the great interior. Sconces flickering with warm firelight light up the room, sending shadows dancing across the ancient stone walls. Incomprehensible text is etched into the stone around her, taunting her with its secrecy.

Footsteps echo off the high ceiling as four men approach, their bodies cloaked in dark robes that look almost as ancient as the stone keep itself.

"So, a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." One of the men speaks, his voice possessing a quality of wisdom. His eyes, resting in shadows cast by his hood, turn to Angela. "Ah, Mercy, it has been a long while, has it not? I did not expect you to be here alongside our guest."

Mercy? Why would he call Angela that? Fareeha thinks, her mind swirling with both confusion and peaked interest.

Angela dips her head in greeting but it's almost as if she flinches when she hears the man call her that, "It's good to see you again, Arngeir."

The old man, apparently named Arngeir nods his head in acknowledgement and turns back to Fareeha. "So you have answered our summons. We are the Greybeards, keepers of the voice and all its power. Now we will see if you truly have the gift." His voice raises and his eyes brighten with excitement, "Come Dragonborn, let us taste of your Voice."

Fareeha frowns and looks at the Greybeards, "Wait, you want me to shout . . . at you?"

Arngeir nods, "You will do us no harm, there's no need to worry."

Fareeha turns nervously to Angela, who meets her gaze with a small nod and smile. She had never seen Fareeha use her shout before, and Fareeha worries what Angela will think of her afterwards.

She pushes the thought away and faces the Greybeards. She isn't quite sure how to do it, but immediately she feels the power coursing through her body and rising up her throat. The instant the shout leaves her lips a strong force knocks the Greybeards back, but not enough to hurt them or make them crash to the ground.

She looks at Angela, nervous to see what her reaction is.

Angela's mouth is gaping open and her eyes are wide, staring at the spot where her shout had blasted. But then her eyes turn to Fareeha, and they glimmer with . . . amazement. Her face brightens and a massive smile engulfs her face. A smile of admiration.

In that moment Fareeha feels a swell of pride and happiness. She can feel herself grinning, she even gives Angela a wink before turning back to Arngier who has now straightened himself out.

"So you are indeed, the Dragonborn." He raises his arms to his surroundings, "Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir, and I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

Fareeha believes the answer is quite obvious, "I'm answering your call. I wish to learn more about this power and what it means to have it."

Arngeir gives her the tiniest of smiles, "We are here to help guide you in your pursuit, to help you understand what your path is. As the Greybeards have always done with those of the Dragon blood."

"Are there more . . . like me?" Fareeha asks, trying to absorb everything. It just all seemed so surreal.

"You are not the first, there have been many Dragonborn since Akatosh first bestowed the gift of the dragon blood upon mortal kind. However you may be the only one of this age, as no other have appeared thus far."

Fareeha slowly nods. She isn't sure she wants to learn. She has a mission, she came to Skyrim with a purpose, she does not want to get mixed up in such complicated matters. This was never supposed to happen. Regardless, Fareeha knows it is something she cannot ignore. Having these inborn powers without knowing how to utilize them could prove dangerous. If she learned, then they could aid her in her journey to find her mother, wherever it will take her.

"I am ready to learn."

Arngeir turns and paces, his hands behind his back, "Without training you have already learned how to project your voice into a Thu'um, a shout. When you shout you speak in the language of the dragons, thus your inborn dragon blood gives you the ability to learn new words of power in the dragon tongue. Each shout is made up of three words, each word adding strength to the shout."

One of the Greybeards steps forward into the middle of the room.

"Master Einarth will now teach you the second word in unrelenting force, the shout that you know. Ro means balance in the Dragon speech, and when you combine it with "fus", or "force", your power will grow."

Suddenly a low quiet voice grates the air, emanating from Einarth. "Ro."

The stone at Fareeha's feet suddenly splits and cracks, ancient dragon text carving its way through the rock.

Though she does not understand what the text means, she instantly feels a connection with it, from deep within. Similarly to what happened the first time, power seeps from the words and flows into Fareeha. She takes in a sharp breath as the warmth settles in her mind and body. It's a comfortable feeling in a way.

"Try to shout with the two words." Arngeir says, clearly eager and curious to see how well Fareeha would do with a new word of power.

Fareeha steels herself and shouts, "Fus Ro!"

Pots, dust, and Greybeard robes alike are forced backwards in a whirlwind of power. Her shout had become much stronger indeed.

"Very good! You learn quickly. Try again once more." Arngeir says, righting himself.

Fareeha shrugs and shouts again, putting even more force behind her shout. The Greybeards stumble to the ground by the power. Fareeha grins and looks at Angela, who returns her smile with a thumbs up.

"Excellent, you show true potential, but whether or not you use your gift for the right reasons has yet to been seen. You must be disciplined and patient."

The Greybeards turn and begin walking to a different door, on the far opposing wall. Arngeir calls over his shoulder as he walks, clearly expecting Fareeha and Angela to follow him. "Master Borri will teach you something new outside, come."

Fareeha glances at Angela who just raises her eyebrows and begins to follow the group of elderly men. Fareeha does the same, stepping in behind Angela, watching with amusement how the blonde's ponytail bounces up and down with each step that she takes.

Unfortunately she is assaulted by a blast of freezing air as the Greybeards push open the set of doors and step into a courtyard blanketed in thick snow that sparkles in the sun. They all settle around each other in the center of the courtyard. Fareeha is already shivering and she notices that none of the old men, or even Angela, seem to be phased by the frigid cold.

"You've proven that you can learn new words, but let's see how you do when learning an entirely new shout."

Without warning the cold ground before Fareeha shifts and cracks again, sending sky spraying upward. New markings appear in the ground, glowing softly and emanating both warmth and power. Fareeha studies the word and feels its knowledge embed itself inside her mind.

Master Borri, the one who had spoke the new shout lifts his arms and parts with his understanding of the shout, allowing it to flow to Fareeha. A rather odd sensation, to have another's knowledge imparted to you as if it is a physical thing.

"Wuld means Whirlwind and allows you to surge forward, becoming one with the air." Arngeir instructs as he walks up to a set of iron gates that rest near the edge of the courtyard. Fareeha eyes them suspiciously, wondering why a single set of gates is set up with nothing on the other side.

"Watch and observe Master Borri, and see if you can do it as well."

Fareeha nods and rests her gaze on Borri. He stands quite a distance from the gate, yet within a moment he shouts and his body is gone.

Fareeha shakes her head and looks up at the gates, where Borri stands. Somehow the shout had carried him that far through the gates in a blink of an eye. Becoming one with the wind indeed.

Fareeha feels a surge of excitement and a smile begins to form on her freezing lips. Eager to experience what it feels like to be carried like the wind she takes her place where Borri once stood.

She looks at Arngeir and nods her head, signaling him that she is ready.

"Now!" Arngeir yells, the gates swinging open far ahead of her.

The new shout escapes her lips without as much as a second thought. "Wuld!"

She surges forward at an incredible speed, the wind roaring in her ears and singing through her flying hair. The ground beneath her feet is a blur, distorted by motion. Suddenly the power propelling her forward stops, but her momentum of her body sends her skidding in the snow, nearly toppling into the bank. With exhilaration surging through her veins she laughs, loud and joyful. Her smile is beaming and she looks at Angela with excitement. Angela is laughing too, clearly amused by Fareeha's abundance of joy.

"That was incredible!" Fareeha exclaims as she trots back to the Greybeards.

"The power of the voice is very impressive indeed. You have shown us that you are both capable of learning and controlling your power. Well done." Arngeir says, his eyes betraying a glimmer of impressment. "We have one final task for you and then you may do as you see fit. Retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller from Ustengrav in the marshes, and bring it back here."

"A horn?" Fareeha asks, slightly confused. What significance could a horn buried in some crypt have to being the Dragonborn?

"Jurgen Windcaller was one of our founders, and only someone with the voice may make their way through to reach the horn. Collect it and you will have proven to us completely of your mastery."

Fareeha can feel a slight frown forming on her face. This is another task that will distract her and take her away from finding her mother. Besides, it's not like she asked to be the Dragonborn.

As if knowing what Fareeha is thinking, Angela interjects, "Just think, once you get the horn, you'll be able to look for your mother."

Fareeha turns back to Arneir, "Okay I'll do it."

Arngeir smiles and dips his head, "Good luck, may the wind and sky have your back."

Angela touches Fareeha on the shoulder, drawing her attention. "May I speak with the Greybeards . . . alone? I have er, private matters to discuss." Angela wears a small smile but Fareeha can see something else behind it, reflecting in her clear eyes, but she isn't quite sure what it is.

"Of course," Fareeha replies, "I'll head back inside, warm up a bit and wait for you."

"Thank you."

Fareeha gives her a smile and bows to the Greybeards before turning and stepping back into the keep. She trots over to a fire flickering quietly in a hearth and sits down in front of it, warming up her freezing skin. Her thoughts immediately travel to Angela. Worry nips at the corner of her mind. What could Angela be talking about with them? The look in her eyes before she left told Fareeha that it couldn't be anything too pleasant. Almost like she was scared, a silent plea for help.

But then a sadness settles in Fareeha's stomach as she watches the little warm flames dance, mesmerized. She and Angela are about to part ways. Angela had her own reasons for coming to High Hrothgar, it was just coincidence that they ran into each other during their travels. She clearly had her own problems to deal with and Fareeha didn't want to trouble Angela any further. Though they had only known each other for a short time, Fareeha considers Angela a friend, a luxury that she's been deprived of in the last few months. She would miss Angela and her company.

She shakes the negative thoughts from her head and clears her mind. She closes her eyes and allows herself a moment to relax, feeling the gentle heat of the fire across her face. She isn't sure how long she sits there for, but sure enough, the doors to the courtyard swing open and Angela along with the Greybeards step through. Fareeha rises to greet them. Immediately Fareeha can see that something is off with Angela by the distressed look in her eyes and the way she fidgets with the wrapping around her arms.

Arngeir is the first to speak, "You two may rest for the night here, we have food and a room. You both will need your energy to make it to Ustengrav."

Surprise lifts Fareeha's eyebrows, "Both?"

Arngeir's eyes flicker between the two woman, "I'll allow Angela here to explain." With that the Greybeards depart, leaving them alone save for the shadows cast by the firelight.

"You're coming with me?" Fareeha asks Angela once she is sure the Greybeards are gone.

Angela looks slightly uncomfortable and perhaps even a bit nervous, "Well, I was going to ask you if I could come."

A smile tugs at the corners of Fareeha's lips, but she forces her face to keep straight when she asks, "But didn't you have your own reason for coming here? I don't want to pull you away from anything important."

Angela's face is grim, "I did, but the Greybeards couldn't help me. It would seem I am on my own now, with no destination." She pauses for a moment and then she looks back up with a new sparkle in her eyes. "But I would love to travel with you, if you would have me." She gives a small chuckle, "Besides, who's gonna patch you up in that old crypt?"

Fareeha gives her a beaming smile, "I would be honored to have you as a traveling companion, Angela."

Angela returns the smile, "Well, Arngeir said he had a room for us, and I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted from the climb, and hungry of course."

"I couldn't agree more, come on, let's go find Arngeir."

The two step through the grand halls of High Hrothgar, passing rows and rows of ancient books. Their footsteps echo high among the cavernous halls. Eventually they find Arngeir alone, meditating to some kind of Nordic carving. They wait patiently until he opens his weathered eyes and stands up.

"You must want to find your rooms." Arngeir states. Both Fareeha and Angela nod. "Very well, follow me please."

They trail behind the old man as they make their way through the keep. Minutes pass and they find themselves in front of a room, much, much larger than the one in the Inn.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable," Arngeir says, "There's food, water and heat. If you require anything else, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Angela steps into the room and sits down on one of the two beds. At least they'd both be getting a warm bed tonight. Fareeha sets her travel packs and weapon onto one of the tables before flopping down on the soft furs that blanket the bed. A loud content sigh escapes her lips as she feels the tension in her back and legs relieve themselves.

Angela gets up and walks over to a long table littered with plates of fresh, warm food. Fareeha sits up to look, but doesn't leave the bed. Silver platters of dried meats, cheeses, vegetables and some kind of stew rest atop the stone table, inviting her to eat with rich aroma's. Angela begins to fill her plate, creating a heaping pile of food. She pours herself a mug of nord mead and sits back on the bed. Fareeha eyes Angela's plate with a small smile, impressed and surprised that a woman as small as her had such an appetite.

Angela notices her staring and blushes with embarrassment, "What? I'm hungry!"

Fareeha chuckles to herself as she gets up and dishes herself a plate, though not nearly as large as Angela's. She even grabs a mug of mead, a little hesitant to try it however.

She settles back down and digs into her meal, feeling happy as the warm food fills her belly. She tastes the mead, and even though she's more used to moonsugar drinks from Elsweyr, she still enjoys the bitter taste.

She glances up and sees that Angela is watching her intently.

"Your tattoo, what does it mean?" Angela asks, curiosity lilting her words, "If you don't mind me asking of course."

Fareeha is slightly caught off guard, "No, no it's alright. It's a symbol from my homeland, called the Eye of Horus. It symbolizes protection and the sky."

Angela seems very intrigued, "Why did you get it? I've never seen anything like it before."

Fareeha hesitates, that is a bit more of a private matter. But she trusts Angela. "When I was young, I had always wanted to be like my mother and father, strong capable warriors who served with justice and honor. My mother however, didn't want that life for me. We fought often over it and it strained our relationship." Fareeha lets out a regretful sigh, "And then she went missing. So I got this tattoo to be a testament. I would serve and protect just as she had done, no matter what."

Angela is silent for a moment, "That is very admirable, and I'm sorry about your mother."

"Don't be, besides, she still might be alive. That's why I'm here in Skyrim after all." Suddenly Fareeha remembers something she wants to ask, "Angela?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did Arngeir call you Mercy?"

Angela's face immediately reddens and she lets out a nervous laugh. "Oh, that . . . uh it's nothing. Just something a few people like to call me."

"Just a few people?" Fareeha smirks, lifting an eyebrow. She isn't buying Angela's modest act for a second. "There's got to be more to it than that."

Angela rubs the back of her neck, "Well remember when I told you that I followed Stendarr? It's a bit more than just following him."

Fareeha leans in, "Go on."

Angela's face seems to be flaming with embarrassment, though Fareeha does not know why she would feel that way. "I'm Stendarr's chosen."

Fareeha's jaw nearly drops, she remembered when Angela had said that she was kind of like a priestess to him but she never expected it to be this far. To be a chosen of a divine is something very great indeed.

"You're his chosen? That's . . . that’s incredible! How did you manage that?"

"I devoted myself to healing and restoration. I suppose people began to see me as a symbol of mercy, thus catching the attention of Stendarr, whom I already worshipped. So I took my pilgrimage and became His chosen. I am now dedicated to heal others under His name."

"Did he grant anything to you?" Fareeha asks, "I've heard that those chosen by the Divines are bestowed with gifts and power."

Angela picks up her staff, "The Caduceus, a staff that channels a restorative power like none other. He granted this to me in the hopes that when combined with my own power, it would be able to perform unimaginable feats of medicine. Which it can."

"Can it . . . bring people back?"

Angela's eyes immediately harden and her face contorts into a frown, "No."

A bit taken aback by Angela's sharp answer, Fareeha does not press. She changes the subject. "So, Ustengrav is in the Hjaalmarch right? The marshlands?"

Angela nods, the darkness in her face retreating. "Yes, a miserable place covered in an endless sea of fog and rain."

"I take it you don't like it there?" Fareeha asks.

"I like the cold and the snow, not the heavy dampness of the marshes." Angela replies with a small chuckle.

Fareeha just smiles. She actually loved the rain. It rarely rained in Elsweyr, and every time it did, there was a celebration. She loved the way rain felt against her skin, or the way it seemed to make everything much more green and the ground more vibrant. Rain was a purifying source.

Angela lets out a loud yawn and rubs her eyes sleepily. "Well, in the morning we can make our way there. It's about a three day journey. For now though, we can sleep."

Fareeha agrees and slides her boots off and slips under the heavy fur blankets. She falls asleep easily and happily, knowing that in the morning, Angela would be staying at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just thought I'd say that I'm not sure if I will be able to maintain the once a week updates on Sunday. I have a full time job and I am finding it difficult to keep up with my writing. I'll try to post as often as I can though but updates may be a bit late sometimes.  
> Anyways thanks for reading!


	6. Ustengrav

Everything is soggy.

Fareeha groans as she tries to shake the cold water out of her soaking boots. She had said before that she enjoyed the rain, but that has now changed after traveling through the marshlands of Hjaalmarch to reach Ustengrav. The two traveling companions had arrived in the marshlands two days ago, and now they make the last push through the slush and mud to Morthal, the capital of Hjaalmarch.

"I told you this place was miserable." Angela mutters under her breath as her sopping boots squelch in the mud.

Though Fareeha hated the way the freezing water seemed to seep through her clothes and keep in her in a perpetual state of dampness, Angela hated it even more. It had been a constant stream of grumblings and curses that Fareeha didn't understand from Angela. Gone was her cheery persona and positive attitude, it would seem the rain had washed that away and replaced it.

Fareeha let out a small gasp as her foot sank even farther into the mud then she thought it would, nearly causing her to stumble. She had completely given up and abandoned the thought of clean clothes, as her cloak and anything under her waist are splattered in mud and grime.

"Oh thank Stendarr," Angela perks up, relief shining through her rain streaked face, "Morthal is just ahead."

Fareeha squints, and sure enough, small buildings and homes poke through the thick fog. Energized by the fact that a warm meal and a chance to dry off awaits them in the town, they pick up their pace.

They walk into Morthal and are greeted by faces just as miserable as there's. Fareeha is surprised by just how small the town is, especially for being the capital of the hold. Few guards stand outside what looks like the Jarl's hall and the civilians don't even pay the new visitors any attention. One of the guards even shoots them a scowl. Fareeha ignores it and turns to Angela, "Not the friendliest lot are they? The mud and snow must've really gotten underneath their skin."

"Like I said, Morthal is a miserable place filled with miserable people." Angela replies, her eyes scanning the tiny town. Her eyes brighten and she points excitedly, "Over there, an Inn! We can dry off and eat before we head to Ustengrav."

Fareeha nods enthusiastically and heads towards the small Inn. Even though it is still fairly early in the day, she is already tired from forcing her way through thick mud and filmy water. The thought of food brings a smile to her face.

They step into the Inn and sit down at one of the tables near the fire that flickers in a pit in the center of the room. She can already feel the heat of the flames drying her soaking face and hair. A woman approaches them with a plate of food and asks them if they'd like anything to eat, which the two gladly accept. Within minutes the whole plate is empty and the duo sit beside each other happily by the fire. They don't speak, they just sit in comfortable silence, enjoying the heat and feeling of a full stomach. Fareeha is just about to say that they should get moving when she feels something slump against her shoulder.

A little startled, she turns her face to see that Angela has fallen asleep . . . on her shoulder. The blonde's eyes are closed and her face reflects the warm light of the fire. Fareeha smiles to herself and lets out a small sigh, she didn't have the heart to wake her up. Besides, Angela is a smaller woman and while she had no doubts that she is strong, Fareeha knows that the constant traveling has been taking its toll on her. A small chance to rest will be good for her. Fareeha closes her eyes and tentatively rests her cheek against the top of Angela's head, being careful not to disturb her sleeping companion.

Fareeha isn't sure how long she stays in that position, but eventually Angela stirs and her head shifts. Her eyes flutter open and when she realizes what she's been sleeping on, her face immediately reddens. She jerks back and looks at Fareeha, embarrassment clearly showing on her flustered face.

"Fareeha, I am so sorry, forgive me." Angela blurts out, "Why didn't you wake me!?"

Fareeha lets out a hearty chuckle, somewhat enjoying the look on Angela's face. "And disturb your beauty sleep? Why, I'd never!" She jokes, a grin spreading.

"It wasn't beauty sleep," Angela pouts. "I suppose I was just more tired than I realized."

"Of course, it's alright. I was only teasing." Fareeha replies. "Well now that you're fully rested, how about we head out now?"

Angela stands up and retrieves her staff from the bench, "Sounds like a plan. Besides, I just want to leave this hold as soon as possible."

Fareeha nods and reluctantly stands up, throwing her traveling pack over her shoulder and securing the harness that holds her sword to her body. With one last look at the comforting fire, she exists the Inn and walks right back into the freezing rain.

Angela immediately groans as the rain plasters her hair to her forehead and causes her typically bouncy ponytail to hang limp. Fareeha follows Angela out of the small city and back out into the sopping marshlands. Angela pulls out a small map from her pack and inspects it, her eyebrows squinting as she attempts to keep it relatively dry. "It shouldn't be much further."

Angela quickens her pace, clearly eager to get out of the rain. Within a few minutes the burial crypt of Ustengrav looms out of the fog. It is built like a mound, carving its way down into the earth. Angela slowly makes her way down the steps that lead to the entrance of the crypt, being careful not to slip. Fareeha joins her at the bottom, where a door etched in ancient nord markings stands before them.

"You ready?" Fareeha asks.

Angela nods, "Let's just get the horn and get out as fast as possible. Ancient crypts aren't exactly the most welcoming places." She places her hands against the door and pushes, but it doesn't budge. "Here, lend me hand please?"

Fareeha takes her place beside Angela and braces herself.

"Now!" Angela grunts as she pushes. Fareeha musters all her strength and forces her weight against the door. At first it protests with a grinding sound, but eventually it gives way and slowly slides open, grating against the hard ground. They hurry inside and are assaulted by incredibly stale, dry air. A massive change from the wet, cold air above. Angela rings out the water from her hair and wipes her hands on her fur mantle.

Fareeha notices something strange right away, "Angela, why are there lit torches?"

Angela frowns and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by a loud clash of steel in the background.

"Well that answers that, come on!" Fareeha draws her sword and leads her way down the steps towards where the sound came from. She can hear voices now to, along with the sizzling crack of pyromancy. She rounds the corner and comes face to face with a small battle. Or more like a slaughter. Three mages, pyromancers by their flaming hands, fight against a group of horrific creatures. Like a human that has been dead for far too long. And the pyromancers are losing.

"What is that!?" Fareeha yelps as one of the undead things notices her and snarls, its shrunken skin peeling around its mouth.

"Draugr!" Angela shouts, her staff poised before her.

"A what?" Fareeha calls out, fear coursing through her as the draugr closes the gap between them. She had never seen anything like it back in Elsweyr.

"It doesn't matter, just kill it!" Angela shouts.

The last of the three pyromancers falls to one of the draugr's blades, leaving the duo alone with the blood stained draugr. One of the undead charges, its battle axe held high above its head. Its speed is quite surprising, considering how decrepit it looks. Fareeha dashes out of the way and comes behind it, slashing across its back. Her sword hits true and the creature falls to the ground, its axe clattering against the cold stone. The remaining two draugr charge, one at Fareeha and the other at Angela. Fareeha braces herself and blocks the first powerful strike from the draugr, her feet skidding against the ground. Fear grips Fareeha's gut and a feeling of ice slides down her skin as the draugr stares into her eyes, its lips and teeth snarling around decayed flesh. For a mere moment she loses her composure and the draugr uses the opportunity. The undead pushes against her sword with incredible strength, causing Fareeha to stumble backwards, and to trip on the fallen draugr on the ground. The wind is forced out of her lungs as she impacts against the stone, causing her to gasp out for air. The draugr jumps on top of her and brings its blade down, but Fareeha manages to grab her fallen sword and hold against the blow.

"Fareeha!" Angela calls, noticing her fallen companion.

Fareeha steals a quick glance in Angela's direction, surprised to see that she had already taken care of the draugr that had attacked her. Fareeha lets out a grunt of exertion as the draugr forces its blade down closer and closer to her neck. She can barely hold it off.

Suddenly Angela appears behind the draugr, her eyes blazing with determination. "Hey!"

The draugr snarls and whips around to face Angela. Fareeha uses the moment of distraction to muster her strength and throw the undead off of her. The draugr sprawls out on the floor, its weapon discarded. Fareeha grips her sword, jumps over to the draugr, and plunges her sword down, skewering it to the floor.

She sighs and sits back on her heels, trying to shake the fear out of her system.

Angela kneels down beside her and puts a steady hand on her shoulder, "Hey are you alright?"

Fareeha exhales, "Yes, thank you. I just . . . something about them-"

"No need to explain, I understand. Especially since you've never seen one before. Draugr are nothing but pure evil, malevolent souls of the long dead." Angela's soft voice calms her nerves and reassures her in a way. Besides, she had nothing to fear as long as she was with her. She gives Angela a smile and rises to her feet, grabbing onto her sword embedded inside the draugr.

"I should warn you, where there's one draugr, there's many more. This crypt is most likely swarming with them. Just watch your back."

Fareeha smiles awkwardly, "I won't need to, not with you here."

Angela chuckles, but her face blushes, "I suppose that is true. Now come on, let's get this horn and leave."

Unfortunately Angela is correct. As they make their way deeper and deeper into the crypt, they encounter more draugr. Each new encounter chills Fareeha to her core, but none the less, the draugr fall and they continue. Much to Fareeha's admiration, Angela seems fearless among the draugr. Perhaps she's encountered them before? Regardless, Angela is able to hold her own against the undead and is a massive help to Fareeha.

The tight, winding corridors begin to make Fareeha feel claustrophobic, as if the very walls are squeezing slowly inward. The air is stale and carries a hint of decay and old things. Fareeha can hardly believe she misses the freezing rain that awaits them outside.

They enter a massive cavern from the top, where far, far below them, trees and rocks sprout from the ground. A stone bridge connects either side of the cavern. They make their way to the bridge and scan the other side warily.

"I think it's safe to cross," Fareeha says after she inspects the bridge, "Just be careful."

Angela gives a tight nod and follows closely behind Fareeha. Once on the other side, they stand before an odd formation of strange stones. Three carved stones rest zig-zagged from one another and whenever Fareeha steps near one, it glows a bright red. The doorway on the far wall is barred by three gates.

"Well how are we supposed to get through that?" Fareeha groans, just wanting to leave the crypt.

Angela furrows her brow in thought and glances around the room. "Move near one of the stones."

Fareeha does so, not quite sure what Angela is thinking.

"Look, over there!" Angela points excitedly to the far wall.

Sure enough, one of the gates opens, but as soon as Fareeha moves away from the stone, it snaps shut.

"So we just need to activate all three stones in a short amount of time. Right?" Angela asks, "How are we supposed to do that?!"

Fareeha pauses for a moment, "Wait! I think I have an idea."

"Go on."

"Remember the new shout I learned from the greybeards. The whirlwind one? I think I could use that to get through."

Angela's face brightens, "You're right! Only problem is, you'll be alone on the other side. I can't get through."

A wicked smile engulfs Fareeha's face, "Oh no, you're coming with me."

Angela wears a look of confusion, "I am?"

"Yep, I'll carry you."

"Carry me!?" Angela looks both nervous and excited.

"Do you trust me?"

Angela locks her gaze and nods with a smile, "Of course. Just please, please don't drop me."

Fareeha lets out a chuckle, "I'll try not to."

Angela walks up to Fareeha and puts her arm around her neck. Fareeha bends down and easily picks up Angela bridal style, not at all surprised by how light she feels in her arms. Angela's hair brushes the side of her face and Fareeha can smell her sweet scent. It comforts her in a way.

"You ready?" Fareeha asks.

Angela nods, and tightens her grip around Fareeha's neck, "Remember, no dropping."

Fareeha gives another small chuckle, "Here we go!" She calls forth the power and channels it into the whirlwind shout. Instantly the world blurs and speeds by like messy paint strokes. She thinks she hears Angela squeal, but she isn't sure. She passes through all three open gates before her world comes to a tumbling stop. With Angela's added weight she knows she won't be able to stop from hitting the ground, so the best she does is turn her body so that Angela won't be crushed underneath her. She lets out a yelp as her legs buckle and her back slams into the floor, knocking the air from her lungs. Her vision stops spinning and her head clears, allowing her to get her bearings from the cold ground. Angela is sprawled out on top of her, her arms still wrapped tightly around Fareeha's neck. Her face is so close to Fareeha's that she can feel Angela's wild, messy hair tickling her face. Angela's eyes lock onto her's and for a moment, Fareeha completely forgets where they are or their proximity to one another.

"I thought you said you wouldn't drop me!" Angela suddenly says while leaning up, giving Fareeha's shoulder a light punch, mischief gleaming in her bright eyes.

Fareeha lets out a nervous chuckle, trying to calm her nerves and hide her ever growing blush. "Well technically I didn't drop you, you never actually hit the floor."

Fareeha can literally see the moment Angela realizes where she's sitting. Her face reddens and a massive, if slightly embarrassed smile cracks her face. "I . . . suppose that's true! It would seem that yet again, you have saved me from a terrible fall." She lets out a hearty laugh that echoes off the corridor's walls.

Fareeha blushes, not quite sure what to say.

Angela rolls off of Fareeha and gets to her feet, extending a hand to help her companion up. "I'm sorry that I landed on you." Angela says, a smile still cracking her face.

Once back standing, Fareeha brushes the layer of dust coating her armor and makes a failed attempt to hide her lingering blush. "No, no, it's alright, besides my . . . armor would've hurt you if you uh, had fallen underneath it." Fareeha stammers, trying so desperately to keep her cool.

"Right," Angela laughs, her tone playful and a little too all-knowing, "Well come on, we're almost there!" Angela breaks the akwardness and pulls Fareeha out of her scrambled thoughts. She nods and takes the lead, walking through the narrow passageway. She passes through a door and enters another large room. A walkway stretches straight across the room, still shallow water surrounding it. On the far side an alter can be seen, most likely containing the horn. Fareeha looks at Angela before hesitantly stepping out onto the walkway. As if activated by her footstep, the ground starts to shake and the water churns aggressively. Panic grips her as she tries to maintain her footing, "What's happening!?"

Suddenly tall structures emerge from the water, sending drops of water raining across the room. They loom up over the walkway, creating an arch before coming to a stop. Fareeha squints at one of the odd carvings, unsure of what it is supposed to be depicting before shrugging and moving on. The pair reach the end of the path and approach the altar, excited to get the horn and return above ground.

Much to both their dismay, instead of the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, a note rests in its place. Fareeha picks up the note and looks at Angela, who just shrugs, oblivious. Her eyes scan the parchment and she begins to read aloud so that Angela can listen.

"Dragonborn, I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you there." Fareeha's brow knits together as she finishes the last sentence, "Sincerely, a friend."

"It could be a trap." Angela says, her face deep in thought.

"That's true, but set by whom? As far as I know, not many people know about me yet." Fareeha tucks the note into her pocket, "I say we go. What else are we supposed to do anyways?"

Angela shrugs, "Well, I go where you go, so if you say we're going to Riverwood, then we're going to Riverwood. But first, let's just get out of here, I'm getting sick of crypts."

Fareeha smiles, feeling the exact same way, "Agreed."

They pass through a door resting behind the altar and wind their way up a few more corridors. Fareeha can already feel the air getting more fresh, a slight breeze flowing through the tight walls.

Before long, they are looped back to the entrance of the crypt, the corpses of the draug still laying where they had slayed them. They rush through the entrance, leaving the decrepit crypt behind them as they fill their lungs with cool air. It isn't raining, but the ground is still soft and mushy from recent rain. Moisture clings in the cold air, biting their faces.

Angela takes in a deep breath and smiles, "I didn't think I would ever miss this miserable place, but after being in that burial crypt," She fakes a shudder, "I'd take this any day."

Fareeha chuckles in response, feeling good herself. "When we get back to Morthal, we might be able to catch a carriage back to Whiterun, and then it's only about an hours walk from Riverwood."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sure enough a carriage was available in Morthal and after a comfortable night in the Inn with a warm meal, they set out in the morning. Two days passed of clear skies and easy traveling, and they arrived in Whiterun with no trouble. And now, they stand before the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, hesitant to go inside.

"You're sure about this?" Angela questions, looking a little nervous.

Fareeha nods firmly, "I think it's safe," She gives Angela a reassuring glance, "Now come on."

She walks up the little wooden steps that squeak under her and opens the door to the Inn. It's quiet, being early morning, and nobody but a woman and a man stand behind the front table.

The woman looks at her companion before approaching them, a faint smile on her face. "Good morning, is there anything I can help you with?"

Fareeha gives the woman a quick once over, noticing that she is unarmed. "Yes, we would like to rent the attic room please."

The woman's eyebrows raise and her eyes brighten. "An attic room eh? Well, we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left."

Confused, Fareeha opens her mouth to speak, but Angela taps her on the shoulder and nods to the room on the left. Suddenly Fareeha understands, the attic room was just a test to see if she really were the right person. The woman in front of her is more than likely the same person who left the note.

She crosses the Inn and makes her way into a small room, where Angela joins her. The woman enters the room shortly and closes the door.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about. I think you're looking for this." The stranger reaches into her apron and pulls out a small horn; the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. She passes it to Fareeha. "We need to talk. Follow me." The woman abruptly turns and steps out of the room, making her way to the far side of the Inn, where she passes through another door. The duo follow her, curious to know what this woman has to offer them.

She waits for them to enter the room and closes the door behind them once again. She steps up to a wardrobe, opens it and pushes in a false panel, revealing a set of stairs that lead to a concealed basement.

Immediately Fareeha feels wary of going down there, but her curiosity overpowers her caution. She follows down the steps and comes to a stop in the basement.

Charted maps are littered over the table that sits in the middle of the room. Weapon racks and armor stands display all sorts of gear and equipment, like a small Armory. An alchemic station rests in the back of the room, where many different bottles and strange ingredients surround it.

Fareeha addresses the woman who is standing in front of the center table, "So who are you, and what do you want with us?"

The woman replies, her face cloaked in seriousness, "My name is Delphine and I need your help."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but here you are now. I am not your enemy though, I already gave you the horn. I’m actually trying to help you, but I just need you to hear me out."

Fareeha nods, she could tell Delphine is sincere. "I'm listening."

Delphine takes a deep breath, "I'm part of a group that’s been looking for you, or at least someone like you; a Dragonborn. If you really are the true Dragonborn that is."

"Why are you looking for a Dragonborn then?"

Delphine's cold hard eyes stare Fareeha down, "Because we remember what most don't, that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently, by devouring its soul."

Suddenly Angela interjects, "She doesn't 'devour' souls, she absorbs them."

Both Fareeha and Delphine look surprised by Angela's firm interruption. It would seem Delphine's comment had somehow struck a nerve in her.

Delphine continues, eyeing Angela with slight annoyance, "Yes, absorb. Regardless, the dragon stays dead." She turns back to Fareeha, "But can you actually do it? Are you truly the Dragonborn?"

Fareeha nods, "That's how I first learned that I am the Dragonborn, after killing a dragon."

Delphine smiles and her eyes glint, "Good. And now you'll have the chance to prove it soon enough."

"You want me to kill a dragon, don’t you?" Fareeha asks, already knowing the answer.

Delphine sighs, "Yes. I've been looking into the Dragons return, and they aren't just returning, they're returning from the dead. I want to know how it's happening. And I need your help."

Fareeha scowls, "But how do you know they're coming back from the dead. I thought that was impossible."

"I've visited some of their burial mounds and found them empty. Recently dug up." Delphine looks down at one of the maps on the table, her finger trailing it, "I've figured out where the next one will awaken. I want you to come with me, and kill the dragon there. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Where is the burial mound?" Angela asks.

"To the northeast, right beside Kynsegrove, a small village near Windhelm."

Fareeha crosses her arms and turns to Angela, "What do you think? Should we go?"

Angela closes her eyes in thought. She hesitates for a moment, but when she opens her eyes, determination glimmers, "I think we should go. You should learn more about what's happening with the dragons, as it might be tied directly to you."

Fareeha nods and turns back to Delphine, "I agree. We'll come with you. My name is Fareeha," She gestures to Angela, "And this is Angela. She'll be coming with us."

A very slight scowl encompasses Delphines face as she eyes Angela up and down, causing a Fareeha's stomach to clench. "If that is what you both wish. We should get moving though, there's no time to waste. We can't afford to miss this opportunity."

Fareeha grins, "Let's go kill a dragon then."

Delphine gathers some of the gear from around the room, "I just need to change, but we can either travel together or separately. It's up to you."

"We'll go together." Fareeha replies, not really seeing the need to split up when their destinations are the same. "We'll wait outside for you."

Fareeha and Angela exit the Inn to allow Delphine the chance to prepare herself for traveling.

Once outside, Fareeha asks Angela a question, "So what do you think about all this?"

Angela frowns and grips her caduceus staff, "I trust her, and I believe she is telling the truth, but I don't really like her."

Fareeha lets out a small laugh, "Yes, she's not really that friendly is she?"

"I don't think she likes the fact that I'm coming with you."

Fareeha places her hand on Angela's shoulder and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, "It doesn't matter what she thinks. You are welcome to stick with me as long as you'd like."

The door to the Inn swings open and Delphine steps out, the sun catching the gray streaks in her light hair. Worn leather armor clings to her frame and a short sword rests on her hip. A traveling pack is thrown over her shoulder, stuffed with food and supplies.

"Kynesgrove is about a days walk from here. We can just follow the main road."

Fareeha nods and the three set out on the road, leaving the peaceful village of Riverwood behind.

It turns out that Delphine really does not like Angela. During their traveling, Delphine always managed to find something to nag about, whether it's about Angela's pace, or how she needed to take a break to relieve herself, she would complain. Angela was really starting to get annoyed by it, but she never snapped, though Fareeha could tell she was angry by the way her fists clench and her face reddened.

After a very long day, they reach the small town of Kynsegrove, covered in a thin blanket of snow.

"Something is off, where is everyone?" Angela asks as they trio stop in the center of the town.

Fareeha frowns and scans the small homes. Not a single person is out, they're either all hiding in their homes, or have abandoned their town. Fareeha can't tell.

But the reason is apparent.

A dragon roar breaks the quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate Delphine. She is referred to as "Shithead" in my notes.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you guys have a good one and I'll see ya next time


	7. Tales of dragons and Reapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming fluff and a wee bit of angst

"It's happening, come on we have to hurry!" Delphines urges as she takes off up the hill, towards the sound of the dragon roar. Fareeha unsheathes her sword and follows, her eyes scanning the trees and skies. As they approach the peak of the hill, massive gusts of wind accompanied by the sound of wings flapping cause the treetops to thrash and sway, pine needles swirling through the air. Fareeha gasps and freezes when she reaches the top of the hill.

The same massive black dragon that she had seen before in Helgen hovers above a burial mound, its wings engulfing the sky. A figure sits on the dragon's back, cloaked in dark clothing, hiding their features. Fareeha tries to get a view of their face, but the dragons wings and spikes curling on its spine block her view. Suddenly Angela arrives at her side, a gasp escaping her lips as she takes in the spectacle before her.

"Get down!" Delphine hisses at the two of them, who has taken cover behind a large boulder.

Fareeha is yanked out of her initial state of terrified awe and scrambles for the boulder, Angela doing the same. She peaks out from behind her hiding place and watches the dragon and its rider. Oddly they aren't doing anything yet, just hovering over the mound. Angela's head appears beside her, her eyes wide.

Suddenly the dragon's head whips towards them, as if sensing their presence. Both Fareeha and Angela duck, holding their breaths and praying that the dragon and its rider had not seen them. But Fareeha had gotten a look at the rider, and what she saw horrified her.

It is the Reaper. The masked man from her dream.

She glances at Angela and much to her surprise, is slowly peaking her head over the rock to get a better look, her eyes wide with something akin to disbelief.

Angela crys out and stumbles backwards, her chest heaving up and down in terror.

"No, no, no, this can’t be . . ." Angela gasps through heaves of air, her entire body trembling. Her eyes are frantic and her face drained of all color.

"Angela!" Fareeha calls out alarmed, still trying to keep her voice low to avoid being noticed. "What's wrong?" She kneels in front of her friend and tries to get Angela to focus on her and calm down.

Angela doesn't seem to see Fareeha, her mind is distant, in a wild panic, terror clinging to the edges of her mind. "Divines, help us. Gods above, please . . ." Tears are streaming down her face as she mutters, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Whatever Angela had seen, had triggered something deep within her.

"Tell that girl to shut it before the bloody dragon notices us!" Delphine snarls, her face curled into an ugly frown. Delphine edges forward, anger turning her face red.

Fareeha returns the frown and puts a hand on Delphines chest, pushing her away, "Back off Delphine, getting mad at her isn't going to help." She narrows her eyes at the other woman and clenches her fist. Delphine was becoming quite the nuisance.

Delphine's eyes blaze with anger and annoyance as she opens her mouth to protest, but a loud rumble interrupts her. Delphine peers over the corner and shoots Fareeha and Angela a glare, "Deal with her quickly, because it's happening. The dragon is coming back."

Fareeha risks a glance over the boulder and realizes that Delphine is telling the truth. The burial mound is shaking and rumbling, as if something is trying to crawl its way out of the packed earth. Strange words, incoherent to Fareeha's ears fill the air. To Fareeha's horror the words are being spoken by the black dragon, his voice sliding through the air like a dagger. Panic beginning to swell in her chest, Fareeha yanks her eyes away from the disturbing scene and returns to Angela. Right now her most important goal is to calm Angela down, they would most likely need her help in the fight to come.

Angela is still muttering under her breath, her hands clasped together in some form of prayer. Fareeha gingerly places her hands on Angela's shaking shoulders and looks her in the eye.

"Hey, hey, Angela, it's all right, just look at me, okay?" Fareeha's words are soft and soothing, trying to breach the wall of panic that Angela had built around her. It is heartbreaking for Fareeha to see Angela in such a terrified state. "Angela please, just focus on me, I'm right here."

Suddenly Angela's eyes stop flickering everywhere and rest on Fareeha's, holding her gaze. Her clear blue eyes are swimming with panic.

"Good, I need you to calm down for me okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you . . . I promise. You're safe."

Angela's breathing slows and her trembling decreases, the panic slowly slipping away as she struggles out of her disillusioned state.

"Are you okay?" Fareeha gently asks, trying to ignore the loud, strange noises emanating from the clearing in front of their hiding place.

Angela lets out a shaky sigh and nods her head, "I . . . I think so."

Fareeha gives her a reassuring smile and removes her hands from Angela's steady shoulders, "I want you to stay here. Don't leave this rock, you'll be safe."

Angela's eyes seem to harden and she grips her staff, but she nods again.

"Are you two done yet?" Delphine hisses as she observes the dragon, "You need to see this."

Fareeha gives Angela one more small smile and returns to the head of the boulder, peering out over it.

An intense rumble, like thunder clashing through the sky, shakes the ground as a spiny wing suddenly explodes out from the burial mound, dirt and rock raining from above. Fareeha watches in amazed horror as a decayed dragon claws its way out of the dirt, dead skin clinging to its sinewy frame. It comes to a stop and turns its head up towards the black dragon. Miraculously, the once dead dragon's skin begins to rejuvenate, fresh scales folding over into a protective hide. Within a minute the dragon looks to be in perfect health. It opens its mouth and it's heavy voice weighs down the air as he addresses the black dragon in front of him. At least Fareeha assumes it’s a he by his deep, throaty voice.

The two dragons converse, in their strange, otherworldly language. It's almost disturbing, how alien the words are. Suddenly both the dragons turn their heads towards Fareeha's direction, aware of her presence. Fareeha steels herself and stands to her full height, not seeing the sense of attempting to hide when they clearly know she's there. She just hopes Angela keeps her head down.

The black dragon stares at her, his red eyes boring into her. His rider sits atop him, unmoving beneath his bone white mask. The dragon begins to speak, his words directed towards her, though they fall upon deaf ears. She does manage to pick out one word; Dovahkiin. She thinks she recalls hearing the Greybeards address her as so.

"You do not even know our tongue? Do you?" The dragon's language suddenly shifts into common, much to Fareeha's surprise. "Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself, the name of dovah."

Another human voice enters the conversation, deep and raspy, emanating from the masked rider. "This is the Dragonborn?" He laughs, a cruel sound that makes Fareeha's blood boil. "Let's just kill her now, before she becomes a thorn in our side."

The black dragon's eyes never leave her as he speaks again, "No, she is not worth our time. Let Sahloknir deal with her."

The dark rider growls in annoyance, clearly wanting to fight, however he does not say anymore. The massive dragon turns to the other dragon, who Fareeha assumes is Sahloknir, and addresses him in their strange, draconic tongue. Sensing an incoming fight, she unsheathes her sword and steps into the clearing, adrenaline racing through her limbs.

The black dragon suddenly lets out an earth shattering roar before heaving upward into the air with his massive wings, churning up snow and rock. The dragon and his rider disappear over the mountains, leaving Fareeha alone with Sahloknir. She hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard and turns to see Delphine emerging from behind the rock, the lines on her face hard and ready for a fight.

Sahloknir looks at them and bares his teeth, the scales around his mouth curling into a snarl. He releases a mighty roar and propels up into the air, his wings overtaking the sky.

He circles above them for a moment, causing tension to brew deep within Fareeha's stomach. Finally, after what feels like an eternity of waiting, Sahloknir swoops down, his claws outstretched. Fareeha dives out of the way at the last second, her hair billowing around her face as his body soars right past, nearly colliding into her. The rumble in the ground and loud boom that immediately follows tells Fareeha that the dragon has landed behind her. She whips around to face him, but Delphine has already engaged in a direct confrontation.

Fareeha lurches forward, her sword gripped between her hands as she joins Delphine in fending off the gaping maw of gleaming teeth.

An unfortunately familiar orange glow begins to rise out of the dragon's throat, much to Fareeha's dismay. Before she barely even registers it she grabs onto Delphines arm and yanks her to the ground.

"What are you-" Delphine bursts angrily, her face displaying contempt. Before she can even finish her sentence, the world just above her head erupts into roaring flames. Fear reflects in her eyes and she presses her head down, the heat of the fire singing her fine hair.

The burst of flames leaves the air and Fareeha springs back up, ready to face Sahloknir. His eyes blaze with fury, simmering in the amber depths of his face. Feeling the familiar strain in her arms, Fareeha lifts her sword and attacks, the weight of her blade cleaving the air. Her blow connects with the dragon's scales, but his thick hide and organic armor protect him from the brunt of it. She moves with her attacks, constantly side stepping and dashing under his swipes and jabs. Delphine joins in, drawing the dragon's attention away. Fareeha carefully moves to the side of Sahloknir, being careful not to draw his eye. She poises her sword above her head and waits for the perfect moment.

The dragon's wing lowers to the ground as he lurches at Delphine, allowing Fareeha the chance to plunge her weapon through the leathery membrane of his wing. Dragon blood spurts up around her hilt as she twists, causing the dragon to let out a screech of pain. A wall of force slams into her and she feels herself flying through the air, the ground beneath her feet indiscernible from the motion. The cold snowy ground explodes around her as she makes impact, skidding across the ground. Her lungs cry out as air is forced out of them and her arm burns in agony. She shakes her head and looks around, her eyes searching for her weapon. The dragon stands ahead of her, still engaged with Delphine, except her sword is still embedded within his wing.

She tries to sit up but the pain in both her lungs and her arm forces her to stay down, a groan escaping her lips as she squeezes her eyes shut.

But then a warmth spreads through her like a gentle fire.

Her eyes flutter open to see Angela kneeling beside her, her hands and staff glowing with restorative magic.

"Angela! What are you doing?" Fareeha stammers, fear for Angela's safety brewing. "You shouldn't be out here-"

Angela's brows are furrowed in concentration but her eyes flicker softly to Fareeha's, "I will not sit idly by while my friend gets tossed about by a dragon. Don't worry about me, this is what I do. Now sit still."

Fareeha sighs and allows Angela to work, watching how her hands move with dedication and precision. Soon the pain is nothing but a distant memory and Fareeha is able to stand up, ready to fight.

"You should stay back, I don't want you getting hurt." Fareeha persuades, nothing but Angela's best interest in mind.

Angela gives Fareeha a small smile and her eyes light up, though there is still a tiredness behind them. "Nonsense, I'm here to help. We're in this together."

Suddenly Delphine's harsh voice splits the air, "Would you two lovebirds quit it? I need some help over here!" She lets out a mighty heave as her short sword deflects off the dragon's scaly head.

Fareeha nods and approaches the dragon cautiously, her attention fixed on her weapon. Blood oozes out of Sahloknir's wound, splattering the ground all around him. Just as she did before, she waits for the dragon to lower his wing.

The opportunity comes, but she has to jump up to reach it, her hands wrapping tightly around the slippery handle. Sahloknir's wing lifts off the ground in an attempt to shake her, but she does not let go.

Then something changes. A strange sensation floods her senses, her world clarifying and her limbs surging with new strength. She glances towards Angela, who is channeling some kind of blue glow from her staff. Fareeha silently thanks Angela for the assist before using her new strength to haul herself up on the dragon's wing. She finds her footing and yanks her sword out of the wing, blood arching through the air as she does so. Instead of jumping off the dragon a new idea grabs hold of her.

She leaps off Sahloknir's wing and onto his scaly back, avoiding the sharp barbs that curl out of his spine and neck. Feeling the new weight on his back, Sahloknir shakes and twists, a roar escaping from his jaw. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Delphine stepping back, her usually hard eyes wide with wonder.

Then the dragon does the one thing Fareeha didn't think of. He leaps off of the ground, the force of his wings nearly sending her tumbling off his hide. But she swallows her fear and clings to one of the spikes on his back.

They rise higher and higher, her companions becoming smaller and smaller on the ground as they gain altitude. Fareeha doesn’t even process how high she is or the fact that she is technically, flying. Her only focus now is to slay the bloody dragon.

Sahloknir shakes his back in an attempt to knock Fareeha off, but she clings on, refusing to let go. She adverts her eyes away from the ground far below her and focuses on climbing up the dragons back and over to his head. Needing both hands to keep her balance, she quickly and begrudgingly sheathes her sword to her back. With steady hands she propels herself forward, gripping the spikes and keeping her head low. Sahloknir roars, nearly causing Fareeha to jump with shock but she continues, her body over the base of his neck now.

Her foot slips on his sleek scales and throws her balance way off, half her body sliding off of his neck. Panic seizes her stomach as she slips, her arms clinging to the spikes the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. With a ragged roar of frustration she musters her strength and hauls herself back on to the dragon's neck, her breath escaping her lips in broken wheezes. Sahloknir's head is just in front of her, so she inches forward, her heart racing in her chest. She grabs a small dagger strapped to her belt and yanks it out high above her head. Sahloknir's amber eyes seem to register what is about to happen mere seconds before it does. With her hair whipping wildly around her face she brings the dagger down and plunges it straight into his eye. Blood squirts and splatters all around and the dragon lets out a mighty screech of agony, his head flailing uncontrollably. In a fit of rage Fareeha brings the dagger down again and again, painting her hands in blood. Finally Sahloknir's wings give out and they begin to plummet to the snowy earth.

A scream rips itself from her throat as she lets go of the dagger and clutches Sahloknir's neck as they fall out of the sky. The wind roars and whistles in her ears, filling her head with a pounding throb.

"Spirits, Divines, anyone please help me." Fareeha prays as she squeezes her eyes shut, preparing her body and mind for impact.

Snow explodes all around her as they hit the earth, dirt and debris dancing through the air. Fareeha shields her face as she is thrown off of the dragon, her body skidding across the ground like a child's toy. Her sword digs into her back as she comes to a stop, sprawled out on the ground. With her chest heaving she gets up on her elbows and looks at the dragon on the ground.

Sahloknir lies dead, his body still and lifeless. Just as what happened before, a strange light begins to lift from his body, flaking his scales and breaking them down into the air. The power surges forth, pulsing its way through Fareeha's body as she absorbs the dragon's soul, his strength becoming her own.

Fareeha lets out a laugh and flops down onto her back, staring at the sky. She is still in awe that she actually flew, and that she managed to kill Sahloknir with nothing but a small dagger. She turns her head to look at her surroundings, knowing that they crashed away from her companions. She is sure that they'll be coming for her any moment so she takes the time to just lay there, a grin consuming her face as her heartrate slows and breathing evens out.

"Fareeha!" Angela's voice calls out, accompanied by thudding footsteps. Fareeha sits up and smiles as her companion comes rushing towards her, snow spraying beneath her hurried footsteps. Her face still looks pale, but her eyes hold determination once more.

"Angela I-"

Angela gets to her knees and flings her arms around Fareeha, embracing her in a tight squeeze before she can finish her sentence.

"Woah, hey Angela I'm fine, really-" Fareeha gasps, wincing a bit from Angela's death grip.

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again! You scared me half to death!" Angela lessens her grip around Fareeha and leans back to look her in the eye, "When I saw you falling, I . . . I assumed the worse." The remnants of worry disappear from Angela's eyes, shifting into relief. "How could you be so reckless!?"

A stupid grin engulfs Fareeha's face, "Well I did kill the dragon and now I know how you felt."

Angela's eyebrows arch in confusion but a smile tugs at her lips, "How I felt?"

"When you fell from the heavens."

Angela facepalms but lets out a hearty laugh, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Of course you would crack a joke right now."

Fareeha smiles and gets to her feet, finding Delphine examining the body of Sahloknir.

"Well it seems I owe you an explanation, seeing as you really are the Dragonborn. And I must say, that was quite the move you pulled off, flying into the sky like that. The legends about the Dragonborn being the ultimate dragonslayer do not lie." Delphine says, a small glimmer of admiration and perhaps jealousy hiding behind her hard eyes.

"I suppose you do."

"Go ahead then, ask away, whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."

Fareeha draws her eyebrows together and asks the most obvious first, "Who are you really? And what do you want with me?"

Delphine inhales and her face softens a bit, "I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn. For the last two centuries, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose and another Dragonborn, like you. And with your sudden arrival along with the return of the dragons, our purpose has become clear once again. We need to stop them, lest they bring chaos down upon the land."

Fareeha contemplates what she just learnt, "The Blades you say? Hmmm, how many are there of you?"

A sadness crosses Delphine's face, "There's only two of us."

"Okay, what do you know about the Dragon's coming back? Or who that black dragon and his rider are?" Fareeha glances at Angela when she brings up the rider and her face pales.

"Not a damn thing, I was just as surprised to see those two here. I thought it would just be the one waking up."

Angela pipes in, "We've both seen that black dragon before, back in Helgen when it first attacked."

Delphine's eyebrows lift in surprise, "Really? The same dragon? It must not be a coincidence then."

"So what do you propose we do?" Fareeha asks, "We don't know anything about that dragon or his intentions other than bringing his kin back."

Delphine raises her hand to her chin, "We need to figure out if anyone is actually behind the dragons, or if they're coming back on their own. Either way, our best bet is to investigate the Thalmor, if they're not behind it, they'll know who is."

The Thalmor, a name Fareeha had heard before, but she never really knew who they were. "Who are the Thalmor?"

Delphine looks a little surprised that she doesn't know, but before she can speak, Angela answers for her.

"The Thalmor are a terrible organization, cruel and unrelenting in their goals. Their the ruling faction of the Aldmeri Dominion, of the elves. They banned the worship of Talos and forced the Imperial Empire to sign the White-gold Concordat during the Great War, which is why the Imperials also prohibit Talos worship."

"The Thalmor and Blades have always been enemies, they do not care what happens to humankind, as long as they stay on top." Delphine finishes, shooting Angela an irritated glance for stealing her explanation. "If we could get into the Thalmor embassy, we might be able to learn what they know. It's the center of their operations in Skyrim, only problem is, its extremely difficult to get in. I have a few ideas though, just give me some time to look into them. I'll head back to Riverwood and you can meet me there later." Delphine pulls out a key and hands it to Fareeha, "The key to my basement."

Fareeha accepts the key and nods her head in thanks. She is eager to get Delphine moving along, something is nagging on her mind that she needs to speak to Angela about, alone.

"It was an honor fighting with you Dragonborn, I'll see you in Riverwood." Delphine shakes Fareeha's hand and dips her head towards Angela. With that she turns on her heel and makes her way down into Kynsegrove, leaving Fareeha and Angela alone in the clearing.

It starts to snow. Snowflakes float lazily down from the sky, melting on her face when they land.

Fareeha turns to Angela and opens her mouth, yet Angela speaks for her. "You wish to know what happened back there, don’t you?" Angela speaks quietly her gaze turned towards the snowy earth.

Fareeha nods her head, "Not here though, we can stop at an Inn in Windhelm, we can speak there, if you are okay with it."

Angela lets out a tired sigh, "Yes, I'll explain everything. You have a right to know, since it seems this may all be tied to you." She raises her eyes and gives Fareeha a small smile. Snowflakes dance around her face, speckling her light hair and eyelashes, shining in the lowering sun. Fareeha can't help but feel her stomach flutter, when looking at Angela. Something about her just makes Fareeha feel so calm and comforted, even under the circumstances that they are under. Like no matter what, they will be okay.

The two head back down the slope, leaving the remnants of the battle behind to be forgotten under the snow.

They arrive in the bleak city of Windhelm just as the sun disappears behind the great mountains, allowing the blanket of night to fall. The city of Windhelm is the oldest human city in Tamriel, it's architecture showing evidence of the ancient Nords. Snow piles up on the sides of the walkways and torches flicker in the falling snow. The Blue Palace resides in the back of the city, home of Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion.

It is not hard to find the Inn, and they are greeted by a much appreciated wall of heat. Fareeha pays for a room and food, grateful to have a full stomach once again. After eating their fill, they head up to their room, ready to talk.

They strip off their armour until they are in comfortable, loose fitting tunics. The feeling is nice to Fareeha, to not be hauling heavy armor and a sword on her back. Angela sits down on one of the two beds and waits for Fareeha, expectantly.

She gestures to the end of her bed, "You should sit."

Fareeha hesitates a moment before plopping down on the bed and crossing her legs. Although she already knows the answer, Fareeha begins with the most obvious.

"You knew that man, didn't you? The one in the mask."

Angela's gaze lowers to the bed where her fingers idly play with the sheets. "Yes I know him. I used to actually be close with him."

It's clear to Fareeha that something dark lies deep within Angela's past by the way her eyes flicker with regret and painful memories. Fareeha's voice softens as she coaxes Angela, not wanting to be forceful or intrusive. But if this man is somehow tied to the dragons, she'll need to know everything she can about him and his motives. "Who is he?"

Angela lets out a tired sigh and runs her fingers through her bangs before raising her gaze to Fareeha's. "I'll just start from the very beginning. It's about time I told someone this anyways."

"Angela, you don't have to-"

A small smile cracks Angela's lips and her eyes hold sincerity. "No, you deserve to know." Angela takes a few steady breathes to mentally prepare herself, and begins.

"Long ago when I was a child, my parents were killed in a bandit raid. They died right in front of me and I was helpless to do anything, so it sparked something within me. My neighbors knew that I had already showed some interest in learning magic so they took me to the College, to be taken in by the mages. I was welcomed there, since I had spent so much of my spare time hanging around the College, dreaming of the day I might train with them. It would seem I got my wish, just not by the way I had expected. And so I trained underneath them and grew older, learning restoration. At first it wasn't so bad, in fact I enjoyed it and soon became the top student, rising the ranks as a restoration mage. But as I matured into adulthood, my ambitions also grew larger. And then I met Gabriel."

"Was that man we saw Gabriel?" Fareeha asks, her eagerness to know more getting ahold of her.

Angela nods. "Yes. Gabriel was the head of the Conjuration school, something I began to show an interest in. I had heard whispers of Gabriel conducting some unorthodox research, so I sought him out, curious to see if he could help me in my desires." A look of shame creeps across Angela's features as she continues, "You see I wanted to know more. It wasn't enough for me to just learn how to heal, I wanted to learn how to bring someone back. From the dead."

This catches Fareeha by surprise, "But that's impossible! It's never been done before."

Angela frowns, "Well, after what happened to my parents I was determined to learn how, and Gabe was my window of opportunity. I never wanted to feel that helpless in the face of death ever again. So I explained everything to him and he understood. In fact he was attempting to learn how as well, and knowing that I was proficient at restoration, he agreed to take me on as an apprentice. And so we worked together in secret. There was this small network of caverns and tunnels beneath the College called the Midden, a place of questionable magic. We used it as our workshop, practicing together after hours. I of course still practiced restoration and became a master at it, which only further aided in our studies. We worked so hard at it, and in the end, we did it. We brought back a small bird that had flown into my window. Invigorated that we had succeeded, we kept trying, bringing back animals in increasingly larger sizes. And then something terrible happened."

Angela pauses and swallows, reluctant to go on. Fareeha just sits in silence, giving her the time to gather her thoughts.

"Gabe decided that it was time to try a real person. So he brought in a body. A young man. I had no idea how he died and I didn't question it, because nothing else mattered at the time. We started as usual, using magic to call forth their souls but then something went wrong. Gabe he . . . he started to thrash and convulse, I tried to stop it but then there was this light, and an explosion." Angela's voice starts to shake and her eyes go glassy, "Everything after the explosion was a blur, but I remember waking up to see the body destroyed and Gabe lying on the floor. At first I thought he was merely unconscious like I was, except he didn't wake up. Whatever had happened during our attempt, it had killed him." Angela's chin trembles slightly and her hands clench as she inhales deeply, steadying herself.

"In my frantic state I did something I never thought possible. Fueled by my intense emotions I lost all sense of reason and . . . and I brought Gabriel back all by myself. I'm still not quite sure how I did it. At first I thought it was a miracle but when he first opened his eyes, something was different. Something changed. He started to scream, his skin nearly decaying in front of me. I couldn't stop it, I tried to help him but he just pushed me away, his eyes brimming with a hatred I had never seen before. He looked like he was in so much pain, and we both knew that it was all my fault. And then he just disappeared, like smoke escaping through my fingers. And thus The Reaper was born. I fled in fear after that, leaving the remnants of our failed attempt behind in the Midden. Afterwards I started to hear horrific stories of a man who kills in the shadows, said to be stealing souls and devouring them to sustain himself. I knew, deep down that it could only be him. And then he started to pursue me, and I've been fleeing from him ever since. I'm not entirely sure what he wants from me but it can't be good and my fame as Mercy certainly doesn't help me stay hidden for very long which is why I'm always moving. It's been a long time though, since I've seen him."

Tears finally spill over Angela's eyes and her shoulders start to shake as she recalls the painful memories. "It's all my fault, all of it. My fault . . ." Her head droops and she squeezes her eyes closed.

Without even thinking Fareeha scoots closer until their knees touch and wraps Angela in a tight embrace, attempting to comfort her. Angela gives in and sobs into Fareeha's neck, her tears staining her skin.

"It's not your fault Angela, it's not your fault." Fareeha soothes, squeezing Angela tightly, "Whatever happened to him was not by your doing. You can't blame yourself for this." It hurt her deeply to see Angela in such distress, to see the guilt that plagues her. Fareeha feels an ache in her chest and continues to hold Angela, whose sobs have slowed. They sit in each other's embrace for a minute, taking solace in their company.

Angela's breathing evens out and her tears dry to her cheeks. She gently pulls away from Fareeha's hug and looks her in the eye. "There's more though, in fact it's the reason I even met you in the first place."

Fareeha leans back, "Go on."

"The corruption, or whatever it is that thrives inside Gabriel, . . I have it as well."

Fareeha frowns, concern and confusion crawling in her mind, "I don't understand."

Angela sits back and starts to unfold the odd wrapping around her lower right arm. Fareeha gasps when she sees the skin underneath. Angela's flesh is sickly pale, and her veins are blackened and twisted, crawling up from the base of her hand to her elbow. Her arm looks dead.

"The first sign showed up a week after I fled the College, just a paleness of my skin and a dull throb. And over time it began to spread, very, very slowly. It's actually been a few years since the accident." Angela gingerly touches her right arm, "But now it's spreading faster for some reason, I can feel it . . . growing inside me. The only thing that seems to slow it down is when I heal others."

"Does it hurt?" Fareeha quietly asks, unable to take her horrified stare off of Angela's arm.

She lightly shrugs, "It never really used to, but now it's more of a constant discomfort. A reminder that it is still there, and only getting worse. That's why I was traveling to speak with the Greybeards you know. I knew them before I got sick and knew that they would help me, if they could."

"But they couldn't. That’s why you looked so upset before leaving, that’s what you were talking about with them." Fareeha says quietly.

Angela nods, "They told me that nothing of this realm would be able to help me, so instead they told me to best use my time to help someone else. And then you came along. I figured what better way to give to the world than helping the Dragonborn in her quest."

Fareeha gently grasps Angela's hand in her own, "Oh Angela, . . . I'm so sorry, I . . . I don’t even know what to say."

Angela gives her a tiny smile, "You don't have to say anything, you just being here is enough for me. Thank you so much . . . for everything."

Something swells within Fareeha's chest as she hears those words. At that moment, alone in their room, even with a tear stained face, Angela looks beautiful. The soft firelight that illuminates her light hair, bathing it in warmth. The way her clear eyes hold so much depth, and her special smile that holds so much meaning. They sit so close that she can smell Angela's clean vanilla scent mixing in the air.

Before even realizing what she is doing, Fareeha bends in towards Angela and kisses her gently on the lips. She expects Angela to pull away or to say something, except she doesn't.

She just closes her eyes and kisses her back.

Angela tilts her head, her nose brushing the side of Fareeha's cheek as she leans into the kiss, their lips colliding softly. Passion surges through Fareeha, making her heart race and her face heat up. Fareeha breaks apart the kiss and rests her forehead against Angela's, her eyes locking with her partner. Her heart hammers in her chest and she can feel herself smiling uncontrollably. She doesn't remember the last time she smiled like this, or when she even felt this happy.

Angela is smiling and her eyes shine with new unspilt tears, "You have no idea how much I've been wanting you to do that."

Fareeha laughs, feeling her eyes start to well up. "I just wasn't sure if . . . "

"If I wanted it? Or liked women?" Angela says, her voice teasing.

"Both." Fareeha brings her hands up and lightly cups Angela's face, "And I swear to you, I will do everything to figure out a way to help you. I will not allow this to hurt you. I promise."

A shadow of sadness flickers in Angela's eyes, "Fareeha please-"

"No," Fareeha interrupts, her voice firm but containing a passionate fierceness, "We will figure this out, together. No matter the cost."

Angela sighs and smiles, "Thank you, so much," A yawn stretches her mouth and her eyes squeeze shut, "Just you listening to me means so much. It's as if a burden has been lifted from my shoulders."

Angela leans away and flops down, her head sinking into a large pillow. Knowing that Angela is probably just as exhausted as she is, Fareeha moves to get off the bed but Angela's hand catches her arm.

"Would you stay here, for the night?" Angela asks shyly.

Fareeha nods and smiles, blowing out the last candles in their room before climbing into the bed, lying down beside Angela as she scoots over to make room under the heavy fur blankets. In the dark Fareeha can hear Angela's quiet breathing, feel her warmth from her tunic. It's perfect, and in that moment Fareeha feels nothing but happiness and comfort.

"Fareeha?" Angela's voice splits the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I really think Delphine is a bitch."

"So do I."

They fall asleep together, Fareeha's arm draped over Angela, in complete peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter, any feedback would be much appreciated like if there's anything you'd like to see later on in the story or something that you think I should improve upon. It's a big help so feel free! Thanks for reading and take care  
> Also thanks to lydia_r_marks for proofreading!


	8. Covert Operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! To rectify that, here is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

Fareeha awakes in the early hours of the morning, when the sun is just beginning to breach the indigo streaked dawn. Her eyes blink sleepily, still heavy with the grogginess of a deep rest. The air is warm and the fur blankets weigh comfortably over her body. And then she turns her head and her heart catches in her throat.

Angela lies peacefully beside her, her hair spread out around the pillow like a golden halo. Her chest rises and falls steadily and soft breaths pass through her parted lips. Her long eyelashes cast faint shadows underneath her eyes, fluttering as she dreams. Fareeha can't help but smile. She had come to care about Angela, much more than she had ever anticipated, and now lying beside her, Fareeha feels whole. Like something missing from her life has been filled in. She lets out a quiet happy sigh and turns her head to look out the window. The last remnants of the night are retreating, the early sunlight glow pushing away the shadows.

The moment is perfect in every single way.

Fareeha shifts lightly and turns her body back towards Angela, her gaze resting on her sleeping face. Though Angela still looks tired, the dark tint around her eyes confirming it, she somehow manages to look peaceful even when sleeping. The smallest of smiles resting on her lips.

Fareeha allows Angela to sleep again, knowing that she must be exhausted. She just lays under the blankets, snuggling into the much appreciated heat and listens to the silence. The quiet whisper of Angela's breathing is the only sound to brush the air.

Fareeha isn't sure how long she lays there, but it gives her plenty of time to think about something a little more distressing. Like Angela's condition.

Worry gnaws on her mind as she tries to fully comprehend everything that Angela told her. The fact alone that she had brought someone back to life was astonishing, as it was previously assumed impossible. But what worries Fareeha the most is her arm. If what Angela has told her is true, then it's going to consume her, possibly even turning her into something like Reaper. Or kill her. Fareeha squeezes her eyes shut and tries to push away the negative thoughts. She will do whatever it takes to help Angela, no matter the cost. She will not allow her to succumb to this affliction, not while she still breathes. Besides, Angela has now taken a new precedence in her life, she cares too much for anything to happen.

Angela stirs beside her, a soft moan escaping her lips as she turns over on her side, shifting closer to Fareeha until her head rests on her shoulder. All her worries seem to melt away with the morning sun as she feels Angela's soft hair tickle her cheek. Warm light streams in through the window, illuminating the room in a powdered gold. Specks of dust shine in the light as they lazily float in the air.

"Well good morning." Angela's murmur pulls Fareeha's attention back to the woman beside her.

Fareeha smiles, "It is a good morning."

Angela smiles back and her face twists into a yawn as she props herself up in the bed, the covers trailing with her and exposing Fareeha to the cool air. Angela's hair is a poky mess, sprouting out from all directions and hanging in her face. "So I suppose we head back to Riverwood today?"

Fareeha nods and musters the courage to slide out of the warm bed, "To meet with Delphine. I sure hope she has a decent plan of getting into the embassy."

"I'm sure she will. We may not like her but you have to give it to her for being well prepared, if a bit paranoid."

Fareeha nods again as she pulls on an extra pair of wool socks before slipping her feet into her fur lined boots. She goes about putting on the rest of her layers and strapping on her steel plate. Angela does the same, her embroidered tunic catching in the light. The two clean up, washing their faces from a basin of chilly water and tidying their hair. They gather the rest of their packs and slip out into the main room in the Inn.

Morning chatter fills the mess hall accompanied by utensils clinking against plates. A warm aroma of bread and pastry hangs in the air, making Fareeha's stomach rumble and her mouth water. They sit down at a table and are served a heaping plate of fresh sweet bread and assorted cheeses with a mug of mead on the side. Fareeha digs in and watches with amusement as Angela wolfs down her food in no time. They pay and exit the Inn, walking out into the busy city of Windhelm. It's lightly snowing but the sun shines in the sky, causing the icy ground to glimmer and sparkle.

"I'm assuming you'd rather take a carriage to Whiterun and then walk to Riverwood instead of walking all day straight there?" Fareeha says, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, that way we can make it there before dark." Angela replies, already heading towards the tall gates of the city. Fareeha smiles and hurries after her. They leave the city behind and approach the carriage. A man with a massive beard sits atop, his eyes twinkling.

"Hail friends, where are you headed today?" The driver asks, his voice heavily intonated by his Nordic accent.

"To Whiterun." Fareeha replies, "How much?"

The driver smiles, "Forty septims for the two of you."

Fareeha peers into her coin pouch and lets out a small sigh but accepts. She hands him the septims and climbs into the back. Angela sits beside her.

"Money is going to become a problem I think," Fareeha says as she tucks away her meager coin pouch, "I haven't got much left."

Angela lets out a little laugh and places her hand on Fareeha's arm, "No need to worry about that. I've got plenty."

"Well then why didn't you mention it before!?" Fareeha asks exasperated.

Angela laughs again, "There was never a need before. Being 'Mercy' after all has its perks."

The day passes by easily and quietly, as the steady rocking of the carriage rolls over the rocky road. For the most part Angela just leans her head against Fareeha's shoulder as they watch the thick forests roll by. As they travel lower into the mainland the snow melts off the ground, exposing the underbrush beneath. Fareeha inhales deeply, enjoying the crisp sweet air that fills her lungs. She is beginning to enjoy her time in Skyrim. Sure she misses her warm homeland, but the grand mountains that pierce the horizon and the beautiful forests that stretch as far as the eye can see just seem to speak to her. Her father was a Nord after all.

By late afternoon the carriage pulls into the stables outside of Whiterun, where they get off and thank the driver. Within an hour of walking they stroll into Riverwood, just as the sky begins to glow orange and pink with the oncoming sunset. They enter the Inn to see Delphine chatting with Orgnar, the man behind the bar. Delphine notices them and gives them a nod of acknowledgement before finishing up with Orgnar. She waves to them and walks into the room with the hidden entrance to the basement, clearly wanting them to meet her down there. The pair follow Delphine down into the basement where she awaits them with an eager look on her face.

"Hello Delphine, it's good to see you again." Angela says, though Fareeha can tell she is lying due to her false smile and flat look in her eyes.

"I think I figured out a way to get you into the embassy." Delphine says with a smirk, ignoring Angela and looking at Fareeha.

"Well hello to you too." Angela grumbles under her breath, annoyed by the lack of greeting on Dephine's part.

"You did?" Fareeha says, waiting to hear what sort of plan Delphine has cooked up.

"The Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen, and her second in command, Amelie, regularly throw parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into one of those parties. Once you're inside the Embassy, you can sneak away and find Elenwen's secret files." Delphine explains, a proud gleam in her eye, "I have a contact in the Embassy who can help you. His name is Malborn, a Wood elf, plenty of reason to trust him. I've already sent word for you to meet him in the Winking Skeever Inn in Solitude. Once you've spoken to him, meet me at the stables just outside Solitude. Any questions?"

Fareeha ponders over the plan, it is as good as any she assumes. Though it will be risky, it will be worth it if it means uncovering more about the Dragons and their return.

"Why won't you be coming?" Fareeha asks.

"The Thalmor already know who I am. They've been after me so they'd recognize me the moment they saw me. They don't even know about you yet though."

"What about me?" Angela pipes in.

Delphine shoots her an annoyed glare, "You won't be doing anything. I can only get one invitation, you can wait until the infiltration is over."

Angela begins to frown but then her eyes light up and a sly smile spreads across her face, "Who says I need an invitation."

Delphine rolls her eyes, "You're not going to be able to sneak in if that's what you're implying. The Thalmor Embassy is locked up tighter than the Emperor's own bedchamber."

"I don't need to sneak in either. I can use my status to get in."

Delphine crosses her arms and huffs, clearly bored, "Your status?"

"I'm Mercy."

Suddenly Delphine's eyes widen in surprise and her mouth drops. "You're Mercy? Stendarr's chosen?"

Angela smiles and nods her head. Fareeha watches in amusement. Angela is obviously enjoying the power she now holds over Delphine.

"Well I ah, . . . I suppose that you might be able to get in." Delphine stammers, looking a bit flustered. "Given your . . . recognizable stature."

Angela clasps her hands together in victory, "Then it's settled. We will meet you in Solitude."

Delphine just nods, still looking a little stunned.

Fareeha bids Delphine a quick farewell before heading up the stairs and exiting the Inn with Angela.

The sun has now dipped below the horizon, leaving behind the remnants of red and orange in the dusky sky. Stars awake and shine high where the shroud of dark begins to fall. Crickets chirp in the underbrush and the tops of spruce trees sway methodically in the gentle breeze.

Fareeha turns to Angela, "Do you really think this is a good idea? You coming with me?" She asks quietly.

Angela's face furrows in confusion, "Of course it is. I don't want you going in there alone."

"But this could be really dangerous," Fareeha puts her hand on Angela's shoulder, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Angela's face softens and she reaches up and takes Fareeha's hand in her own, "You don't need to worry about me. I can protect myself, I'll be fine. Besides, we can look out for each other."

Fareeha sighs in defeat, she knew she wouldn't be able to sway Angela away. "Well, we should eat and then spend the night here and then travel to Solitude."

Angela nods her head with a small smile, "Do you know where Solitude is?"

"Of course not, I've never even heard of it before. Is it far?"

Angela chuckles, "Well if you want to walk you're looking at, at least five days. If we take a carriage we could be there in three, possibly even two depending on the conditions for traveling."

Fareeha lets out another sigh, so much traveling! She is starting to get sick of walking back and forth between cities. "Then it's settled, we'll stay the night and catch a carriage tomorrow and meet this Malborn when we arrive in Solitude."

Angela agrees and heads back into the Inn, Fareeha following close behind. They sit across from one another and wait for Orgnar to bring them a meal.

The Inn is relatively empty, the only other people besides them are Orgnar and a bard sitting on a stool in the corner while he fiddles with his lute. Fareeha is just glad he isn't singing. The air is warm and firelight dances around the walls from their small sconce prisons.

Orgnar approaches with two plates and a pitcher of water, wearing a friendly smile. "It' on the house, any friend of Delphine's is welcome here."

"Thank you." Fareeha says, feeling a slight appreciation for Delphine.

Orgnar dips his head and trails off leaving the two alone to eat their small but filling meal.

Angela digs right in, her focus situated on the food in front of her and nothing else. Fareeha picks away, feeling content and comfortable in the Inn. The warm and dim atmosphere makes her want to sleep.

Angela reaches across the table and picks up the pitcher of water. Suddenly her face scrunches with discomfort and her hand seizes up, causing the cold water to spill over the table and into Fareeha's unsuspecting lap.

"Angela!" Fareeha jumps up and rushes to her side. "What's wrong?"

Angela is gripping her right arm fiercely and her eyes are squeezed shut, "I'm alright, . . ." She opens her eyes and gives Fareeha a small smile, though it is not reassuring, "It just flared up, it's fine, really."

Fareeha bends down so she is at eye level with Angela, "I thought you said it didn't hurt you."

Fear flickers in Angela's eyes but it is gone within an instant, "It doesn't, or at least it never has before."

Fareeha lets out a small sigh and stands back up, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Angela nods her head and lets go of her arm though Fareeha can see that she is just putting on a tough face, "I'm sorry about spilling water on you."

Fareeha looks down at her apparently soaked trousers and laughs, she hadn't even realized she had icy water on her. "It's fine, no need to worry about it."

She returns to her seat and uses a napkin to wipe up the rest of the water. She glances across the table at Angela, who looks sheepishly down. She is more than likely feeling embarrassed by causing a scene. Fareeha shoots her a warm smile which seems to brighten her up.

After they finish off their meal they rent a room and settle in for the night, falling asleep together the same way they had the previous night.

***

They arrive in the massive sprawling city of Solitude on the morning of the third day, their lower bodies sore from the constant bumping of the carriage.

Solitude is much different from the other Nordic cities that Fareeha has seen. It's buildings are tall and built upon carved wood and clean stone. Signs hang off of doorways beckoning shoppers to enter, trees and bright bushes line the cobblestone streets and the aroma of freshly baked food mingles with the smoky smell of a blacksmiths forge. The heart of the Imperial army is situated here. Imperial flags flap in the wind high upon buildings and walls and Imperial soldiers stand idly along the streets.

"Come on, the Inn is this way." Angela says before trotting off.

Fareeha catches up to her, "You've been here before?"

Angela shrugs, "Not the Inn itself, but I've been in the city many times before. I know it quite well."

Sure enough Angela leads her to a cozy building nestled between two other shops.

"The winking Skeever, eh? Sort of a weird name for an Inn don't you think?" Fareeha says as she steps inside the warm building.

Angela chuckles, "It is a bit odd, yes." She walks forward and scans the interior before gesturing with her head to the corner of the Inn, "Look over there. A wood Elf."

Fareeha follows Angela's gesture and inspects the man sitting at a table. His warm complexion, pointed ears and angled eyes tell her he is indeed a Wood Elf, and most likely Malborn. She approaches slowly, drawing his attention from the half empty drink he holds in his hands.

"Our mutual friend sent us." Fareeha says, her gaze flickering over his body for any weapons. She sees none.

"You're who she sent?" Malborn looks a little surprised, "Gods I hope she knows what she's doing. Please, sit." He gestures to an empty chair across the table. Fareeha frowns and sits, not liking his lack of faith in her. Angela grabs another chair and scoots in beside her.

"Here's the deal. I can smuggle some equipment into the Embassy for you. Don't plan on taking anything in with you in person, the Thalmor will throw you out in seconds, or worse." Malborn explains in a hushed voice.

"How much can we give you?" Fareeha asks.

"Only what you can't live without, gear and weapons that’s about it. I can get it in but the rest is up to you." Malborn hold her gaze, "Are you ready?"

Fareeha looks to Angela, who nods. "I suppose so."

She reluctantly unstraps her weapon from her back and hands it to Malborn, feeling the weight lift from her body. She pulls out a small dagger from her travel pack along with a few healing serums, though with Angela with her she doubts she'll need them. Angela does the same, she even takes off her cloak and hands it to the elf. Fareeha would give Malborn some of her armor but it's probably much too large and loud to be wearing during an infiltration mission.

"What about your staff?" Malborn points to Angela's caduceus staff, "You can't bring that in with you."

Angela's eyes trail over her staff and her face falls slightly. A sigh escapes her lips and she hesitantly hands him her treasured staff. "Just make sure to take good care of it."

Malbron chuckles, "I will. Now go, Delphine is waiting for you in the stables outside the city."

Fareeha dips her head in respect, "Thank you, for helping us."

Malborn smiles slightly, "Don't thank me, these Thalmor need to be brought down. Good luck, may the Divines watch over you, friends."

They exit the Inn and the city and make their way down to the stables where Delphine awaits. She sits on a rock beneath a grain mill, its blades turning lazily through the sky.

"Good you're here, have you given Malborn everything you'll need?" Delphine asks, an excited glint twinkling in her eye.

"Yes, he's all set. And so are we." Fareeha replies.

"Well I've got your invitation. But the only way the guards will actually believe that you're an invited guest is if you look the part." Delphine reaches into a pack slung over her shoulder and pulls out two bundles. "Here, put these on, you can't be going to the party dressed in armor and travel clothes."

She hands one to Fareeha and glances at Angela, "Sorry, just like the invitation, I could only get one set."

Angela shrugs, "That's quite alright, Ive got my own anyways." She strides into the empty grain mill to get changed leaving behind an annoyed Delphine. It would seem that Delphine is trying every possible way to make it so that Angela can't come.

Fareeha opens the bundle to see fine clothes folded neatly together. She strips off her plate, but leaves the dark under armor suit on. She pulls the dress tunic over her head and fastens the belt at her waist. She takes a moment to admire the fine embroidered stitching and designs along the sleeves and the collar before pulling on the soft leather boots to match. It feels odd, to be wearing such rich clothes when she's so used to armor and rough traveling garb. She passes Delphine her armor and the rest of her provisions.

"Your equipment will be here when you get back, I'll keep it safe for you." Delphine says as she accepts Fareeha's heavy plate. Fareeha nods and turns around, the sound of approaching footsteps drawing her attention.

Angela walks out of the mill and instantly, Fareeha feels her heart race and her face blush. She looks beautiful, as always, except she dons a stunning white tunic with intricate stitching in yellow and orange. A fine cloak is thrown over her shoulders, the inside of it a gradient of yellows, oranges and reds. Supple leather boots clad her legs and dark trousers peek out from under her tunic. The wrapping around her arms stays.

"Well you sure look nice, my Lady." Angela laughs and performs an amused mock bow in front of Fareeha, causing her to blush even further.

"You look, amazing." Fareeha stutters, unable to take her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

Angela laughs again and a blush spreads across her face.

"Ahem." Delphine grunts, pulling their focus back to her and the plan. "This should do, you'll pass as real guests, at least until one of you lovers opens your mouth."

Angela opens her mouth to argue but Delphine continues to speak, a smug look on her face. "You can board the carriage now. It'll take you to the Embassy."

Fareeha lightly tugs on Angela's arm and they turn away from Delphine and hop into the waiting carriage.

"Try to stay away from Amelie if you can. You're more than likely going to have to speak with Elenwen but watch out for Amelie," Delphine deliberately looks at Angela, "She's not known for being very merciful."

"You don't need to worry, we'll pull this off." Fareeha says, lending Delphine a small smile.

"Just don't screw this up, and don't get caught, you wouldn't want that," Delphine's face softens and she sighs, "Divines go with you, good luck."

Fareeha nods as the carriage lurches forward. She watches Delphine grow smaller and smaller as they pull away from the stables and turn up a steep road that leads up the mountain. It doesn't take too long to reach the Embassy but when they do, the air is freezing and a blanket of snow shrouds everything in a hazy white, glowing in the dying light of day.

The carriage pulls to a stop and the two hop out, their eyes taking in their surroundings. The Embassy stands firm in front of them, spiked iron gates rising high like a prison. High Elves clad in gleaming elven armor stand guard, their amber eyes inspecting every person who approaches the embassy. Suddenly a knot of worry begins to form in Fareeha's stomach. As if sensing this, Angela takes Fareeha's hand in her own and gives it a quick tight squeeze and a smile of reassurance. Fareeha gathers her nerves and pushes them away as she approaches the entrance to the Embassy.

"May I see your invitations please?" A Thalmor guard steps in front of Fareeha, her voice firm and her eyes scanning the two women before her.

Fareeha reaches into her pocket and pulls out the paper, hoping that it is as legitimate as Delphine had said it is. The guard carefully looks at the invitation and gives Fareeha a shallow smile, "Go right on in."

Fareeha steps past the guard and Angela moves to follow but is cut off from the Thalmor, "Ah-ah, I need to see your invitation as well, ma'am."

Angela stands tall and holds her head high, though she is still shorter than the Altmer, "I am Mercy, the Champion of Stendarr."

The Thalmor narrows her eyes and sneers, "I didn't ask who you are, I asked for an invitation. You aren't getting in without one."

Angela's eyes burn with determination and her mouth opens to speak but another's words slice the frigid air.

"Mercy you say?"

Fareeha's head whips towards the doorway, where a dark elf stands, her purplish skin illuminated by the moonlight. She struts forward, an air of confidence surrounding her.

"So you're the famed Mercy, the Chosen of Stendarr?" The Dunmer smiles pleasantly.

"I am, but my name is Angela, it's a pleasure." Angela replies smoothly.

The woman laughs, her voice like silk through the air, "I am Amelie, and welcome to the Embassy."

Amelie. Elenwen's second in command. Fareeha's stomach tightens as she remember Delphine's warning about her.

"And who is your companion?" Amelie says, her bright eyes landing on Fareeha.

"Fareeha Amari, it's an honor." Fareeha dips into a bow as she introduces herself, hoping that Amelie won't ask too many questions.

"Ahh yes, I remember your name from the guest list." She turns to the guard who had initially stopped them, "I'll take over from here, carry on."

The guard nods and returns to her post. Amelie clasps her hands, "Now, let's get inside, shall we?" She turns on her heel, her long black hair swinging behind her as she opens the door to the Embassy. Angela and Fareeha exchange a nervous glance before they follow Amelie in.

The smell of Nord mead and Alto wine saturates the air and mingles with the scent of fresh food as the door to the outside closes.

Amelie turns back to them with a smile, "I'll go get Elenwen, I'm sure she'd love the opportunity to meet you." She says as she looks at Angela, not even sparring Fareeha a second glance.

Angela nods and Amelie departs in search of Elenwen.

"Okay let's just try to speak to Elenwen as little as possible, then we can sneak away." Fareeha whispers in a hushed voice, her eyes scanning the party room. Tables piled high with food line the walls and guests mingle in the center, their hands idly holding glasses of wine and mead.

Amelie walks into view, a tall High Elf trailing behind her with her head held high.

"May I introduce Elenwen, the high ambassador of the Thalmor." Amelie gestures her arms and Elenwen steps forward, her hard eyes scrutinizing them.

Angela dips her head and Fareeha does the same, "It is an honor to meet you, Elenwen." Angela says.

"And I believe you are a Divine's Chosen, yes? Mercy if I am correct? Though I don't believe I remember seeing you on the guest list." Elenwen says, looking down upon Angela with a gleam in her eye. The way she looks at Angela makes Fareeha's stomach churn.

Angela nods, "I heard about the party you were throwing and wanted to meet you. I apologize if my sudden appearance is unwelcome."

Elenwen smiles, though it is not a smile of friendliness, "Not at all, besides I have much to discuss with someone like you. We could be great allies."

"Perhaps." Angela says shortly, not wanting to speak to Elenwen any longer. For the first time in her arrival Elenwen looks to Fareeha, a small smirk plastered on her cold face. "And you would be . . ?"

A hot knot of worry tugs on Fareeha's throat, something about this woman deeply unsettled her and she does not want to give the Thalmor her name. She opens her mouth to reply with hesitance but a familiar voice cuts her off.

"Madame Ambassador I am so sorry to interrupt you."

Elenwen rolls her eyes and turns behind her to the Wood Elf, "What is it Malborn?"

"It's just that we've run out of the Alto wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthian Red?" Malborn says, clearly trying to draw Elenwen's attention away from Fareeha.

"Of course," Elenwen barks, "I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles."

"Yes Madame Ambassador." Malborn says as he returns to a bar on the side of the room.

Elenwen turns back to Fareeha, "My apologies, we'll have to get better acquainted later. And please Mercy, I would very much like to speak with you when you get the chance." Elenwens smiles again and it makes Fareeha's blood curdle, "Please, enjoy the party." She turns on her heel and disappears into the crowd.

Fareeha lets out a sigh of relief and looks to Angela, who appears to be bothered.

"Are you alright?" Fareeha asks quietly.

Angela nods, "I'm fine, I just can't stand that woman, or what she stands for."

"What does she want with you?"

Angela sighs and runs her fingers through her bangs, "She probably wants me to join her and the Thalmor. Having a healer like me would be a great benefit for her and her operations. Not that I would ever agree to such a thing."

"Well lets make it so she never gets the chance to speak to you." Fareeha says with reassurance. They step into the main room and look around, as if they are admiring the decorating and not noting where all the exits and guards are.

Music plays faintly in the background and some of the guests dance while others chat. If not for the tight circumstances, Fareeha may have asked Angela for a dance. Fareeha makes eye contact with Malborn who stands behind a bar across the room, giving him the barest of nods. A door rests behind him, most likely they're escape route. A man with a grating voice complains to no one in particular about not getting enough mead. Elenwen talks with some nobles, her face displaying nothing but discontent and boredom. Fareeha scans the room for Amelie, but the mysterious woman is nowhere to be seen.

"We're going to need to cause a distraction, bring the guards attention away." Fareeha suggests.

Angela's brow furrows in thought and after a moment of thinking she smiles and her eyes twinkle. "I've got an idea."

She leaves Fareeha and strides over to the bar and says something to Malborn. Within a moment he hands her a bottle of Alto wine and waves her off. Fareeha shoots her a look of confusion but Angela only raises her eyebrows and smiles again. She approaches the man complaining about his lack of alcohol and waves Fareeha over, who quickly joins her, not really sure how giving a drunk a bottle of wine will help them.

"Here, I heard you wanted a drink." Angela says as she passes the man the wine, "My treat."

The man's face lights up and the most genuine smile Fareeha has ever seen spreads across his glowing face. "Why thank you, my Lady! You seem to be the one generous soul amongst this gathering of pinch-pennies and lick-spittles. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Razelan and if there is anything I can do to repay you for your most kind offering, do not hesitate!" Razelan beams as he uncorks the bottle, his entire face flushed from previous consumption. He is clearly drunk.

"Actually, there is something you could do for me, if you would be so kind." Angela says smoothly, her voice like honey, "Would you be able to cause a distraction? My . . . friend and I would like to slip away," Angela leans in and whispers, her eyebrows lifting, "If you know what I mean."

Fareeha feels her face burn when Razelan looks at her and gives her a knowing smile before turning back to Angela, "Why of course, my friends. You should know, causing a scene is somewhat a bit of a specialty of mine." Razelan puts the bottle down and stands up. "Stand back and behold my handiwork."

Fareeha and Angela slowly back towards Malborn and the door behind the bar as Razelan calls for everyone's attention, his voice raising to be heard over the music. The guards frown and walk away from their posts, moving in closer to Razelan to see what he is up to.

"Now, now! Come on, quickly, before they see us." Malborn urges as he opens the door behind the bar once everyone's attention is on the now screaming Razelan. They rush through and Malborn quietly closes the door behind them.

Fareeha turns to Angela, "That was brilliant! Worked like a charm."

Angela sends her a cheeky smile, "I'll be wanting to collect a kiss afterwards as payment for my geniusness."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Fareeha replies, temporairly forgetting the situation they are in.

"Enough of that, come on, I've got your gear stashed away just outside the kitchen. Follow me." Malborn says as he takes the lead, drawing them down a corridor and into a quiet kitchen. The sounds of the party dwindle until they are a mere background echo of faint music. A Khajit stands in the back by the fire pit, stirring a pot of delicious smelling stew.

"You know I don't like strangers in my kitchen, Malborn." The Khajit hisses.

"Just some guests feeling ill, leave them be."

"It's against the rules, you know that."

"Rules, is it, Tsavani? I didn't know eating Moon Sugar was permitted." Malborn replies with a smug face.

Tsavani grunts and turns away, clearly beat, "Fine, fine, I saw nothing."

Malborn exits the kitchen and leads them into the larder where a chest sits, snug against the wall. "Your gear is in there. Suit up and I will lock the door behind you. Just don't screw this up and don’t get caught. I have to get back to the party now though, so it's going to be up to you."

Fareeha nods and bends down to retrieve her sword and dagger. She strips off the restricting party clothes and straps the sword to her back and her dagger to her boot. She feels vulnerable, just wearing the dark suit she wore underneath the fine garb, but it's better than nothing. And the black would help her stay hidden in the shadows.

Angela does the same, pulling out her staff and cloak, tossing it around her shoulders. Once the chest is empty and their party clothes discarded, Fareeha turns to Malborn. "We're ready."

"You're going to want to make your way to Elenwen's personal study, on the other side of the Embassy." Malborn says, "Good luck, to the both of you." He unlocks a door with a key hidden in his pocket and waits for them to pass through it. He gives them one last nod before closing the door behind them and locking the door.

The sound of voices floats down the hallway that they are in, coming from one of the adjacent rooms. Fareeha creeps forward, very slowly, keeping her footsteps light. She passes the room with the voices and searches the other few rooms to see if there is anyway through. They are all empty save for a bit of furniture and dusty old books.

"We're gonna have to fight through those guards," Fareeha whispers to Angela, nodding her head to the one room she was hoping to avoid. "Just stay behind me."

Angela grips Fareeha's arm, "Be careful."

Fareeha gives a smile and pulls the dagger from her boot. She wants to make it quick and quiet. She approaches the room and peaks in to see two guards standing idly by, laughing about something. They don the golden armor of the Thalmor and hold their heads high.

Inhaling deeply Fareeha dashes into the room and leaps behind one of the guards, pulling her hand over his mouth and cutting his throat with the dagger in one swift motion, barely making a sound. The other guard's mouth drops open and fury burns in his eyes as he pulls his weapon up. His mouth opens to yell for help but he is not fast enough, in seconds, Fareeha's dagger is buried in his neck and his body collapses to the ground. She exhales and wipes the dagger clean before inserting it back into her boot. Angela stands in the doorway, her eyes avoiding the bodies on the ground.

A feeling of shame spreads in Fareeha's chest as she sees Angela, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Angela pauses for a moment but she looks back at Fareeha, "It had to be done, besides, the Thalmor deserve what they got. They're nothing but murderers who hide behind the Imperial's treaty."

Fareeha nods and pulls the bodies behind a table, attempting to conceal them. It wouldn't really matter though, since blood still stains the ground where they fell. The two make their way quietly through the building, not finding anything except bookshelves and old studies. There aren't even any guards. They come across a door that leads to the outside, the sound of snow and wind whistling. A cold draft seeps through it, chilling Fareeha's skin. She carefully opens the door and steps outside, into the cold air. Snow swirls in the dark grey sky, a heavy shroud of darkness collapsing over the environment. A building illuminated by distant torches stands across a courtyard, where a few Thalmor guards stand. Fareeha draws her sword and charges into the courtyard, making quick work of the unsuspecting guards. She comes out of the fight unscathed and waves Angela over after it is safe. They cross the courtyard and quietly enter the opposite building.

As soon as they enter they come face to face with a surprised guard. He jumps back and calls out and within seconds a few more guards burst through the door and stand in front of them.

"Spies, surrender now and you will be dealt with mercifully." The guard who saw them snarls, his sword held in front of him.

Angela snorts at his term and draws her staff. "I hardly doubt you know the meaning of 'mercy'."

"Very well, then you will die knowing the power of the Thalmor!" The guard lunges forward but Angela dodges away and brings her staff around behind him, knocking out his knees. He hits the ground with a thump and Fareeha draws her sword high above her head before bringing it down, ending his life quickly. The other three guards roar and charge all at once, forcing Fareeha and Angela to separate and dash to the side. Fareeha deflects the oncoming blows from the two Thalmor who pursued her, the sound of steel clashing against her ears. With a mighty thrust she pushes the two back and runs one of them through, pulling her sword out and turning to face the remaining guard. She is about to attack when she hears Angela cry out and her attention is ripped from her enemy. She whips around to see Angela clutching her shoulder, a stream of blood seeping from her fingers. The guard in front of her is smiling as he advances. Her own opponent uses her distraction and slashes at her leg, causing her to drop to a knee and cry out in surprise. The wound isn't deep but it catches her off guard.

"We warned you but you didn't listen, now you will die a heretics death." The guard smiles and his eye glints with malicious intent as he raises his weapon to strike her down.

"I don't think so!" Fareeha spits as she forces her sword upwards from her knees. Her blade passes easily through his armor and pushes right through him, blood spurting out of his mouth as he slumps forward on the blade. Getting to her feet she pushes the dead guard off her blade and turns to Angela, ready to jump in and help. However the guard she was facing now lies face down on the ground, a small pool of blood growing around his head.

Fareeha rushes forward, ignoring the sting in her leg. "Angela! are you all right?"

Angela nods and removes her hand from her shoulder. An angry deep gash cuts into her shoulder, blood staining her beautiful cloak. She closes her eyes and just like when they first met, a soft yellow glow pulses from her hand. She brings it to her shoulder wincing slightly as the magic works its way into her body, knitting her flesh back together. Fareeha watches in awe, still amazed by her power. Angela opens her eyes and smiles, not a single trace of pain remaining on her face.

"I don't suppose you'd do me as well?" Fareeha shrugs sheepishly and gestures to her leg which is beginning to sting even more.

Angela's eyes widen and she places her hands over Fareeha's wound, "I thought I told you to be careful." Angela says in a motherly tone.

Fareeha lets out a sigh of relief as her gash heals. "It's nothing really, you needn't worry so much."

"Well I do, so you should watch yourself, I mean it." Angela says again, "Okay all done." She leans back and Fareeha inspects her leg. The skin underneath her cut suit is unmarked and in perfect health.

"Thanks." Fareeha stands up and sheathes her sword on her back. "We must be close for there to be this many guards guarding it." They spread out and poke their heads into different rooms, searching for anything that would look like Elenwen's study.

"I think I found it!" Angela's voice calls out from an another room. Fareeha hurries to meet up with her, entering a room lined with bookeshelves and chests, a desk piled with inked scrolls sitting in the middle. Angela is holding two notebooks in her hands, her eyes flicking over the words in one of them.

"It's about Delphine, and this one is about Ulfric Stormcloak, though none give any indication of dragons." Angela says as she tucks the notebooks into a pouch in her tunic. "Let's keep looking."

They rifle through the rest of the scrolls piled on Elenwen's desk, finding nothing but Thalmor reports about Imperial and Stormcloak activity.

A glint in the bottom of a drawer catches Fareeha's attention and she reaches in, pulling out a small key. "Well I bet this opens up something important."

Once they are done in her study, finding nothing of use, they exit the room and pass into another room connected to the study. A small set of stairs leads them to a door that Fareeha tries to open, but its stopped by a lock. She pulls out the key she found and inserts it, hearing a satisfying click when she turns it. The door slides open and they step through.

A gasp is ripped from Angela's throat as she sees what lies in the room below. Fareeha's blood boils and her fists clench.

Cells line the walls, an assortment of tools hanging on racks, and dried blood paints the floor. A torture room.

"Those bastards." Fareeha grits her teeth and forces herself to move forward. She descends the steps and approaches a desk in the corner, her eyes avoiding the sickening sight. Angela follows close behind, her face pulled into a frown. She sorts through the scrolls and notebooks until she finds one of interest. She flicks it open and reads quickly, anxious to leave this dreadful place.

"This is the one, this is what we came for." Fareeha exclaims, passing the notebook to Angela. "It's a dossier of a member of the Blades named Esbern, someone they've been looking for. They think he knows something about the dragons, which means they are just as in the dark as we are."

Angela drops the notebook into her pouch and nods, "Time to leave, I can't stand the smell in here, it reeks of death."

Fareeha can't agree more, except a loud bang coming from the door they entered echoes down into the room, followed by an unfortunately familiar voice.

"Listen up spies, I've got your friend and you're surrounded." Amelie steps down the stairs and stands before Fareeha and Angela, her eyes gleaming. Malborn is held between two guards that stand behind her. Four more guards approach as well, making six plus Amelie. "I thought you two looked a little suspicious, especially when you snuck off during that little drunk's scene. No matter, surrender now or you two and the Wood Elf both die."

"Don't do it!" Malborn calls out as he struggles against his captors, "She's lying, she'll kill you anyways. Run!"

Amelie smirks and shrugs, "Well, he's right you know." She nods to the guards and they glunge their swords into Malborn, killing him instantly. Fareeha's jaw drops and a primal rage burns through her body. She reaches for her sword, but Angela places a hand on her arm, stopping her. "Fareeha no, we can't fight them all."

"She's smart, I would advice you to follow her suggestion." Amelie says coldly.

"Who says I have to fight you." Fareeha says. Calling forth her unknown power she unleashes her Thu'um, her shout ripping through her throat and air. The force knocks all the guards back and Amelie crashes against the wall before slumping down, unconscious.

"Now's our chance, come on, let's get out of here!" Angela urges as she tugs on Fareeha's arm. They run away from the scene and scramble for a trap door that lies hidden on the other side of the room. Fareeha tugs it open and drops down, Angela following behind. It is a cave, ice coating the walls. The air is icy and steals Fareeha's breath away but the adrenaline surging through her barely makes her feel it's freezing touch. She takes Angela's hand in her own and they run, desperate to escape. They burst through the entrance of the cave and find themselves panting on a snowy road, the dark sky above them. Fareeha pauses a moment to catch her breath before taking Angela's hand again and running into the trees across the road. They have to get as far away from the Embassy as possible, especially with the information they are carrying.

They run and run through the snow, ignoring their frozen feet. After Fareeha is sure that they had put enough distance between them and the embassy, she comes to a stop and collapses into the soft snow. Angela plops down beside her and presses against her.

"That was horrible." Angela sighs as she looks up past the treetops above them and into the sky.

"Agreed, but we got what we came for."

"But Malborn . . ."

Fareeha closes her eyes and exhales, "There was nothing we could've done. He knew what he was getting himself into, he knew the risks." It really doesn't console Fareeha however, as his loss bites at her. She should have protected him, she should have saved him, but she couldn't. She just hopes she'll be able to protect Angela in the future.

They lie down for a while, pressed against each other in the silence of the forest, resting their tired limbs.

"I don't suppose I could cash that kiss in now, could I?" Angela breaks the silence and turns over to face Fareeha, her face so close to Fareeha's that she can see the snowflakes that cling to her eyelashes.

"I suppose you could." Fareeha says as she leans in. Their lips meet and Fareeha closes her eyes, a feeling of comfort washing over her. She needs this, especially after the loss of Malborn. She brings her hand up to the back of Angela's head and gently cups it as they kiss. Angela lets out a small sigh and smiles through the kiss.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Fareeha asks as she leans back.

"Just for everything."

Fareeha smiles and leans in again, her nose pressing against Angela's cheek as she kisses her again. All the pain she was feeling washes away in the embrace of Angela. After a moment of complete bliss Angela leans back, "We should probably start making our way back to Riverwood. I'm sure Delphine will be ecstatic to see what we found."

Though Fareeha never wants to leave the position she is in, she agrees, "You're right. Besides, the Thalmor might be looking for us by now." She stands up and brushes the snow off her back and legs.

Underneath the nighttime sky, surrounded by private snow topped trees, they make their way back to Riverwood, finding comfort in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the long wait but regardless, I hope you enjoyed. And Happy New Years everybody! Let's hope this next year is better than the last.  
> Also again thanks to Lydia_r_Marks for proofreading. You're the best!


	9. Honor among Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach! Sorry for the wait, hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!

They arrive back in Riverwood two days later, exhausted from all the travel. Dark shadows are cast underneath their eyes and their minds are muddled and tired. Fareeha wills herself to drag her tired feet into the Sleeping Giant Inn, where she is sure Delphine awaits to dish out new orders. Angela follows behind, just as tired and worn out as she is. They had barely slept in the last two days and had traveled as quickly as possible to escape the Thalmor.

Entering the Inn immediately makes Fareeha want to crawl into a bed and sleep for an eternity. The warm and dim atmosphere drowns her in the urge to rest and let her body recuperate, but she pushes it away and makes her way across the Inn in search of Delphine.

"If you're looking for Delphine she's downstairs." Orgnar says as he idly cleans a mug behind the bar, "She's been waiting for you two."

Fareeha nods and gives him a polite smile in thanks before heading down into the hidden basement.

"Ah, you made it out alive!" Delphine steps forward, relief washing her face, "Did you learn anything useful?"

Fareeha leans against a table and Angela flops down into the only chair in the room, her head drooping back.

"Yes and no." Fareeha replies, "It turns out the Thalmor know nothing about the dragon attacks or their return."

Delphine frowns and places her hand under her chin, "Really? That seems difficult to believe, are you sure about that? You didn't miss anything?"

A tired sigh escapes Fareeha's lips, "Yes of course, why would you send us if you weren't going to believe us?"

"You're right, you're right," Delphine waves her hand in apology and her face softens, "I just . . . I was sure it must have been them. If not the Thalmor, then who?"

"There's more though, have you ever heard of someone named Esbern?" Fareeha asks, hoping Delphine would know who he is.

Delphine's face perks right up with both surprise and a shred of hope, "Esbern? Where did you hear that name?"

Angela pulls out one of the Thalmor notebooks and tosses it onto the table, "The Thalmor are looking for him, they think he might be able to shed some light on the dragons reappearance."

Delphine snatches up the notebook and flies through it, her fingers flipping pages and her eyes scanning every inked word.

"Divines, I thought the Thalmor got him years ago, the crazy old man." She snaps the book closed and places her hands on the table, determination filling her eyes, "This makes sense, if anyone would know anything about dragonlore, it would be him. I just can't believe he is still alive."

"So the Thalmor want him because he might know what's happening?" Fareeha questions.

Delphine nods, "Besides the fact that the Thalmor want to kill every last Blade out there, Esbern is an expert in ancient dragonlore. He was an archivist before the great war, studying the history of both the dragons and the Blades. He was rather obsessed with it actually. Nobody really ever paid attention to him, but now I suppose he isn't as crazy as we all thought."

"So now we just need to get to him before the Thalmor do," Fareeha says. "The Thalmor seem to think he's hiding in a city called Riften."

Delphine smirks, "Riften eh? Probably down in the Ratway then. Try to find a man called Brynjolf, he's . . . well-connected, might be able to help you find Esbern. It's a starting point at least."

"Should we bring him back here once we find him?" Angela asks, leaning forward in her chair.

"Yes, I'll need to speak with him. Oh and if you think I'm paranoid, you may have some trouble getting Esbern to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know to trust you then. But you have to get to him before the Thalmor. You better get going as soon as possible."

Angela groans and stands up. "More traveling."

Fareeha pats her shoulder, "We can sleep in the carriage. Now come on, Delphine's right, we need to get there as fast as possible." She turns to Delphine suddenly remembering something very important, "You still have all our gear and supplies right?"

Delphine nods and gestures to a large chest, "It's all in there, as promised."

Angela and Fareeha retrieve their belongings and dress themselves in their armor and cloaks. Angela looks preticularily relieved to have her staff back in her hands. Fareeha gathers her travel pack and gets ready to leave but Delphine stops her and Angela, "What about Malborn? Did he . . ?"

Angela shakes her head, "I'm sorry Delphine, we couldn't help him. Amelie got him."

Delphine looks crestfallen and her fist clenches at her side, "Damn that Wood Elf, and damn that Thalmor bitch."

Though Delphine is trying to keep a cool face, Fareeha can tell she is hurting underneath. She nudges Angela's arm to indicate that they should leave Delphine to mourn the loss, "We'll check back in when we get Esbern. Thank you for the help."

Delphine looks up, "No, thank you Dragonborn," She turns her head to Angela, "And you, Mercy, I don't think I could've done any of this without you two."

Fareeha shoots her a genuine smile and bids her farewell before heading up the stairs and into the main part of the Inn.

"We should eat before we leave, can't travel on an empty stomach,” Angela says as she approaches a table. Fareeha couldn't agree more, she had very little food since they fled the Embassy.

Within a few minutes, Orgnar sets down a plate of potatoes and cream for each of them, free of charge. They dig in hungrily and soon the plates are scrapped clean and their bellies full. Despite her mental exhaustion, Fareeha feels much better now that she has eaten a warm meal. She can tell Angela feels the same way by the smile that rests on her lips.

"Well, I suppose we better leave. How far is Riften?" Fareeha asks Angela as she stands up and stacks the plates for Orgnar.

"It's just past Ivarstead, in the Rift. So just over a days walking time but we could get there before that if we took a carriage."

Suddenly Fareeha is struck with an idea. "What about horses?"

Angela's face lights right up, she clearly likes the idea already. "It's a little faster than carriage, and we could probably save a lot of money in the long run. There's a stable outside of Whiterun where we could purchase two."

"But I haven't got the money to buy one."

Angela waves her hand, "Oh no, no, don't worry about that. I'll cover it."

"Are you sure? I can always pay you back." Fareeha insists, feeling a little bad about using Angela's money for herself.

Angela laughs, "I've got too much anyway and nothing to ever spend it on. Besides, having horses would make a lot of things easier."

Fareeha smiles wide and nods. "Then let's make a stop in Whiterun."

The two exit the Inn, invigorated by both the food in their stomach's and the thought of no more endless walking and carriage riding across Skyrim.

They make it to Whiterun quickly, the sun still hanging low in the morning sky. It's a warmer day, the trees cast long soft shadows across the earth and the air doesn't carry the burning bite that it usually does.

The stable pops into view as they approach the city, the smell of hay floating on the breeze. Angela approaches a man standing beside the stables, ready to deal business.

"Ah, hello! What can I do for you ladies this fine morning?" The stable man greets as he notices them.

"Actually, we're looking to buy two horses for traveling, do you have any for sale?" Angela asks, her eyes looking behind the man and at the five horses standing in the stalls.

"Well it just so happens I do," He turns around and walks up to the stalls, "These three here. You won't find stronger horses anywhere else."

Angela chuckles and approaches the stalls, Fareeha following close behind. Fareeha had always loved horses. She loved the feeling of racing on it's back, feeling the wind whip through her hair as they sped through the open desert. She had never had a horse to call her own though. She inspects the horses and finds herself drawn to one on the end, a stallion, whose coat is so dark brown it almost looks black. Shaggy black hair crosses his forehead as he looks at her with fathomlessly dark eyes.

"Taking a liking to him?" The stable man asks as he stands beside her, his crossed arms leaning against the edge of the stall.

Fareeha nods, "Yes, he's very beautiful." She turns to see Angela stroking the nose of a blue roan. "What about you Angela?"

She turns to face Fareeha, a genuine smile spread across her lips, "I believe we've both made our decision, yes?"

Fareeha laughs and nods.

"Well, how much for the roan and the stallion?" Angela asks, pulling out a hefty coin purse that puts Fareeha's to shame.

The stable man rubs his chin and faces the horses, a low hum echoing from his throat as he thinks. "Two thousand septims for the two horses, a thousand septims each. I'll even throw in the saddles and gear."

Fareeha nearly chokes when she hears the price, she would never have been able to afford one horse, let alone two.

Angela pauses for a moment and then smiles, "I'd say that's a fair deal." She extends her arm and gives the stable man's hand a firm shake.

The stable man turns to Fareeha, "Do you know how to tack a horse?"

"Yep."

"Well how about your friend and I deal the funds inside and you prepare the horses?"

Fareeha glances at Angela who nods, "Alright, sounds good to me."

The man gestures to a wall of equipment, reins, bridles, harnesses and stirrups all hang ready. Fareeha sets to work immediately, working on the saddles and harnesses. She is gentle, her hands working smoothly as she makes sure not to pull anything too tight. She leads the horses out of the stables and waits patiently for Angela to finish paying the man. Her eyes linger on the roan Angela chose, his coat a stunning gradient of black and silver.

Soon Angela emerges from the stable, the man following behind with a very happy look.

"Well we're all done here, you're free to take them now." The man smiles warmly and pockets his now bulging coin purse. "Good luck to you."

Angela thanks him with a dip of her head and approaches Fareeha and the horses.

"This was a great idea Fareeha," Angela praises as she stands next to the roan, eager to get into the saddle.

"Do you need any help up?" Fareeha asks, ready to lend Angela a boost.

Angela waves a hand and chuckles, "No, I've been riding horses since I was a child." With that she places her hands up on the saddle and in one swift, fluid motion, hauls herself over the horse till she rests high upon his back.

Fareeha smiles with amusement and does the same, her legs adjusting in the stirrups and saddle. It had been a while since she last rode a horse, but it is already coming back to her. She urges the horse forward until they are walking on the road. Her hips sway with the movement of the horse and she knows that she'll be sore later, but it's still much better than walking.

"So what about a name for him?" Angela asks, gesturing her head to the dark stallion Fareeha rides.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it yet. What about you?"

"I was thinking Jesse."

"Jesse? Sort of an odd choice for a horse?"

Angela smiles, "I have an old friend named Jesse, though I haven't seen him in a long time. Seems appropriate to name such a fine horse after him."

"You were close?"

"Very, I've known him for a long time. After my incident with Gabriel, I just haven't seen him. I hope he's doing alright, he was always known for getting into trouble, though he has a kind heart."

Fareeha gives Angela a reassuring smile, "I'm sure that when all this is over you'll see him again."

"I hope so."

The rest of the day goes by nicely, with no trouble. The sun warms their backs and the sweet smell of the forest fills their lungs. The sound of hooves steadily clopping along the road is soothing to Fareeha, making her feel safe and unbothered by the threat of dragons and the Thalmor.

They pass through Ivarstead while the sun is still up, and enter the thick lush forest of the Rift, following the road to Riften.

"So what's Riften like? Have you ever been?" Fareeha asks, breaking the silence that had been comfortably sitting between them.

"Unfortunately yes, I've been."

"Unfortunately? I take it you don't enjoy it?"

Angela shakes her head, "It's a city crawling with corruption and deception. Maven Blackbriar controls everything, from the flow of supplies that enter the city to even the guards, all held underneath her thumb. Not to mention the Thieves Guild, who steal for their own profit. It's a city best to pass through as quickly as possible."

Fareeha frowns, she hated nothing more than criminals who illude justice. "Why hasn't anything been done about it?"

"People have tried, but anybody who challenges Maven are either thrown into prison or just never heard from again. I wouldn't trouble yourself over it now, our priority is Esbern, and then we leave."

Fareeha nods, though the information sits uncomfortably in her stomach.

The sun begins to lower in the sky, washing the land in the warm colors of the sunset. The forest itself seems to glow under it's radiance. Tall trees with leaves of reds, yellows and oranges rustle under the soft breeze. Remnants of sunlight stream through the branches and high canopy. It's such a surreal sight, compared to the rest of the terrain she's seen in Skyrim.

"How come there's no snow here? It's like a completely different season." Fareeha asks, her curiosity piqued by the beautiful colors of the forest.

"This is the Rift, a deep valley shrouded by high mountains. Winter almost never touches here, unlike the rest of Skyrim." Angela replies, lifting her head to look at the leaves above. "It's stunning."

Looking at Angela, with the warm glow of the sun cloaking her, there is nothing more beautiful to Fareeha. "Like you."

Angela's cheeks turn as red as the leaves above her. Fareeha smiles and brings her horse right in beside Angela, before leaning over in her saddle and kissing her on the cheek. Angela lets out a little surprised gasp, "Don't fall, you'll hurt yourself!" Her face is still beat red and she looks a little flustered.

Fareeha lets out a hearty laugh that echoes off the high canopy as she settles back into the saddle, "Always looking out for me, my own guardian angel."

"Well, I suppose you could say that." Angela smiles and winks at Fareeha, making it her turn to blush.

Soon the walls of a city part through the trees and Fareeha can hear the sound of water. The forest thins and they find themselves walking on a worn path beside a large lake, its still surface reflecting the light of the dying sun. The walled city of Riften lies before them, like a dirty beacon. A set of stables rests beside the main gate.

"We can keep the horses there when we're in the city." Angela says, pointing to the stables. They hop off their horses and lead them to the stables where Angela pays the stable boy to untack them and give them feed. Fareeha gives her horse one last stroke on the nose before approaching the city gate, where two guards await.

"Hold there, before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax." One of the guards says, blocking the door with his body.

Fareeha lifts an eyebrow, "The visitor's tax?"

"For the privilege of entering the city, of course."

Fareeha is not impressed, with the knowledge that Angela had given her about the city guards, she knows this is a scam. "This is obviously a shakedown, just let us in."

The guard crosses his arms, "You either pay the tax like everybody else or you don't get into the city. Simple as that."

Angela steps forward, her face held in a slight frown, "You wouldn't deny Mercy entrance would you? I have important matters to be held within your walls."

The guard uncrosses his arms and takes a step back, "Mercy . . . oh why yes, of course. Go right in."

"Thank you." Angela leans in close to his ear, "And I would advise you to stop scamming and stealing from poor travelers."

The guard bows his head in shame and mutters an agreement under his breath. The gates open and the two women enter the dirty city. Wooden walkways and bridges weave themselves around buildings like a spider web. Much to Fareeha's surprise, the entire city is floating on the lake, nothing but wooden arches to support it. The wood creaks under her boots as she takes a step forward. The people in the city walk quickly and with their heads down, eager to get home as the sun dips behind the mountains, the light shrinking away with the coming dark.

"I hate doing that." Angela sighs once the gates are shut behind them.

"Hm?" Fareeha pulls her attention away from the strange layout of the city.

"Using my name to intimidate people."

"Except you didn't intimidate him. He was trying to steal from us and I can only imagine how many others he's stolen from. Perhaps next time he goes to do it he'll think twice after what you said to him."

"I know, I know, it still gets to me sometimes."

"But the people love you, you're they're champion."

Angela sighs again, "To some yes, but it's not always that simple, some fear me and my power. They believe that no Mer should hold so much power over life and death."

Fareeha opens her mouth to reply but something or someone blunders right into Angela, nearly knocking her off her feet. A surprised gasps escapes Angela's lips as she straightens herself and turns to face her attacker.

Except her attacker is nothing more than a small girl, still in her teen years.

The girl straightens herself and bows deeply before muttering a sorry and scurrying off.

"Are you alright?" Fareeha asks Angela.

"Oh I'm fine," Angela says but then her face turns into a frown, "Wait a minute . . . " Angela starts frantically patting her sides and pockets. "My coin pouch, it's gone!"

Realizing that Angela had just been robbed by some kid, Fareeha immediately jumps into action, running down the alleyway where the girl had ran. Angela follows behind her, their footsteps thudding overtop the wooden planks. Fareeha sees a wisp of long dark hair disappear around a corner at the end of the alley. Fareeha pushes her legs a little faster and she rounds the corner just in time to see the girl trying to climb over a gated fence.

"Come here, you!" Fareeha lunges and grabs onto the back of the girls shirt and hauls her off the fence. She puts herself between the girl and the fence so she can't run off again. Angela appears from the corner, her hair astray from running.

"Alright you little brat, give her back the money." Fareeha scolds, crossing her arms and trying her best to be intimidating.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The girl says stubbornly, raising her head and looking away from Fareeha with a smug expression.

"Don't play stupid kid, I saw you take it."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Fareeha says with a grumble of annoyance.

"You mean this coin purse?" Angela says with a smile as she leans in and points to a bulge in the back of the girl's tunic.

The girl looks nervous and her eyes start scanning the area for an escape route.

"Don't even try it." Fareeha growls.

"Look, we’re not going to hurt you," Angela says gently. "Just give us back the coin and we'll leave you be."

"How do I know you won't rat me out to the guards?"

"I promise we won't"

The girl's eyes shift to Fareeha, and more importantly, her giant sword, "And she won't beat me up?"

Angela laughs and Fareeha roles her eyes, "No, she's not going to beat you up. She's actually quite nice."

"Well . . . alright then." The girl pulls Angela's coin pouch from the back of her shirt and hands it to her.

"Thank you," Angela says as she secures her money, "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes narrow, "Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious is all,” Angela replies.

"It's Hana." The girl says, looking a little shy all of a sudden.

"Well Hana, shouldn't you be at home instead of robbing people in the streets?"

Hana makes a show of sighing and rolling her eyes, "You're not my mother."

Angela laughs and Fareeha snorts. The girl has sass. "No I'm not your mother, but I am just trying to help you."

"Okay, mom." Hana grins, her eyes twinkling.

Angela smiles and leans back, "Well we best find an Inn, it's getting late."

"Agreed." Fareeha replies, eager to sleep in an actual bed. The sky is dark and the stars are starting to shine high above. Torch light lights up the streets and illuminates walkways and buildings.

"But before we go, . . ." Angela reaches into her coin purse and tosses Hana a few septims, "Here, and please try to keep your hands to yourself next time." She shoots Hana another motherly smile and turns to walk back down the alley, leaving Fareeha with Hana.

"She means it, kid, think before you steal, or next time you might get caught by someone not as merciful as us." Fareeha glares at Hana, hoping that her stern voice will sway the younger girl, except she can feel a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Hana fakes surprise, her smug smile still growing. "Gasp! Meaner than you? Perish the thought!"

Fareeha huffs and puts her hands on her hips, "I'm being serious you know."

Hana leans in and waggles her eyebrows, "Why don't you get back to your lover? You're keeping her waiting."

Fareeha is completely taken aback and her mouth gapes open in surprise, "How did you-"

"Fareeha," Angela's voice floats from the other end of the alley where she is patiently waiting.

Hana snickers and gives Fareeha a little wave, "Later, lady." She runs off, hopping over the fence and disappearing into the shadows of the city.

Shaking her head, Fareeha returns to Angela who looks at her with a confused face, "What, did she say something to you?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Right," Angela replies with a drawl, clearly not convinced but she lets it drop anyways. "There's an Inn just ahead, we can rest there for the night and look for Brynjolf tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Fareeha yawns and rubs her eyes. "So is it your new mission to save every citizen from their greedy intentions?"

"What do you mean?" Angela asks as she approaches the front door of the Inn and pushes it open.

Fareeha laughs, "Well first the guard and now Hana, at this rate you'll convert every citizen here in no time."

A chuckle escapes Angela's throat, "No, but I can try to help, and besides, I took a liking to Hana."

Fareeha raises an eyebrow, "Even though she tried to steal all our money?"

"Well that's definitely not all my money but she's just a kid, kids do stupid things sometimes. I'm sure you did dumb things to harass people when you were younger."

"Nah, I mostly just punned people to death."

Angela laughs again and the corners of her eyes crinkle, "Aha, yes, you and your puns. They're not very good, you know."

Fareeha shrugs, "I know. They're terrible, but that's why I love them."

Angela wraps her arm around Fareeha's waist and leans her head against her shoulder, "Well I love them too."

The morning comes with the sun rising over the lake, a wispy layer of mist crawling on it's glassy surface. Fareeha and Angela prepare for the morning, getting washed up and eating a meal inside the Inn.

"So do you know anything about this Brynjolf?" Fareeha asks Angela as they exit the Inn and look out over the city.

Angela shrugs, the fur on her mantle rising up to meet her cheeks, "I've never heard of him. Like I said, I usually try to steer clear of this city."

Fareeha takes a deep breath and pushes the crisp air out of her lungs. "Well I guess we better ask around."

They stroll into the town square, where it is bustling with people. A blacksmith works at his forge, meticulously melding a sword, a multitude of shopkeepers try to sell their items while customers browse, none of them aware of the threat that hangs over them all. A feeling of sonder washes over Fareeha. All of these people, living lives as complex as her own, filled with their own goals, loves, needs and tragedies. And yet, they pass her by, her mind soon forgetting she ever saw them. It makes her sad in a way, realizing that there is so much going on around her, just to be forgotten and overlooked.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find someone named Brynjolf?" Angela's voice pulls Fareeha back to the present where she is asking a Dunmer selling vegetables.

The Dark Elf scoffs and points towards the market square, "Don't know why you'd want to find that cheat, but he's usually down there, ripping off gullible customers."

Angela raises her eyebrows before thanking the Dunmer. They turn around and make their way into the square, where people bustle all about.

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying, eh lass?" A nordic accent comes from behind Angela.

"Excuse me?" Angela turns around to face the man who just spoke, a slight frown furrowing her brow.

The man is tall, with rusty hair and a broad frame, a Nord. He leans in and lifts his eyebrows and gestures to Angela's coin pouch, "I mean you didn't earn all that coin by working." 

Angela frowns and takes a step back from the man, "Actually I did earn it, I don't steal."

The man chuckles and the expression on his face tells them that he still thinks otherwise. "Well, if you say so." He extends his hand before him. "Where are my manners, the name is Brynjolf. And you two . . ?"

Fareeha's eyes widen in surprise and she speaks up, "You're Brynjolf?"

The man looks a little taken aback, "You know me?"

Angela nods, "Actually we're looking for you, we need your help with something very important."

Brynjolf crosses his arms and leans back against his stall behind him, "I hope you're not expecting free information or help, because you won't find it here."

"Please, we're looking for someone, can't you at least point us in the right direction?" Angela asks, her voice firm and steady.

"Tell you what, if you help me deal with a bit of business, then I'll see if I can help you."

Fareeha's eyes narrow, "What sort of business?"

"The kind where you try not to get caught by the guards. I need you to steal something."

Angela's eyes flash and she grips her staff tightly, "I already told you, we don't steal." She says through gritted teeth.

"Then I won't help you, simple as that, and around here, help is hard to come by."

Fareeha steps in front of Angela and looks Brynjolf in the eye, "Look, we just need to know if you've seen or heard of an old man named Esbern, he'd probably be hiding out in some place called the Ratway."

"Aye, I know your guy, but as I said before, I won't tell you where he is unless you help me first. Just hear me out."

Fareeha exhales and gives him a curt nod. She doesn't want to hear what he has to say but she knows that he might be their only chance.

"I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I'll need you to place it into Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing. Got it?"

"A frame job? You can't be serious!" Angela snarls, "I will not frame an innocent."

"Then you'll never find Esbern."

Fareeha lightly tugs on Angela's arm to pull her away from Brynjolf. She hates Brynjolf's plan just as much as Angela does, except she knows that it must be done, for the greater good. "Angela please, we need to find Esbern. This might be our only chance."

Angela's face softens and her voice lowers, "There's got to be another way."

"There might be, but it might take much longer. We need to get to Esbern before the Thalmor do, or we'll have much bigger things to worry about." Fareeha says as she places her hands gently on Angela's shoulders. "Just let me do it, you won't have to worry about a thing, and then we can leave this all behind us."

"I won't let you do this by yourself!" Angela exclaims.

Fareeha chuckles, "It just won't do if the famed 'Mercy' gets caught stealing a silver ring. It'll be fine, trust me."

A sigh escapes Angela's lips but she nods, "If this is what it'll take then so be it."

Fareeha gives Angela a small smile before turning back to Brynjolf, "I'll do it."

Brynjolf claps his hands together and smiles. "Perfect! The man you're planting the ring on is over there, the Dark Elf." He points to an elf who idly sits on a barrel, chatting with a customer. "And Madesi is the Argonian over there, the ring is under his stall. Are you ready?"

"Yes, just do what you're going to do."

Brynjolf steps into his stand and starts waving his hands, "Everyone, gather 'round, I have something amazing to show you!" He continues to call out, drawing the attention of everyone in the square until they are all standing around his stall. Fareeha slips to the back of the crowd until she is standing right beside it. She glances around with wary eyes. It would seem Brynjolf's distraction is working, as everyone's attention is pointed towards whatever nonsense he is spewing out. She can see Angela's blonde ponytail poking out from the crowd where she waits. Taking one last look around, she ducks behind Madesi stall and opens the hatch below it.

Sure enough a small strongbox rests inside it, a lock keeping it sealed tight. Fareeha quickly reaches into a pouch in her pack and pulls out a small lockpick. She had a few with her just in case she ever needed to get out of a tight spot. Or in.

Her blood pounds in her ears and her heart races, but she keeps her fingers steady as she wiggles the lockpick around until she hears the satisfying click. The lid pops open, revealing its shiny contents inside. A whole stash of gems and jewelry sits inside the strongbox. She carefully picks through it until she finds the plain silver ring, being careful to not draw attention to herself. She pockets the ring and closes up both the strongbox and the hatch. Silently she drifts around the crowd, weaving behind vacant stalls. With hushed footsteps she places herself behind the Dark Elf Brynjolf had pointed out and reaches into her pocket to pull out the ring. Her fingers feel the cool silver and she hesitates, her conscious telling her to expose Brynjolf. But she needs him and the information he carries. Cursing both Brynjolf and herself, she slides the ring into Brand-Shei's back pocket. He doesn't seem to notice and Fareeha quietly backs away, making eye contact with Brynjolf to tell him the deed is done. She hangs back as he wraps up his little show, the crowd dispersing and heading back to their stalls.

She approaches Brynjolf and Angela, her face held in a frown. "It's done."

Brynjolf reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny pouch clinking with septims, "Here, payment for a job well done. You know I could always use someone with your skills."

"I don't want your money or to join you, I just want to find where Esbern is." Fareeha growls, still feeling bitter over what she just did.

Brynjolf shrugs and places the pouch back into his pocket, "Well, you're right, Esbern is hiding in the Ratway, past the tavern called The Ragged Flagon. That's where my organization runs from, if you ever need to find me, look for me there."

"How do we get to the Ratway?" Fareeha asks, knowing that it is probably well hidden.

"The Ratway is a series of interconnecting tunnels beneath the city. There's an entrance down on the lower level of the city, near the water. You'll know it when you see it."

Fareeha nods her head in response and turns to leave, not wanting to thank Brynjolf for his help. Angela mutters a goodbye under her breath and follows Fareeha out of the market square.

Angela leans in to Fareeha and wraps an arm around her waist, "Are you okay?"

Fareeha sighs and puts an arm around Angela's shoulder, "Yes, I'm fine. I just hate that he made me do that."

"It's like you said, we didn't have a choice. Don't feel guilty."

Fareeha smiles and kisses the top of Angela's head, her soft blonde hair tickling her face. "Now, please tell me you know where to go because I still have no clue."

Angela giggles and takes Fareeha's hand in her own before taking the lead. "Come on you, it's this way."

Angela leads her down a set of stairs until they are standing on a dock that lines the lower layer of the city. Dirty water runs from the lake and weaves like a river between small shops built into the base of the town. The smell of fish and mucky water taints the air and Fareeha crinkles her nose.

"Well this is pleasant." She mutters under her breath.

Angela scans the area and points towards a gated door on the other side of the channel, "There, that must be it."

They cross the water over a small bridge and stop in front of the entrance. It's dark and a rotten smell is floating from its depths.

"It's a sewer, isn't it?" Fareeha groans, already anticipating the feeling of soggy boots and rancid air.

Angela pushes open the gate, "Unfortunately it looks that way. Come on."

They enter the dark cavern and close the gate behind them. Darkness closes in and Fareeha has to strain her eyes to see properly. Dim torchlight glows from ahead, a small beacon. Much to her discomfort, filmy water sloshes around her boots as she begins to make her way forward, the water echoing of the slick walls. She feels Angela grab her hand and she squeezes it back. "Stick close to me. We don't want to get separated."

The two creep forward with careful footsteps, edging closer to the light. A corner appears ahead and they turn around it, finally finding the source of the light. It's a small room with hanging moss clinging to the roof. Water glistens on the walls and torches flicker in the damp atmosphere. But they aren't alone. Before Fareeha can even register what's going on, two men jump at her, ragged cries ripping from their throats. She flinches and waits for the bite of steel, except it doesn't come.

She opens her eyes to see Angela standing in front of her, her Caduceus staff raised above her body, blocking the two attacks simultaneously. The two men look surprised and Angela uses that to her advantage. With a strong yank with her staff the two become unbalanced, their swords nearly wrenched from their grasp. With a blur of motion, she rams the butt of her staff into one of the men's stomach and turns to wack the other one over the head, sending him toppling to the ground. Within an instant both men are on the wet ground unconscious.

Fareeha's mouth is hanging open, she hadn't even seen the men quick enough to act; and yet Angela had dealt with them before she could even process what happened. "You never cease to amaze me."

Angela shrugs and blushes slightly, "Can't have the fabled Dragonborn getting killed in a sewer, now can we?"

Fareeha chuckles and moves closer to a wall to reach for a torch, "Where would I be without you?"

Angela laughs in return, "Probably still getting lost on your way to High Hrothgar."

"You're probably right, I'm hopeless with directions."

Angela bumps Fareeha's shoulder with her own and gives her a warm smile, "Then it's probably best I'm here with you."

They exit the room, a torch held in Fareeha's hand, illuminating the tight corridors. They wind their way through the tunnels, frequently running into dead ends and deep water that sends chills up Fareeha's spine. She isn't one for deep water. The moisture in the air makes their skin damp and everything seems slimy; the walls, the floor, their clothes, even their hair. Not to mention the occasional skeever that jumps at them when they pass. Eventually they reach a door illuminated by torches.

"Do you think this is it?" Angela murmurs.

"Only one way to find out." Fareeha says as she pushes open the door. Instead of another small tunnel for them to creep through, they are greeted by a massive cavern, with a roof held high above their heads. The floor is much drier and much cleaner. Furniture lines the walls and on the far end of the room Fareeha can see people.

"This must be the Ragged Flaggon Brynjolf told us about." Fareeha explains as she scans the area. She grips Angela's hand and approaches the other end of the room, caution guiding her footsteps.

A bar rests against the wall where a man stands behind it, polishing a tankard. Wooden tables surround it, candles and plates sitting on top. Fareeha counts three people; a bald man resting in a chair, a silver haired woman looking over some papers and the man behind the bar.

"Well look who it is, the lovebirds have decided to come visit."

A familiar voice resonates from behind Fareeha. "Hana?"

Sure enough, Hana stands behind them, grinning from ear to ear. Her chestnut hair drapes behind her back and her bangs graze her eyebrows. Her eyes are twinkling with both amusement and mischief. "So what brings the righteous duo down here?"

Angela smiles, "We're looking for someone, Brynjolf sent us here."

Hana cocks her head, "Bryn sent you? That's not like him to willingly send strangers down here." Suddenly her eyes widen and a sly smile spreads across her smug face. "Don't tell me he made you take on a job in exchange?"

Fareeha rolls her eyes and looks away, "Unfortunately yes."

"Ha!" Hana slaps her knee and laughs, "Oh the irony is too perfect!"

"Oh shush." Fareeha huffs, trying to hide the smile forcing it's way out. Something about Hana's laugh made her want to laugh too, like it's contagious.

"Who're your friends Hana?" The bald man calls out from his seat at the table. He had been watching them quietly all along.

"These are the two I was telling you about, the ones who caught me earlier."

The man chuckles and gets up from his seat to greet them, "Oh never you mind Hana, I apologize for her earlier actions. I'm Delvin, it's a pleasure."

Fareeha extends her hand to shake Delvin's, "I'm Fareeh and this is Angela. Brynjolf told us we could find someone down here."

Delvin crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, "Who're you looking for?"

"An old man named Esbern. We need to find him, it's urgent." Angela replies.

Delvin lets out a huff and turns to Hana, "So do think they can be trusted?"

"Them? Oh, they're harmless." Hana looks directly at Fareeha and wiggles her eyebrows, "I don't think they're gonna do anything that'll hurt us."

Delvin nods and turns back to Fareeha, "Well if Hana likes you, then I suppose I'll tell you. She might be a handful but she's a great judge of character."

"So you know who we're looking for?"

Delvin nods again, "Yes, he's been hiding past our hideout, in the deepest sections of the ratway. Paid us good coin to keep him hidden."

"Can you take us to him, please?" Fareeha asks.

Delvin shakes his head, "I swore to never go back in their, place gives me the willies but . . ," He turns to Hana and smiles.

"No, absolutely not." Hana glares back at him, knowing what he's about to suggest.

"Come on Hana, you know the ratway better than anyone else. Don't you want to help these nice ladies?"

Hana rolls her eyes and huffs, "Fine!" She then points a finger at them, "But only because you didn't rat me out."

Angela's face brightens, "Great! I'm so glad you're coming with us!"

"Yeah, yeah, what's your name again?"

"Angela."

"And your lover?"

Angela's face goes bright red and Fareeha can feel herself burning as well.

"That's Fareeha."

Hana snickers and gives them a toothy smile. "Well come on, it's this way." She takes the lead and passes through a door behind the bar.

"She's really something huh?" Fareeha whispers to Angela under her breath.

Angela chuckles softly, "She sure is, I like her."

Fareeha smiles to herself, "I like her too, even though she is a little brat."

"I can agree with that."

"Quit lagging you nerds." Hana calls from ahead, waiting impatiently for them.

"What does nerd mean?" Angela whispers to fareeha.

"I have no clue, probably some young kid slang." Fareeha whispers back with a shrug.

They pass through the door Hana was waiting at and enter a whole new area of the ratway. It's not as wet and it's much more open, with multiple layers.

"Watch out!" Hana shrieks as she yanks on Fareeha's arm and pulls her to the ground. An explosion of electricity erupts above Fareeha's ahead, showering them in lingering sparks.

"What the hell!"

"It's the Thalmor!" Angela calls out, already preparing herself for battle.

Fareeha jumps up and looks down below her, to see three Thalmor soldiers rushing up the stairs to meet them. Across the room is another Thalmor, some kind of sparks glowing out of his hands. Magic.

She immediately jumps into action, her hand grasping the hilt of her sword and drawing it from her back. Hana does the same, grasping two slim twin daggers.

"I've got these idiots, go take down the freak with the magic!" Hana yells as she jumps to meet the Thalmor coming up the stairs. Angela joins Hana, her staff poised.

"Go!" Angela calls out, "We've got this!"

Fareeha nods and without taking a second thought, leaps over the edge and lands on the floor beneath her where the mage waits, his hands sparking and his face twisted into a malicious smile.

"You were the two who got into the Embassy, weren't you?" He snarls.

Fareeha ignores his question, "We're not going to let you get to Esbern."

"Oh I think we will!" He lunges forward, the air crackling with electricity. Fareeha leaps out of the way, feeling the current of his magic scorch past her. He attacks again, his fist flying through the air. Out of habit Fareeha uses one hand to let go of her sword to block his blow, but ends up getting a shocked by his magic. It takes her breath away and she stumbles back. He uses her momentary confusion to hurl another ball of sparks at her, which explodes in her side. With a gasp she falls to her knees, fighting for breath. The magic tears through her body, burning and searing along it's path.

The Thalmor approaches, his face reflecting the blue light of his magic. Unable to get her limbs to move, Fareeha braces herself for another blow.

"Fareeha!" Angela's voice calls from above, ripping Fareeha from the pain. With all her strength she wills herself to get back to her feet, where she faces the wicked man.

"Still fighting eh? We'll take care of that." His smile soon turns to a choked gasp as Fareeha suddenly lunges forward, her sword piercing his body. With a gurgle of blood he slumps forward and collapses on the cold stone floor.

"Are you alright!" Angela races down the stairs, followed by Hana, who actually appears to be concerned.

Fareeha leans over with her hands on her knees and exhales deeply, "Yeah, I'm alright thanks. Did you finish the others?"

"Oh thank Stendarr, you had me worried." Angela turns and puts a hand on Hana's head, "And Hana did all the work, she's quite the little fighter, you two could learn from each other."

Hana grins and shrugs, "I've always wanted to learn how to wield a claymore."

Fareeha straightens herself and holds out her blade to Hana, "Want to hold it?"

Hana's eyes widen and she holds out her hands.

"Two hands, it's heavy-" Fareeha says as she places the hilt of her blade in Hana's grip.

As soon as Fareeha let's go of her sword, the weight of it brings Hana down to the ground with a clatter.

A string of foreign words fly out of Hana's mouth in what Fareeha can only assume are curses. "That thing's heavier than I am!" Hana gets up from the floor and tries to pick up Fareeha's sword. With a mighty huff escaping her mouth Hana manages to pick it up and hold it in front of her. Her arms soon start to shake and Fareeha takes her beloved blade back before Hana drops it again.

"Let's just stick with the daggers for now." Fareeha laughs as she sheaths her sword on her back.

Hana grumbles something under her breath and rolls her eyes. "I could still take you, you know."

Fareeha raises her eyebrows, "I'm sure you could."

"Come on you two, we have to get to Esbern, before the Thalmor do."

Fareeha nods and scolds herself, she had completely forgotten for a moment. She just hopes that the Thalmor didn't know where he was exactly, so that Hana could lead them straight to him. Hana takes off and makes her way through the corridors, Angela and Fareeha following close behind. They encounter a few more Thalmor but they fall before Fareeha's and Hana's blades before they even realize what hit them.

After a certain point Fareeha becomes numb to all the twisting corridors and tight hallways. Without Hana's help, she would never be able to naviagte her way in or out of this labyrinth.

"We're here." Hana states once they reach a heavily barricaded metal door. "He's in there, but he never comes out."

Angela puts a hand on Hana's shoulder, "We'll take it from here, you just wait for us and keep a lookout for more Thalmor.

"Understood."

Fareeha approaches the door and knocks on it gently, "Hello?"

"Go away!" A metal cover on the door slides open and a pair of weary looking eyes peers out at them.

"Esbern? Open the door, I'm a friend." Fareeha says softly, trying to be as unintimidating as possible.

"No, that's not me, I'm not Esbern." The old man says, his eyes shifting. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Angela buds in, "It's okay, Delphine sent us."

Esbern's eyes widen and a small gasp escapes his throat, "Delphine? How do you . . . so you've finally found her and she led you to me?" Suddenly the wrinkles in his face hardens and his eyes narrow, "How do I know you're not some Thalmor spies?"

"Please let us in, we need your help with the dragons." Fareeha persuades, hoping to break through Esbern's wall of paranoia. "And I'm the one you've been looking for. I'm the Dragonborn."

Esbern still doesn't seem convinced, "Anyone can say that." He moves to close the small window in the door but Angela blurts out, "Where were you on the 30th of Frostfall!?"

Esbern stops and turns to look them over closely, "So Delphine really did send you?"

Fareeha nods, "Yes, she told us to ask you that, though I'm not sure what it means."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. Alright, come on, I'll let you in, just hold on a moment." He closes the door and a series of locks clinking together echoes from behind the door as he unlocks them all.

Fareeha can only imagine how many securities he's put into place to keep unwanted visitors from entering. Finally the big door slides open and Fareeha and Angela step through. Esbern closes the door behind them and turns to meet Fareeha.

"You . . . Dragonborn? Is it really true?"

Fareeha nods,"Yes, Delphine seemed to think it was really important."

Esbern laughs and his eyes well up, "Important? For more than she even realizes! If you really are the Dragonborn, then . . . then there is hope after all. For so long all I could do was watch our doom approach, helplessly.

A knot forms is Fareeha's gut, "Doom? Do you mean the return of the dragons?"

"Dragons, no, they can be killed. The Blades killed many back in their dragon-slaying days. No, the dragons are merely the final portent of the End of Days."

"End of Days . . . please tell me you're not literally talking about the end of the world?" Fareeha groans, feeling sick in her stomach.

Esbern nods firmly, "The prophecies have foretold what signs will precede the end times. And one by one, I have seen them fulfilled."

"Prophecies?" Fareeha asks, skeptical. She had never heard anything about prohecies.

"Alduin has returned, just as they said he would!" Esbern explains, ignoring Fareeha's earlier skepticism, "The dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead!"

Fareeha glances at Angela, "Devours the souls of the dead, like Reaper . . ."

Esbern continues to explain, getting wrapped up in his own words, "No one can escape Alduin's hunger, he will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him."

"It can't all be hopeless, I might be able to help, Esbern." Fareeha says quietly as she places a hand on the old man's shaking shoulder.

Esbern holds Fareeha's gaze and sighs, "You're right. I forget myself, I've lived without hope for so long . . . but now that you're here . . . The prophecies are clear. Only the Dragonborn can stop Alduin. But we must go and take this conversation elsewhere. Take me to Delphine."

Fareeha nods and prepares to leave but a chilling voice slides through the air like spider's silk.

"Come out Dragonborn, I know you're in there."

The voice sends chills up Fareeha's spine and her blood runs cold.

"If you don't want the little pipsqueak to end up like your friend Malborn, I wouldn't be taking my time."

Angela looks at Fareeha, both panic and horror running rampant across her features. Willing herself to move, Fareeha opens the door to face the enemy outside.

"Amelie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you thought, it means a lot to me! I think I'm going to start making much larger chapters (around this size) and post every two to three weeks to try and keep it consistent. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


	10. On the house

Fareeha grits her teeth in anger and clenches her fist so tightly she can feel her nails indent the palm of her hand.

Amelie stands before them, a small army of Thalmor standing behind her. A longbow is strung across her back along with a quiver sprouting dark arrows. Hana is caught in a headlock, struggling under Amelie's tight grip.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Fareeha growls, her eyes blazing. Fury races in her veins like a wildfire, scorching her body.

Amelie smiles, a cruel display of malicious intent and superiority, "Oh but I think she does. She led you to the old man didn't she? That makes her a traitor, my dear Dragonborn." Amelie frowns slightly but her wicked smile is still plastered to her face, "I really wasn't expecting you to be the great Dragonborn but I suppose fate has its ways."

Angela steps up to Fareeha's side, standing tall and firm, "What do you want Amelie?"

Amelie leans in, "Oh it's really quite simple, I want you to hand over the old man and surrender yourself, quietly I might add. If not . . ." Her gaze lowers to the squirming Hana, "Well let's just say your little friend won't be helping you ever again."

"Don't you dare listen to this spider!" Hana spits, giving a mighty heave to try and yank free. "Just go!"

Amelie's face twists into a frown and she grips Hana tighter, nearly chocking her. "Surrender yourselves and she goes free. I promise."

Fareeha glances at Angela for advice. With just a mere nod and defeated eyes, Angela nods. She drops her Caduceus staff.

"See, your friend Mercy here knows what to do." Amelie's voice suddenly hardens and slices the air like ice, "Drop your sword."

With a frustrated sigh, Fareeha drops her sword, anger twitching in her mind. She didn't want to risk getting Hana or Angela hurt. She would take her chances, and look for a way to escape when Amelie wasn't literally holding Hana's life in her hands.

"Good. Now take them." Amelie barks, nodding her head towards the two women. "And grab that old man, I'm sure he's hiding in there somewhere."

Two guards rush forward and pull Fareeha's arms behind her back in a steely grip. Another two do the same to Angela. Fareeha has to muster all her strength and self-control to not explode when they yank Angela's arms a bit too aggressively. The smiles on their faces disgust her. Another set of guards walk past them and enter Esbern's hideout, searching for him.

"You're not going to get away with this." Fareeha snarls, glaring at Amelie.

Amelie laughs, "I already have, who's going to stop me?"

A chorus of ragged screams erupts from Esbern's room and a wall of flame spews out the doorway in a dance of burning colors. For a moment everyone freezes, shocked by the sudden explosion.

Fareeha feels a smile widen across her face as Esbern walks out of the room, flaming magic twisting around his hands. And then everything seems to happen at once, an explosion of movement.

Hana swipes her captor's dagger and brings it down hard through Amelie's arm, causing her to cry out and let go of her. Fareeha knocks her head back, crashing it into the nose of the guard holding her. He is pushed against the wall, grasping his broken, gushing nose. Fareeha spins and kicks the other guard, sending him tumbling down a set of stairs before turning to Angela, who has already made her escape from her captors. The blonde lunges for her Caduceus staff, the steel spear head singing through the air as she brings it up in front of her.

"Don't just stand there, get them!" Amelie screams, spittle flying out of her mouth in rage. She is kneeling on the ground clutching her arm bleeding arm.

Fareeha dodges under the sword of an advancing guard, rolling onto the ground near her discarded weapon. With a lurch her hand wraps around the hilt of her blade and she swings it upwards, clipping two guards across their legs. She heaves herself up and stands back to back with Angela, their weapons held defensively before them. Esbern stands behind and Hana leaps to join them once her twin daggers are back in her hands.

Fareeha counts seven guards, with Amelie making her way to the back of the pack.

"You ready?" Fareeha asks, knowing that they'll have to fight their way through to escape.

Angela turns to her and gives her a nod and a small smile, "Always."

With that the four rush forward, catching the Thalmor off guard. They attack in union; Fareeha swinging her sword with precision and focus, Esbern unleashing a maelstrom of fire, Hana dashing around her enemies with incredible speed, and Angela invigorating everyone from behind, their own personal guardian angel. It's a brutal dance of flashing steel and colliding blades. The Thalmor fall one by one, being pushed farther and farther back.

With a heaving chest Fareeha finishes off the last Thalmor, bringing him crashing to the cold hard ground.

"Amelie's gone!" Angela huffs, a frown creasing her face, "She must've slipped away while we were fighting."

Fareeha lets out a frustrated sigh and sheathes her sword. She should have been paying more attention.

"Is everyone alright?" Fareeha asks as she turns to face her companions.

Esbern smiles and nods, "Yes, all thanks to your friend here." He gestures to Angela whose cheeks slightly blush.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'd say we should leave before more of them show up." Hana announces as she nudges one of the dead Thalmor's bodies with her foot.

Angela nods, "And we have to get you back to Delphine, I'm sure she's impatient to see you again."

The group clean up the ravaged room, pulling the bodies into a heap and taking any supplies they may need. Fareeha even grabs a long bow from one of the Thalmor and a quiver of arrows, just in case the time comes where she'll need it. Once they are finished Hana leads them back to the entrance of the Ratway, weaving through narrow corridors. There are no more signs of any Thalmor or of Amelie.

They pass through the Ragged Flagon and continue upwards until the slight cool breeze grazes their cheeks, a promise of open sky.

Fareeha sighs with relief and Angela laughs once they reach the gate and step out into the open. The night sky is speckled with small pinpricks of light, shining in a rippling sea of inky purple and liquid black. The air is smooth and gentle, lightly tussling their hair. It calms Fareeha almost instantly and she takes a deep breath to clear her head. She smiles as she feels Angela's hand entwine with her own and she leans against the older woman's shoulder. They make their way out of the city and stop outside the stables where their horses await them.

"So I suppose this is goodbye then?" Hana asks, a tiny hint of sadness cracking her voice.

Angela lets out a small sigh but her eyes shine with a comforting warmth, "I suppose it is." She places a hand on Hana's shoulder, "Thank you Hana, for all your help. We couldn't have done it without you."

Hana smiles, "Yeah well, you two would've been hopeless down there. Someone's gotta watch out for you star-crossed lovers."

Angela chuckles, "You're probably right." She leans forward and grasps Hana in a tight embrace.

"Alright, alright! Enough of that!" Hana squirms under Angela's grip but she's smiling and her eyes twinkle with mischief.

Fareeha steps forward, "My turn now." She says with a wicked smile, wholly intending to embarrass the younger girl even more.

Hana backs away, "No, absolutely not, you can't-"

She is cut short when Fareeha jumps forward and with a laugh, wraps her arms around the protesting girl. She lightly presses her knuckles on top of her head, messing up the girl's chocolate hair. Hana laughs and struggles out of Fareeha's grip, her hands clutching her now fuzzy hair.

"I'll get you for that." She grumbles as she fixes the mess of hair on top of her head.

"I'm sure you will, little gremlin." Fareeha jokes, smiling to herself. In truth she was actually going to miss Hana and her hot-headed personality. She reminded Fareeha of herself when she was her age.

"Actually, could I ask you something?" Fareeha asks hesitantly.

"Just this once." Hana replies.

"Have you by any chance seen an older woman who has a tattoo similar to mine?"

Puzzlement crosses Hana's face as she thinks. With a shake of her head she replies, "No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone with another eye tattoo. Who is she?"

Fareeha hides the bitter bit of disappointment, "Someone important to me. If you ever see her, could you tell her that I'm looking for her? I have a feeling she may show up sometime around here."

Hana nods and offers an encouraging smile, "I'll keep an eye out, don't worry."

Fareeha's mouth stretches wide into a smile and she raises her eyebrows, "Was that a pun I just heard?"

"Maybe." Hana smirks.

"Well we should get going." Esbern buts in, "There still might be more Thalmor around."

Fareeha nods her head in acknowledgement, "Right," She turns back to Hana, "Farewell, and try to keep your hands out of people's pockets."

Hana grins, "Only because you asked so nicely." Then she disappears into the shadows, leaving the three alone with the horses.

A happy sigh escapes Angela's lips, "I'm sure going to miss her, you know."

"Same here, we can always visit her, once we get through all of this." Fareeha replies while she starts to tack the horses, breathing in their musky scent.

Angela doesn't reply, she just turns her back and looks to the nighttime sky, her hand absent mindedly trailing her afflicted arm.

Fareeha finishes preparing the horses and leads them out into the open, "Esbern, you can ride my horse, Angela and I will share Jesse."

Esbern nods and approaches Fareeha's horse. With a grunt he heaves himself up and sits comfortably in the saddle, old hands gripping the reins. Fareeha turns to the Roan and hauls herself up, scooching forward to make room for Angela.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Angela asks as she pulls herself up into Jesse's saddle and nestles in behind Fareeha.

"A name?"

"For your horse, you have to give him one you know."

"Ahh yes, of course!" Fareeha had actually given it a thought while they were in Riften. "I was thinking 'Helix'."

"Helix? Does it mean anything?"

"Helix is a group of brave men and women, protectors back in Elsweyr. I was a part of them before I came to Skyrim. They're all very close to me." A small sigh slips through her lips, she misses her home and the people there. "It just seems right, to carry a little bit of them here."

Angela smiles softly, "Of course, I understand completely."

They travel the rest of the night, undisturbed by anything except for the slight rustle of the trees and the steady clopping of the horse's hooves upon the rocky road. Angela had wrapped her arms around Fareeha's waist and fallen asleep, her head resting against the back of her shoulders. The steady rise and fall of Angela's chest and soft breathing brushing her neck soothes Fareeha as she struggles to stay awake. Esbern does little talking, he travels in silence, burrowing in his own thoughts.

The first sign of dawn stretches across the horizon, a break of warm light piercing the cold night. Fareeha smiles to herself as the sun's first rays spill out over the mountains, painting the sky in a splendor of rosy gold.

A few more hours pass and the company finds themselves arriving in Riverwood. Angela is still sleeping behind Fareeha, much to her disbelief. She must've been exhausted to have been able to sleep the entire journey.

"Hey Angela, wake up" Fareeha says softly as she lightly nudges Angela in an attempt to pull her from her slumber, "We're here."

Angela mumbles and shifts her head, burrowing it into the base of Fareeha's neck, yet she still doesn't open her eyes.

"Come on Ange, it's time to go."

Angela groans again and her arms tighten around Fareeha's waist.

Fareeha rolls her eyes with a smile and sighs, "Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Do what?" Angela mumbles under her breath, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"This."

Fareeha pulls her leg out of the stirrup and slowly turns on the horse, careful not to disturb Angela. With a smile she wraps her arms around Angela and picks her up, bridal style. With a huff she hops of the horse and lands smoothly on the ground. She expects Angela to fully wake up but she doesn't. She just smiles into Fareeha's neck and snuggles against her chest.

"Gods you're such a child sometimes." Fareeha chuckles with a shake of her head. She turns to Esbern who has a slight blush to his weathered cheeks and twinkle in his eye. "Come on, Delphine is waiting for you inside the Inn."

Esbern nods and steps inside, Fareeha right behind him. She has to turn her body so she can avoid hitting the door frame. Finally coming to her senses, Angela fully wakes up and slips out of Fareeha's strong embrace with a smile. She rubs her eyes and gives a small yawn and stretch.

"Good morning. Fareeha smirks, "Or should I say midday?"

"I'm sorry for sleeping so late, wake me next time, yes?"

Fareeha nods and takes the lead, making her way down into the basement, where Delphine awaits.

"You're back!" A broad smile engulfs Delphine's face as her eyes make contact with Esbern.

"Delphine! It's so good to see you . . . it's been a long time." Esbern rushes forward to meet Delphine, the lines in his face forming a smile.

"It's good to see you too, Esbern. It's been too long old friend . . . too long." Delphine Embraces her friend, her eyes reflecting genuine happiness. She releases him and places her hands on his shoulder, "Well then, we have much to discuss, yes? I'm assuming you know about . . ?" Delphine gestures her head to Fareeha.

"Oh yes, the Dragonborn!" Esbern exclaims excitedly, "This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose, we must locate . . . let me show you . . . " Esbern begins rummaging through his sack, searching for something. Incoherent words are muttered under his breath.

"Esbern, what are you-" Delphine raises an eyebrow.

"Aha! Here it is, let me show you!" Esbern pulls out a tattered looking map of Skyrim, it's edges fraying and yellowing. He walks over to the table in the middle of the room and unfurls it for the group to see.

"You see, right here, Sky haven Temple." Esbern points to a spot on the map, a location somewhere in the Reach.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Delphine asks Fareeha.

"Shh!" Esbern shushs Delphine before Fareeha even has a chance to explain that she has no clue what the old man is pointing out. "This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore."

"Who's they?" Angela questions, the sleepiness no longer pulling at the edge of her voice.

"The Akaviri."

"Okay so how does this help us?" Delphine persists.

Esbern's eyes widen in astonishment, "Wait, you haven't heard about Alduin's wall? Any of you!?"

Fareeha shakes her head, "No we haven't. What is it and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?"

"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy." Esbern responds, excitement lifting his voice.

"So do you think the wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?" Fareeha asks.

Esbern shrugs, "Well yes, but . . . there's no guarantee, of course."

"Sky Haven Temple it is then. I knew you'd have something for us Esbern." Delphine straightens and places her hands on her hips, a sign of determination, "I know the area of the Reach Esbern is talking about; Karthspire, near the Karth River Canyon. We could travel together or meet each other there. Your choice. But Esbern and I leave today."

Fareeha takes one look at Angela and knows the answer, "We'll go separately. We're both exhausted from Riften and I need to sleep. We'll leave the next morning and meet you there as soon as possible."

Delphine nods her head, "I understand, you can stay here, on the house. And thank you, for saving Esbern."

"Of course." Fareeha bids the two Blades farewell and leaves the basement behind. She crosses the Inn and wanders into an empty room before dropping her pack and sword on the floor and collapsing onto the bed with a sigh.

"Did you stay awake all night?" Angela asks as she shuts the door behind them, muting the sounds of the Inn.

"Mmm-hmm," Fareeha groans, shifting over on the bed to make room for the blonde. "Someone had to watch over you."

Angela chuckles softly and the room falls into a cozy silence. Fareeha manages to slip out of her armor and into a soft tunic and wool breaches before slipping back onto the bed where Angela sits quietly, her brow furrowed in deep thought.

Fareeha lays down and places her head in Angela's lap, whose fingers begin to lightly stroke her face. "What are you thinking about?" She asks after a moment.

Angela's gaze flickers downwards, "I was thinking about Alduin . . . and Gabriel." Angela pauses for a moment before continuing, "I just wonder why . . . why he's doing this. Why he's with Alduin."

"You said Reaper devours people's souls right? Well Esbern said the same thing about Alduin. It could be they're somehow working together, helping each other survive." Fareeha replies softly.

"I just . . . I just feel like this is all my fault. That I am to blame." Angela sighs and averts her eyes.

Fareeha sits up and looks her partner in the eyes, holding her gaze, "This isn't your fault Angela. Alduin existed a long time before you. And Reaper? It's his choice who he wants to be affiliated with, what kind of person he wants to be. His, not yours." Fareeha gently cups Angela's face, "You need to stop blaming yourself."

Angela sighs again, "It's just hard sometimes. He was my friend and now . . . now he's nothing but a monster, born from my failure."

"I suppose you could even say what you did had Reaper-cussions."

Angela's mouth falls open and for a horrible second Fareeha fears she may have been a little too inappropriate, but that soon changes when a playfulness dances into the older woman's eyes.

"I can't believe you actually just said that."

"Yes you can." Fareeha shoots Angela a lopsided grin and laughs.

Angela's face beams and she lunges on top of Fareeha, tackling her down onto the bed in a fit of laughter. She tickles her and nuzzles into her neck, smiling against her sun kissed skin. Fareeha is laughing and squirming, attempting and very much failing to get her to stop tickling.

"I give up, I give up! Have mercy!" Fareeha squeals and shoots her hands up.

Angela finally stops and leans in close, hovering above Fareeha, their noses almost touching. "Mercy you say? She pushes a little farther and brushes a kiss upon Fareeha's lips, "I suppose I can offer you that much."

Fareeha smiles and kisses Angela again, before leaning back and resting her head on the pillow. They stay like that for a moment, savoring each other's company, their eyes reflecting one another. Fareeha breathes in Angela's scent, a mixture of pine trees and warm vanilla. She begins to feel sleep tug at the corner of her eyelids and she suppresses a yawn.

"Oh Fareeha Amari, what would I do without you?" Angela finally says, her sweet breath stroking Fareeha's cheek like flower petals.

"I think the real question is, what would I do without you?" Fareeha replies.

"Hmpf, we need one another, and we'll stay together." Angela rolls over and snuggles into Fareeha's side, pressing into her warm body.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punny Fareeha gives me life


	11. Alduin's Wall

The road to Karthspire is long, but not uncomfortable. They ride under the warm gaze of the sun, a soft breeze brushing their cheeks and whistling quietly through the thick trees like gentle ghosts. The terrain shifts from open windy plains to high rocky cliffs and river valleys where the land is painted in a rich spectrum of greens and greys. Birds soar high in the air, their cries echoing off the high walls of the cliffs.

It amazes Fareeha, the incredibly diverse atmosphere and terrain that Skyrim has to offer. Never before has she seen high mountains, rolling valleys, lush forests and roaring rivers so close together. It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as the woman she travels with. She glances at Angela who looks straight ahead, her clear eyes reflecting the beauty of the land. A warmth spreads through Fareeha's chest as she watches Angela, a steady flow of tender passion and affection.

Suddenly Angela turns her head and notices Fareeha watching, her hair shining around her face from the sun's golden light.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

A private smile spreads across Angela's face and the corner of her eyes crinkle. "And why would you be doing that, mein liebling?"

"Mein liebling? I've never heard that before." Fareeha questions, curiosity tugging at the foreign word.

Angela blushes and laughs, "It's just a little saying here."

"Oh come on, just tell me!" Fareeha moves her horse in beside Angela's and bumps the blonde's shoulder.

Angela leans in as if to kiss Fareeha but stops when their lips are mere centimeters apart. Angela's mouth spreads into a sly grin and her eyes gleam with playfulness, "It's a secret." She pulls away, leaving Fareeha hanging.

"You're such a tease." Fareeha shifts back into her horse and pouts.

"One day I'll tell you, one day."

"Promise me?"

Angela laughs and raises her right hand, "I hereby swear that I, Angela Ziegler, Mercy, daughter of the great Skyrim, promise to one day tell Fareeha Amari, Dragonborn, knight of Elsweyr, what those words meant."

Fareeha laughs, "Well now you're just making fun of me."

"Maybe."

The day continues as they stop to eat lunch on the edge of one of the steep cliffs. The road curves along the cliff, with a perfect view of the rocky canyons. They sit near the edge on a boulder, slowly eating strips of dried meat and slices of apple, Angela's legs kicking out in front of her in a childish manner. The height doesn't bother Fareeha, in fact it invigorates her. Being able to view the land from such a height, being above everything, in the domain of the clouds. She absentmindedly kicks a small pebble near her foot and watches as it tumbles down, becoming nothing but a indiscernible speck.

The two gather their packs and finish of their food before mounting their horses and setting off again. They are close and Fareeha is eager to arrive. They had been traveling for two days and the anticipation of what Alduin's Wall has to offer nags at Fareeha's mind. But there's also a small layer of fear. A swirling cloud of trepidation and anxiety.

The pass over the peak of the hill and stop to observe the canyon below.

"That's it, Karth River Canyon." Angela gestures with her head. Fareeha peers down into the dangerous looking canyon. A wild river rampages through, the sound of its roar reaching their ears even from so high up. But there's something else, something she didn't anticipate.

"Is there a town down there?"

Suddenly Angela's face is stricken with a frown, "No, that's not a town. That's the Forsworn."

Fareeha cocks her head, "Forsworn?"

"They're the natives of the Reach, a barbaric people. They hate outsiders, and will do whatever it takes to reclaim their land the Nords stole from them so long ago."

"They're going to be a problem, aren't they?"

Angela nods, "We can try to sneak around them, the entrance to the temple is up on that ridge, on the other side of the camp."

Fareeha follows Angela's gesture until her eyes rest across the camp, where an outcropping of ancient stone and crumbling statues guard a cave opening.

"What about Esbern and Delphine?"

Angela shrugs, "They might already be here, waiting for us inside the temple, they did leave before us anyways."

Fareeha hops of Helix and pats his nose, "Let's leave the horses here, and come back for them when we're done."

Angela agrees and slides of her horse before tying his lead to a nearby tree. They slowly and carefully make their way down the slope until they are crouched behind some bushes just outside the Forsworn camp. The camp is built upon wooden docks which stand a few feet above the edge of the river. Through the cracks in the floorboards they can see the water stream steadily. A man walks past and mutters something under his breath before moving away.

Fareeha finds the Forsworn to be unnerving with their animalistic garb and weapons adorned with animal bones and teeth. They pace around the camp, attending to fire spits with roasting meat, working in a small forge and idly chatting with their comrades in low, harsh voices. The sound of the river slides through the air and mists them with a fine layer of water. The two women share a silent nod and slowly creep through the bushes to the side of a small hut.

They move slowly and carefully, their hearts pounding in their chests with every hesitant footstep. Fareeha feels a small surge of hope spark in her throat when she realizes just how close the entrance of the temple lies, that is, until she slips on the edge of a wet plank and goes tumbling into the water below.

A cry is ripped from her throat as she hits the icy water, it's shock stealing her breath. With panic racing in her viens she shoots up, just to realize that the water is only a few feet deep and only reaches to her waist.

"Fareeha! You idiot, are you okay!" Angela's face peers over the edge of the plank, her face pale and her eyes wide with panic and fear.

Fareeha is about to reply with something witty when fear clenches her heart as a Forsworn appears over Angela, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Angela, above you!"

Angela turns just in time and rolls to the side when the Forsworn brings his ax down into the planks, splinters raining down onto Fareeha.

"Angela I'm coming!" Fareeha bursts into action, her body fueled by the need to help her friend. She jumps up and grabs the edge of the planks and hauls herself over, water streaming off of her and splashing onto the ground. She unsheathes her sword and runs into the man that had jumped Angela. He lets out a grunt of surprise and turns to face her. Without a second thought Fareeha runs him through with her blade and joins Angela.

"You scared me half to death you clumsy oaf!" Angela punches Fareeha's arm, who just shoots her a lopsided grin.

Her cocky smile soon turns upside down when she notices just how many Forsworn have seen them.

They approach with their weapons drawn, moving like a pack of animals. She can practically feel the anger that resonates off of them, seeping into the atmosphere and churning it with animosity. They clearly are not happy to see intruders. Fareeha counts eight; far too many for her to take on by herself, but with Angela's help, she might just be able to pull it off.

The first Forsworn charges at her, his fur boots thudding across the wooden planks. Fareeha turns to the side just in time and lashes out with her boot, causing him to slip and tumble into the water below. Sweet Irony. The rest of the Forsworn lurch forth, weapons held high above them, spit flying out of their mouths as they scream. Fareeha stands her ground and pushes back with all her strength. Angela joins in, swinging the spear end of her staff in an attempt to ward off their attackers.

Fareeha unleashes the might of her Thu'um, feeling the raw power spring forth and plow through their enemies. The Forsworn are thrown back as her power collides into them, an unrelenting force that cracks the very air. Most of the Forsworn stagger back to their feet but some lay still on the wet ground. Fareeha takes advantage of their stunned stupor and lurches forward, her sword swinging like an extension of her arm. Blood splatters her cheeks as she fights through the hoard. She grits her teeth as a blow grazes her shoulder but pushes forward, determined to keep Angela safe. Any wounds she obtains are soon taken care of as Angela utilizes her magic, healing beside her friend. It provides Fareeha with a sense of determination and safety, to have Angela as a constant presence beside her, fueling her motivations.

And then a roar so loud it splits the very ground explodes with ear piercing force, a rapture above them.

Everything stops, both the two women and the barbarians they fight raise their faces to the sky to take witness to the mighty beast that swoops in from heavens themselves. But hell would be more accurate.

A dragon, rustic gold in color with a wing span that nearly blots out the sun lands on the slope to the temple, the weight of its body scarring the ground with deep grooves. Wicked spikes curl out of its back and neck and amber eyes gleam in the reflecting light. A low growl rumbles from its throat, an open threat.

"Now what do we do!" Angela hisses through her teeth, her body not moving a single muscle.

Fareeha isn't sure what to say, her whole body is tense and her limbs quiver with adrenaline. Of course a dragon has to show up right when they are being overwhelmed by the Forsworn.

Then the world erupts into chaos, a blur of tumbling motion and swift sounds. Fareeha grabs Angela's hand and pulls her to the ground, shielding her with her own body. Flames and steel clash in an onslaught above them, a fiery rage of battle. The dragon and Forsworn attack one another, the sounds of conflict ringing in their ears. With the two opposing forces occupied with each other, the two women crawl away, keeping their heads low to the ground. Fareeha peeks behind her to see the Forsworn swarming the dragon, blood drenching the slick ground.

She feels Angela frantically tugging at her arm to pull her attention towards the temple's entrance. Turning her head, she notices Delphine and Esbern at the entrance, urging them to run. Fareeha gets to her feet and hauls Angela up before running away from the fight behind them. Breathlessly, they reach the entrance of the temple and dive inside, where they are greeted with blessed silence.

"What were you two doing!" Delphine throws her hands into the air, exasperated.

Angela smiles sheepishly and nudges Fareeha with her elbow, "Dragonborn here decided she wanted to go for a swim."

Delphine turns to Fareeha, clearly unimpressed, "You what?"

"I fell." Fareeha turns to Angela and leans in with a low, playful growl in her voice, "On accident."

"Well your clumsiness attracted both an entire hoard of Forsworn and a dragon. So next time why don't you try to be a little more careful." Delphine turns and storms down the hall. Esbern gives Fareeha a small shrug and follows.

"It's not like I can help it if it's slippery." Fareeha grumbles under her breath before taking Angela's hand and following behind the two Blades.

Vines crawl up the walls, digging their fingers into the cracks that decorate the ancient stone like spiders web. The air is musty and small specks of dust drift lazily by. The passageway narrows and Fareeha has to duck her head to avoid hitting it on the rocky ceiling. Faint symbols and carvings are etched into the rock, a memento of ancient times. Light streams in from the end of the tunnel and the group pick up their pace, excited.

The tunnel opens up into a gaping cavern, where sunlight streams in from the cracks in the ceiling. Moss and vines sprout from the walls and the ground is littered in dust. It is a place that has been secluded by all forms of civilization for a very long time. They follow a ridge that takes them up higher along the side of the cavern until they are faced with a large gap in their path.

"Over there, we could get across with that." Angela points to a carved slab of stone that rests upwards on the other side of the gap. "Use it as a bridge."

"I bet theses have something to do with it." Delphine kneels down and inspects three carved pillars that rest on the edge of the gap.

Esbern steps forward, "Yes, these are Akaviri symbols. There's one for "King", "Warrior" and of course the symbol for "Dragonborn".

"Three guesses as to which ones will work, and the first two don't count." Angela smirks.

Fareeha kneels down and turns each pillar so that the Dragonborn symbol faces outwards towards the bridge. Suddenly the sound of grinding stone creaking to life grates the air and the slab lowers to cover the gap, making a bridge.

Fareeha beams triumphally and crosses the bridge and enters another tunnel that leads to a much smaller cavern.

"Wait! Fareeha stop!" Angela grabs onto Fareeha's arm and yanks her back just before she steps into the small room.

"What!?"

Angela points to the ground, "The floor!"

Fareeha peers at the ground to realize that the entirety of the room's floor is covered in pressure plates, again each carved with an ancient Akaviri symbol. Fareeha picks up a small stone and chucks it into the room. The moment it makes impact with one of the plates, the area surrounding it erupts into a geyser of fire that spits out of the ground.

"Wow, you really saved my skin there, didn't you." Fareeha laughs nervously and shoots Angela a "sorry, I'll be more careful next time" sort of smile. She picks up another stone and tosses it onto one of the plates with the symbol of the Dragonborn on it. Just as she suspects, the stone lands safely and no fire emerges to roast them.

"I'll go first and clear the way." Fareeha states firmly before taking a hesitant first step onto one of the "safe" plates. She lets out a small sigh of relief when she remains unscathed. With her eyes glued to the floor she follows the plates with her symbol, being careful not to overstep onto one of the others. She reaches the other side and pulls a small switch which releases all the plates, effectively making it safe to cross for anyone. The rest of the group make their way across the room and join up with her, Esbern now taking the lead. She follows him higher and higher up as the tunnels twist and turn, climbing upwards.

And then her breath is taken away.

The tunnel opens up into a massive room, where she can see the sky above her. The actual entrance to the temple lies before them, beautiful etchings carved into the surroundings. A large statue of a man rests in front of them, his gaze pointed down towards the ground.

Esbern approaches the entrance and kneels down to the ground where a stone plate lies, "Ah . . . here's the blood seal. Another one of the lost Akaviri arts. No doubt triggered by . . . well, blood."

Fareeha joins him, "My blood, right?"

Esbern nods, "Yes."

With a sigh Fareeha kneels down and pulls a small dagger from her belt. She grimaces as she quickly pulls the blade across her hand, allowing her blood to seep onto the seal. Within seconds the ground begins to rumble and light pours out of the seal, causing her to jump back with surprise. The statue in front of the entrance shifts and reveals an opening into the sacred temple.

"You did it!" Delphine cheers, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Angela rushes forward and wraps Fareeha's bleeding hand in her own, spreading the warmth of her healing magic through it.

"Thank you." Fareeha smiles and kisses Angela on the forehead before approaching the entrance.

"After you, Dragonborn. You should have the honor of being the first to step foot into Sky Haven Temple." Esbern smiles and gestures with his arm for her to pass. Steeling herself she presses forward and enters the ancient temple.

Gone are all traces of the caves they just traveled through, her surroundings now replaced with beautiful stone and high walls. Stairs curl upwards along the sides of the room and a massive table surrounded by dusty chairs rests in the center. And of course what she can only assume to be Alduin's Wall, stands above it all.

Esbern rushes forward, "Alduin's Wall! And so remarkably well preserved." He reaches out and gingerly touches the wall. A scene of men fighting beasts is carved into the stone, ancient symbols lining the bottom. Fareeha has to turn her entire body to get a full view of the enormous wall that holds so much history.

"Can you translate it?" Delphine asks, lighting a torch and illuminating the wall.

"Yes, yes of course, let's see what we have." He walks to the very beginning of the wall and inspects it, his brow furrowed in thought. "Look, here is Alduin. This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim."

Esbern moves forward, his eyes trailing the beautiful carvings, "And here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords, the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the wall. Where the ancient nords pulled him from the very sky."

Fareeha gazes at the center of the wall, where Alduin's defeat is etched with incredible detail. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end when she inspects the image, his stony eyes burrowing into her mind. She turns away, "So does it show how they defeated him?"

"Patience, the Akaviri were not straightforward people, everything is shrouded in mythic symbolism." He leans in and inspects the next panel, muttering under his breath. "This symbol here, is the symbol for shout. Interesting . . . but there's no way to tell what shout is meant."

"You mean they used a shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?" Delphine asks, skepticism written all over her face.

"Yes, presumably something rather specific to dragons, or perhaps even Alduin himself."

"So we're looking for a shout then? Damm it." Delphine turns to Fareeha, "Have you ever heard of such a shout, one that can knock a dragon from the sky?"

Fareeha shakes her head, "No."

Delphine sighs, "I was afraid you were going to say that. I guess there's nothing for it, we'll have to ask the Greybeards for help. I hoped to avoid involving them in this but I guess there's no other choice."

Angela senses Delphine's obvious resentment, "What do you have against the Greybeards?"

Delphine frowns and gestures to Fareeha, "If they had their way, she'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it."

"They just don't believe in violence." Angela interjects.

"But think about how many people they could save if they just tried to help. Have they ever tried to do anything about the civil war, or even Alduin? No, and they're keeping all their power to themselves, away from the world." She turns back to Fareeha, "They're afraid of you, of your power."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to misuse my power, and I won't shy away from it, especially if it can help save people." Fareeha replies.

"Good, now I know you know the Greybeards. You should go ask Arngeir about this shout. Chances are he'll help you out over me and Esbern. We'll stay here and see if we can learn any more about Alduin. And it's a better hideout than I could have imagined."

"Of course, and thank you for the help." Fareeha nods her head and turns to leave.

"Talos guard you." Delphine calls from behind as they depart.

Fareeha takes one last look at the beautiful temple before she exits, Angela at her side.

"So what do you make of all that? A shout?"

Fareeha shrugs, "I don't really understand how a shout could take down Alduin, but I suppose the Greybeards may be able to shed some light on it."

Angela leans into her side and wraps an arm around her waist, "Let's just hope the mess we left out in the river canyon isn't still waiting for us."

Fareeha scoffs but she hopes for the same, she really didn't feel like fighting either the dragon or anymore Forsworn. They retrace their steps back to the entrance of the cave and carefully peek out. Fortunately, the bodies of the Forsworn are littered about and the dragon is nowhere to be scene. Fareeha releases the tiny breath she was holding and steps out into the open.

The sun is beginning to dip behind the mountains, painting the sky in the cool colors of twilight. They make their way across the camp and back up the slope where their horses safely await them. Even though Fareeha is tired, and her body yearns for sleep, she knowns that reaching the Greybeards as fast as possible is a priority. She has to know I if and how Alduin can be stopped. With a yawn pressing against the border of her mouth, she nudges Helix into movement and leaves the blood splattered canyon behind.

***

They arrive at the top of High Hrothgar three days later, the chilled air biting at their cheeks and stealing their breath away. Angela's cloak is pulled up high around her neck in an attempt to ward off the wind and Fareeha shivers in her armor, even if it is lined with warm fur. With chattering teeth she pushes the large door into Hrothgar and steps through, relief slinking into her stomach as the warm air meets her freezing skin. The door slams behind them and the sound of the wind howling outside becomes nothing but a distant moan. She smiles as Angela shakes her head, little snowflakes raining down onto her shoulders.

"Ah! Dragonborn, you've returned. Is there something you need?" Arngeir steps out and greets the two women, a formal smile on his lips.

Fareeha steps forward and dips her head in a greeting, "Yes actually, there is something." She straightens and looks the Greybeard in the eye, "I need to know the shout used to defeat Alduin."

Arngeir's wrinkled face twists into a frown and his voice holds a note of hostility, "Where did you learn that? Who have you been talking to?"

"It was recorded on Alduin's Wall."

"The Blades! Of course. They specalize in meddling in matters they barely understand." He practically spits the words, "They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn away from the path of wisdom. Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?"

Fareeha bristles with controlled anger, "I am not the Blades puppet. They just want to defeat Alduin, just like me."

"The Blades claim to serve the Dragonborn, yet they never have and will not. Their methods are not the way of the voice. And your question proves that you are not ready."

Fareeha throws her hands in frustration, "So you won't help us?"

"No. Not now. Not until you have returned to the path of wisdom."

Angela steps in, "Please Arngeir, you know me. I would never partake in anything rash or unjustified, and neither would she." She gestures to Fareeha with sincerity, "Alduin needs to be stopped, and to do so we need to know the shout. Please, we only wish to help others."

Arngeir hesitates for a moment but then releases a sigh, "Yes, yes you're right." He turns back to Fareeha, "Forgive me. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement. Angela has remined me of my duty to help you in any way I can."

"So can you teach me the shout?" Fareeha asks eagerly.

"No, I cannot teach it to you because I do not know it. However I do know of it. It is called Dragonrend, but its words of power are unknown to us."

Disappointment crushes Fareeha, "But if the shout is lost, then how can I defeat Alduin?"

"Only Paarthurnax, the master of our order can answer that, if he so chooses."

"Who is Paarthurnax? Angela asks.

"He is our leader. He surpasses all of us in his mastery of the voice."

"Why haven't I met him yet?" Fareeha questions, curious to know who could be even more powerful than Arngeir.

"He lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain. He speaks to us only rarely, and never to outsiders. Being allowed to see him is a great privilege."

"Then how do I get to the top of the mountain to see him?"

"Only those whose voice is strong can find the path. Come. We will teach you a shout to open the way to Paarthurnax." Arngeir steps away and begins to make his way towards the courtyard. The two women follow behind him, bracing themselves against the cold as they leave the warm embrace of indoors.

Light snow swirls in the wind and freezes Fareeha's ears as she waits patiently for Arngeir imprint the stoney ground with his voice. Soon the ground cracks and words written in the dragon language appear. She closes her eyes and feels the new power flood her senses, engraving itself into her mind.

"You just learned "Clear Skies" a shout that will clear the mist that guards Paarthurnax. But only for a time. The path to Paarthurnax is perilous, but if you stay focused and keep moving, you will reach the summit."

Fareeha bows her head in thanks before turning to face the path that leads up the mountain.

"Wait, not you Angela, you stay here." Arngeir calls out.

Angela whips around, "No! I'm not staying here, I can't!"

Fareeha takes Angela's hand in her own, "She's right. I don't go without her. We go together."

Arngeir frowns but his brow furrows in thought as well, "Very well. But only because I trust you Angela."

Angela nods her head eagerly, "Thank you Arngeir."

Fareeha turns away from the Greybeard and gazes at the narrow path. A heavy torrent of wind obscures it, small glints of ice whirling in its guts. Without even realizing what she is doing or how, the new shout she just learned forces out and collides with the storm. For a moment nothing happens, but then suddenly the storm dissipates and reveals the clear path. With Angela's hand still in her own she surges forward, unsure just how long the effects of her shout will have on the storm. After a minute the howling wind returns and closes in behind her, ice promising to inflict pain if she doesn't shout again. She unleashes her voice once more, feeling satisfied as the wind disappears. They continue upwards in a pattern of careful movement and well timed shouts. Fareeha begins to feel an ache pulling in her legs from all the up hill, but she knows she is close. The path curls around the edge of the mountain, almost like she is on the esge of the very world. The land below them is blurred by distance and she feels closer to the sky than ever before.

"Look, we're almost there!" Angela tugs excitedly on Fareeha's arm and points ahead, where the path opens up to reveal the summit. The Throat of the World. Beaming Fareeha uses the last of her energy to propel herself forward, the snow sliding past her knees.

What lies at the top however, steals her breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read! Also if you'd like, I'll be posting my Pharmercy art for the Pharmercy appreciation week on Tumblr, so you can take a look if you're interested. 
> 
> http://mountains-say.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	12. Ruminations of a Madman

Standing atop the throat of the world, where the mountain peak reaches the heavens, Fareeha witnesses a golden dragon descend from the sky, his great wings billowing the frosty clouds.

Her first instinct is panic and her muscles seize up, her hand reaching for the sword on her back, but a hand stops her.

"Wait . . ." Angela murmurs, her eyes transfixed on the dragon. He lands in front of them, the ground trembling underneath their feet as his weight pushes into the snow.

"Greetings, I am Paarthurnax." The dragon rumbles, his voice low and ancient. "Who are you? What brings you to my mountain?"

Fareeha's answer is lodged in her throat as she inspects the dragon before her with pure astonishment. Of all things she had not expected the master of the Greybeards to be a dragon, especially such a well mannered one. His golden scales dimly reflect the snowy landscape around them and his eyes are soft and hold wisdom beyond her years, foretelling of events that happened long ago. His massive head is so close to her that she can feel his breath against her skin, lightly tussling her hair with every exhale.

"I am the Dragonborn, the Greybeards sent me. And this is my companion, Angela."

"Ahh, I assumed I would meet you at some point, so tell me. Why do you seek me?"

"I need to learn the Dragonrend shout. Can you teach me?" Fareeha asks, her voice still a little shaky from surprise.

A deep chuckle resonates from Paarthurnax's throat and his eyes close, "Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two dov."

Fareeha raises an eyebrow in confusion, having no clue what Paarthurnax is talking about.

As if sensing her obliviousness, Paarthurnax continues, "By tradition the elder speaks first." Suddenly his voice raises and his amber eyes flash, "Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones! Match it if you are Dovakiin!"

He turns his head and shouts, his ancient language followed by a thick stream of fire. It splashes against a stone wall, curling upwards and sending sparks dashing into the air. The fire stops and reveals a new word embedded in the burnt stone.

"The word calls to you. Go to it." Paarthurnax gestures with his head, inclining Fareeha to learn the new word.

She steps forward until her hand is resting against the stone, her gloved fingers running over the rivulets. Within seconds power and knowledge flood her senses, drowning her in a feeling unlike anything else. She inhales and turns back to Paarthurnax, who is watching her intently.

"It is a gift Dovakiin. Yol. To understand fire as the dov do. Now show me what you can do. Greet me not as man, but as dovah!"

The realization that Paarthurnax wants her to use the new shout on him dawns upon her. She looks at Angela who moves out of the way, not wanting to be blasted by whatever happens when Fareeha uses the shout.

Clearing her mind she focuses only on the word, Yol, her body channeling its strength. Suddenly the word rips out of her mouth in a brilliant eruption of fire that slams into Paarthurnax. Fareeha gasps and takes a step back in surprise and bewilderment, the flames leaving a warm tingling feeling in her throat. It felt amazing.

With wide eyes she glances at Angela, worried to see if she were looking at her in fear or disgust. Instead Angela's face is lit up with admiration and wonder, her eyes dancing with delight. Fareeha feels a grin tugging at the corner of her lips and her heart skips a beat. Paarthurnax's pleased voice pulls her attention back to him.

"Yes! The dragonblood runs strong in you! It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind!"

Fareeha cocks her head and smiles, amusement bubbling up as she hears the old dragon speak.

"So, what would you ask of me?" He asks, now content with Fareeha's greeting.

"Can you teach me the Dragonrend shout?" Fareeha repeats, unsure if he already forgot that she asked earlier or not.

"I expected you would. You seek your weapon against Alduin, yes?"

"How did you know that's what I came for?"

"What else would you seek? Alduin and Dovakiin return together." Paarthurnax shakes his great head, "But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. It's words cannot be known to me. My mind cannot even comprehend its concepts, since it was made as a weapon against my kind."

Fareeha frowns, she understands his reasoning, but an edge of disappointment remains in her gut. "How can I learn it, then?"

"All in good time, but I have a question. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?" Paarthurnax rumbles.

Fareeha cocks her head, she thought it was pretty obvious why she needs to learn it. "I need to stop Alduin of course. I like this world, I'd rather not see it end."

"Yes, Alduin. And as Dragonborn it is prophesied that only you can stop him, but just because you can, doesn't always mean you should. Would you become a plaything of nothing but fate?"

Fareeha feels herself getting frustrated. How could he not realize that she needs to learn the shout to save others? For the greater good.

"I am not a plaything of fate or destiny. I wish to stop Alduin before he ends us all."

Paarthurnax's eyes close and a deep hum emits from his throat as he thinks. When he opens his eyes he asks Fareeha a completely different question.

"Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the throat of the world?"

"No, I've never thought about it or knew you even existed." Fareeha sighs.

"This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. The great mountain of the world. Here, the first ancient masters of the voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him."

Finally a bubble of excitement rises in Fareeha's voice, "With the Dragonrend shout, right?"

"Yes and no. Alduin was not truly defeated. If he was, you would not be here today seeking to . . . defeat him. The Nords of those days used the shout to cripple him, but it was not enough." Paarthurnax pauses before continuing, as if debating whether or not to tell Fareeha, "It was the Elder Scroll. They used it to cast Alduin adrift on the currents of time."

"What's an Elder Scroll?" Fareeha asks, unable to recall ever hearing about one.

Finally after being silent for so long, Angela speaks up. "Elder Scrolls are artifacts that exist in and out of time. They're like . . . fragments of creation. They're often used in prophecy, even the prophecy of the Dragonborn originates from an Elder Scroll."

"So you're saying that the ancient Nords sent Alduin forward in time?" Fareeha gestures with her hands.

"Not intentionally," Paarthurnax replies, "They were hoping he would become forever lost. But I knew otherwise. That is why I have remained here all these years, for I knew where Alduin would emerge, just not when."

"So how does all this help me? I need to find an Elder Scroll, right?"

Paarthurnax's voice grates the chilled air, "Time was shattered here, because of how the Nords used the Elder Scroll. If you brought back an Elder Scroll here, back to the time wound, you may be able to cast yourself back, to the other end of the break and learn Dragonrend from those who created it."

Finally some answers. "Do you know where I can find a Scroll?"

Paarthurnax shakes his head, but Angela piques up.

"The Loremaster in the college might know. I'm quite close with him and I'm sure he can help us."

Fareehs shoots Angela a grin, she always seems to know what to do. "Winterhold it is then."

****

It takes them four days to arrive in Winterhold on horseback and Fareeha soon learns why Winterhold is so named. Never before has she ever encountered or even thought possible such an ungodly amount of snow. The horses move slowly, the snow pushing against their knees. Fat snowflakes dance frantically in the air, painting the world in a swirling haze of white that obscures the vision. Every inch of Fareeha's skin is frozen and her hands are numb. Through chattering teeth and squinted eyes she sees the silhouette of Winterhold looming out of the miasma of snow.

"Is the weather always like this?" Fareeha stutters, pulling the fur collar of her cloak up to her ears.

Angela laughs, her voice muffled by the scarf that is wrapped around the lower half of her face. "It's always snowy, but not usually this bad. But come on, we're almost there, and then we can get out of this blasted snow."

Fareeha nods her head and urges Helix forward, rubbing his neck encouragingly. As they enter the small town of Winterhold, Fareeha is caught off guard. Nearly the entire town lies in ruins.

Remnants of houses and buildings lay everywhere, their carcasses buried under the heavy snow. Piles of brick and splinters of wood poke out of the snow like gravestones. The few buildings and homes that remain intact sag under the snow, their timber limbs creaking from the strain of the storm. The whistling wind screams in their ears and drowns the world in a perpetual fog of white noise. It all seems so lifeless, hard to believe that this is where Angela was born and grew up.

"What happened here?" Fareeha calls out, her voice becoming lost in the currents of the wind and snow.

Angela turns her head, recognizing that Fareeha had spoke, "I can't here you! Let's just get inside!"

Fareeha barely hears Angela but she nods and allows her to take the lead. They make their way through the ghostly town until the College stands before them on a foundation of stone. It seems perfectly intact, save for the fact that it's nearly separated from the entire town. An impossibly high and long bridge connects the college and the town, a tiny stretch of stone.

Angela leads her horse to a ruined building that still has part of it's roof unscathed, sheltering them somewhat from the brutal wind and biting snow. Angela hops off and ties his lead loosely to a railing before giving him a pat on the nose and a carrot from her travel bag. Fareeha does the same.

Forcing their way through knee deep snow that soaks through their trousers and boots, they step onto the stone bridge. Fareeha follows Angela, trying to keep her eyes from looking down. The stone underfoot is slick with ice and they move with caution, bodies hunched against the forceful wind. Hundreds of feet below them an icy river snakes its way into the sea, where it disappears into the horizon. Vertigo mercilessly squeezes Fareeha's gut as her foot slides, bringing her much to close to the railingless edge of the bridge for comfort. Fortunately they reach the entrance of the college and step into the courtyard. High stone walls barricade them away from the relentless wind and snowflakes float lazily with no current to carry them. With a sigh of relief Fareeha shrugs her cloak away from her face, her breath producing a frosty cloud.

She giggles when Angela removes the scarf wrapped around her face. Her eyebrows, eyelashes and hair are completely coated in a frosty layer of snow, her cheeks and nose bright red. Her body trembles slightly in the frigid air and Fareeha leans in close, wrapping an arm around Angela as they approach the front door to get into the warm College.

Greeted by soft torchlight and an atmosphere crackling with warmth, Fareeha shakes her head, watching the little snowflakes float to the floor.

The inside of the College is breathtaking; beautiful high stone walls curve upwards in an arched ceiling, torches line the walls, symbols are carved into the floor and students wearing a variety of different types of robes chat and pass them by, not paying them any attention.

Fareeha's eyes trail back to Angela, who is smiling ear to ear. Her eyes reflect the warm light and memories of her years spent here.

"It feels good to finally be back, it's been so long since I've returned." She turns her head and shoots Fareeha one of the most genuine smiles she's ever seen. "Come on! Time to go see an old friend!"

Angela grasps Fareeha's hand and takes the lead, the bounce in her step attributed to her excitement. She follows the blonde down a spiraling set of stairs until she pushes through a door. They step into a cozy library, books lining the walls and piling up in stacks in every corner and on every table. The comforting smell of old books and worn pages brings Fareeha's tired mind at ease and she feels a small smile forming on her lips.

Suddenly Angela's hand leaves her own and she rushes forward, her arms outstretched.

"Winston!"

Angela jumps on top of an extremely large man with an abnormally amount of facial hair, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing embrace.

Winston laughs and wraps his massive arms around Angela and hugs her back, the glasses on his nose nearly falling off.

"Angela what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in years!" The big man bellows as he releases her and places his hands on her shoulders to get a better look.

Angela chuckles and rubs the back of her head, "It's a long story, one to be told over a mug of mead some other time."

Winston notices Fareeha quietly standing in the back, "Well who's your friend? Introduce me!"

Angela beckons Fareeha over with a friendly smile, "This is Fareeha, she's from Elsweyr. I've been traveling with her. Fareeha this is Winston, an old friend and the Lorekeeper here at the College."

Winston grasps Fareeha's hand in a firm handshake and smiles, his honey colored eyes filled with genuine warmth. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He turns back to Angela, "So tell me, what can I help you two with."

"We need an Elder Scroll." Angela replies.

Winston's jaw drops and he looks at them with astoundment, "You what!? What on earth do you need an Elder Scroll for?"

This time Fareeha replies, "We need one to learn something, a shout actually."

"A shout . . ?" Winston puzzles, but then his eyes light up and he gapes at Fareeha, "Wait, that would mean . . . are you the Dragonborn?"

Fareeha nods her head, her cheeks growing warm.

"It is a true honor to meet you then. But I'm afraid I don't have an Elder Scroll here."

"Do you perhaps know if anyone else here may have any information about one? It's really important that we locate one." Angela asks, a slight tone of urgency carrying on her voice.

Winston furrows his brow as he thinks, "I might have a few books that may tell you more. Just hang tight."

Winston trots away and starts inspecting the bookshelves, his eyes scanning over the hundreds of dusty spines. He lets out a satisfied "aha!" Before pulling out two books and placing them on a table before the two women. Fareeha picks up one of the hefty books, titled Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls.

She begins to read, her brow increasingly frowning as she tries to make sense of it, which is impossible. Nothing written in the book is comprehensible, as if it were the scribblings of a madman.

"Winston . . . this book is impossible to read. It makes no sense." She says as she passes him the strange book.

Winston chuckles, "That actually makes perfect sense, given that it was written by Septimus Signus. He was the College's master in Elder Scrolls. I'm sure Angela remembers him."

Angela lets out a little laugh, "How could I ever forget. Septimus was always an . . . odd sort of fellow. I mostly steered clear of him and left him to his studies. Most people did, in fact."

"You said he was the College's master in Elder Scrolls. Where is he now?" Fareeha questions, thinking that he could be the key to discovering the location of an Elder Scroll.

Winston's face falls slightly, "I have no idea where Septimus has gone. Last time I heard from him he was heading into the ice fields north of here in search of some Dwemer artifact. No one has seen him since. Many think he is dead."

"So our best bet is to head to the ice fields and see if he left any clues." Fareeha states.

Winston pushes his glasses further up his nose, "Easier said than done. Unless you want to swim through the icy water you're going to need a boat. And the ice fields are vast, easy to get lost in."

"What other choice do we have? This is our only option Winston." Angela replies with determination.

Winston lets out a small chuckle, "I should have known that wouldn't sway you."

Angela smiles back, "Thank you for all your help Winston, we appreciate it."

"Anytime Angela. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Dragonborn."

"Just call me Fareeha, and it was a pleasure as well." She leans in and grasps his hand again in a firm shake.

Angela turns on her heel and leads Fareeha out of the library and back into the main entrance of the College.

"You ready to go back out there?" Angela asks as she stops in front of the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for the storm to pass? And what about a boat?" Fareeha replies, dreading the idea of going back out into the icy wind and biting snow.

"It's not going to pass anytime soon, storms can last days here. And there's a dock near the shore, I'm sure there'll be a boat we can use there."

Fareeha lets out a sigh and shrugs her cloak up around her neck, "Alright, let's go."

The two step back out into the freezing wind, instantly assaulted by a barrage of swirling snow. Fareeha allows Angela to take the lead, following close behind her. They cross the slippery bridge once more and start down a steep path to the shore of the sea. The vastness of it unsettles Fareeha, how she can't see where it ends.

After a difficult traversal down the slope that mostly consisted of Fareeha sliding into Angela in the slick snow, they reach the shore where white capped waves crash against the beach. A far cry from the beaches Fareeha is used to. They scour the area until Angela notices a small dock with a little wooden boat swaying on top of the rough water.

Fareeha's stomach squeezes uncomfortably as she prepares herself to step into the rocking boat. The little thing looks like it is about to tip right over. Angela gets in first, steadying herself against the side of the boat. She reaches out her hand for Fareeha, who gladly accepts it and hops into the boat as quickly as she can. Her quick movement shakes the boat even more, causing her heart to skip a beat. Angela grabs the oars and starts to row, her muscles straining against the pull of the waves. Fareeha keeps her eyes ahead, trying not to look too long at the rough water around her as they venture farther away from the shore. Soon the shore is long gone, swallowed up by the fog of the storm.

Eventually Fareeha switches with Angela, taking over rowing when her arms grow too tired, even though she's terrible at it. She's generally fine with any kind of terrain, but water makes her uneasy. The fact that it could swallow her up with seconds terrifies her, especially since she never learned how to swim properly.

Thankfully the storm slows down a little bit, the snowflakes not so aggressive in their spiral down from the heavens. Soon large ice chunks start to appear, floating carcasses of the land. Fareeha maneuvers the boat around the chucks, but it quickly becomes more and more difficult as the ice grows thicker. And then they come to a stop, unable to go any further with the ice blocking their way.

"I guess we go on foot from here." Angela states as she carefully stands up in the boat.

Fareeha's eyes widen, "How can you be sure it's safe? What if the ice isn't thick enough?"

"There's a reason this is called the ice fields, it's definitely thick enough to support our weight. And by the off chance that you fall in, I'll save you." Angela grins smugly.

"Will you now?"

"Oh yes, we can't have the great Dragonborn disappearing into the sea."

"I'll hold you to it."

Fareeha stands up and gingerly steps onto the block of ice that she had run into with the boat. They were lucky she didn't capsize it with how terrible her steering was.

She lets out a sigh of relief when the ice holds her weight, making no indication of frailty. She scans the area as Angela joins her on the ice. There appears to be more ice than water, the ice stretching out into the sea, broken up by ice caves and larger glaciers jutting out.

"So how in the hell are we going to find anything out here?" Fareeha asks, opening her arms to the field of ice, "It's going to take ages!"

"Our best bet is to search near glaciers and ice caves, that's where I'd go if I were him."

Fareeha nods and they set out, their eyes intently scanning every jut of ice for any signs of life. It takes them hours but just as the sky begins to fall into the night, Fareeha notices a tiny light in the distance, like a little flame. With excitement renewing their spent energy, they rush towards the light, praying that it will be Septimus. And their prayers are answered. A small wooden door covers the entrance into an ice cave, a lantern dimly flickering in the cold wind in front of it. A small wooden boat much like the one they used to cross the sea lies discarded on the ice, it's wood splintering and molding from age and the elements.

The two women share a nod of excitement before pushing through the door. They are instantly offered a reprieve from the howling wind as they close the door behind them, the gleaming walls of the ice cave offering them sweet silence. They slowly make their way deeper until they are greeted by a strange sight.

A massive object, the size of a house, lies half buried in the snow, it's metal edges engraved with symbols unlike anything Fareeha had ever seen. Even more intriguing however, is the robed man that stands in front of the artifact, unaware of their presence.

"Septimus?" Angela calls out softly, alerting her old comrade.

The man lets out a little yelp as he turns to face his new uninvited guests.

"Septimus, it's me, Angela."

The man cocks his head as if thinking for a moment, his eyes suddenly brightening as he remembers, "Yes, yes of course!"

Angela quickly leans in and whispers in Fareeha's ear, "It's best to be as straightforward with him as possible, or else we'll get nowhere. Just let me do all the talking."

"Septimus, I heard you know about Elder Scrolls." Angela says as she moves closer to him, completely ignoring the fact that no one has seen him in years.

"Elder Scrolls. Indeed!" Septimus clasps his hands together and giggles like a confused child, "The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw."

Fareeha raises an eyebrow, his words making just as much sense as the ones in his book.

"But I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered." He continues, drawing their attention. "But I cannot go to it, not poor Septimus, for I . . . I have arisen beyond its grasp."

"Where is it? Can you tell us?" Angela asks, her voice coercive.

"Here."

"Great!"

"Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, it's all nearby!" Septimus laughs, his voice carrying just a slight hint of insanity.

Angela lets out a groan of frustration, "Can you help us find it at all then?"

"One block lifts the other. Septimus will give what you want, but you must bring him something in return."

"What do you need?"

"You see this masterwork of the Dwemer," He gestures to the artifact behind him, "Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot among the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach, one yet lies."

"Blackreach. Sounds cheery." Fareeha mutters under her breath, her patience running thin.

"So it's in Blackreach then?"

"Have you heard of Blackreach? "Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept.""

"No I have not, where is Blackreach?" Angela asks curtly.

"Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark. Alftand. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping. Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock."

"So how do we get in?"

"Two things I have for you. Two shapes, one edged, one round. The round one for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates." He pulls out tow objects about the size of a hand and passes them each one, "The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings. But . . . empty. Find Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube."

Angela inspects the round object in her hand, "So these are the keys?"

"Trust Septimus. He knows you can know."

Angela slips the sphere into her traveling pack and accepts his response as an agreement, "Thank you Septimus. You've helped us more than you could ever realize."

Septimus just laughs and turns back to the massive artifact, signaling for them to leave. They exit the cave to find the world under the shroud of night. The wind is less abusive, but it still howls over the surface of the ice and water.

"Let's just make it back to Winterhold, we can spend the night there and head to Alftand in the morning." Angela says as they begin to retrace their footsteps back to the boat. It's difficult in the dark but they eventually find the boat, still resting against the ice. They hop in and make for the shore.

Fareeha lets out a sigh of pure relief when she steps back onto solid land, the sick feeling from the rocking boat still lingering in her gut. On tired legs they pull themselves back up the slope and into Winterhold.

"The Inn, then?" Fareeha asks, scanning the intact buildings for a sign.

"Actually I still have a home here. We can spend the night there."

Fareeha's eyebrows raise in surprise. She hadn't even thought that Angela would still own a home here. They first make their way to their horses, who are still tethered to the ruined building, but luckily out of the piercing weather. The pat them down and feed them before saying goodnight.

Angela leads the way to a small, modest house on the edge of the town, nearly hidden by other broken buildings.

She pulls out an old key from her pack and unlocks the door, pushing her way into her dark home. Fareeha follows in.

"Hang on, let me get a light," Angela says as she hurries to a small table just inside the door, feeling her way around. "Aha, here we go!"

She sparks a flame and lights the torches lining the walls, illuminating the insides of her home.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been here in a long time, but I decided to keep the key just in case."

Fareeha smiles as she looks around. The house is small, but cozy. A worn sofa rests in the middle, a colorful woven rug beneath it. Bookshelves line the walls and a comfortable reading chair rests in a corner with a side table. The room opens up into a kitchen where a fire spit sits, pots and pans hanging above it. A closed door lies on the far wall, most likely opening into Angela's bedroom.

"I love it." Fareeha beams, moving in closer to Angela. "It's perfect."

Angela bumps Fareeha's shoulder, "You're just being polite."

"No really, I'm being serious." Fareeha leans in and kisses Angela's forehead, "Besides, I would never lie to someone as beautiful as you."

"Uh-huh, okay captain flatterer." Angela giggles. She steps away and opens the far side door, which does indeed lead to her bedroom. The two step in and plunk their travel packs on the floor. A small bed sits in the corner, surrounded by more bookshelves. A wardrobe sits in the other corner, it's wood aged and worn. A beautiful painting of the mountains rests above the bed, it's colors bleeding together in a beautiful illustration of the northern terrain.

"Sorry, only room for one here." Angela says as she sits on the bed.

"That's alright, I"ll sleep on the couch in the other room. She exits Angela's bedroom, closing the door behind her so that Angela can change out of her clothes in private. With a content sigh, Fareeha shrugs off her armor and slips into a warm, soft tunic and trousers, and nestles into the couch, grabbing a spare blanket off the top of it.

She patiently waits for Angela, her stomach growling for food. After a few minutes Angela slips out, her hair no longer held up by her usual ponytail. She's wearing a simple baggy tunic that reaches her knees and oversized wool socks. She looks adorable and Fareeha can't help but smile.

"What?" Angela asks with a smile.

"Nothing." Fareeha shoots her a silly grin, "Let's eat, I'm starving."

The two share the couch and munch on some dried meat and herbed bread that was just waiting for them in Angela's cupboard. After they have eaten their fill, Angela leans in for a kiss and gets up, heading for her bed.

"Goodnight Fareeha."

"See you in the morning, Angela." Fareeha replies as she snuggles into the blanket on the couch and closes her eyes, a smile still on her lips as she drifts into sleep.

***

She awakes to the smell of something burning. Her senses alert she bolts upright, her eyes scanning the area for the source of the smell.

She leaps off of the couch, the blanket flying to the floor.

She stops as soon as she sees the source of the smoky smell.

Angela is struggling over the fire spit, the pot resting over top of it fuming dark smoke and bubbling everywhere. Angela looks in a frantic state as she scrambles with a wooden spoon to bring the cooking disaster under control.

Shaking herself out of her startled and slightly amused stupor, Fareeha jumps in to help, receiving a squeak of surprise from the blonde.

"What did you do!" Fareeha gasps as the lid to the pot crashes to the ground, fully releasing the smoke from its prison.

"I don't know! I just wanted to make you breakfast!" Angela explains, waving the spoon around in the air. "It was going fine and then all of a sudden it just started smoking!"

Fareeha grabs a towel sitting on a table and wraps it around her hands before picking up the boiling pot.

"Careful!" Angela exclaims, her eyes wide as Fareeha braves the flaming pot.

She holds it in front of her and makes her way to the front door. "Hon, could you get the door please?"

Angela rushes forward and opens the door, allowing Fareeha to step through it. She places the pot in the snow and watches as the pot begins to simmer down, the snow cooling it's contents. Unfortunately the storm from the other day seems to still be in full effect, swollen clouds releasing thousands of snowflakes to whip in the wind.

Angela puts out the fire in the spit and tries to clean up the mess on the kitchen floor. After she is sure that the pot has cooled down enough, Fareeha picks it up and brings it back into the kitchen, gingerly placing it on a table.

"I'm so sorry." Angela looks crestfallen as she peers inside of the pot. Fareeha does the same and stifles a laugh. It looks like it used to be soup, but now its contents are burnt and give off a smoky aroma.

"Angela, you do know how to cook, don't you?" Fareeha asks, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well . . . not particularly. But I wanted to try and make you something nice for once."

Fareeha laughs and wraps an arm around Angela's shoulder's. "Awww, Ange you shouldn't have."

"You're right, I really shouldn't have."

Fareeha laughs again, "Well come on, who knows, it might still taste okay."

"Are you serious? You did look in the pot, right?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, or a soup by its burnt, crusty top."

"Hey!"

"If I'm brave enough to kill a dragon, I'm brave enough to try Mercy's soup." Fareeha retrieves a bowl and spoon from the cupboard and pours herself a helping of Angela's creation.

"You're going to regret this you know."

Fareeha shrugs and takes a bite, attempting to hide the grimace she makes when her tongue makes contact with whatever burnt ingredients Angela threw in, and failing.

"It's delicious." Fareeha struggles through another bite, shooting Angela a crumbling grin.

"You're a terrible liar Fareeha Amari." Angela crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, "Are you going to continue to torture yourself and finish that whole bowl?"

"Of course, it's rude to not eat what the host provides." Fareeha gives Angela another goofy grin and continues to eat her soup in a rather dramatic way.

Angela lets out a sigh and retrieves a bowl for herself, "I suppose I should suffer with you, given its my creation."

Angela lets out a snort of disgust when she takes the first bite, nearly gagging as she forces her mouthful down. "Dear Stendarr, that really is terrible. Remind me to never cook again, yes?"

"I'll make sure to do that." Fareeha says as she finishes her last bite, letting out a sigh of relief when she pushes the empty bowl away. She vows to never again eat Angela's cooking. From now on, if there is cooking to be done, she's going to be the one to do it.

"So where is Alftand?" She asks as she watched Angela struggle to finish her bowl.

"I'm not sure, somewhere in the mountains, I think." Angela finally finishes her bowl and gets up, trotting over to a little table with a drawer across the room. She opens it and pulls out a cloth map before returning to the table and laying it out for Fareeha to see.

"Let's see . . ." Angela's finger trails along the map, her eyes searching. "Right here." Her finger points to a small drawing of a tower labled 'Alftand', tucked away in the mountains that line the border of Winterhold.

"So it's not too far then, that'll save us some time." Fareeha says.

Angela shakes her head, "Not exactly. You see, the mountains that surround the tower are steep and hard to traverse. And with the storm, the conditions are going to be less than favorable. It's going to be more difficult than you think."

"Well let's get to it then. Best to start out early, right?" Fareeha asks.

Angela nods, "Right."

The two clean up the rest of Angela's mess and dump the rest of the pot's contents in the snow behind the house. They bundle up in warm clothes and gather everything into their packs, mentally preparing themselves for a grueling climb. Angela puts out the torches and locks everything up before saying a silent goodbye to her quaint home.

Then they step out into the raging storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this took a while to update but I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments and I'll see you all next time!


	13. Blackreach

The wind and snow howls in their ears like a harsh symphony of the brutal and unforgiving northern climate as it rages through the sky. Swollen grey clouds release millions of swirling snowflakes, like tears of the storm. With heads down, the two women fight their way forward. They had left the horses in safe care back in the town, as the mountain pass they had to travel through would be much to steep for them. And so they are left struggling through the storm, their already tired legs plowing slowly through the deep snow. Pine and Spruce trees sway in the wind all around them, dancing in Fareeha's squinted peripheral vision. Her lungs burn with ice and her eyes sting against the relentless wind as it bites the exposed skin on her face.

As time passes and the climb continuously getting steeper, the storm only seems to get worse, much to their dismay.

"Angela, I don't think we can go any further like this! We need to stop, take shelter!" Fareeha screams into the wind, her hair flapping wildly around her face.

Angela stops and nods, her eyes squinted. She clutches the fur mantle around her shoulders and slowly moves off of the trail towards some thick spruce trees. Fareeha follows her deeper into the woods, leaving the trail behind. In the thick trees the wind isn't as fierce and they are somewhat sheltered. Something tugs at Fareeha's mind, a slight feeling of uneasiness. She can't be sure, but it feels like they are not alone. She stops and scans the area, squinting into the thick forest layered with countless trees. She doesn't see anyone, but the feeling of eyes watching her doesn't diminish. She shrugs it away and continues deeper into the forest, fleeing from the wind.

They stop at the base of a very thick tree and Fareeha drops to her knees to scoop out snow from underneath the bows of its branches, grimacing when the snow completely soaks through her gloved hand. Angela joins in and eventually they've dug themselves a makeshift shelter, with walls of snow to keep the wind out.

"Just a wee bit chilly, huh?" Fareeha shivers and rubs her hands together.

"Angela's teeth chatter as she nods with a tiny laugh, "Tiny bit."

Noticing how pale Angela is and how much she is trembling, Fareeha slips off the fur cloak from her shoulders and huddles in to Angela, placing it around her shoulders. "Here, just fur you."

"How dare you make terrible jokes while we are freezing to death, Fareeha Amari." Angela raises an eyebrow but gratefully leans in to her companion. The two huddle underneath Fareeha's cloak and slowly warm up. Feeling returns to their hands and color seeps back into their lips. Smoky clouds of frost billow out from each breath they release, dispersing into the frigid air.

Fareeha isn't quite sure how long they wait, but eventually the screaming of the wind dies and the snow drifts from the sky at a much slower rate. A peaceful quiet settles into the air, their breathing becoming the only sound to break the silence. Fareeha pokes her head out of the shelter and returns to Angela with a beaming grin. She takes the blonde's hand and leads her out into the snow.

It's a world painted white. Branches of trees sag under the heavy burden of snow, sparkles reflect off of the frosty ground and the light begins to streak through the heavy grey clouds. It is pure, completely untouched.

After gawking at the raw beauty for a moment, the two return back to the pass, their previous foot steps almost filled in. With new vigor renewing her spirit, Fareeha makes her way upwards, Angela right at her side.

The rise of the pass comes into view and excitement surges through her. She grabs Angela's hand again with a smile and scrambles through the deep snow to get to the very top. When she reaches the peak, the view steals her breath away.

The entirety of Skyrim is displayed before them in breathtaking splendor. The sun breaks through the clouds, spreading a golden haze across the land, bathing them in a warm glow. Most impressive however, is the massive Dwemer ruin sitting on the mountainside. It juts out of the glacier like a shard that pierces the sky. It's otherworldly architecture is unlike anything she has ever seen. Ancient stone trimmed with gold reaches to the sky, domed ceilings catching the light. So infatuated with Alftand, she does not even notice when Angela reaches up on her toes and kisses her frozen cheek. With a startled gasp Fareeha nearly stumbles down the opposite side of the mountain, having to cling to Angela to stop from slipping. Angela lets out a giggle from Fareeha's obvious flusterdness and wraps an arm around her. Once her composure is gained, Fareeha gives Angela a lopsided grin and kisses the top of her head.

"Ready to head in?" Fareeha asks, her eyes now focused on the beauty right beside her.

Angela plants her staff in the ground and grins, "Whenever you are."

They take off, making their way down the steep mountain trail that curls into the ruins of Alftand. It's tremendous size is incredible and almost intimidating. They scour for the entrance, finding it once they cross a rickety set of steps built into the glacier. They enter through a break in the ice, a small opening like a cave. Unable to find the actual entrance with a door, Fareeha shrugs and enters through the cave opening.

They are greeted by more ice that curls up the walls. The air is still and cold, making Fareeha's nose tingle. They go down, following the cave's slick path. Soon the ice transitions to stone and the tight cave opens up into a hallway. A dwemer hallway.

Fareeha's heart races as she makes her way through it, excited to see what lies at the end. She is not disappointed.

The same gold trim is present along the floors and walls, decorating them in strange formations. Pipes criss-cross and twist around the ceiling like steaming snakes, hissing with water. An ambient glow resonates from odd lights that hang from the roof. It's an awe-inspiring feeling, to be standing in a place of the ancients, remnants of a long lost civilization.

"So what do you know about the Dwemer?" Fareeha asks, still in awe.

Angela shrugs, "Not that much really. Just that they were a very advanced race of people who held knowledge way above us. I'm not even sure why they disappeared, or what kind of science they used. I never looked into it I suppose."

"I've heard that they built machinations that came to life."

Angela laughs and waves a hand, "Pfft, Fareeha that's just a story meant to spook children."

Fareeha crosses her arms, "Well how do you kno-"

An explosion of electricity erupts just behind Angela, causing her to gasp and leap away. Fareeha grabs her sword and turns around, only to have her face scrunch up in a mixture of fear, surprise and a 'I told you so' look.

A mechanical spider looking creature scutters towards them, it's metal limbs clanking against the stone. It's small, no higher than Fareeha's knee, but that doesn't stop her from yelping when it lunges towards her like a real spider. Out of reflex she brings her sword down on it hard and swift, sending little sparks streaking through the air when her blade meets it's metal innards.

Fareeha sheathes her sword, turns around and gestures to the 'dead' machination laying in pieces on the ground.

"You were saying?"

Angela's eyes are still wide and her mouth gapes open, "But that's impossible. It's just a hunk of metal!"

"They said bringing the dead back was impossible, and you managed to do it." Fareeha points out, raising an eyebrow. "You just don't want to admit that I was right and you were wrong."

"No!"

"No what? No I'm right or no I'm not right?"

Angela throws her hands up in the air and lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Yes yes, you're right. Satisfied?"

"Very." Fareeha grins triumphly.

"Aren't you even a little surprised by it?"

Fareeha shakes her head, "No. My mother told me when I was little. Course I knew it was right." She raises a finger and shakes it, "Mother knows best."

Angela giggles and tugs Fareeha's arm, dragging her behind as they continue down into the ruin, now alert for anymore strange Dwemer creations. It's fascinating, the further they delve into the ruin, the more complex and surprising the architecture becomes. Not to mention the Dwemer machines who chase them down and stalk them from behind steaming pipes. Fortunately they pose little threat and they are able to dispose of them with little more than a swat from their sword and staff.

Signs of battles past start to become apparent; dried blood crusted on the walls, discarded weapons and ancient skeletons laid to rest among the stone. It makes Fareeha wonder what actually happened here so long ago. Of course it also starts to brew a sense of ever-growing caution, what if whatever killed these people so long ago was still here? Fareeha shakes the thought from her mind and continues forward. Eventually they stumble across something that makes her blood run cold.

"What-!" Fareeha begins to call out in surprise but Angela's hand clamps down over her mouth and muffles her gasp, pulling her to the ground where they kneel.

With her hand still over Fareeha's mouth Angela leans in and whispers into her ear, "Those are Falmer. They're supposed to be blind but can still hear us. Can I trust you to not make a sound when I remove my hand?"

Fareeha lightly nods, her eyes still glued to the horrid creature that paces in the room in front of them.

It's skin is sickly grey and shriveled, it's face carved with wrinkles and blind eyes. Pointed ears sprout from the top of it's head like an elf. It walks with a hunch, dragging a crude looking ax behind it. Nothing but a tattered cloth hangs limply around it's waist. It looks like a creature pulled straight from a horror story.

"We can sneak around it, but we can't make a single sound." Angela whispers again, her voice so low that Fareeha can barely hear her.

She nods in acknowledgement and the two cautiously step into the room, their footsteps as light as possible. True to Angela's word, the Falmer does not notice them as they sneak past it. Once they are out of sight, or more correctly, out of it's hearing range, Fareeha releases a breath of tension that she didn't even know she was holding.

"What was that thing!" Fareeha askes through clenched teeth, keeping her voice to a hushed minimum.

"Like I said, a Falmer. I just didn't think there'd be any still around here."

Fareeha gestures with her hand, "You knew about them and didn't think to at least mention it?"

"Well how would I know that it'd be here, they're supposed to be nearly extinct!"

Fareeha sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose, "Okay fine, could you at least tell me what a Falmer is?"

"It used to be a snow elf, but the Dwemer enslaved the snow elves and kept them here, in their underground cities. After generations of never seeing the sun, they turned blind, thus creating the Falmer. A twisted race of what they once were." Angela releases a sigh, "A shame really."

"Do you think the Falmer were what killed all those bodies we saw earlier?"

Angela shrugs, "It's likely, but we can't know for sure. But they're deadly Fareeha, avoid them at all costs. We don't need a fight with the Falmer on our hands."

"Trust me, I'd rather stay far away from them. So are there any other ancient dwemer horrors or secrets that I should know about?"

Angela chuckles lightly, "No, not that I can think of," She takes the lead and calls back, "Now come on!"

Fareeha smiles to herself and follows her. As they continue to descend further into the ruin, more and more Falmer show up. It becomes increasingly difficult for them to avoid their sharp hearing. Quite frankly, the Falmer terrify Fareeha, with their ghoulish appearance and wicked looking weapons.

Every encounter with them sends tingles down her spine and causes her breath to hitch in her throat. Suddenly all the stories that her mother used to tell her of things that go 'bump in the night' seem true.

But something else worries Fareeha, something that scares her more than any monster could; Angela's condition. Her skin is pale and her eyes seem much too tired and burdened, even when she smiles.

"Ange, are you feeling alright?" Fareeha gingerly asks as they make their way down a tight corridor.

Something flashes in Angela's eyes but it's gone within an instant, "Of course."

"You just seem a little off."

Angela half smiles and waves her hand, "I'm fine, really, no need to worry."

It’s not hard to tell that she is lying by the false smile and glimmer of emptiness in her eyes, but Fareeha lets it drop. For now.

Countless doors, gates, stairs and hallways all blend together as the hour passes, bringing them closer to their destination. They manage to sneak past all the Falmer that stalk the ruins without incident, answering Fareeha's internal prayers.

And then they come upon a dead end. Or what looks to be a dead end.

"Well now what?" Fareeha places her hands on her hips and scans the room they had ventured into. A strange construct rests in the middle of the room, strange markings etched into it's surface. Angela's brow furrows in thought until her eyes light up and she reaches into her bag, pulling out the strange sphere Septimus had given them.

She approaches the construct and eyes it up until she places the sphere into a circular slot, waiting for something to happen.

"Aha!" Angela cheers with triumph as the ground surrounding the construct begins to shift and fall into itself, revealing a set of hidden stairs that spirals deep down into the dark.

The two exchange wary glances before descending into the depths.

And just like that, as they pass through a small door at the bottom of the stairwell, the entire world changes, eaten up by darkness.

The two gasp and are struck still as they gaze into the vastness in front of them.

Blackreach. And so appropriately named.

It is a world drenched in darkness. Save for the glowing bioluminescence of mushrooms that reach for the high ceiling of the cavern. It's like a valley, complete with low rolling hills, a river and alcoves. She looks up to see the roof glowing with little pinpricks of light, like a million shattered stars. It's stunning. Fareeha blinks, as if she were in a strange dream and ready to wake up. Except she doesn't, the towering glowing mushrooms remain, the cold darkness threatening to swallow up their soft light.

"This is . . ."

"Incredible." Fareeha breathes.

"Look down there!" Angela points excitedly down into the cavern where a small little building sits. A torch flickering with warm light illuminates the door. Someone is down there.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Fareeha leads the way, her curiosity piqued.

They follow a trail that leads down into the valley, eager to meet whoever is inside the little house. They approach the door.

"Do we kno-"

Fareeha finishes Angela's sentence by knocking her fist against the door.

A muffled gasp of surprise can be heard from the other side of the door as well as shuffling and the sound of things being moved quickly.

"Who is it!?" A gruff voice echoes from the other side of the door.

"Uhhhh . . . " Fareeha stutters, unsure of what to say.

"We're friends!" Angela blurts out before Fareeha says anything dumb to scare away the other person. "We just want to talk."

Another grumble can be heard, followed by the sound of locks turning. The two women share a glance and a shrug before the door opens to reveal nothing. Until they look down, that is.

An incredibly short man stands before them, his bushy blond beard enveloping his face. Both women are taken aback and can't help but stare. He glares at them with a look of both surprise and slight annoyance. "Well what are you two gwaking at?"

"Uhh, nothing! We were just er, . . . surprised to see anyone else down here is all!" Angela says, clearly a little surprised by the man's short stature and blunt greeting.

"Well what do you want? I don't have all day for you two to stand in the door staring." The man grumbles.

"Not from you specifically per say, but we are looking for something . . . an Elder Scroll."

The man laughs and holds the door open, beckoning for them to enter. "Well why don't you come inside for a little chat?"

Fareeha shrugs and enters, Angela following right behind. The little house is cozy, with torches flickering softly along the walls. Papers with what look like some kind of weapon designs are scrawled all over the place.

"The name's Torbjorn. Master blacksmith. And who might you two be?" He introduces himself after closing the door behind them.

"I'm Fareeha, and this is Angela."

"And may I ask, why are two fine ladies such as yourselves looking for an Elder Scroll?"

"Dragons have returned to Skyrim. We need a scroll to defeat them." Fareeha bluntly states, unsure if she can trust him.

A look of shock and horror flashes across Torbjorn's face. "So Alduin has returned then?"

Angela nods, "That's why we need the scroll, do you know where we can get it?"

"Aye, I do, it's across the valley on the other side of Blackreach. It's encased in some sort of Dwemer mechanism, I've tried to open it but I haven't got the slightest idea how."

"Well, we'll find a way." Angela says, remembering the lexicon that Septimus had given to them.

"Say, you're looking a little pale there, can I offer you something to drink?" Torbjorn asks Angela, apparently noticing her skin.

"Yes, that would be great thank you, I think we're both in need of a break."

"Very well, take a seat." Torbjorn gestures to a table and the two sit down, grateful to give their aching limbs a small respite.

Torbjorn rustles around in the tiny kitchen, fetching a pot of boiling water from over a small fire spit and pouring it into some mugs.

"Just some herbal tea, there's not much around here, but you can find plenty of herbs if you know where to look." Torbjorn passes them each a mug and sits down at the table with them.

Fareeha takes a sip and struggles to hide her grimace from the bitter taste. Though she has to admit, the hot liquid does wonders to make her feel at ease.

"So Torbjorn, what is a master blacksmith doing down here?"

"I'm studying the Dwemer, and their machinations. The Dwemer were master builders, their creations and weapons far out rivaling our best. So I'm learning all I can, and testing out new methods of smithing."

Angela leans in and raises an eyebrow, a sudden look of recognition crossing her face, "Do you by any chance work the Skyforge, in Whiterun?"

"Heh, so you've heard of me?"

Angela smiles, "I knew I recognized your name, how could I forget the name of Skyrim's most famed blacksmith."

Torbjorn laughs, "You flatter me, I'll be heading to the surface very soon, if you ever need weapons or armor forged, come to me. I'd be honored to help you."

"Thank you, that is very kind," Angela sets down her empty cup and stands up, "Well, we should be on our way, thank you very much for the tea, I feel better already."

"T'was my pleasure!" Torbjorn reaches up and shakes both their hands, "And best of luck to you."

Fareeha nods her head in departure and steps out of the home, looking out into the depths of Blackreach. She waits out there for a moment before realizing that Angela had not joined her.

"Angela, you coming?" Fareeha pokes her head back into the house to sees Angela whispering something to Torbjorn, a smile on her face.

"It will be done, now go, your friend is waiting." Torbjorn smiles and waves the blonde away.

"What was that about?" Fareeha asks once they are out of Torbjorn's home.

"Oh nothing, just saying how much I respect his work."

"But you hate weapons."

"Doesn't mean I can't admire the craftsmanship."

"You're lying."

Angela places her hands on her chest and dramatically takes a step back with a gasp, "Why, I would never!"

Fareeha rolls her eyes, "Riiiight, you do know I'll figure it out eventually."

Angela leans in with a sly smile, "If you say so."

And so they begin their trek through Blackreach. Unfortunately Falmer infest the land, patrolling the cliffs, stalking from the shadows and shuffling along the twisted path. The strange blue glow from the towering mushrooms guides the way, illuminating the path for them, and allowing them to avoid the Falmer.

Angela lets out a little grunt and stumbles slightly, catching Fareeha by surprise.

"Hey Angela, you alright?" Fareeha asks with worry, her brow creased with concern.

Angela looks up and opens her mouth to reply but instead she collapses to the ground with a sudden shriek of pain.

"Angela!" Fareeha rushes down to help her fallen friend, pure concern coursing through her.

Angela rolls onto her back, her face scrunched up in pain. She's clutching her right arm and trembling uncontrollably.

"What's wrong!?" Fareeha feels panic rising in her chest.

"I don't . . . know. It just-" Angela's eyes widen and she screams again, her back arching.

Suddenly a new worry sinks in Fareeha's gut like a stone. She hears the first hiss of a Falmer and leaps to her feet, drawing her sword. Falmer begin to slink in from the darkness, their wicked weapons brandished before them. They had been attracted by Angela's sudden screaming.

Fareeha steps in front of Angela's thrashing body, placing herself in between the Falmer and her companion. The first Falmer leaps with a snarl, it's blade slicing through the air. Fareeha parries the blow and kicks off the despicable creature, sending it sprawling to the ground. Fareeha tries to block out the sounds of Angela's cries, narrowing her focus down to the enemies before her. She would defend Angela to her last breath if need be. Then the Falmer attack all at once, forcing her to dodge frantically, bringing up her blade to defend both herself and her lover. She fights with all her strength, pushing the Falmer back. But their numbers eventually overwhelm her and exhaustion settles into her screaming limbs.

She lets out a cry of pain as one of the Falmer's blades knicks her calf, causing her to stumble. The Falmer bowl into her, knocking her to the ground with a thud. The Falmer on top of her snarls and slashes with it's claws, trying to tear her throat out. With fear and panic snaking its way up her throat Fareeha uses her arms to push the Falmer back, but she feels herself weakening. Then suddenly something smashes into the Falmer's head, sending it scrambling off of her.

With labored breaths she heaves herself upright to see Angela panting and leaning over her staff to support herself. The Falmer had been knocked out cold from where Angela had rammed her staff into its head.

"Angela!" Fareeh rushes forward and takes her exhausted friend in her arms. Angela collapses into her and Fareeha gently brings them to the ground.

"What happened, are you okay?" Fareeha gently asks, lightly pushing Angela's disheveled hair from her face. She is still pale, but not as much as before.

"I'm okay now . . . I think. My arm, it just flared up." Angela replies with a shaky voice.

"Let's take a look." Fareeha says as she gently begins to unwrap the binding that covers Angela's arm. Fareeha's heart falls and a small gasp escapes Angela's lips once the binding falls away to reveal her arm.

The infection, or whatever it is, has spread from the elbow up to her bicep, snaking its way underneath her skin. It has almost completely enveloped her entire arm.

"Angela . . . was it this large before?" Fareeha stutters, her voice wavering with horror.

Angela raises her hand to her mouth and shakes her head, "No. It wasn't."

Fareeha sighs and brings Angela in close, holding her in her arms. Angela nestles into her neck and Fareeha feels the blonde's shoulders shudder as she exhales.

"I'm sorry." Angela breathes, her face still tucked into her companion's neck.

"Don't be! It's not your fault. Besides I'm fine, see." Fareeha says as she releases Angela from her embrace, "Don't worry about me."

"I put you at risk."

"You had no control over that. Are you well enough to stand?"

"I think so, the pain's all gone, my arm just feels a little tingly."

With the help from Fareeha, Angela hesitantly gets to her feet, feeling relieved when a barrage of unexpected pain doesn't cripple her.

"You're sure you're alright?" Fareeha cocks her head, her eyes scanning Angela's.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry if I scared you."

Fareeha smiles and wraps an arm around Angela's shoulder, "You should be, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well come on, I can see the other side, we're getting close."

Moving at a slightly slower pace the two cross the valley, getting closer and closer to the other side. Luckily they manage to stay quiet and not alert the patrolling Falmer.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity creeping through the darkness, they reach a gate that leads away from the valley, and further into the heart of Alftand.

They enter a large room with streaming light blue light, and the strangest contraption Fareeha has ever seen. Metal piping and structures entangle themselves in a massive cluster in the center of the room. A small set of stairs curves upward along the side of the room. Fareeha climbs up them and finds herself standing in front of a similar construct to the one where they used the sphere. Not really sure what to do, she takes out the lexicon and sets it down on a pedestal beside the console. A slight hiss emanates from the cube when it locks into place. With a puzzled from she looks down at the series of blue buttons that form a line along the construct, just begging to be pushed.

With her breath held in her throat she pushes one and watches in amazement as the piping in the center of the room begins to shift and change. With a smile of wonder she presses the button again, her smile growing even larger as the tubing shifts once more.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Angela asks as she stands next to Fareeha, an eyebrow raised and a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Of course not, and I suppose the famed Mercy would know what to do?" She retorts with a grin.

"Well I did study at the college."

"Well if you're so smrt why don't you give it a whirl?"

"Watch and learn."

Angela leans in and inspects the board, her eyes trailing over each button. She presses one, and then another and another.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Shhh, don't distract me."

Fareeha chuckles and watches Angela play with the buttons, her amusement growing as Angela begins to press them, harder in frustration.

Just when Fareeha is about to suggest that she should take over, Angela jumps up and claps her hands together excitedly, her eyes glowing as she watches the metal pipes untangle themselves to reveal a crystallized case that hangs from the center of the room.

"Told you I could do it." Angela grins triumphly.

"Who said I ever doubted you?"

"You did, actually."

"Well nevermind me then." Fareeha chuckles, "So I'm guessing the scroll is inside that crystal?"

"Probably."

"I'll go check it out then, since you did all the work." Fareeha hops down from the stairs and cautiously approaches the encased scroll. She lets out a little yelp of surprise when the crystal hisses and cracks open, slowly revealing a decorated scroll.

"Be careful Fareeha . . ." Angela calls down from above, watching her friend like a hawk.

Swallowing her slight fear, Fareeha reaches into the crystal and tentatively picks up the Elder Scroll, feeling its hefty weight in her hand.

"Got it!"

She leaps back from the contraption and examines the scroll in her hands, her fingers trailing over its engraved ends. It's gorgeous.

Angela approaches, her eyes wide with wonder, "Wow, can I see it?"

Fareeha nods and hands her the scroll.

"I never thought I'd ever get to see an actual Elder Scroll, let alone hold it." Angela murmurs, passion glimmering in her eyes.

"I've gotten to see and experience things I always dreamed of . . . like you." Fareeha smiles, her cheeks tingling. Nothing but pure affection coursing through her veins.

Angela stops and takes her eyes away from the ancient relic held in her hands and reaches up to Fareeha's face.

"You're the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me, Fareeha." Angela's lips brush her partner's and Fareeha's heart races and feels like it's going to burst.

She didn't think she could ever feel this much for someone. She closes her eyes and leans into Angela, their lips colliding in a tender moment of pure emotion. Fareeha raises her hand to cup Angela's face, her fingers trailing along her soft skin. They stand like that, holding each other close without a care in the world, relishing each other's company, their touch.

"You really are incredible Angela."

Fareeha gently leans away and locks eyes with Angela's. They're the most beautiful clear blue she's ever seen; the way the soft light sparkles in their depths, the way that they reflect the feelings Fareeha feels deep inside. They make her feel safe, comforted. Sheltered away from the cruelties of the world.

"Let's leave this place."

And so they do, leaving behind a world sunk in darkness for one filled with the light of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, hope you enjoyed the update and thanks for reading!


	14. Along came a Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* incoming cheesy angst warning *cough*

Fareeha awakes to the sound of light rain drizzling from the grey morning sky. The fresh scent of petrichor saturates the air in an earthy purity. She sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes, inhaling the cool air. Angela lays beside her, tucked under some fur blankets, still sleeping soundly.

Once they had the Elder Scroll in their possession, they had returned to Winterhold, retrieved their horses and began the long trek back to High Hrothgar, where they now camp in the lush forest outside of Ivarstead, weary from travel. They would be heading up the seven thousand steps to the Throat of the World by midday.

Fareeha stretches her back and stands up, her eyes trailing over their little makeshift camp. Their sleeping mats and blankets are tucked under the large bows of a spruce tree, protecting them from the rain. A small campfire rests beside the beds, it's embers put out by the rain. A thin lazy streak of smoke rises from its ashes. The horses stand nearby, quietly nickering to themselves. It all feels so peaceful, out in the forests by themselves, with nothing but the solitude of the trees and rain. A light layer of fog blurs the distance, enveloping trees in a white haze.

Though the grey clouds block out the sun, Fareeha can tell its later in the morning then when they usually get up.

She bends down beside her sleeping partner and lightly shakes her shoulder, her voice soft, "Hey Ange, it's time to wake up."

Angela rolls over, throwing her arm around Fareeha's leg, "No it's not."

Fareeha chuckles and kisses Angela on the cheek, "Yes it is, and you know it."

A smile spreads across the blonde's lips and then her clear eyes flutter open, glinting with amusement. "No I don't."

"Well, either way, I'm going hunting. Figured we could use a fresh breakfast after eating dried traveling food for so long."

Angela sits up, her eyes suddenly wide awake, "Hold on, lemme get dressed, I'm coming with you."

Fareeha chuckles, "No you're not. You'll make too much noise. Besides, I hunt better alone."

Angela looks unsure but gives in, "As long as you're careful I suppose I can't say no to a fresh breakfast."

"Perfect, you stay here and get the fire going. I shouldn't be more than an hour or two."

Angela nods in response with a yawn and climbs out of her warm bed, her skin shivering as it makes contact with the rain riddled air.

Fareeha gets up and retrieves the bow she had long ago picked up after their fight with the Thalmor in the Ratway, and strings it. She secures a small quiver of arrows to her back in place of her sword and tucks a small hunting knife into her boot. She doesn't wear her plate armor, for it would make too much noise, instead she opts for her thick cloak and warm tunic to ward of the rain, plus its dark colors would help her blend in and stay out of sight.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. And hopefully with something to eat."

"Good luck!" Angela replies, already busying herself with cleaning up their beds.

With a smile Fareeha sets of, breathing in the cool, fresh air. The light rain patters on her face and drenches the forest with the sound of water soaking into the ground. As she moves farther and farther away from the camp, she feels as if she is the only living person on the planet. Nothing but the trees and the rain to keep her company. She keeps her footsteps light and searches the ground for any signs of animals. Tracks, dung, paths made by deer, anything to signify life other than herself. Time slowly passes by with no luck, until she comes upon an open clearing, a breakage from the thick forest. The sound of thunder cracks the air and the clouds boil ahead, promising heavier rain. The very air itself seems to darken and crackle with an unknown energy. The first signs of an oncoming storm. The fog is thicker now, a living mist that snakes its way through the trees and coating the forest in a sense of isolation. A tiny tremor of trepidation brews in her stomach like a warning but she ignores it, the thought of fresh food overcoming her anxiety.

Figuring this would be the best place for an animal to come and graze in the clearing's grass, Fareeha hunkers down in some bushes and holds her bow close, waiting. She fingers her bow, feeling the grain of the wood. She has done her fair share of hunting back in Elsweyr, though it was her mother who was the master of archery. Still, she did enjoy the patience and skill involved during hunting.

Suddenly the sound of grass rustling pulls Fareeha's attention back to the clearing. A small boar makes its way into the field, it's black fur drenched in rain. Sucking in a breath, Fareeha carefully and slowly nocks an arrow into the bow and pulls the string to her cheek. She takes aim, aiming the arrowhead at the space between the boar's ribs, right where the heart is. She waits a moment for the boar to move closer then lets the arrow fly with a release of her breath. The arrow finds its mark and with a squeal of horrid surprise, the boar collapses into the grass.

Internally cheering, Fareeha rises from her hiding place and makes her way across the clearing to retrieve her kill, excited to see the look on Angela's face when she brings back fresh meat.

That thought is suddenly cut short when something slices through the air and buries itself deep into Fareeha's right shoulder. An Arrow.

With a shocked gasp she stumbles back a few steps, her eyes widening at the sight of the arrow shaft sticking out of her.

A choked gurgle escapes her lips just as Amelie steps out from the shadows, a long bow held nonchalantly at her side. A cruel laugh slides through the heavy air, a wicked smile growing on the woman's face.

Her mind in disarray and pained confusion, Fareeha feels a surge of both panic and anger as the Thalmor witch approaches.

". . . You." She manages to spit out, her eyes burning. Her right arm hangs useless at her side and something seems to race inside her veins, making her thoughts and movements sluggish. She isn't quite sure what to even think or what to say as the other wicked woman moves closer.

Amelie bows and grins, "Why yes, how ever so observant of you. I've been following you for quite some time now, just waiting for that perfect moment. The moment you think you're safe and let your guard down."

Suddenly it makes sense, all those times Fareeha had felt like someone was watching them, in Winterhold, in the pass to Alftand, it was really Amelie all along.

"Figured I should deal with you now," Amelie continues, her eyes glinting with triumph, "Before you become more of a hassle."

"Why? We're just trying to stop Alduin. . . . Trying to help people."

"Help the wrong people you mean." Amelie snarls, her voice now carrying an edge. "Think of how much power you would have if you learned to control the dragons, bend them to your will. You would become unstoppable. But instead, you want to destroy them. Such a waste."

"You're insane." Fareeha chokes.

Amelie's eyes darken like the sky above. "No, I'm smart, and our plan is already in motion. The last part of it was to dispose of you."

"Our plan?"

Amelie suddenly draws her bow tight in one swift motion, "Oops, I've said too much. Gabriel always said I talked too much."

As the last word leaves her lips, so does the arrow from her bow. Fareeha cries out and collapses to her knees when the second arrow sinks itself into her upper thigh. Thunder cracks the air and the heavy clouds weep harsh rain, drenching the land.

Fareeha's breath comes out in sharp wheezes and her eyes blur with both rainwater and tears, struggling to stay in focus. A wet cough wrenches itself from her throbbing throat, a thin trickle of blood slipping through her lips.

Amelie steps right up to Fareeha, her yellow eyes flashing. "Oh that would be the poison making its way through your bloodstream. If I don't finish you myself, the poison will." She smirks, "I've seen well to that."

Lightning breaks the air, splitting the sky into two for a fraction of a second.

"And once I'm done with you, I'll go see to your friend. That's a cute little camp you've set up, and now she's there, all alone."

Fury fueled by the rage of the storm above their heads explodes in Fareeha's veins, "You leave her alone! She's got nothing to do with this! Your fight is with me!" Blood and spit fly out of her mouth, her chest heaving with both angered hysteria and exertion.

"Maybe, but you've gotten her all tangled up in this web, and now I have to deal with her. Loose threads and all that, I'm sure you understand."

A newfound fear for both herself and Angela strikes her. She can't let it end here, kneeling in the soaked clearing as rain pours relentlessly from the dark sky. She has to get up, has to stop Amelie, has to-

"Well, I'd say it's about time I finish this," Amelie gloats as she slowly and deliberately draws an arrow, aiming it point blanc at Fareeha's head, "Just like I did your mother."

Time seems itself seems to slow for Fareeha as Amelie's words collide and clash with the rain. Sinking into her heart as a realization dawns upon her. Her hand slips into her boot. A cry of raw emotion rips itself from her throat as she ducks and lunges forward. Thunder roars above. Rain pounds the land and streaks their skin. Amelie lets her arrow loose. And Fareeha plunges her hunting dagger deep into Amelie's gut with every last ounce of strength in her.

The arrow buries itself into the ground inches beside Fareeha, splattering mud all around.

Amelie gasps and keels over, her hands clutching the hilt of the dagger sticking out of her gut. Blood slips from her fingers and blends with the rain. She yanks the dagger out and collapses to the ground in a heap, her breathing labored and gurgled.

A tremor of nausea, pain and weakness shakes Fareeha as she yanks the arrows out of her body, a cry tearing from her throat. She struggles to her feet, her legs trembling. She can feel the poison inside her body, crippling her strength and stealing her of life. She knows she has to get to Angela before she succumbs to it. She stumbles out of the blood soaked clearing, leaving the fatally wounded Amelie crumpled in the grass.

The living anger of the storm becomes a distant haze as Fareeha retraces her steps back to the camp. Back to Angela. The rain slides down her skin, chilling her to the bone. With chattering teeth and fluttering eyes she forces her way onwards, her determination to see Angela once again the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the forest floor and sinking away into the void.

And then, like a ray of light in the darkness, the familiar camp appears between the trees.

" . . . Angela . . !" She cries out as she stumbles into the camp, her voice faint.

"Fareeha?" Angela turns around, the greeting smile wiped from her face and replaced with one of pure horror the moment she sees her loved one. "FAREEHA!"

Fareeha collapses into Angela's arms, a tiny smile somehow blooming on her painted lips.

"Dear gods Fareeha, what happened!" Angela gasps as she immediately begins checking her wounds, her frantic eyes reflecting fear.

"Amelie, she shot me . . . poisoned." Fareeha sputters, her vision blurring. Colors soak and bleed into one another as she struggles to fight the curse inside of her.

"Poison . . ." Angela's eyes widen and she releases what Fareeha can only assume is a string of curse words in her native tongue. "I can't heal you with poison inside your body. Fareeha I . . ."

Fareeha raises her hand to Angela's face, "Angela . . . it's alright."

Tears finally spill over Angela's eyes, mixing with the rain. "No, don't you dare say anything. I'm going to get you out of this." She leaves Fareeha's side for a moment and comes back with bandages from her pack. "I'm going to take you to a temple, but you need to fight the poison until then."

She presses down on the hole in Fareeha's shoulder and begins to wrap it to slow the bleeding. A grimace of pain slips through Fareeha's lips but she allows Angela to tend to her wounds. A wave of exhaustion floods through her body once more.

"Angela I don't think I . . . can hold it off that long." Fareeha's weak voice comes out as barely a whisper.

Suddenly Angela's eyes flash with determination, "No you listen to me Fareeha. If I can fight the curse inside of me you damn well better fight the poison in you! You're strong, the strongest person I've ever known and I know you can fight it."

Fareeha coughs again when she tries to respond, her vocal cords not listening to her mind's plea. She tries to stay focused, to keep her head clear but it's no good. The world around her fades as she slips into unconscious, drifting alone in a cold void.

***

In choked desolation Angela watches Fareeha's eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Fareeha?" She shakes her shoulders, "Fareeha wake up!"

No response, just the sound of rain slipping through the trees.

Something terrible clenches Angela's gut as a sob sputters out of her mouth. Tears streak her face and her hair plasters to her wet skin. Her fingers tremble as she holds her hand over Fareeha's mouth, checking for breath.

A tiny morsel of relief slips through her anguished misery when Fareeha's faint breath strokes her skin. A sign of life.

With a heavy sigh Angela pushes her grief and horror aside and begins to work quickly. She cleans Fareeha's wounds and wraps them securely, her mind solely focused on saving her patient. She had done it many times before, bringing someone back from the brink of death. She will do it again. She gathers their meager possessions and ties them to the horses, her movements quick and deliberate. She has no time to waste.

With the rain still falling from the sky, she bends down and carefully wraps her arms under Fareeha's back and knees, mustering all her strength to lift her up. She carries her over to Jesse and uses a log to step up and gently place Fareeha against his neck. She takes one last look around the camp, ties Helix's lead to Jesse's and hops onto his back. She tucks Fareeha against her body, and urges Jesse into a gallop.

They race through the trees, the hooves of the horses pounding the sopping earth. Mud sloshes underfoot, splattering Angela's legs. The rain soaks through her clothes and runs into her eyes, skewing her vision and streaking her face. Desperation courses through her veins as she makes her way to Whiterun at a breakneck speed. She has to get Fareeha to the temple of Kynareth. Only the power of Kyne and her disciples would save Fareeha from the poison that runs rampant inside her. Fortunately she has many friends in the temple, those she can trust.

She becomes absorbed, completely oblivious to the passage of time as the rhythm of the horses hooves hammers the earth. Fareeha shifts and moans, her eyelids fluttering with fever dreams. Feeling sick to her stomach Angela lets go of one of the reins and feels Fareeha's forehead. Her skin is ice cold and slick with rain. Angela leans into Fareeha, supporting her and sheltering her from the relentless weather.

Fareeha is everything to her. She cannot lose her. Fareeha gave her purpose, gave her a reason to keep living, to push past her limitations of her curse. She had saved Angela, and now, she is going to save Fareeha.

"Just hold on Mein Liebling. We're almost there."

Angela isn't sure how long they travel but when the great city of Whiterun peeks out of the fog in the valley, Angela's heart soars with hope. She urges Jesse once again, feeling the power of his movement and the heaves of his breath through her legs. He's exhausted, but it will soon pay off.

They gallop past the stables and right up to the entrance of the city. She leaps off of her horse and bursts through the city gates, alarming the guards who had been chatting idly. Her arms straining, she hoists Fareeha up on her back and runs to the temple, feeling the eyes of frightened passerbys.

"Danica!" Angela explodes into the temple, her eyes wild and her chest heaving.

"Angela!? What are you-"

Angela runs up to the priestess and holds Fareeha close, "Please Danica, you need to help her."

The priestess of Kynareth's eyes widen as she inspects the unconscious woman in her comrade's arms. "What happened?"

"She was shot, twice. The arrows were laced with poison, I don't know which kind, just please, help her." Angela's eyes begin to well up again and her voice is shaky.

"Quickly, bring her in here." Danica races to another room and beckons for Angela to follow. "Place her on the table there."

Angela gently lays Fareeha down on a stone table that rests in the center of the room. Danica leaves for a moment, leaving Angela alone with Fareeha for a moment. She pushes her raven hair out of her face and places a hand on her forehead, stroking it lightly in a gesture of comfort though she doubts Fareeha feels it.

"We're here for you Fareeha, just hold on a little bit longer." Angela murmurs, as she lightly presses her lips to Fareeha's head.

Fareeha shifts and mutters something under her breath, her brow scrunched up into a pained frown. Her eyes flutter and open for a second but she slips under again. Her fingers curl and Angela clasps her hand into Fareeha's, feeling her nails bite into her skin.

Suddenly Danica appears in the room with 3 more priests. A small tray filled with medical supplies is clenched in her hands.

"I'm sorry Angela, you'll have to step back." Danica says as she places the tray on the table, "But I assure you, she's in good hands."

Angela hesitantly nods and lets go of Fareeha's hand. She steps away to the side of the room where she can let the priests do their work without interruption.

Danica moves in and with a pair of shears, and cuts Fareeha's soaked clothes away from the wounds. She moves quickly, barking orders to the other priests as they make their way around Angela's bandages.

She wishes she could look away when Fareeha's angry wounds are revealed, crusted with blood. It pains her to know that she had left Fareeha alone and this was the result. If she had been there, maybe she could've stopped this. She shakes her head and focuses on the present, there is nothing to be done now, no use dwelling on something she cannot change.

Fareeha lets out a moan when Danica pours some kind of serum on her injuries, her head thrashing from side to side.

"Angela, we need you." Danica calls out.

With worry clenching her gut she quickly runs over to the table.

"We need her to drink this but she isn't taking it." Danica informs, passing Angela a small vial.

"What is it?"

"It's an antidote, should cleanse the poison from her system."

Angela nods and accepts the vial. She kneels down and strokes Fareeha's forehead in an attempt to soothe her. "Mien Liebling, I need you to drink this." She gently presses the open vial to Fareeha's lips but she just turns her head away.

"Please, Fareeha. Do this for me, we need you, the world needs you. I need you."

Somewhere deep in her subconscious something must have registered because Fareeha parts her lips slightly and lies still. Angela slowly places the vial at her lips and gently trickles the liquid down her throat.

"Very good, that's enough." Danica says as she takes back the vial with a smile. "We just need to re-bandage her wounds but I think she is going to be alright.

Angela lets out a half sob of relief and happiness.

Danica's voice softens and she places a hand on Angela's shoulder. "You should go sleep, you look terrible. We have a cot in the other room."

Angela chuckles lightly, of course she looked terrible. "Thank you, but I would prefer to stay by Fareeha's side for when she wakes up."

"Well at least let me bring you in a chair."

"That would be great, thank you."

Danica leaves and returns soon with a chair, two pillows and a few blankets.

"I'll let you two be."

"Danica wait." Angela calls out before the priestess exits the room, "I wanted to say thank you for everything. I . . . I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped her."

"You were the one who saved her Angela. Now please, go rest." Danica finishes with a smile and quietly closes the door behind her.

Angela places one of the pillows underneath Fareeha's head and throws a blanket over her to keep her warm. She is in much better condition now, the effects of the antidote are clearly working. Fareeha's breathing is more even, and she looks much more relaxed, the pained frown now replaced with a peaceful expression as she rests.

Releasing a yawn, Angela pulls her chair up close and nestles down, reaching out for Fareeha's hand. Her eyelids grow heavy and she finally allows the wave of sleep to roll over her.

***

Out of the darkness that swirls in her mind, Fareeha feels something tugging at her. Pulling her out of the void and back into the light. Her eyes blink slowly, filtering in the warm light. She feels comfortable and safe, free of the poison that was tearing her apart from the inside. She shakes her head and allows her eyes to focus, blinking away the residual fogginess. She's in a small room lit by torches quietly flickering along the walls, lying on a table. She feels something in her hand and turns her head to the side to see a sleeping Angela huddled up in a chair. Angela's hand is clasping Fareeha's as her chest rises and falls steadily.

". . . Angela?" Her voice is barely any louder than the crackling torches.

Angela's eyes suddenly fly open as she jolts awake, a smile already blooming on her beautiful face.

"Fareeha!" She lunges forward and wraps her arms around Fareeha's neck, catching her by surprise. "I'm so glad you're awake, you had me so worried."

Fareeha smiles and wraps her arms around Angela, ignoring the stinging pain in her shoulder.

Angela leans back, tears glistening in her eyes, "By Stendarr I thought I had lost you."

Something yanks on Fareeha's heart and she feels her eyes welling up as well, "Oh Ange, you saved me. I didn't think I would make it . . . but you, you kept me going. I couldn't have done it without you."

Tears spill over Angela's eyes and her chin trembles but a smile still remains.

"Will you finally tell me what it means?" Fareeha says as she slowly sits up.

Angela cocks her head in confusion, "What what means?" Her question seemed so sudden and caught her off guard.

"I heard you while I was under, I heard you call me Mien Liebling again."

Angela laughs and shakes her head, looking away as if she were embarrassed. After a moment of hesitation her words finally leave her lips, "It . . . it means 'my love'"

Fareeha feels like she is going to burst, her heart swells and her smile grows wider. "Do . . . do you love me?" She says quietly.

Angela's teary eyes sparkle as she leans in closer, her voice as soft as silk and filled with raw honesty pulled straight from deep down. "I do, I love you so much."

Fareeha lets out a choked sob and buries her face into Angela's neck, "I love you too Angela. More than you can even imagine." Her words hold so much meaning, heavy with the emotions she had held quietly in her heart.

Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha and holds her while her shoulders quietly shake with emotion.

"I've wanted to say that for a long time, but I was too frightened." Fareeha says as she raises her face to meet Angela's, her dark eyes shining with purity.

Angela leans in until their lips are brushing, held so close. "Me too."

Fareeha closes her eyes and sinks into Angela's kiss, allowing herself to slip away. Her heart soars and her blood races in her veins. She has never felt a moment of such happiness.

They are meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total suck for cheesy angst but either way I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts!


	15. Alduin's Bane

Fareeha awakens to the feeling of her fingers entwined with Angela's. She blinks and turns her head to see Angela sleeping quietly beside her, her breathing lightly disturbing the stray hairs that hang over her face. She sits up slowly, wincing from the pain still emanating from her shoulder and thigh.

"How are you feeling?" Angela's voice cracks with sleepiness as she sits up and leans against Fareeha.

"Much better, there's still a bit of pain and I feel weak, but I'm alive. All thanks to you."

Angela lets out a small sigh, "You scared me half to death you know."

"Sorry."

"Sorry!? That's all you've got to say?" Angela gently bumps Fareeha's shoulder with her eyebrows raised.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Fareeha replies with a lopsided grin.

"Oh I don't know, how about 'I'm so sorry Angela, I'll be safer next time, I promise!' You know, something like that."

Fareeha chuckles and places her feet on the cold floor, preparing herself to stand.

Suddenly a firm hand grips her arm, holding her in place.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting up just yet."

Fareeha turns back to Angela with a pout, "But I'm hungry."

Angela slips out of bed and walks around to face her companion, "You get to stay in bed. I'll get you something to eat."

"You can't seriously expect me to stay in bed all day. We have the scroll now, we have to get back to Paarthurnax. We've already been delayed long enough."

"I don't expect you to stay in bed all day. Once you get some food in your stomach I can heal your flesh wounds now that the poison is gone. Then you should be okay to travel. Slowly. Doctor's orders."

Fareeha rolls her eyes and slips back under the blankets. "Fine. But promise me you'll get something tasty."

"Sure sure princess." Angela replies with a roll of her eyes. She quickly gets changed and exits the room, leaving Fareeha alone.

She snuggles into the warm blankets and stares up at the ceiling while she slips into her thoughts. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get those final moments with Amelie in the clearing out of her head. How she nearly lost her life, how Amelie mentioned her mother. Fareeha closes her eyes and groans. How could Amelie know her mother? And Amelie had made it sound as if she had been the one who made her mother disappear in the first place. It just doesn't make any sense to her.

Thankfully Angela interrupts her troubled thoughts when she opens the door and slides in, a delicious aroma accompanying her.

"Breakfast!" She plops down on the bed and passes Fareeha a steaming plate of oats topped with syrup, sliced apple and some warm bread with nut butter melting into its pores.

"Tasty enough for you?"

Fareeha shovels a spoonful of warm oats into her mouth and sighs with content. She swallows and thanks Angela before returning to eating. She hadn't realized just how hungry she really was. Right now, she can swear it’s the greatest food she's ever tasted. Angela giggles at the sight of her ferociously devouring her food with little thought for formality while she slowly picks away at her own plate. After her scare last night, her stomach still felt a bit hollow.

Soon Fareeha scarfs down the rest of her food, feeling instantly better with a full stomach.

"Alright, let's take a look at your wounds." Angela says after she takes away their dishes. "Shirt off please."

Fareeha grins and waggles her eyebrows. "What? No foreplay?"

Angela sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "As soon as those words left my mouth I just knew! Knew you were going to say something dumb."

Fareeha chuckles, "Awww c'mon Ange, you know me too well."

"Off. Now."

"Alright, alright." Fareeha begins to take her shirt off, struggling to get her wounded arm out of the sleeve. She soon finds herself struggling much more than expected.

"Angela, I think I'm stuck. Could you help please?" Fareeha's voice muffles out from the shirt that is caught over her head.

"You're hopeless you that? Angela huffs and moves to help her tangled friend. Once the shirt is off Angela inspects Fareeha's bandages and tentaively peels them away to reveal the cleaned wound in her shoulder.

"You're so lucky this wasn’t closer to your chest." Angela mumbles while she gets to work, re-cleaning the wound and using her staff to help it heal. Fareeha lets out a sigh of relief when she is done, rotating her shoulder slowly. It still tingles, but the pain is mostly gone. Angela heals the one in her thigh as well.

"There you go, good as new. Now don't go filling yourself up with arrows anymore, alright?"

"As you say, doctor."

"Well, you get dressed, we should head out soon."

Fareeha nods and slips out of the bed, her head rushing a bit when she fully stands. Within a moment it passes and she goes about cleaning herself up, gathering their belongings and suiting up in her armor.

They exit the temple after bidding Danica and her priests a grateful farewell and make their way towards the city gates.

The sun shines through the lingering dark clouds, pushing them away. The air is heavy with the fresh after scent of fallen rain and everything is saturated in rich color. The cobblestones of the streets still glisten with a thin layer of dew, sparkling in the sun's rays.

They approach the stables where their horses had been kept and begin to tack them up. Angela pays the stable boy and they set off down the main road, retracing their steps back to Ivarstead. The ground beneath the horse's hooves is still a bit soggy from the torrent of rain the day before and soon their legs are painted in a layer of mud.

"Fareeha . . . can you tell me what happened? I'm still not really sure what happened to you in the woods."

Fareeha sighs and takes a deep breath to clear her head. "It was Amelie."

"Yes, that's what you said before you fell unconscious. How did she find you?"

Fareeha shrugs, "I'm not sure, but she said she had been following us for a while. She also said she had been waiting till we seperated, so she could pick us off. That's why she didn't attack until I went hunting alone."

"And that's when she shot you?"

Fareeha nods, "I had killed a boar and when I went to retrieve it, there she was. I never saw her coming. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and she's standing above me. Bow drawn. She then started to gloat, said that after she was done with me she'd come for you."

"I'm so sorry Fareeha. . . "

Fareeha turns her head to face Angela, "The thing is Angela, she mentioned Gabriel."

Angela's eyes widen and her mouth drops, "What!? She did?"

"She just said that Gabriel always said she talked to much. Guess she was right. But why would she know him? I thought the Thalmor and the dragons were unrelated."

Angela shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't know, Gabe never mentioned Amelie, in fact he never showed any interest in the Thalmor. Ever."

"She also mentioned my mother. Said she'd finish me like she did Ana."

"But I thought Ana is alive. That's why you came here in the first place, right?"

"Well she was presumed dead, went missing in Skyrim, but it just didn't add up to me, so I decided to come here to see for myself."

"So what happened to Amelie?"

"I just snapped, it's all a bit of a blur, but I stabbed her and ran. The last thing I remember is collapsing back at the camp. I'm not even sure if Amelie is alive or not."

"Do you want to go back? To the camp?"

Fareeha nods, "I have to see for myself, if she's still out there or not. If she is . . . well, she's my best lead to find out what really happened to my mother."

They continue to ride, getting closer and closer to Ivarstead. They munch on strips of dried fish as the sun rises higher and higher into the sky. The residual clouds from the previous day's storm are nearly gone, pushed back to the brink of the horizon.

They swerve off the road and make their way towards the abandoned camp, threaded between the trees in the thick forest that surrounds Ivarstead. A tight grip squeezes Fareeha's gut as they find the camp, left in disarray. Angela's frantic footsteps are still pressed into the mud and their makeshift shelter is strewn about the area.

"Lead the way." Angela gestures, allowing Fareeha to take the lead. She ushers Helix to move forward and begins to follow her footsteps. They walk for a bit before Fareeha recognizes the break in the trees.

"There it is!" She calls out and quickens her pace, apprehensive to see if Amelie is still there. She breaks through the wall of trees and enters the clearing. A twinge of fear flickers in her mind but she pushes it back. She hops off her horse and tentatively moves forward, the tall grass brushing against her knees. Her eyes catch on a lump in the ground and she runs forward to see the torn apart carcass of the boar she killed. Wolves had made short work of its ravaged corpse.

"She's not here." Fareeha finally says as she finishes surveying the area. The ground is all churned up and the arrow that Amelie had missed still sticks out of the ground. But no Amelie, just Fareeha's hunting knife stained with blood discarded in the mud. She kneels down and picks up her bloodied knife.

"She must've dragged herself out." Fareeha says as she points out the broken twigs and grass that lead away from where she stabbed Amelie.

"So she's still alive?"

"Hard to say, she got away, but she might have succumbed to her wounds later. Or there's always a chance the wolves got her."

"So what do you want to do?"

Fareeha stands up and tucks her knife into her boot, "Right now, nothing. She isn't the priority, Alduin is. Besides, I have a feeling she'll turn up again sometime."

Angela walks up and places a hand on Fareeha's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She lets out a sigh and leans in to Angela, "I'm okay, I just want answers."

"And we'll get some, don't worry."

Fareeha nods with a small smile and hops back up on her horse, "Well, let's go, don't want to keep Paarthurnax waiting."

"He's been meditating up their for hundreds of years, I think he's gonna be okay if we're a tad late."

"You know what I mean," Fareeha snorts and rolls her eyes.

The two exit the clearing and make their way back to the main road where they follow it to Ivarstead. They stop briefly in the small town and leave their horses in the stable, they wouldn't be able to take them up the mountain.

With reluctant bodies they begin the arduous climb up the seven thousand steps, their weapons and travel packs weighing heavily on their backs. Even with the chill in the air Fareeha can feel sweat forming on her brow. She silently curses the Greybeards for living atop the highest bloody mountain in all of Skyrim.

By early evening they reach High Hrothgar and take a break, sitting together on the stone steps that lead into the ancient keep. Shoulder to shoulder they watch as the sky smears together in a brilliant display of pinks and oranges, melding with the cool shades of approaching twilight. Reluctantly they rise to their feet and begin the final stretch of climbing to reach Paarthurnax's domain at the peak of the world.

With the Elder Scroll safely tucked away in her travel pack, she arrives at the peak where Paarthurnax is waiting.

"So you have it? The Elder Scroll?" Paarthurnax asks from atop his perch, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

Fareeha nods, "Yes we have it."

"Take it to the time wound. Read it there to learn what the Nords of old did."

Fareeha cautiously approaches the time wound, a space swirling with a strange humming energy. She pulls the ancient scroll out of her bag and looks at Angela, who nods. Taking a deep breath, she opens the scroll.

Instantly, without even seeing the words inscribed to its paper, she feels her mind being sucked away from her body. Her vision blurs and narrows and she feels a strange sensation envelop her. Suddenly everything clears and her vision opens up to see a sky raging red, overshadowed by dark clouds. Three figures come into view, clad in heavy armor and wielding weapons. The figures run right past her, completely unaware of her ethereal presence. Corpses of men and dragon alike are strewn around the bloodstained ground.

One of the figures speaks, but his voice is muddled and hard to make out, distant. Suddenly the air rumbles and Alduin himself hovers in front of the three warriors, his red eyes blazing like the sky. He speaks, his rough voice tearing through the air in his strange draconic language. With a war cry from one of the Nords, they burst into action. Simultaneously they shout, their power colliding into Alduin and wrapping around his body in ragged light. The word registers in Fareeha's mind, a new power that she can utilize. Dragonrend. She got what she came for but she is eager to see how the shout takes effect upon the demon dragon.

Alduin crashes to the ground, his wings unable to lift him to the sky, binding him to the earth. He roars in frustration as the Nords surround him, baring their weapons. They lunge, steel colliding with black scales. It has no effect. Alduin shrugs off the blows as if they are nothing, but his body still remains tethered to the ground. Shock wrenches in her gut as Alduin's jaws clamp down on one of the heroes, picking her up and throwing her lifeless body away like a toy. The second hero cries out and charges forth in a blind rage only to get knocked back.

"It's no use, use the Elder Scroll now! Do it!" The fallen nord screams to the last one, who pulls out the very same Elder Scroll. He begins to chant, speaking some kind of verse as Alduin screams in rage. Light begins to swirl around Alduin, snaking around his body. He lets out one last primal cry before disappearing entirely, being sent forth into time.

With a sigh of relief the Nord mage collapses to the ground.

Fareeha feels herself being yanked from the past, the battle fading from her eyes as she is transported back to the present where both Angela and Paarthurnax are eagerly waiting. But her present matches the past she just visited. The sky above is a ravage red and wind screams and swirls, kicking up snow all around her. With frantic eyes she sees Angela, her face shining with fear.

"What's going on!?" Fareeha screams over the wind, her hand already reaching for the sword on her back.

"Alduin, he approaches. Ready yourself Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax growls, his head arched up to the sky.

Adrenaline speeds through her veins and fear squeezes her gut. Angela races to her side, her staff clutched in front of her.

With the sound of heavy wings crushing the air, Alduin emerges from the clouds, his presence darkening the atmosphere. Dread creeps up the back of Fareeha's neck and Angela lets out a tiny gasp when she sees the figure riding on Alduin's back.

Reaper.

"Are you ready for this?" Fareeha asks Angela, checking to make sure that she doesn't have a breakdown mid fight.

"It's about time I stopped running. I'm with you." Angela replies with a determined nod, even though her eyes betray the layer of fear swirling inside her.

Alduin hovers above, staring down at them. "Dovahkiin! Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

Suddenly he lunges downwards, forcing the two women to scramble away in the snow.

"Dragonborn, the shout! Use it!" Paarthurnax roars as he leaps up into the air, preparing to fight against his ancient brother.

Fareeha tracks Alduin in the sky and inhales deeply before releasing the new words of Dragonrend. The power rips itself from her throat, a string of unfathomable words of old. The shout collides into Alduin, instantly causing him to fall to the snow covered earth. He crashes into the snow with a ear splitting thud, rupturing the ground.

Paarthurnax dives towards Alduin, his gaping jaw open. He crashes into the black dragon, sending them sprawling into a flash of teeth and claws.

"I'll hold off Alduin, you deal with his rider!" Paarthurnax growls before swiping at his opponents armored head.

Reaper leaps off Alduin's back and ducks away from the tussling dragons. He turns to the women and draws two wicked looking long swords, eager for blood.

Suddenly he stops and growls behind his ghastly mask. "You."

He points an armored finger at Angela, his anger and hatred practically rolling off of him in waves. "You have no idea how long I've waited to find you."

Angela steps forward, "What has happened to you? How can you work for him!?" She gestures towards the struggling Alduin. "He wants to bring this world to an end!"

"No, he wishes to bring on a new world order. One where he has promised me a seat of power. Now enough talk, you and I have unfinished business."

He dashes forward, his dark cloak trailing behind him like a shadow. He covers the last stretch of distance with a leap, his twin swords slashing horizontally.

Fareeha lunges forward, deflecting his attack with her sword. She instantly feels her arms straining with the force of two blades pushing against her own.

"Out of my way Dovahkiin, this is between Mercy and I." He practically spits the words, his voice jagged with raw animosity.

"I won't let you hurt her." Fareeha snarls, her eyes blazing with ferocity.

Reaper laughs but is cut off when Fareeha lowers her sword and kicks him square in the gut, sending him back a few steps.

His head snaps up and he grips his duo blades with another laugh. Smoky tendrils seep off of him like a sickly fog, splashing around the ground. He becomes enveloped in it and soon, disappears entirely from sight.

"Where'd he go!?" Fareeha yelps in confusion. In the background the two dragons fight, a symphony of snarls, teeth and blood. Paarthurnax and Alduin are tussling in the snow, snapping at each others necks and slashing at their bellies.

"Boo."

Fareeha whips around to see Reaper standing behind Angela, his blade poised to strike.

Before Fareeha can even respond, Angela whips around and slams the spear end of her staff straight into his foot, following up with a well placed elbow to his face.

Fareeha lets out a compulsive cheer as Angela leaps away, joining her companion at her side.

A pained roar from Paarthurnax draws her attention away from the recovering Reaper, forcing her to bear witness as Alduin's teeth sink into his neck. It is clear who is winning the battle.

Fareeha turns back to Angela, a decision sinking in her gut, "Can you hold off Reaper? I need to help Paarthurnax."

Angela nods and grips her staff tight, "I can take care of myself, now go."

Fareeha reluctantly turns away with a nod and runs towards Alduin who still has Paarthurnax clamped in his jaws.

With a cry she brings her sword down on Alduin's unsuspecting flank, though it does little against his hard protective scales.

"Shout again!" Paarthurnax gurgles from under the World Eater's teeth, "Do it!"

At this proximity she knows Paarthurnax will be caught in the shout as well, but it's a risk she has to take. She calls upon her Thu'um and unleashes it, her words crippling both dragons. Fortunately Alduin's grip on Paarthurnax goes slack, allowing him to free himself.

Alduin's head whips towards Fareeha with a roar of anger, his teeth gleaming in the light. He slashes towards her, forcing her to scramble away frantically. With red eyes blazing and hot breath fuming Alduin charges forth with intense vigor. Fear and horror nearly hold her in place before she forces herself to move out of his path in desperation. Claws swipe the air where she just was.

Bracing herself, she grips her ivory blade tightly before charging underneath him and slashing at his unprotected belly. Blood splatters the snow as her blade sinks in, violently tearing his underside.

Suddenly Alduin's back leg lashes out and catches her, kicking her from out underneath him. She lands in the snow with an loud thud, her, sword wrenched from her hands. On her hands and knees she scrambles towards her fallen blade, just a few feet from her outstretched hands. Then a crushing weight slams into her back and turns her over, causing her to wheeze for air. Alduin stands atop of her, his clawed hand holding her to the ground.

She frantically pushes against his grip but is unable to make him budge. She gasps as he applies a bit more pressure, forcing the air out of her lungs.

"You've failed Dovahkiin, and I'll come for you in Sovngarde." He growls as he brings his massive head close.

Fareeha watches in horror as he opens his mouth, steam slipping through his teeth like living smoke. Tiny sparks fly out from his maw as the familiar glow of flame boils deep in his throat. Unable to move or fight back, Fareeha squeezes her eyes shut and braces herself.

Then the heavy weight is lifted off her chest and air rushes into her lungs. She whips her head up to see Paarthurnax on top of Alduin, this time with his jaws clamped around the black dragon's neck. She staggers to her feet and turns to Angela, making sure she is still okay.

Reaper attacks relentlessly, fueled by his tainted rage. Angela dodges his attacks, weaving around him and using her staff to deflect his swords. Blood streaks down her face but she looks alright, though Fareeha can tell she is tiring from her constant defense.

Even though her heart screams at her to help Angela, she knows that Alduin must be brought down as quickly as possible. Then she can deal with Reaper.

With a cry ripping out of her throat she charges with all her strength, her feet pounding through the churned snow. Paarthurnax sees her coming and takes to the sky. She leaps into the air and brings her blade down hard across Alduin's face, biting through his dark scales. He screams and shakes his head, blood droplets painting the snow in an arch.

He raises his head to look at her, rage boiling in his eyes as blood streaks down his ravaged face.

"You have become strong, Dovahkiin." He snarls, his deep voice grating the air, "But I am Alduin, Firstborn of Akatosh! I cannot be slain here, by you, or anyone else!"

He roars, a sound so loud that it forces Fareeha back, her hands flying up to her ears. He beats his wings and lifts off the ground, the effects of Dragonrend worn off. Fareeha's gut clenches in horror as Alduin dives towards Reaper and Angela with incredible speed, even injured as he is.

Distracted by Alduin's sudden appearance over her head, Reaper back hands Angela across the face, causing her to collapse to the ground. With a snarl of frustration he climbs up Alduin's lowered leg and hops onto his back, knowing that the fight is over. Alduin rises higher into the sky and surveys the battlefield one last time.

"I'm coming back for you Dovahkiin, there's nowhere you can hide." Alduin growls as his stare violates Fareeha.

"And I'm not done with you, Angela." Reaper spits as he points his sword towards her, "You will suffer for what you did to me!"

With a beat of his powerful wings, Alduin launches high into the sky and disappears above the clouds.

Fareeha gets to her feet and takes off towards Angela, who is now sitting up in the snow and clutching her head.

"Ange, are you alright!" Fareeha asks as she slides down to Angela.

"Yes, just a minor head wound, I'll be fixed up in no time." Suddenly her eyes light up in victory, "You did it! You defeated him!"

Fareeha flops down in the snow beside her companion, "Well not really. The coward flew away so I technically didn't defeat him. He's still out there, gods only know where he's going."

"Still, I'm really proud of you."

Fareeha chuckles, "Well what about you!? You went toe to toe with Reaper and managed just fine!"

Angela snorts, "Well I don't think I would've lasted much longer, he's just so different from what he used to be. It's just so . . . frightening."

Fareeha stands up and lends Angela a hand, "Well next time we see them, we'll finish all this for good and you won't have to hide anymore."

Angela smiles and takes Fareeha's hand, "You have no idea how much I want that."

Once on their feet they make their way over to Paarthurnax who is licking his wounds. His old face brightens when he sees them.

"You truly do have the voice of a dovah, Dragonborn. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory." Paarthurnax chuckles with a low rumble.

"But it wasn't really a victory, I need to know where he went."

Paarthurnax nods, "Yes . . . one of his allies could tell us, though it will not be so easy to convince one of them to betray their master." He closes his eyes in thought for a moment, "Perhaps the palace in Whiterun, Dragonsreach. It was originally built to house a captive Dovah."

Fareeha turns her head in confusion, "The Jaarl's palace?"

Angela nods, "That's how it got its name."

"A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies yes?"

Fareeha clasps her hands together, "Balgruff might not think so. But I'm sure we'll be able to convince him, given the circumstances."

"Let's hope so." Angela replies.

"To Whiterun it is then. Time to catch us a dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed to take forever to write, I suppose I'm going through a bit of writers block but I'll try to get the next chapter out within a reasonable time. As always, thanks for reading :)


	16. How to Train your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

With sore limbs, tired eyes and hearts filled with victory, the two women spend the night in the warm halls of High Hrothgar, sheltered from the harsh cold outside. Nestled under soft fur blankets and tucked beside the woman she loves, Fareeha's mind drifts and wanders into a comforting sleep.

Morning comes quietly as early dawn light streaks through the windows of the ancient keep, illuminating the dust that hangs suspended in the air. Angela stirs beside Fareeha, her eyes fluttering open, her mind shifting from dreams to reality.

"Morning." Fareeha smiles as she turns her head towards her partner.

Angela shifts closer and slides her arm across Fareeha's chest, pulling her in close, "Well good morning to you too. How do you feel?"

"Excited. Nervous, but mostly, I'm just glad we actually fought Alduin and survived."

Angela giggles, "More like you fought Alduin and survived."

Fareeha raises her eyebrows, "What do you mean? As far as I recall, you were up there on that mountain with me."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, you are in this just as much as me. We did all this together. The two of us. You gotta give yourself more credit."

Angela smiles and her eyes sparkle with light as she nudges her head closer, their noses nearly touching, "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

Fareeha shrugs under the covers and grins, "Obviously I'm amazing," She raises her hand and lightly brushes the stray hair from Angela's face, "But all because of you."

"Suck up?" Angela smirks, her eyes playful.

"What am I sucking up for!?"

"This." Angela leans in and kisses her on the lips, her eyelashes tickling Fareeha's skin. She pulls away with a smug smile.

"And once again, you know me so well." Fareeha sighs, "We should probably get up now."

"No we don't."

"Come on Ange, yes we do."

"You know you don't want to."

"Of course I don't want to."

"Then stay."

"Priorities Angela."

"But we're so comfortable. The blankets are warm."

"Angela no."

"And soft, you really want to leave to go outside into the bitter cold?"

"I'm getting up now." Fareeha sits up with a groan, trying to hide the wince as her skin makes contact with the cool air.

"You're going to leave me here all alone?" Angela smiles mischievously as she lightly tugs Fareeha's arm.

With an exaggerated sigh Fareeha flops back down, her hair splayed out on the pillow.

"See, much better." Angela murmurs as she nestles into Fareeha's neck.

"You sure are diabolical, you know that?"

"Oh yes so diabolical, wanting to stay in bed for just a moment longer." Angela's voice is muffled and her eyes slowly close.

"Angela you're falling back asleep."

"Shhhhhh, no I'm not."

Fareeha rolls her eyes but smiles, "Yes, yes you are." She quietly says.

Truth is, she is glad to stay in bed, even though the pressure of finding Alduin is rising in the back of her mind. But right now she is happy, and the world can wait an extra five more minutes for her to save it.

***

Those five minutes soon turn into an hour as Angela proves to be a rather heavy sleeper. It takes a great deal of coaxing from Fareeha to actually persuade her to leave the comfortable warmth of the bed for the frigid air outside. But eventually they gather their things, eat a filling breakfast and thank Arngeir for allowing them to stay. Reluctantly they exit the keep and begin the steep and slippery trek back down the mountain where their horses await them in Ivarstead.

By midday they reach Whiterun with little event. It almost seems odd, to go an entire day without any catastrophes or ambushes. Not that Fareeha minds. Though she has noticed that Angela is slightly more pale, and her pace is slower. She is getting weaker, though she hides it behind a façade of smiles and sarcasm, one that Fareeha sees right through. She can tell that Angela is scared and worried but they both know that right now, there is nothing that can be done. At least not until the threat of Alduin has been dealt with. Pretty hard to cure Angela when the entire world is coming to a fiery end by Dragon's breath.

So they leave their horses in the stables and wind their way into the city, purpose guiding their steps. The sun shines high in the sky, warming the cobblestones of the busy streets. Distant sounds of vendors beckoning others with promises of deals, the smell of the blacksmith's forge and the sight of people going about their everyday business reminds Fareeha of her home. She almost misses it, but now she has attachments here. If she hadn't traveled to Skyrim, she never would've met Angela, a thought she can't seem to bear.

A nudge in her side brings her back to the present.

"What are you thinking about?" Angela is looking at her quizzically, her eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing." Fareeha replies with a shrug.

"Knowing you it's probably not nothing."

"I'm fine, I promise, now come on, we're almost there." Fareeha says as she bounds up the steps to Dragonsreach. It's high walls and beams still manage to impress her, even if she has seen it a few times before. She pushes against the massive doors and enters the proud halls of Whiterun's jewel.

Instantly the smokey aroma of torch fire and cooking meat wafts into her. The halls are dim, lit with the low warm light of crackling fire. She nods to the guards who let her through, recognizing both her and Angela as respected members of the city. She walks through the hall, her footsteps near silent on the soft red rug that stretches out like a road before them. At the end of the hall the Jarl awaits, chatting with his steward. His eyebrows raise and he stands up upon noticing their arrival.

"Ah, Dragonborn and Mercy, it's an honor to see you both again. What brings you to Dragonsreach?" He claps his hands together and sits back down with a smile that Fareeha perceives as forced.

Angela steps forward, "We're actually here to ask you about the keep, specifically."

Balgruuf leans forward, "Oh, is that so? What would do you need?"

"We need to trap a dragon." Fareeha answers

Instantly the Jarl's smile falls and a scowl creases his brow.

"And why in Talos' name do you need to capture a dragon?"

"Long story, but we really need your help. Capturing a dragon could be our only hope for finding Alduin in time."

Balgruuf sighs and leans back, "Not in my keep you're not."

Anger and a bit of shock instantly boils in her throat but before she can say anything Angela steps in with a firm voice.

"And why not?"

"You should know why, especially you." Balgruuf addresses Angela with a heartless chuckle and a sweep of his hand, "What about all those people? I can't just willingly let a dragon into the heart of my city! It's too dangerous! My people could be slaughtered like sheep!"

"You won't have a city left to protect if we don't get to Alduin in time." Fareeha responds with an edge. She understands his reasoning, though she can't help but feel resentment towards him, even if he has helped her before.

With a frustrated sigh Balruuf leans back and rubs the bridge of his nose, "Can you promise me that my city will be safe? Remain untouched?"

Fareeha shakes her head, "No I can't, but we will do everything in our power to protect them if things go astray."

"Hypothetically speaking, if I were to allow this, how are you even going to get a dragon to show?"

"I'd have to shout a dragon's real name to call him."

"So do you have a name yet?"

"Well no, not yet, but I'm thinking the blades will be able to provide us with one we can use." Fareeha replies with a shrug.

"Fine. I'll allow it, but only because I trust you and am in debt to you. You helped me before with the dragons and now it is time I repay you. But if anything happens to my city and its people, that’s on you. So you better know what you're doing."

"I've lasted this long, pretty sure I know what I'm doing. But thank you, this could be what helps us win this war." Fareeha thanks with a smile, "Angela and I are going to meet up with the blades and see if they can help. We'll be back within a few days, so be ready."

"I always am," Balgruuf snorts, "Well off with you and good luck to the both of you."

"You go on ahead, I'll meet up with you outside the keep." Angela says, her eyes shifting between Fareeha and the Jarl.

Fareeha raises an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion but nods and makes her way out of the keep, turning her head to take one last glance of her partner and Balgruuf engulfed in deep conversation before she passes through the great doors. Outside she inhales deeply, drinking the cool, sweet afternoon air. She waits impatiently, fiddling with the beads in her hair for about ten minutes before Angela exits the keep and appears at her side.

"So what was that about?" Fareeha eagerly asks, curiosity and anticipation gnawing on her words.

Angela pathetically attempts to hide a smile but fails miserably. "It was nothing."

Fareeha bumps her grinning partner, "Yeah right. Ten minutes alone with the Jarl of Whiterun isn't 'nothing'. Come on, spill it."

"And what if I say it's personal business?"

"The way you're grinning, I highly doubt its 'personal business'."

"Still not going to tell you."

Fareeha rolls her eyes with a smile, "Please?"

"So you think the Blades will be able to help?" Angela asks as she begins to make her way away from the keep.

"Hey! Don't try to change the subject!" Fareeha calls out as she catches up to Angela.

"I'm not switching the subject, I'm actually curious, do you think Delphine will be able to help?"

"Sure you're not, but regardless I hope so. Besides, who else would know a dragon's real name?"

"Paarthurnax. The Greybeards."

"Okay, who else would know a dragon's real name and be able to help us fight it? Because I'm pretty sure the Greybeards wouldn't come down their mountain to fight."

"Well I suppose you're right then. So this means more traveling?"

"Unfortunately, more traveling."

"C'mon, let's grab lunch first, then we can leave."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

***

They arrive at Skyhaven Temple two days later, weary from travel. Fortunately they arrive safely and even a little bored. Two days of horseback with little more than chit chat and chirping birds to occupy them and keep their minds from wandering proved to make two days feel like two weeks of travel.

They enter the temple and look around, not seeing anyone, though definite signs of occupation are apparent. Lit torches and lamps light the halls, dirty plates rest on tables besides piled heaps of old scrolls and records and wrinkled blankets lay on top of beds.

They make their way through the temple, peeking into rooms in search of either Esbern or Delphine. Eventually, up on the balcony that overlooks the entire river canyon, Esbern is found reading a tattered scroll.

"Hello Esbern." Fareeha greets the old man with a friendly wave.

"Dragonborn! I was not expecting you, come, please sit." He scoots over and gestures to the bench he is sitting on. Fareeha and Angela join him.

"So what is it that I can do for you?"

I need to learn a dragon's real name. They're made up of three words of power right? Like a shout?"

"Yes . . . but may I ask why you wish to summon a dragon?"

"So that I can trap it, in Dragonsreach." Fareeha explains, then all of a sudden realizing that Esbern may not know about her battle with the World Eater. "Esbern, I fought Alduin and won. But then he escaped and now I need to know where he went."

"You fought Alduin?"

Fareeha nods, "We both did."

"Most impressive, both of you. And yes, I believe I can help you. Fortunately the old Blades left records of all the names of the dragons they slew. I cross referenced it with Delphine's dragon burial sight map and I believe I know of one that has been resurrected by Alduin."

"Great! So what's his name?"

Esbern sits up, "Well I'm no master of the voice but I have the name written in one of the scrolls inside. Follow me."

The trio gets up and once again enters the temple. They follow Esbern to a room stacked high with massive tomes, records and loose pages.

"Ah here it is. Od-Ah-Ving." He passes Fareeha the ancient record, allowing her mind to take in the foreign words.

"So how do I know for sure that he will answer my shout?" Fareeha asks.

Esbern chuckles, "Dragons are a proud and stubborn race and love a challenge. They rarely ignore a call. Your voice in particular, will intrigue this dragon, after your victory over Alduin. It is very unlikely that he will resist in seeking your call out."

"Thank you Esbern, you've been a great help."

"No need to thank me, it is my duty as a Blade to help you in your endeavor to slay Alduin. However, speaking of our alliance with each other, you best speak to Delphine. She has something that needs to be brought up."

Fareeha frowns, "Like what?"

Esbern waves his hand, but a faint scowl rests upon his weathered brow, "She's better off explaining it. Now go. She's probably in the courtyard training."

They bid him a nervous farewell and exit the archive room.

"Our alliance with the blades? Should we be worried?" Angela asks as they navigate their way towards the courtyard.

"I'm not sure. I don't think the Blades would abandon us, but then again, this is Delphine we are talking about . . ."

Sure enough they find the courtyard and Delphine along with it, swinging her sword ferociously on a training dummy.

Fareeha clears her throat to draw theagressive woman's attention.

She whips around, red faced from exertion and breathing heavily, "It's you two!"

Fareeha steps forward, "Yes, it is. Esbern said you have something to discuss with us?"

"Right," Delphine puts down her sword and grabs a towel to wipe her face, "I do." She takes a moment to catch her breath before she turns her stony gaze back to them.

"We know about Paarthurnax." Her words are cold and bitter and bite like the frost.

A pit immediately forms in Fareeha's stomach. "You know about him?"

"Yes, we know that he's a dragon, one that the Greybeards have been protecting all these years." Delphine frowns and steps closer, her words filled with poisonous hatred, "He needs to die. He deserves to die. And it falls to you to kill him."

"Are you insane!? I'm not going to kill one of the few who has helped us fight Alduin!" Fareeha can feel the anger rising up in her throat.

"Well I'm afraid that until he is dead, we as Blades would be dishonoring our oath if we continued to help you."

"So that's it? You're just going to abandon us?"

"Make your choice Dragonborn, you're either with us or against us."

Angela steps forward, "And why does he deserve to die?"

"Back off, this is between the Dragonborn and I, it doesn't concern the likes of you."

With that the anger takes hold and Fareeha shoves Delphine. Hard. "Don't you dare speak to her like that. You understand? Now answer her question."

Delphine smirks and straightens herself, animosity simmering in her eyes, "Paarthurnax helped enslave our ancestors. Sure he may have betrayed Alduin in the end, but that makes him worse, not better. We can't afford to allow him the chance to betray us in turn and crawl back to his old master. It would crush humanity's only hope."

"My answer remains the same. No."

"Well then you're making a huge and stupid mistake."

"I'm not going to kill one of my allies. That would make me just as bad as them."

"So I guess we shouldn't bother asking you to help us capture a dragon?" Angela adds in, contempt slinking behind every word.

"Save your breath, as long as Paarthurnax still breathes, my allegiance to you is dead." Delphine spits, fire burning in her eyes as she glares down Angela.

Fareeha grasps Angela's hand with a squeeze, "Come on let's go, we're done here."

"Should you change your mind I'll be here, but otherwise, don't bother coming to us for anymore help." Delphine calls out as the two women storm away from the narrow-minded Blade.

Fareeha feels her blood race and bitter resentment thudding through her footsteps as she and Angela exit Skyhaven Temple.

"Well that didn't really go to plan now did it?" Angela huffs as they reach their horses tethered to a tree outside the Temple.

"Honestly I'm not that surprised, Delphine's never liked us. I bet she's loving the fact that we came to her for help and got rejected."

Angela shrugs loosely, "So what? We've made it this far just the two of us, we don't need her help this time around."

"You're right," Fareeha says with a smile, "And besides, we've got Odavhing's name, we got this."

***

"We definitely do not got this." Fareeha gasps as the duo passes through the city gates of an outraged Whiterun after another two days of traveling back from Skyhaven.

An angry mob of yelling citizens verbally attack from all sides, screaming about their safety, Fareeha's sanity and most of all, their crazy plan to capture a dragon inside the city. They push, closing in all around them, speaking at once. All their words become lost in the indiscernible drone of their opinions colliding. It is utterly overwhelming. Somehow word had gotten out about their less than safe plan to lure a dragon into the heart of their city.

Fareeha shrinks back and shoots Angela a frantic glance, not knowing how to deal with the angry mob. Angela breaks through the crowd and bounds up a few stairs to a small shop and waves her arms, shouting for people's attention. Suddenly the crowd hushes and waits impatiently for her to speak.

"We want to hear the Dragonborn speak, not this random stranger-" A male voice breaks through the crowd, his voice just above a whisper.

"That's not some 'random woman'. That's Mercy you idiot." Another voice hushes, coming from a young man who elbows the one who spoke earlier with a look of annoyance. "Now shut up and listen."

Angela gains her composure and begins to speak her words being carried over the crowd, "People of Whiterun, I understand your fears and I agree. Letting a dragon into your city goes against everything we as guardians believe in, and yet, it must be done. Just as Olaf One-Eye did so many years ago to the great dragon Numinex, the Dragonborn will best a dragon here in order to reach Alduin! A task that she can only complete with your help."

"How can we be safe with a dragon in our city?"

"What if it gets loose!?"

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves if you fail!?"

Agitated questions call out from the crowd, drowning Angela in uncertainty and lack of faith. Not going to allow Angela to soak up the wrath of the crowd, Fareeha swallows her nerves and hops up the steps, joining her companion.

"Have I failed you yet? I took down the dragon outside Whiterun before I even knew I was Dragonborn, I traveled the seven thousand steps and received the Greybeards blessing, I fought Alduin himself and emerged victorious!" Fareeha shouts, her voice filled with vigor and determination, "On my word as Dragonborn, I will do everything in my power to protect you, just as I have been doing all along. This is the final step. Your city is the final key to finding Alduin and defeating him once and for all! But we need your help. We need your support and the strength of your wills to back us in the coming fight! Are you with me?!"

One of the guards raises his spear into the air and cheers, the first of many that follow. While a few faces in the crowd frown and grumble, the majority seem to have their minds eased and nod to Fareeha as she jumps down from the steps. The crowd parts for them as they pass, allowing them further entry into the city, and more importantly, access to Dragonsreach.

Angela nudges Fareeha's side with a smile and raised eyebrow, "That was pretty good, hero."

Fareeha smirks and continues onward, her mind focused on the goal ahead. Sure, they had just survived and calmed an angry mob, but now they're about to not just fight a dragon, but capture it as well. The nerves in Fareeha's stomach spark like dragonsfire itself.

She can tell that the Jarl has already put preparations into place by the extra guards that patrol the keep, the sharpened logs that make a sturdy perimeter and the ever present tension that quivers in the air. Hushed voices echo from guards helmets as the two women enter the keep and approach the Jarl who awaits them patiently.

Fareeha quickly bows and immediately gets to the point, "Are you ready for this?"

The Jarl nods seriously, "Yes. I have extra guards stationed at the top of the keep and the great chains have been oiled. We all wait on your command now."

"I'm ready, just show me how to use the trap and we're all set."

The Jarl stands up and beckons with his head, "Very well, follow me."

He leads them up a spiraling set of stairs that brings them to a massive open balcony at the very top of the keep. The entire city is displayed before them in bustling splendor. Two sets of heavy chains connect to the ceiling where they clamp down on some kind of large wooden brace, most likely the trap the Jarl has planned.

"So after you do whatever it is that you're going to do to lure that beast here, you need to get it to move underneath these chains. Once he's in place, we drop the chains and the dragon will be trapped. It's quite simple really."

Fareeha's brow furrows as she thinks. The part of the balcony that isn't covered by the high ceiling will be the place to get the dragon to land but its going to become difficult to lure the dragon into a place with no obvious easy escape. In this case, no sky. She shrugs to herself, knowing that she'll figure it out when the time comes.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

Balgruuf steps closer and grips Fareeha's arm hard enough to warrant attention, "Listen Dragonborn, I respect you but my men know what to do. If things go south, it's on you. I'm placing my city in your hands."

Angela places a gentle hand on the clearly nervous Jarl's shoulder, "Well then your city is in good hands. Trust us."

The Jarl nods and steps away, and motions for his men to be wary.

Fareeha turns to Angela with a lopsided grin and pats her sword, "You ready?"

The healer grips her staff with a smile, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, here goes nothing then," Fareeha walks out to the edge of the balcony and closes her eyes before unleashing her voice.

"ODAVING!"

Her voice ripples through the air and carries a heaviness that can only be described as a taunting challenge to the opposer. They all wait cautiously, listening for any sounds of beating wings, yet they hear nothing.

"Do you think he heard you?" Angela asks quietly, her blue eyes trained on the sky.

Fareeha is about to answer when suddenly a sinking feeling seeps into her gut like an invisible wave of apprehension.

"Yeah, he heard me."

"How do you know for sure? I can't hear anything."

"I can feel it."

Almost as if it were on cue, the unmistakable sound of heavy wings drumming the air grows louder and louder as her enemy draws nearer.

All of a sudden the noise and overwhelming presence of the dragon is overbearing even though it still can't be seen. With wide eyes Fareeha suddenly turns on her heel and pushes Angela roughly away from the edge.

"GO, GO! Get away from the balcony! RUN!"

She feels her feet moving on solid ground for about a second before it erupts from underneath her. A scream of surprise is jerked from her throat as Odahving flies straight up, his heavy body colliding into the balcony and taking half of it with him. Fareeha stumbles as the stone beneath her feet begins to slide and crumble, promising her a quick fall to her death at the base of the keep. She makes a leaping lunge for a piece of stable ground, but her foot slips and her entire body slides downwards, her hands scrabbling to grab hold of anything.

Just as feral panic begins to take over a strong grip grabs hold of her wrist and holds her in place as the last piece of debris falls away, leaving her dangling over empty space.

She wrenches her eyes away from her kicking legs and debris littered ground far below her to see Angela straining to hold her weight. She golden hair flies wildly around her face and her eyes glisten with terror. Half her body is overhanging the ledge to support Fareeha's swinging weight.

"Fareeha, give me your other hand!" Angela cries out as her grip slips a fraction, jerking Fareeha lower.

Mustering all her strength she throws up her other hand and grips onto Angela's forearm, her biceps straining from the pressure. Suddenly Angela's eyes grow wide and her mouth falls open.

"Oh no."

Odahving is flying towards them, his glistening maw of teeth ready to snatch Fareeha straight from the sky.

"Hurry up, hurry hurry!" Fareeha's gut clenches as Odahving speeds closer, the beat of his wings throbbing in her ears. With a burst of adrenaline and grunt of exertion Angela hauls Fareeha up and over the ledge just mere moments before Odahving's jaw's snap where she just was. But his speed collides into the rest of the open balcony once again, forcing Fareeha and Angela to dive into the covered part of the destroyed balcony.

Breathing heavily and regaining her composure Fareeha thanks Angela and turns to the dragon who is hovering just outside the opening. He stares at her, his eyes brimming with opposition as he warily takes in the area. Clearly he us suspicious about entering the enclosed space.

Somehow, miraculously, Fareeha's sword is still strapped to her back and she draws it before taking a small step forward.

"Well come on then! Come fight me!" Her arms open up in an invite to challenge and her words are coated in a biting taunt. Fortunately for all of them, Odahving's stubborn dignity gets the better of his rationality and he dives into the landing, the weight of his body rumbling the sturdy stone.

Fareeha and Angela back away quickly until they are clear of the chains above. With a ferocious roar, Odahving charges forth on his wings, his jaws snapping.

"NOW!" Fareeha screams as she dives out of the way. Within seconds the chains above release and the great wooden brace comes crashing down over the enraged dragon's neck, clamping down around him and holding him in place.

He roars in fury and shakes but the trap does not budge, he is completely immobilized.

Cautiously, with her blood pounding in her ears, she approaches the trapped dragon, her blade clenched tightly in her hand.

She expects him to roar or bite or breathe fire but instead, he chuckles.

"It would seem my eagerness to meet you in battle was my undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your . . . low cunning in devising such a strategy."

Fareeha raises a curious eyebrow and leans over with a whisper to Angela, "Did he just compliment me? Because that felt like an insult."

"I think it’s a bit of both." She quickly replies back, her eyes never leaving Odahving's face. Neither of them have seen a dragon this close face to face without attacking one another. She hates it, but Fareeha can't help but find the colorful sleek scales coating the dragon's face to be oddly beautiful.

"You went to a great deal of trouble to place me in this . . . humiliation position," Odahving rumbles, though surprisingly, his rough voice doesn't seem to harbor much resentment, just curiosity. "No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin, correct?"

Fareeha nods, "That's right. Where is he hiding?"

"One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um is truly the strongest. Among ourselves of course. None were yet ready to openly defy him."

"So how does this help me find Alduin?" Fareeha impatiently asks.

"Innumerable pardons, I digress."

Angela snorts, "A dragon with manners, ha! I like him already."

Odahving glances at Angela with a flicker of hidden amusement and continues, "He has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the souls of the dead. A privilege he jealously guards."

"I thought the souls of the most heroic dead were only allowed entry to Sovngarde? How can anything living enter a realm not of this world?" Fareeha asks with confusion.

"There is a gateway. His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains." Odahving pauses before finishing, "Now that I have answered your question, will you allow me to go free?"

"How do I know I can trust you not to run to him and warn him of me?"

"I no longer serve Alduin, and I will not serve you, however, if and when you defeat Alduin I will reconsider. Though there is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention. Yes, you have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn." He raises his head as much as the contraption will allow him, "Of course . . . I could fly you there. But not imprisoned like this."

Fareeha frowns and pulls Angela to the side, "Do you think we can trust him?"

Angela glances over to the trapped dragon and back to Fareeha, "Honestly? Yeah, I think we can. I can see it in his eyes. He wants to be free of Alduin just as much as we do."

"Okay, I know what to do then." Fareeha says as she turns around and walks back to Odahving. "So if I release you, you promise to fly us to Skuldafn?"

"Free me, and you have my word as a Dovah."

Fareeha nods and gestures to the Jarl, who has listened quietly through it all. He sighs and waves a hand to the guards operating the chains. "Open the trap!"

The guards hesitate but after a stern look from the Jarl they obey and release the locks holding the beam into place. A grinding screech grates the air as the trap is lifted and Odahving shakes free. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when he doesn't immediately attack or fly off, but waits for her command.

She knows she can't leave for Skuldafn just yet, she needs to make preparations and most importantly, rest. With the sun dipping lower and lower behind the mountains and the first shroud of twilight slinking into the sky like watercolor, Fareeha feels the urge to sleep. But not only that, after so much work and fighting and traveling she wants just one day to relax. One day that she can spend with the woman she loves before leaving behind everything for the final fight.

"Could you give us one day? And then fly us?"

Odahving dips his head in a nod, "If that is your wish, though I wouldn't wait too long. Alduin grows stronger everyday as he regains his strength."

"I understand," Fareeha agrees, "And thank you, for keeping your word, it was very noble of you."

A low rumble escapes Odahving's throat as he acknowledges her with true respect, "I know we don't portray it right now, but the Dovah as a race are noble in mind. Our allegiances are shifting, one that may lead us down a future road to peace and unity."

Fareeha smiles, "I hope that's the case. Anyways, we better go find the Inn, it's getting late. We'll see you soon Odahving."

They depart the keep just as the stars in the inky sky begin to shine with twinkling twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach! Again, I apologize for the wait, I just haven't really had a whole lot of time to write, though I plan on getting the next couple chapters out within a few weeks. Speaking of that, I've only got two more chapters planned before the end of this story! So anyways thanks for sticking around to read it guys :)


	17. In the company of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thought I'd add a little disclaimer . . . there is a tiny bit of smut at the end of this chapter though it's not graphic. Just thought I'd pop that in just in case some of you aren't comfortable with reading that. Otherwise . . . enjoy!

Early dawn light bleeds into the Inn's small room like a stream of warm colors. The glow from the rising sun just peeking over the mountains bathes the room in an aura of peace, illuminating the worn floorboards, reflecting light off the small wash basin and blanketing the bed that rests in the corner of the quaint room. Feeling the sun's gentle kiss against her cheek, Fareeha stirs and her eyes flutter open.

Her eyes adjust to the hues of dawn for a moment and she rolls over, expecting to see Angela sleeping soundly, yet strangely enough she's awake, her clear eyes the color of crisp winter sky peering at her affectionately.

"Good morning mein liebling." Angela smiles softly, her face bathed in the pastel light.

Fareeha smiles back and her heart swells with emotion. It rises up in her throat and threatens her eyes to glisten. But she can't help it. Lying beside her, under the heavy fur blankets, Angela is the image of beauty and light. The way she smiles so privately, how her hair glides down the side of her face and how her eyes hold so much depth and meaning. All of it makes Fareeha realize that even given her current life or death situation, she couldn't be any luckier to have Angela by her side, right to the end.

Angela gingerly reaches out and lightly pulls Fareeha's hair out of her face, her fingers trailing tiny patterns along her temple. The tiny golden beads clink lightly and shine in the warm atmosphere as they slink through her hair.

"You're so beautiful, Fareeha Amari." Angela murmurs.

Fareeha's breath hitches in her throat and she inches closer, the tip of her nose nearly brushing Angela's, "And you mean so much to me . . ," she pauses before continuing, a word she's never used before resting on her tongue, " . . . ya amar."

Angela's eyes light up as she can tell that Fareeha's strange word holds deep meaning to her, "You've never called me that before."

"Because I've never used that word before, ever. I've been waiting for the right person to use it on. It is similar to your phrase, it means that you are the love of my life Angela, it means that you have taken my heart."

In that moment Angela's eyes glisten and Fareeha fears she spoke too much, but then her lips spread over her teeth in a warm smile and a mix between a half laugh and half sob choke from her mouth. She leans in and kisses Fareeha, her lips soft and gentle but filled with so much passion. Closing her eyes Fareeha presses into the kiss, her hands lightly entwining with Angela's silky hair.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts their bliss and yanks them back to reality with a slight startle.

"Breakfast." A gruff voice echoes from the outside of the door and the following sound of a platter being placed upon the floor. Footsteps fade away as the Innkeeper leaves.

"I'll get it." Fareeha says as she places one last peck on Angela's lips before preparing herself to leave the warm bed and face the cool air. She yelps quietly when her feet make contact with the floor and she quickly scurries to the door, goosebumps already raising along her bare legs. She opens the door and pokes her head out into the hall to make sure no one is idling about and grabs the tray of food before withdrawing back into her room. She hurries back to the bed and gets back into the covers, relishing the warmth and comfort they provide.

She places the tray of sliced apples, warm cinnamon buns and fresh oats in the middle of them and inhales deeply, the sweet smell of their breakfast awakening her hunger.

Angela sighs happily and bites into a bun, leaning her head against Fareeha's shoulder in the process. The two stay like that for a while, leaning against each other, side by side, enjoying both each other's company and the chance to sit down and eat a warm, peaceful meal.

"So, what are your plans?" Angela asks after swallowing her last bite of oats.

"Hmm?" Fareeha lazily replies.

"For the day? We don't travel to Skuldafn until tomorrow."

Fareeha smiles, "I think we should just enjoy ourselves, spend some time in the Market Square, and I was thinking we could go to the tavern in the evening." Fareeha pauses and takes a sip of fresh water to clear her throat, "I just . . . I just want to spend some time with you. Time where we don't have to worry about anything, where we can just enjoy ourselves. Perhaps even be normal for a day"

Angela nods, her eyes flickering up to meet Fareeha's, "I'd like nothing more."

The two finish off their hearty breakfast and get washed up, rinsing their faces, combing their hair and cleaning their teeth with cool water and mint leaves. Fareeha slips into simple clothes, leaving her armor behind for a soft tunic navy tunic with no sleeves, dark breeches and supple leather boots. It feels nice, to not have the heavy burden of steel plate weighing upon her shoulders. She does strap her small hunting knife to her boot just in case, though she highly doubts she'll need it. She also tucks her meager coin pouch into her pocket.

They secure the rest of their belongings and travel packs into a trunk at the foot of the bed and exit the Inn, strolling out into the streets of Whiterun. The sun has crept above the mountains now, its light falling upon the entire city in golden splendor. The Blacksmith clanks away at her forge, boothkeepers begin to set up stalls and the trees sway lightly in the gentle breeze. Not a single cloud can be seen in the crystal sky. It is the beginning of a perfect day.

Clasping each other's hands they walk easily along the path, their boots scuffing lightly against the worn cobblestone. They decide to explore the city, all of its nooks and crannies. They poke around in small shops filled with strange and interesting baubles, one of which that catches Fareeha's eye. A small gold chain with a silver feather pendant dangling daintily from it's links. The feather sparkles under the warm light of the curio shop, sending little flecks of reflective light dancing across the wall. She turns around to see Angela with her back to her, inspecting some tomes lined along a shelf. She carefully picks up the pendant and quietly makes her way over to the shopkeeper who eyes her with curiosity. Luckily his desk is around the corner from Angela, blocking her from sight.

"How much is this?" Fareeha whispers as she passes the man the gold chain.

His eyes shift to the chain, to her and he nods in Angela's direction "For a special someone?"

"Well that depends on the price." Fareeha urges, not wanting to be seen by Angela.

"Hmm . . . for you, one-twenty septims."

Fareeha's eyes widen and her mouth hangs open, "Are you nuts?!"

The man shrugs, "I'm already giving you a deal, regularly it costs almost double that.

"Can you bring it down just a little bit . . . please?" Fareeha asks earnestly.

The man sighs and looks up at her and looks back at the necklace. After what feels like an excruciating amount of time but was probably no more than thirty seconds, he nods, "Tell you what . . . I can tell you really want it. How does eighty-five sound?"

Fareeha beams and nods enthusiastically. "Yes, thank you!" She digs into her coin pouch and hands over her coins, leaving very little left in her purse. Not that it really bothers her that much. Hopefully the look on Angela's face will be well worth it.

The shopkeeper slips the necklace into a small blue velvet pouch and hands it to her. She thanks him again and steps around the corner, nearly running into a wide eyed Angela.

She lets out a startled gasp and leaps back, "Don't scare me like that!"

Fareeha laughs and quickly slips the velvet pouch into her pocket, "I didn't mean to."

"Don't you dare laugh at me."

Fareeha snickers and wraps an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Oh c'mon Ange, I wasn't. Now why don't we go get some fresh air?"

Angela nods and they step out of the shop, Fareeha noting it's name: 'Belethor's general goods'. They make their way past the food stalls, the pleasant smells floating through the air. Angela buys two sweetrolls and passes one to Fareeha whose mouth waters at the sight. They decide to go find a quiet place to eat them where they won't be disturbed.

They climb the stairs and enter the cloud district, where the Gildergreen tree stands tall and mighty in the center of the courtyard. The slip off the main road and nestle underneath a tree that rests against the wall of the city. The grass is soft underneath and the trees strong boughs provide shade from the bright sun. Side by side they munch on their sweetrolls, gazing at the city and the people who go about their daily lives. Once finished they sit in comfortable silence with nothing but the sounds of the city and the rustle of the branches above to disturb them. Fareeha's hand slips into her pocket and carefully pulls the necklace pouch out. She gently drops it in Angela's lap and watches her intently.

Angela's eyes lighten up and her eyebrows arch delicately as she picks up the small pouch. She turns to Fareeha, her eyes twinkling "And what would this be?"

Fareeha sheepishly shrugs "Just a little something I got for you. Go on, open it."

Angela smiles and her eyes focus on the velvet pouch. She tugs the string open and pours the golden necklace out into the palm of her hand. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly as she dangles the chain from her fingertips.

"Do you like it?" Fareeha asks after a moment with Angela not saying anything.

Angela's eyes seem to snap back and she turns to her waiting partner "Fareeha, this is . . . beautiful. You didn't have to do this . . . this must have cost you a fortune."

Fareeha shrugs, "That doesn't matter, I wanted to, for you."

Angela looks up with a beaming smile, "Oh Fareeha I love it, thank you, thank you so much!"

Fareeha smiles and she feels her cheeks flush. She gestures to the necklace, "May I?"

"Of course." Angela nods and passes her partner the necklace and pulls her high ponytail out of the way from her neck. Fareeha gingerly brings the gold chain around and clasps it shut. Angela turns back around and fingers the feather pendant, her eyes looking teary.

"It looks beautiful on you." Fareeha says quietly, her voice filled with sincerity.

"Yes it does," Angela leans in and kisses Fareeha against her lips. "Thank you Fareeha." She says as she pulls away. "I'll treasure it always."

They spend the rest of the afternoon strolling through the city, poking around in shops and chatting with local vendors. They visit the mighty shrine of Talos in the main square and even greet Torbjorn who is back working away in the Skyforge. Their visit with him is not long, but Fareeha picks up on something going on between her partner and the master smith, though she doesn't know what it could be or mean. They finish exploring the city and idly watch as dusk begins to bleed into the twilight colors of evening. Tiny pin-pricks of light shine high above even though the sky is still streaked with the remnants of day.

With the sun dipping lower and lower behind the mountains the pair make their way towards the Bannered Mare, the local tavern. Within the first step of entering the tavern, music and the smell of fresh food and alcohol mingle in the warm air. Shadows are brought to life against the walls as a large fire pit in the center of the tavern dances with flame. Torches line all the walls, bathing the area in a warm aura of crackling wood and wispy smoke.

"Care for a drink?" Fareeha cheerfully asks as she pulls up a stool to the bar.

"I'd love one." Angela replies as she sits down beside her partner, her eyes alight with merriment.

The bartender approaches them, a cleaning rag held in her hand as she idly wipes an empty tankard.

"What can I get you tonight, ladies?"

"I'll just have an ale please." Fareeha requests, "And some strips of jerky would be great."

"Blackbriar mead for me, and I'll have some jerky as well if you have any." Angela finishes. The bartender nods and disappears, presumably going to get their orders.

Fareeha nudges Angela with her elbow, her eyebrow raised, "Blackbriar mead huh? Isn't that a bit . . . prissy?"

Angela shrugs, "Call it what you will, and I know it comes from a foul family, but you have to admit; it sure does taste good."

"If you like weak drinks then sure, I suppose." Fareeha teases with a playful smile.

"Well at least it doesn't burn my throat."

Fareeha snorts in response and watches as the bartender comes around the corner, their order of drinks and jerky held on a silver platter. She accepts her drink and takes a gulp from the tankard, feeling the tangy drink slip down her throat. She munches on a piece of jerky afterward, relishing the strong flavor. They move their drinks over to the fire, selecting a bench in front of it. A bard stands in the corner strumming a hearty tune on his lute, guards without their helmets on drink from mugs, an elf preforms knife tricks and a small crowd gathers around a table watching some kind of contest, though Fareeha can't see what it is exactly. The only thing she cares about right now is the woman leaning against her, sipping her mead.

Before long Fareeha feels the affects of the ale, finding her self smiling and giggling without much reason, her fingers and knees tingling and her brain buzzing. She can tell that Angela can as well, by her rosy cheeks and smiling eyes. Suddenly the crowd in the corner cheers, catching Fareeha's attention.

"C'mon, let's go see." Angela declares as she stands up and places her now empty tankard down on the bench, a slight sway to her gait. Fareeha smiles and does the same, making her way over to the small crowd.

It's an arm wrestling contest.

Two men face off against each other, their faces bright red from exertion as they strain to win. Finally the bigger man wins, his fist slamming down his opponents. He cheers and takes a swig from his mug. With white hair and scars crisscrossing his face, not to mention his muscled physique, he makes for a fearsome opponent. The people around the table begin to bet a couple septims as another man, an elf this time, sits down to challenge. Once again the white-haired man wins swiftly. They stand there and watch for a while longer, enjoying the encouraging cheers and thrill of the competion. And then, in her slightly influenced state, Angela decides to blurt something out all while nudging her in the side with her elbow.

"I bet you you're WAY stronger than him."

Suddenly the whole crowd turns to Fareeha, looking at her curiously.

"Angela!" Fareeha hisses as she feels her cheeks go even more red.

Her partner chuckles and gives her a slight push towards the table, "C'mon Fareeha, you've got this," She winks with a goofy grin, "I believe in you."

Fareeha rolls her eyes with a sigh and plops down at the table, very aware of the many eyes watching her.

The man looks at her with a smug smirk, "You ready for this kid?"

"One hundred septims says my girl will win!" Angela calls out to the crowd, jingling her very full coin purse for everyone to see.

"Angela, what are you doing!?" Fareeha cries out in bewilderment, now feeling the added pressure of Angela's coin supply. She also notices another full mug in her hand. She reminds herself to keep an eye on Angela's drinking.

Angela just shoots her a sly grin and starts accepting bets, though most bet against her.

Fareeha sighs and looks back to the man "Well now I guess I have to be ready." She places her hand in his, already feeling his strong grip. His hands are rough and calloused from many years of hard work, perhaps he used to be a soldier?

"One . . . two . . . three . . . GO!" A voice calls out from the crowd.

Instantly Fareeha feels the man's strength pushing against hers as she fights to keep her hand steady. Her muscles strain and she lets out a gasp of exertion as she feels her arm being pushed closer to the table. Suddenly Angela starts cheering, her silky voice carrying through the crowd, offering words of encouragement and harsh insults to her opponent. The rest of the crowd joins in, their voices a chorus of insults and cheers. With new determination Fareeha pushes with all her might, feeling her bicep straining. By either the will of the Divines or her strength or even perhaps by Angela's screaming voice, Fareeha watches as her arm pushes against his, now bringing his closer to the table. He gives one last push but it is too late. Fareeha slams her hand down, pinning the battle scarred man's to the table. The crowd is silent for a moment, their mouths hanging open in both shock and awe. Then they erupt, the few people who bet in her favor estatic as they collect their money from the losers.

"Good job," The man smiles, a slight bite of biterness in his gruff voice, which is understandable, "You did good." He stands up with his mug and steps away. Fareeha jumps up and feels people patting her on the back and shooting her smiles and thumbs up.

"Fareeha!" Angela leaps forward, forcing Fareeha to open her arms to catch her. Angela collides into her in a laughing mess, her eyes shimmering with delight. "See, I told you you could do it!"

Fareeha can't help but laugh along with her partner "You're crazy you know that? What if I had lost?"

Angela shrugs, "I just knew you wouldn't." She then closes her eyes and kisses her strongly, her mead tainted lips soft. They pull away and the bartender walks up with a mug.

"Here, on the house." She passes Fareeha another tankard of ale and gestures to the man she just beat who now sits quietly at a corner table with a few others, "That man was our undefeated champion. I suppose that makes you the new champion." She shoots her a knowing grin and returns to the bar to tend to others. Fareeha swiftly downs her drink, her head buzzing from both the joy of victory and the alcohol.

Fareeha suddenly gets an idea as a grin spreads wide across her glowing face. She jumps over to the bard and whispers something in his ear and returns to Angela.

She bows down deep and extends her hand "Care for a dance, m'lady?" As soon as the words leave her mouth the room fills with the bard's loud and playful music.

Angela giggles and bows as well, taking Fareeha's hand. "Why of course."

The immediately start to dance, their feet swinging to the music and stomping on the ground. They twirl around each other, their hands held high above their bouncing heads. Soon more people join in and the tavern transforms into a sea of joyful life and laughter.

A smile beams across Fareeha's face as she moves her body to the rhythm; a robust song of some Nord hero. Angela laughs as she spins, her hands clapping together. They move together, their worlds focusing in on one another as their surroundings are drowned out. The fire flickers along the walls, the patrons dance to the rich music but all that becomes obsolete in Fareeha's mind. Her focus is entirely on the beautiful blonde before her whose eyes reflect the life within her. Fareeha pulls her in close and kisses her deeply, her hands running through her platinum hair. Angela leans into it, a smile breaking between her kiss.

She pulls away slightly, her voice a low hush, "C'mon, I've got something to show you."

She takes Fareeha's hand and leads her out of the lively tavern and out into the cool air of the streets. The lively music of the tavern drifts and dissolves into the quiet air. The sun has now sunken into the inky night sky. Stars shine hard high above, like little shards of glinting ice, twinkling in a sea of swirling darkness. Crickets and the sound of the trees rustling fill the nighttime atmosphere and Torchbugs float lazily in the air, drifting. Fareeha breaths in deeply and lets her crisp peaceful surroundings clear her head. She can still feel the effects of the ale, but her head doesn't swim.

"Where are we going?" She asks as Angela leads her down the empty street illuminated by flickering torches.

"You'll see." She replies enigmatically.

They walk to the end of the street where Angela stops and turns to Fareeha.

"I don't understand . . . " Fareeha begins with confusion, looking around. They are alone in the middle of the road.

Angela gently takes Fareeha's hand and presses her own into it, and slips something small into her grasp.

Fareeha opens her hand to see a single small key resting there, moonlight glinting off its ornate design.

"Angela, what is this?" Fareeha croaks, her voice cracked by curiosity and perhaps something a little more.

Angela gestures to a small house resting along the side of the road, "It's the key for us. If you'll accept, I want to stay with you, for as long as you'll have me. Fareeha, I just . . . I love you so much."

Fareeha's eyes well up with tears as she clutches the key, "Oh Ange," She embraces Angela, wrapping her arms around the light of her life. "Of course I'll stay with you, I'll stay by your side until the very end."

A choked sob of emotion and happiness escapes Angela's mouth, a testament to just how much Fareeha's answer means to her. Her tears spill over her eyes, leaving trails down her cheeks as she buries her head into Fareeha's neck, feeling the warmth and comfort of her presence, her soothing citrus scent filling her nose.

Then Angela laughs and pulls away, wiping the tears away from her eyes with a small chuckle and private smile. Fareeha does the same, swallowing back the emotion that threatens to rise up her throat.

"So you really got us a house?" She asks, her gaze now focused on the quaint home that rests peacefully alongside the road.

Angela nods enthusiastically, taking Fareeha's hand once more to lead her towards their new home. "It's nothing fancy or special, but I just thought that after this is all over, we could settle for a bit. Take a break from all the traveling and try something simpler."

Fareeha gently inserts the key and turns it, hearing a soft click as it opens. Excitement brewing in her stomach, she looks at Angela and smiles, then pushes the door open and enters her new home.

Just as Angela had said, it is small, but absolutely perfect in every single way. Everything is already furnished and decorated, giving it a comforting and homey atmosphere. A hearth and fire spit rest beside a dining table where dishes are stacked neatly. Tapestrys of bright hues hang on the walls, splashing color. Candlesticks and small torches line the walls, bathing the room in a warm glow. A little alcove in the corner contains bookshelves filled with many different books and two plushy chairs to read on. A small storage closet remains closed on the far wall.

"Angela . . . I, this is incredible . . . I don't even know what to say." Fareeha speaks, her words hushed as she soaks in the details of their new home. A place to take refuge from the trials and demands of the world.

"You don't have to say anything, now come on, I'll show you the upstairs." Angela gestures to a staircase that disappears into the roof, allowing Fareeha to take the lead as she eagerly waits.

Her footsteps creak faintly on the wood as she climbs the stairs, feeling the air get warmer as she reaches the top level. It's just a single room, a large bed draped with furs resting in the center. A place to freshen up is tucked away in another small alcove with a wash basin and small mirror. Just like downstairs, torches line the walls and beautiful paintings of both Skyrim's sweeping terrain and Elsweyr's rocky jungles. A chest sits at the end of the bed as well.

"So . . . what do you think?" Angela asks softly, watching Fareeha's reaction closely.

"I'm thinking about just how lucky I am to have you in my life Angela." She turns to her partner and takes her hands, "Honestly, this is perfect. This is all I'd ever want."

Angela's smile broadens, "There's just one more thing . . .actually two."

Fareeha lifts an eyebrow, "How can there possibly be more . . ?"

Angela walks past her and stands next to what seems to be a closet door. "Take a look."

Shifting her eyes away from her grinning partner, she approaches the closet and opens the doors. What she sees causes her to gasp in awe.

It's a set of armor unlike anything she's ever seen.

Steel stained grey-blue gleam in the warm light. Accents of yellow, trailed in ornate and intricate designs are etched into the smooth, layered plate. Oiled leather straps hold everything in place and connect a rich cloak of deep blue to the pauldrons that curve upwards like feathers. Similar to Angela's own cloak, this one also has an embroidered image of wings stitched into the back of the cloak. A winged helm with a pointed sliding visor finishes the set. A gorgeous but also practical plume sprouts from the top.

This time Fareeha does allow the tears to slip from her eyes. She reaches out and feels the textured cloth of the cloak as if to make sure it is actually real.

"Angela . . . where did you get this?"

"Back in Blackreach, I may have commissioned a certain master smith to make this."

So that was what was going on between Torbjorn and Angela.

"I knew something was up with you two."

Angela smiles and places an arm around Fareeha, "I was just worried that I wouldn't have the chance to give it to you, you know . . . in case something happened."

Fareeha turns to Angela, "Shhh, you don't need to worry about that, we're both here, together."

"I can just feel it Fareeha. Inside me. It's getting worse. I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

True, Fareeha has noticed a decrease in Angela's overall condition, but she's always forced those terrible thoughts away. Perhaps when they visit Sovngarde, they'll find a cure for her sickness.

Fareeha lets out a sigh but puts on a genuine smile, the kind that she can tell Angela needs to see right now, "Look Angela . . . I can't tell you that I know exactly what to do to help you or what the future holds but I can tell you this: no matter what happens I will always be here for you, through thick or thin, and that's all that matters."

Angela smiles, though a hint of sadness remains in her eyes. "You always seem to know exactly what to say."

"Hmm, so what was the other thing?" She replies hoping to direct Angela's thoughts towards something not quite so dark.

"Other thing?"

"You said you had two things . . ?"

Suddenly Angela's smile shifts and her eyes gleam playfully, "Oh . . . you're quite right. This."

She closes her eyes and lightly touches the side of Fareeha's face before leaning in and kissing her. It's gentle, but there is a contained force behind it. Fareeha does the same, bringing her hands down to her lover's hips and kissing her back. Angela lightly pushes Fareeha down against the bed and leans overtop of her. Her kisses begin to trail along her jaw and down her neck, nibbling lightly.

Fareeha sinks into the soft furs of the bed as she feels Angela pave trails along her neck and collarbone. She reaches up and lightly pulls at the string holding the top of her shirt together.

"Is this what you want?" Angela asks, her voice husky as she gazes deep into Fareeha.

She nods in reply, her eyes meeting Angela's.

With a smirk she pulls the string loose and allows Fareeha to pull her shirt over her head. Sure, she's seen Angela in just her underclothes before, but not like this. But now is not the time for modesty. She slips her own shirt off as well and tosses it to the floor.

"Gods, you're so beautiful." Angela whispers as her fingers lightly trail down Fareeha's abdomen, sending tingles up her spine. She leans down once more, kissing Fareeha's neck with more intensity. Her hands begin to explore her chest, causing Fareeha to shiver under her touch. Angela's mouth moves lower, rising up the swell of her chest. In return she intertwines her fingers in Angela's hair, feeling it's softness sift in her hands. Her eyes drift to Angela's arm, which now looks worse than ever, but turns away. Right now, she doesn't need or want to even think about that.

She lets out a small gasp as Angela tentatively tugs at the band around her waist, waiting for her approval before she proceeds. Again Fareeha nods, her cheeks flushing. A moment later, the rest of their clothing lies in a messy heap on the floor.

Before they had met Fareeha may have felt embarrassed lying bare with someone, but right now a hungry passion drives her, coursing through her body like living fire. Her skin alights when it makes contact with Angela's, her nerves singing songs of euphoria. Her breathing quickens as Angela moves down to her legs, speckling her thighs with tiny kisses and teasing nibbles. A soft groan escapes her parted lips as Angela moves inward, her mouth preforming miracles upon her skin.

And then Fareeha's world drifts into a haze of bliss, heat rolling off her body in near waves. Her fingers curl and her fibers dance as her lover brings her to a world of pleasure.

And so the night draws on, the two of them completely opening up to one another, their worlds colliding in a kaleidoscope of contact and passion. They treasure each other, mapping their bodies with each other's touch, exploring the dips and valleys of their flesh in a way that only true soul mates can.

***

Once again Fareeha's eyes flutter open from deep sleep but not because of light filtering its way through her eyelids, but because of Angela's gentle touch stroking her temple, pulling her from sleep. She smiles, her eyes meeting Angela's, who lays tucked beside her under the covers of their new bed.

And then the realization sinks in. This is the beginning of the end, the morning before they depart.

Angela reaches over and brushes Fareeha's stray hairs from her face. "So are you ready for this?"

Feeling the gravity of her words she replies with all her strength and passion mustered behind it.

"With you I'm ready for anything. Let's finish this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys . . . there's only one more after this! Also I apologize if the "smut" bit wasn't done properly, I've never written it before and I generally try to avoid it so I hope I did alright! And I just wanted to say thank you to those of you have stuck around this far, it really means a lot to me~  
> Anyways, I'll see you guys in the final chapter, cheers!


	18. When Angels Weep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The final chapter is finally here! Sorry that it took so long but I hope its worth the wait! Enjoy :D
> 
> ~The Essence of Justice is Mercy~

The two stand at the gates of Dragonsreach, ready to take the first steps towards the battle that will change them forever.

Donned in her new gleaming falcon armor, her Ivory sword strapped to her back and the love of her life standing tall next to her, Fareeha feels ready to come face to face with Alduin himself in the Nordic realm of the dead.

They make their way up the keep, bidding the Jarl a farewell, and reach the balcony where Odahviing awaits, as promised.

"Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?" The dragon rumbles in greeting, his amber eyes watching her intently.

Fareeha nods and feels her body tremble with excitement. As a child she always dreamed of what it would be like to fly through the air, to see the world from above, but she never even thought it would be possible, or that one day she would be given the opportunity. But then again, a lot has happened that she would've once scoffed at.

"Then step forward, and climb up my back." Odahviing instructs as he lowers himself to the ground, "And you should feel honored, not many are given this kind of chance."

Fareeha glances at Angela, who shoots her a reassuring smile. With a smile of her own blooming across her face, she grabs onto Odahviing's leg and climbs up, using the spines jutting out of his back as handholds. She sits between two barbs, at the base between his wings. Angela does the same and sits behind Fareeha, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

"Hold on tight, and be warned, after this, you'll only envy what it feels like to soar." The dragon announces, testing the added weight on his back as he moves closer to the edge. Suddenly Odahviing's body shifts and he beats his massive wings down, the wave of air disturbing dusts and bits of rubble from their previous battle.

With her breath hitched in her throat, she grips one of the dragon's barbs before he takes to the air. The thundering sound of wings beating the cold air roars in her ears and her hair whips wildly around her face. She keeps the visor of her helmet up, relishing the feeling.

And then she looks down.

Whiterun is already a distance away, its tallest buildings growing smaller with every wing beat. Soon they rise over the mountains and the city disappears. A laugh emits from Fareeha's mouth, her mind overcome with utter joy as she watches the ground far beneath them streak by in a blur of motion. Vertigo screams in her stomach and her limbs tingle but that is all consumed by her sheer awe. Angela laughs as well, her voice as clear as the sky they fly through. Apparently hearing their joyous laughter, Odhaviing rumbles in a chuckle and then dives towards the ground causing the stomachs of his two passengers to drop. Angela screams and squeezes Fareeha's midsection with shocking strength as they plummet closer to the ground. Fareeha screams as well, but not in fear. Her smile widens. Then Odahviing evens out and continues to fly easily, done with scarring the two. Tears well up in the corners of her eyes and whip out the side of her face as she feels the air sliding past her skin. She couldn't possibly feel anymore alive than she is right in this moment.

It is not long before they enter the mountain range that holds the ancient keep of Skuldafn. A swirling sea of crisp, snow painted peaks envelopes them, a symbol of Skyrim's northern untamed wilds. The air temperature itself has dropped significantly since entering the mountainous region and Fareeha can feel frost beginning to cling to her brow and tips of her hair. Angry clouds brew in the horizon, dark and ready to unleash an unrelenting torrent of harsh rain and biting snow. Fareeha prays that they won't have to fly through it.

The divines must have listened to her because sure enough, Odhaviing begins to fly lower and lower in the sky until they pass over a valley where a crumbling keep slumbers beneath the snow and ice. Odahviing slows down and gently settles in the valley, a little way off from what can only be Skuldafn, the ancient dragon temple.

"This is as far as I can take you." The dragon states as he lowers his body to the ground for them to jump off.

Fareeha's head spins and her knees wobble slightly as she stands on solid ground, causing her to sway. She shakes her head and forces the feeling away and turns to their ally.

"Thank you Odahviing, we couldn't have gotten here without your help." Fareeha says earnestly, "What you did is honorable and I will not forget it. You have my respect."

Odahviing dips his head, "And you I. Good luck Dragonborn and remember, only one of you will be victorious this day, and I will await either yours or Alduin's return. Farewell."

And with that the dragon beats his wings and flies away leaving the two women alone in the frigid valley.

Cold smoke seeps out of Fareeha's mouth as she takes a breath in, "You ready to go?"

Angela nods and grips her staff tightly. "Let's find this portal and get out of here as fast as we can . . . there's something about this place that just doesn't feel right."

"I agree, let's go."

Drawing her sword from its place behind her back, Fareeha steps forward and makes her way lower into the valley, towards the keep. A sinking feeling settles in her gut as her feet crunch against the frozen ground. Everything around her seems so lifeless. The trees are bare and their ailing branches are brittle and thin. The wind howls through the air like an unearthly shriek and whips the icy snow up from the ground, swirling it around their ankles like a living element. Fareeha silently thanks Angela for the warm cloak of her new armor that keeps most of the wind out.

Suddenly Fareeha stops and crouches, and points to the watchtower that sits just outside the entrance to the keep. "Careful, I see Draugr up there."

Angela nods and they continue slowly, their footsteps hushed and deliberate. But it seems that despite their attempt at stealthy infiltration, one of the draugr sees them and releases an arrow that explodes into the snow beside Fareeha's leg. Wide eyed, she turns to face the watchtower, horrified as five more draugr draw bows and take aim.

"RUN!" She shrieks as she grabs Angela's hand and makes a beeline for the entrance of the temple. Arrows rain down all around them and stick into the ground just behind their feet. Fareeha turns her shoulder and bursts through the entrance of the keep, Angela right beside her. With a heave of panic she slams the door closed behind her and jumps away as arrowheads pierce through the splintering wood of the door.

"You okay?" Fareeha snaps her head up to see Angela's condition.

"Yeah." Angela replies, though her breathing comes out in shaky shudders and Fareeha can tell it's not all just from running from the archers.

She places her hand on Angela's shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze before taking a step forward and drinking in her decrepit surroundings. It's as lifeless inside as it is outside. The walls are cracked and crumbling, rubble and broken carvings littering the floor. Moldy furniture rots and splinters and the air is heavy and stale. The only source of light is from the cracks in the ceiling. Angela fiddles for a moment with her staff but then holds it up, a ball of warm light emanating from the end of it, providing them with a consistent source of light. With trepidation and anxiety clawing at the back of her throat she moves forward and descends into the temple.

They encounter more and more draug the deeper they progress, each as terrifying as the next. These draugr however are unlike the ones the duo has previously encountered in Ustengrav. These decayed beings are much more powerful and attack with enough ferocity to make even Fareeha flinch in fear. Their eyes glow a harsh piercing blue and their rotted teeth gnash together in incoherent screams. Garbed in ancient dragon armor, they are as primal and ancient as the very keep itself. But they fight through them, determined to reach the portal.

With trembling limbs, aching chests and ragged throats they finally breach the surface after what feels like an eternity of fighting, near the peak of the temple. Blood streaks down the side of Fareeha's face underneath her helmet and her sword is plastered with decayed bits of gore. Angela isn't any better off, in fact she's worse. Her skin is pale and dark shadows are cast underneath her eyes. Her battered staff trembles lightly in her hand. She shoots Fareeha a weak smile and then gestures ahead.

A beam of blue and orange light sprouts from the top of the temple like a geyser from the earth.

"That must be the portal."

Fareeha nods grimly and grips her sword, approaching the massive staircase that leads to the entrance of the portal. She stops dead in her tracks when she looks up and notices the two dragons perched up on high archways staring her down with vicious eyes.

"Fareeha . . ." Angela whispers beside her, her eyes glued to the dragons above them.

"I know, I see them."

"What do we do?"

Fareeha frowns, "I don't know, they're not attacking . . ." She takes a few tentative steps forward to see if they spring into action, but they don't. They just watch her with glaring focus.

"I think it's okay . . . come on." Fareeha tells Angela, who still hasn't moved from her spot.

"If we get roasted by dragonfire, it's on you."

Fareeha snorts but keeps moving, her attention now on reaching the beaming portal. She ascends to the top and stands before the great mass of swirling energy, her eyes transfixed by the kaleidoscope of light and colors.

A carved staff stands planted into an ancient seal just in front of the portal, just begging to be moved. Before she does anything though, Fareeha turns to Angela and lightly cups the side of her face.

"Angela, I need you to promise me something," She takes a breath and leans in close, "I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you don't over exert yourself. If something happens to me, you leave as fast as you can. Keep yourself safe."

The healer's eyes harden, "You know I can't do that."

"Angela please, I can't bear the thought of something happening to you because of me."

Angela smiles sadly and brushes Fareeha's wind whipped hair out of her face, "It's like you said so many times before. We've gotten this far because of each other and now . . , now we're going to finish this, as one. I'll stay by your side until the very end, no matter the cost. And besides, what have I got to lose? Because I'll be perfectly honest; this curse or whatever it is that's inside me, has almost done its job. And I-"

"Ange please don't say that . . ." Fareeha's eyes well up with tears as she cuts her off, not wanting to hear aloud what she already knows.

Angela sighs and glances up, "Look Fareeha, I owe you my life. The day I first saw you, lined up to be executed in Helgen, I just knew that you'd be the one. The one to save me, to help me find myself again. To rise above everyone else." Angela breathes in a shaky breath, her eyes starting to glisten with unspilled tears, "You're the most special person I've ever met and I love you. I love you so much."

Fareeha's breath hitches in her throat and she wraps her arms around the smaller woman, feeling the shaking in her shoulders. She squeezes her eyes shut and buries her nose in Angela's hair, feeling its comforting softness and familiar smell, "I love you to Ange, more than you'll ever know."

Angela laughs sweetly and pulls away gently, wiping away the tears from her eyes, "So are you ready?"

"Ready to delve into the realm of the dead to fight humanity's greatest foe? With you, I'm ready for anything."

She places her hand on the staff and Angela does the same. With a nod in unison, they twist the staff implanted in the ground. With a crack louder than the heavens, the ground beneath the portal cracks and erupts, debris swirling with the light of the portal, revealing the first glimpse of Sovngarde.

With Angela's hand clenched in her own, the two step off the edge and fall through the portal.

***

Air rushes through her lungs like fire as her eyes fly open in shock, gasping for breath. She bolts upright only to have her jaw slide open in pure awe.

Sovngarde. The land of fallen Nordic heroes in all its grandeur is displayed before her in a miasma of divine colors. High jagged peaks surround the valley, reaching up to the swirling sky. The cosmos clash above, stars and constellations bleeding into the living ink of space. Statues as tall as mountains of hooded figures stand guard, an unmoving presence acting as stony guardians of the sacred valley. A thick mist rolls along the ground, snaking its way among the ice tipped trees. The air itself is cool and sweet.

Shaking her head, she turns to the side to see Angela sprawled out beside her, her eyes closed.

Panic seizes her gut as she reaches out and shakes Angela's shoulder, pulling her from unconsciousness. With a groan Angela sits up and opens her eyes.

A gasp is ripped out of Fareeha's throat when she realizes that those are not the usual crystal blue eyes that she fell in love with.

"Angela . . . your eyes . . ."

Angela doesn't even get a chance to react to her surreal surroundings before she turns to Fareeha in confusion, oblivious to her new appearance. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes are dark. Something brews deep behind them, innerworkings of some malevolent affliction. Gone is the light, replaced by a purple so dark they look black. Black lines spread out around the skin of her eyes, like little claws spreading up her temple and disappearing into her hair. It terrifies her.

"They're different, I think this place is affecting your curse. Making it speed up." Fareeha hesitantly replies. "Do you feel any different?"

Something dark flashes in her eyes, "No, I'm just tired is all. Now come on." She struggles for a moment but gets up and starts to walk away.

Her curt reply worries Fareeha and she fears that the effects of Sovngarde are having a much darker toll on her than she cares to admit. Perhaps it’s the presence of all the souls of the dead, that is awakening something deep within her. Something she fought for years to keep buried.

Pushing down her overwhelming concern, Fareeha gets up and rushes to catch up with Angela, who has already made her way lower into the valley.

A shred of dread rips through her gut seconds before she hears the familiar sound. A dragon's roar.

The two women freeze in their tracks and squint into the distance. Sure enough, a dragon as black as night soars through the air; Alduin.

Fortunately, the thick mist provides cover for them as they delve deeper in the valley, but the mist is as much of a hindrance as it is a boon. The mist seems to choke Fareeha and makes her eyes water. They can barely see more than ten paces in front of them before everything becomes shrouded in the miasma. Suddenly a man shaped figure looms out of the fog and Fareeha grabs Angela's arm, signaling her to stop.

The man lunges out of the fog but he is unarmed and his shifty eyes flash with fear. He stumbles in front of them, shock registering across his face as he takes in the two before him.

"Turn back travelers!" He gasps, his ragged voice ripped with hysteria, "Terror awaits within this mist!"

Suddenly Fareeha recognizes this man. He was one of the soldiers who died when she first fought the dragon outside Whiterun. She had fought alongside him and now here he is, running terrified when he should be resting peacefully.

"What's this mist?" Angela asks, her fingers entwining with the fog as she gestures.

"I do not know, but none have passed through its entirety. Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the poor lost souls ensnared in this shadowed valley." The man turns back to the mist where he emerged, "All we want is to reach Shor's hall, where we can finally join the heroes of old."

"Shor's hall, that’s the hall of Valor, yes?" Fareeha recalls, her Nordic lore still a little bit rusty.

Angela nods, "Where heroes who either lived out noble lives or preformed great deeds reside. They're the souls of the greatest and proudest warriors this land knows."

Fareeha nods, it would seem that reaching there would be their best bet to figure out how to take on Alduin. And perhaps even see if her past family is there, if her mother or father made it to the famed hall. That's assuming they're actually dead.

"Right, well I'm here to kill Alduin, but I can take you to Shor's hall. You'll just have to follow us."

The soldier nods frantically, "We must hurry!"

The three set off, staying low to the ground and proceeding carefully through the thick mist. It doesn't seem to take long before she can feel its heavy presence intruding in her mind. It dulls her senses and weakens her resolve but she fights it. Angela however strains under its pressure. Her movement is sluggish and her head droops, but she keeps pushing forward, clinging onto what's left of her mind.

With a gust of wind, the mist suddenly parts, revealing a swooping black dragon speeding towards them. A gasp is wrenched out of her throat when the man they travel with falls into Alduins talons, snatching him away. Within a second they disappear, the chilling sound of the man's desperate screams and Reaper's cruel laugh fading into the fog.

Angela's face pales even more and her eyes widen with fear. "He's gone." She simply states, the small sentence the only words she can spit out through her stupor.

Fareeha graps Angela's hand and takes the lead, her footsteps now swift. It's disorienting, to be moving so quick with only being able to see a little way ahead of you. Alduin's rough draconic laugh splits from the sky as he trails above, though they go unnoticed. Fareeha shakes her head and turns to one of the rocky faces that juts out alongside her path. She lets go of Angela's hand and digs her gloved fingers into the rock.

"What are you doing?" Angela hisses.

Fareeha moves upwards "I'm gonna climb up and look if I can see above the mist. See where the hall is. You stay there, I won't be long."

"Last time you said that you almost died on me Fareeha Amari." Angela says, crossing her arms and giving her the stink eye.

"Well I promise I won't this time." She grunts over her shoulder as she continues to climb up, her hands and feet clinging into the juts in the sharp rock.

After a minute of climbing, she hauls herself over the lip and catches her breath before standing up and scanning the horizon. Though she is still mostly in the fog she can make out high ornate rafters peeking out of the mist. They are close.

Fareeha clambers back down the slope, a tiny avalanche of loose pebbles tumbling around her feet.

"Did you see it?"

She nods, "It's just above." She again takes Angela's hand and they move forward through the roiling fog. Before long the great hall pokes through the mist allowing them to get a sense of its immense scale. It's like a castle pulled from ancient legends with its carved wood, high arched ceilings and great doors. Not to mention the bridge made of a dragon skeleton that hangs above a fathomless pit, connecting where they stand to the hall.

"And what brings you two wayfarers here?" A booming voice bursts through the stillness causing both women to jump from surprise. Fareeha whips her head around to see a massive man emerging from the fog. He stands even taller than her and his body is lined with muscle. He glares at them with a critical eye, his sharp nordic features taking them in.

"We're here for Alduin, the World-Eater." Fareeha states as she straightens her back. "To slay him."

A look of shock passes through the man's face, "A fateful task. No one has been able to challenge him since he first set up his soul snare here at Sovngarde's threshold."

"Perhaps, but I'm not leaving until either one of us is dead. Alduin must die, and if it is my fate to fall in battle against him, so be it."

The man laugh's, a deep bellow that catches Fareeha off guard. "So headstrong! Maybe you do have a chance. But regardless, you seek entry to the Hall of Valor yes?"

Fareeha nods.

"Interesting, as you are no shade. You are from the land of the living and yet you dare the land of the dead? So by what right do you request entry to the hall of heroes?"

"By my right as Dragonborn."

The guardian laughs again and crosses his arms. "It's been too long since I last faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood!"

Fareeha raises an eyebrow, "Faced? You imply you're going to fight me."

The man nods, "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge until I deem them worthy by the warrior's test."

Fareeha sighs, against his size and strength, this is going to be a difficult fight, one she really does not need right now.

"What about my companion, does she have to fight as well?" Fareeha gestures to Angela who has been silent all along. She may have a chance against the man, but Angela wouldn't last longer than a minute in her condition.

The man looks to Angela, a frown encompassing his face, "No, just you. You fight for her as well."

"Very well." Fareeha draws her sword and holds it in front of her. "May I ask you your name?"

"I am Tsun, and it is an honor to fight you, dragonborn."

He steps forward and draws his great axe from behind his broad back and charges with surprising speed.

Acting on pure instinct Fareeha slips into battle mode and dashes to the side, feeling the heavy axe cleave the air right beside her. Steel collide when she brings up her sword to attack, but Tsun easily brushes it off with a parry that sends Fareeha jumping back. She ducks and lunges forward, her blade an extension of her arm as she swings with precision, but Tsun's overall size overcomes her. He twists to the side and kicks at her wrist with brute strength, wrenching her sword from her grip. She gasps as she trips to the ground, clutching her throbbing wrist.

"Fareeha!" Angela shrieks, her eyes alight with worry. She starts to run towards her but Tsun's booming voice halts her.

"Stop, this is between her and I, you mustn't intervene."

Anger spreads across her fair features and Fareeha fears she will attack regardless.

"It's alright Angela, don't worry." She struggles to her feet and retrieves her sword with her good hand, and winks with a lopsided smile, "I got this."

Hiding the wince when her bad wrist supports the pommel of her blade, she leaps once more at Tsun, feigning right and then attacking to the left. It catches Tsun off guard and her blade nicks his calf.

"Very good!" He calls out as he leans in to his attack, a broad smile engulfing his face. It seems he's enjoying the thrill of battle, but then again, he has nothing to lose, Fareeha has everything.

Unable to dodge in time she is forced to bring her blade up to block his descending axe. The sheer weight of his weapon forced against her own causes her arms to scream and her entire body pushes back as she fights to remain standing and not tumbling over. Sweat beads on her forehead as her feet skid against the ground.

She lets out a roar and lashes out with her booted foot, the metal toe catching the larger man in the shin. He lets out a howl of pain and momentarily drops his weapon, giving Fareeha the opening she desperately needs to win.

She slams all her remaining strength down on his blade, forcing it out of his hands. With swift precision, she brings the tip of her blade up to his neck and holds it there. Tsun's eyes widen and he holds up his hands in surrender.

"You fought well!" He breathes heavily and backs up to retrieve his weapon, hostility and aggression now completely gone. "I judge you worthy to enter. You may both pass."

Fareeha lets out a sigh of relief and sheathes her weapon, the pain in her wrist shrieking as she does so. Angela rushes forward and tenderly holds Fareeha's mangled wrist.

"You shouldn't have been so careless." She scolds as she heals the crushed bones, "You need to take care of yourself."

"I’m fine Angela, really I am." She lets out a breath of relief when the pain in her wrist disappears with the warmth of Angela's magic. "Thank you."

The blonde lifts an eyebrow and nods before taking the lead, shooting Tsun a nasty glare as she storms past him. Fareeha goes to follow her but Tsun lightly grabs her arm and leans in.

"There's something dark inside your friend. You best keep a close eye on her."

Fareeha frowns and wrenches her arm out of his grip, "She's fine."

Tsun leans back and crosses his arms, saying nothing, but the look he gives her is enough to say he knows she's lying.

Fareeha gives him one more hard look before joining Angela at the base of the dragon bridge. Wind from the chasm blows her hair wildly and howls as it whistles through the bones of the skeleton. She holds out her hand and Angela grasps it tightly. While heights don't seem to bother Fareeha, they do Angela. Her hand trembles slightly in her grip and her dark eyes shine with a concealed layer of fear.

Fareeha takes the first step, her boot finding a firm grip on the white bone. They go slowly, averting their eyes from the bottomless pit beneath them. Angela releases a sigh of tension when they reach the other side, her feet finding safe, solid ground.

Fareeha cranes her neck to look up to the massive door that beckons to them.

"You ready?"

Angela nods, "We should hurry, I don't think there's much time left."

Fareeha feels her gut drop slightly, unsure if Angela means herself or Alduin's conquest. Sheaking her head, she gathers her composure and pushes against the door. It takes a moment but then is swings smoothly, allowing them entry into the famed hall of fallen heroes.

Warmth is the first thing Fareeha feels. It's not just the temperature, it’s the very atmosphere itself. As soon as she sets foot into Shor's hall she feels her mind slip into peace, free from inner turmoil. Her body liberated from all aches and pains. Rich aromas fill her nose and firelight dances before her eyes.

People of all origins from every corner of Tamriel sit at long feasting tables or mingle by fires. As soon as the door closes behind her though, all their eyes avert to the new comers.

A heavily armored man approaches, his face carved with age and battle scars from the past.

"Welcome Dragonborn," he bows deeply before continuing, "Our door has stood empty since Alduin's arrival. Your face is a much needed sight."

"You know who I am?" Fareeha asks, cocking her head to the side.

"We sensed your arrival, we've been expecting you." The warrior replies, "You seek Alduin do you not?"

Fareeha nods.

"Good, there are three who are here to help you in your quest. Gormlaith the fearless, Hakon the valiant and Feldir the old."

The names strike a memory in Fareeha, "Those are the heroes who originally faced Alduin with the Elder Scroll?"

"The very same. Now come, they wait to join you." He walks down the steps and into the crowd. They do the same, though Fareeha searches every face she meets, her eyes scanning for any sense of recognition or sign of her family. But it is futile, it's impossible to search every person here. It would seem she would have to wait till another time to look for her family. For any real solid proof that her mother is still alive. She did come to Skyrim based off a rumor anyways.

The man stops and gestures to three people, donned in armor and brandishing gleaming blades. The three gasp upon their arrival and bow in greetings.

"Dragonborn at last!" Hakon approaches, clapping her on the back, "We can finally face our aged foe together. With our valor and voices combined, that worm will not slip past our fingers again."

Fareeha smiles in acknowledgement, "Do you have a plan?"

Feldir steps forward with a nod, "We must drive back the mist first. Shouting together as one to banish his soul-snare."

"The Clear-skies shout?"

"That's the one." Feldir replies. A frown begins to form on his chiseled face, "And what about your friend here?" He gestures to Angela.

Fareeha steps forward a little defensively, "She's with me."

"She reeks of death." Hakon spits, his cheerful demeanor suddenly shifting, his hard eyes glaring at Angela.

"I'm sick, that's all." Angela states firmly, "I'm here to help just as much as any of you. You wouldn't deny Stendarr's champion the chance to face against the World-Eater now would you?"

"So you're Mercy then?" Feldir asks, curiosity glinting in his weathered eyes. "Word travels even in the land of the dead."

Angela nods, "I stand as his champion here today, in this final hour."

"Well that's ironic." Hakon chuckles.

"What is?"

"Stendarr represents justice, mercy and purity. He hates those affiliated with creatures of impure decent. And you my dear, smell just like the Reaper."

"You have a problem-" Fareeha snarls.

"It's fine Fareeha, calm down." Angela interrupts her before she does anything rash. With determination glowing fiercely in her eyes she steps right up to Hakon, her back straight and her head held high. "It's true, you might say I've had . . . intimate dealings with Reaper, but I can assure you I am here today to see him fall. He did this to me and I will stop at nothing until both him and that bloody dragon are dead. I am on your side."

Hakon takes a step back and puts his hands up, "Fair enough, I can respect that."

Gormlaith steps forward and puts a hand on Angela's shoulder, "Well we're glad to have you with us then."

Angela dips her head, "Thank you."

"So, are we ready to face the World-Eater once more?" Feldir asks the group of warriors.

Hakon and Gormlaith raises their fists to the air in a battle cheer and Fareeha nods firmly.

"Right, prepare yourselves. Tonight, we bring this to an end."

The group of ancient warriors lead the way out of the sanctity of Shor's hall and out into the roiling land of fog that was once a peaceful place.

Tension, nausea, excitement and a horrible fear clench Fareeha's gut as she follows the warriors. After everything she had gone through, it is all about to come to an end. One that will either mean her victory or the enslavement of Tamriel.

"Hey, you okay?" Angela lightly bumps Fareeha's shoulder with a concerned smile.

"Honestly? I’m scared Angela. Terrified, actually."

The sick healer lets out a small sigh and looks toward the cosmic sky, "You have every right to be. I'm scared to. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know this; no matter what, we're going to give it our all. And if that isn't enough, well at least we can die knowing we tried. That our lives meant something. That's enough for me."

"Gods you're incredible. Even in the face of all this," Fareeha sweeps her arm out to the soul tearing fog, "you still manage to see the best in things. To not let the weight of the world crush your spirit."

"Well . . . I am the famed 'Mercy' after all. It comes with the title." Angela smirks, a small gleam of light shining in her shadowed eyes.

"We're here!" Gormlaith calls from up ahead, standing at the edge of what looks to be a large clearing. A perfect battlefield.

Fareeha's attention snaps to focus and she meets up at the edge of the clearing.

"Are you ready to shout?" Feldir asks her.

"Ready when you are."

With a nod Feldir faces the fog, the rest of the group spreading out beside him.

"Now!"

Instantly the thu'um tears from her throat, clashing with the rough voices of the others. The force is so loud and violent her head throbs from the booming sound. For a moment the fog seems to disperse, but is quickly reformed.

"Again!" Feldir yells.

They shout in unison again, their voices fighting the supernatural fog. Frustration brewing violently in her stomach as the fog seeps back, she shouts again and again until her throat is raw. The other heroes join in with her, their voices echoing across the land of the dead.

And then, like a claw tearing open the sky, a dragon's roar shrieks from above as Alduin and his chilling rider make their appearance. With wings as black as night, Alduin dives to the ground, his landing causing the earth to rupture. Malice radiates off him in waves and a low growl emits from his throat as he glares at Fareeha with pure aggression. Reaper slides off of the dragon's back and draws the same two swords he had in their first encounter.

"Well, it would seem we meet again." The masked rider laughs, his gaze directed to both Angela and Fareeha. "Shall we finally finish what was so rudely interrupted?"

"Your fight is with me Gabe," Angela steps forward, the spear end of her staff pointed at him, "You leave her out of this."

"Well Angela, looking a little sick aren't we?" Reaper sneers, "And I have no intention of fighting you. Besides, you can hardly stand in your condition."

"Enough! This ends now!" Fareeha roars, anger fueling her. Drawing her sword and sliding her visor down she charges, her footsteps pounding across the earth. Everything erupts around her in chaotic motion; the Sovngarde warriors charging beside her, their battle cries raging with her own, Alduin's earth shattering roar, the sound of steel singing through the air and the clash of everything when they meet in the middle.

A clawed hand swings towards her and she scrambles underneath it, her body acting on pure instinct. Her sword swings up as she leaps from the ground, its blade deflecting off Alduin's hard scales along his side. All around her the other heroes fight, their weapons colliding against the dragon's black hide.

Out of the corner of her eye a blade swings towards her with vicious speed. She spins and brings her sword up to block Reaper's sudden attack just mere inches from her face. She lets out a gasp as he brings his second blade down on hers, increasing the force. Suddenly Hakon appears behind him, his sword ready to cleave Reaper's head from his body.

"Not so fast."

The force is removed from Fareeha's blade and she stumbles back, free from Reaper's grip. But at a fatal expense. The swords that were holding her down now jut through Hakon's ribs, his eyes wide with shock and pain. A small gurgle escapes his lips before his eyes roll to the back of his head and he collapses off of the slick blades.

"You monster!" Angela jumps at Reaper, her eyes blazing with anger. She brings her spear up and advances relentlessly, though her attacks are weak and Reaper brushes them off easily. He doesn't even attack back, just watches her with malevolent amusement.

Another scream rips Fareeha's attention behind her, forcing her to watch in stunned horror as Alduin's claws shred through Gormlaith's armor, tearing her apart. A strangled cry is caught in her throat when she watches the mutilated body of Gormlaith fall to the ground and lie still. Gripping her sword, she screams and rushes forth, fueled by pure wrath. Her sword bites into Alduin's neck, causing him to roar in pain and swipe at her. She dodges easily and spins, her blade following her movements. She strikes again and again, dodging and leaping from Alduin's ferocious attacks. Feldir attacks with her, his greatsword cleaving into the dragon's scales with incredible strength.

Fire explodes around Alduin's maw as he leaps upward, his wings beating down on them. Fareeha is flung across the ground, her sword ripped from her hands. She leaps up, forcing the air back into her lungs to see Feldir laying still on the ground, his garb smoking from dragon's flames. A tiny cry of desperation escapes her lips as she realizes that only her and Angela remain. Angela!

She whips her head around to see Angela stumbling away from Reaper, grasping her head and shaking it. Reaper stands with his swords held down at his side, watching her intently. She can practically feel his sick smiling from where she stands. Without even thinking she sprints towards Angela, panic welling up in her chest.

"Angela!" She runs past Reaper and stops a few feet away from her struggling partner.

"Get away from me!" Angela lifts her face, her feral eyes connecting with Fareeha's. Tears stream down her face and she backs away, the darkness around her eyes spreading.

"What did you do to her!?" Fareeha snarls as she whips around to face Reaper, barely contained rage trembling under her skin.

"Me? Nothing. She did this to herself." He spits, "And I intend to watch as she suffers the same way I did."

Angela lets out a cry and collapses to her knees, her fingers clutching at her temples.

Fareeha turns back to Angela and approaches closer, only to have her beloved snarl at her like an animal. Her eyes are completely wild, dark and seething. Tears pave trails down her stained cheeks and her hair is messy around her face.

"Angela, please . . ." Fareeha croaks, taking a gentle step forward "It's me . . . "

Angela seems to stop writhing for a moment and stills, "Fareeha . . ."

With choked desperation clawing up her throat, she gently kneels down beside Angela, removing her helmet so the blonde can see her face. "Ange listen to me, whatever is happening to you, you need to fight it."

"I can't . . ." Even her voice is harsher, carrying the same chilling note that Reaper has, "It's inside me, I can feel it . . . please Fareeha, you need to leave."

"No, stop that right now. I'm not leaving your side, remember?" Fareeha states firmly, "You can fight it. You may not think it, but you are strong, stronger than anyone I know. You cannot allow yourself to succumb to this."

"It's futile to fight and you know it. You need to pay for what you did Angela, for all the crimes you committed. And this is how you're going to do it." Reaper growls, taking a step forward.

"It's like you said earlier, you want your life to mean something? Then forgive yourself and push through. Any wrongs you did in the past have been payed in full long ago. If you allow this to corrupt you like it has Gabriel, you're turning your back on everything you stand for. You turn your back on me."

Fareeha knows its harsh, but right now she's desperate. She can see the tiny shred of the Angela she fell in love with clinging on, fighting the darkness. She just needs to break through to her. Overhead Alduin roars.

"Enough of this."

And then something rips through her chest.

In pained disbelief, she looks down to see Reaper's bloodied blade poking through her torn chest, her blood rapidly staining her armor. She takes in a wet breath and slumps forward, her vision blurring with tears.

***

Horror grips Angela's mind, tearing through the fog of corruption and alighting her senses as she watches Reaper surge forward with inhuman speed and plunge his cruel weapon through her lover's chest.

"FAREEHA!" Angela screams, a desperate cry of pain and fear.

Fareeha's brown eyes widen in shock and a tiny gasp escapes her throat as looks down at the blade sticking through her in confusion. Tears form in her eyes and she collapses into Angela's arms, her blood spilling onto the ground.

Frantically, Angela turns her over, patting her face gently, trying to keep her conscious. Her thoughts scream in her head, a raging chorus of denial and despair. Tears spill over her eyes as she cups her loved one's face in her hands.

***

Through her haze of numbness, she looks up to see Angela staring down at her, her cheeks stained with new tears. Forcing her lungs to work she opens her mouth to speak, but her words are coarse and ragged.

"Angela . . . I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, no, hush don't try to speak." Angela croaks, her hands moving down to Fareeha's angry wound. "I can fix this . . ."

Fareeha watches with hollow concentration as Angela calls forth her magic, but her light dies as soon as it appears.

"Dammnit!" Angela swears, her face contorting in pain. She tries again, but it seems she is either too weak to use magic or her sickness has almost entirely consumed her.

"Angela please stop . . . you're hurting yourself." Fareeha coughs, watching in hopelessness as her lover continually tries to help her.

With her shoulders shaking, Angela finally stops and looks back at her in defeat. She scoots forward and cradles Fareeha's head, leaning in close.

Fareeha uses all her last strength to pull her gauntlet off and reach up to hold Angela's cheek. Anguish blossoms in her heart as she prepares to speak what she knows will be her final words to the woman she loves.

"Angela . . . I want you to leave this place. Do whatever you can to fight this curse and build a life of your own. You deserve to be happy."

A sob racks Angela's throat, "Fareeha please, don't speak like this-"

"Please don't be sad." She feels tears spilling down her cheeks from the corner of her eyes, "I love you so much Angela."

The world around her begins to bleed together, colors blurring as her vision fades. She feels her breathing slow, the pain go numb and her senses dulling. Through it all, Angela's beauty remains, her presence a comforting guide as she slips into the peaceful dark.

In the arms of her angel, she breathes her last breath.

***

Time slows to a crawl as Angela feels the life slip out of Fareeha, her eyes slowly closing, a tiny smile resting on her still lips.

A wail rips itself from Angela's throat as she buries her head into Fareeha's shoulder, feeling the warmth escape her body. A tidal wave of emotions cascade through her, racking her body in grief as she sobs, her heart crushed beneath the anguish.

But she can feel its presence. The tiny echoes of what remain of her lover, her pure essence pulsing from somewhere. And just like she had done so many years ago, Angela pushes away all her thoughts and uses her raw emotion to do the impossible.

A familiar warmth spreads through her entire body, bathing the area in a golden aura. Without thinking she grabs her fallen staff and stands up, her magic channeling through it.

"What are you doing-" Reaper growls, taking a step forward to stop Angela.

But it is too late.

***

Seemingly out of nowhere, where she drifts, Fareeha feels herself being ripped from the peaceful darkness, a force drawing her back into the light.

***

With a cry of pure feeling, fueled by her unfaltering emotions, Angela calls Fareeha's soul from the other side. With a flash of light, she plunges the staff into the earth.

***

A gasp tears itself from her throat as she feels life flood her body in a wave of euphoric warmth. Her eyes fly open and she bolts upright, her lungs screaming for air. Colors and light assault her vision as her body and mind adjust to being thrust back into the land of the living.

The first thing she sees is Angela's face hovering over her, her wide blue eyes clear from the darkness that had plagued her. Gone are the shadows that crawled across her skin, replaced by a smile so pure it brings tears to Fareeha's eyes.

"Angela?"

Angela sputters a laugh, tears flowing freely down her face "It's okay, you're alright." She leans in close, holding her face, "I saved you."

"Impossible!" Reaper's cruel words slice through the tender moment, "You were supposed to die."

Fareeha struggles to her feet, her head still a bit woozy from her ordeal. Her eyes burn with revenge and her body trembles at the sight of his bloody sword clenched in his hand. "You." She takes a step forward, "I am going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again."

Angela steps beside her and passes her back her fallen sword. "You take care of Alduin, I'll deal with him."

Fareeha smiles and gladly grips her sword, her limbs flooded with new strength. Alduin screams ahead and crashes to the ground, his eyes gleaming madly. Though she would like nothing more than to personally tear Reaper limb from limb Alduin is the priority. Alduin is everything.

With one final look at Angela, she springs into action, her legs carrying her across the earth towards her timeless foe. Alduin opens his jaw and roars, surging forth as he does so. Dashing to the side she hears his jaws snap angrily, his teeth gnashing together. With a roar of her own she brings her sword down, sinking into his neck. Her new strength and reinforced will allows her to muster every ounce of energy she has into her blows. Again and again she dances around swiping talons and gleaming teeth, her sword connecting with his body. She feels his blood splatter her armor and sword, mingling with her own. Even with her determination, Alduin's scales prove to be too thick to truly cut deep enough.

And then an idea strikes her.

She leaps back from a swipe and quickly surveys the surrounding area. She sees just what she's looking for. An outcropping of rock about ten feet higher than Alduin. With her plan in motion she attacks relentlessly, slowly pushing Alduin back, closer to the rock wall. When he's where she needs him to be, she shouts. Dragonrend rips from her throat and collides into Alduin, causing him to thrash and scream. Seeing her chance, she sprints as fast as her legs will carry her towards the wall. Sheathing her sword behind her back, she leaps upward, her hands digging into the rough stone. She hauls herself up, her arms straining under the added weight of her armor. At the top she gets a clear view of the battlefield.

Alduin shakes beneath the rock, Angela battles fiercely with Reaper, unwavering in her attack and the bodies of the fallen Sovngarde heroes lay in the scared earth. She draws her sword.

"This ends now!"

She charges forward and leaps off the rock, her sword held high above her head. Her hair whips wildly around her face as she falls, her eyes racing with the thrill. A scream rips from her throat as she swings her sword down with everything she has as she connects with Alduin's neck.

Just as she planned, her sword sinks deep, cleaving straight through scale and bone. Dragons blood archs upward and Alduin screams, a rabid sound of agonizing rage. Still atop his trashing back she plunges her sword down again and twists up to the hilt. Alduin twitches one last time and then lies still, finally defeated.

A cry of joy escapes her mouth as she leaps off the dead dragon's back, her hearth pounding in her chest. She turns to see both Angela and Reaper staring at her in shock. A beaming smile spreads across Angela's face and she surges forward, sprinting towards her lover.

Expecting what she intends, Fareeha drops her sword and holds out her arms, catching Angela as she flies into her laughing. They embrace, both of them radiating victory, relief and joy.

"You did it!" Angela reaches upwards and pulls Fareeha into a kiss, her streaming eyes closed. Fareeha lets out a happy sigh and leans into it, relishing Angela's touch. And then her eyes fly open.

"Reaper!"

She pulls away and cautiously approaches the masked man. He holds his two swords in front of him offensively, ready for a fight.

"Enough. It's over. Alduin is dead, there's no use in fighting anymore." Fareeha says coldly.

"So I'm supposed to lay my life down and die so you can have your revenge?" Reaper spits, hatred and desperation rolling off him in waves.

Angela steps forward, "Gabe please, just listen," She turns to her partner, "You too, Fareeha." She turns back to Gabriel, "Come back with us. I can see if I can . . . undo what I did that night. Turn you back."

"Are you nuts!?" Fareeha pulls on Angela's arm, her eyes wide, "He literally killed me!"

"I said listen, please."

"I will not go anywhere with you, witch." Reaper spits, "I will not have you tampering with me again."

Angela takes a step forward. "Look at me. Do you see any of that corruption anymore? I'm cured, what's to say I can't cure you as well?"

"And then what? You'll lock me away in a cell for all the things I did? I don't think so. I'd rather die."

Fareeha grins. "That can be arranged quite easily."

Reaper snarls and lunges, but his movements are fueled by rage, like a cornered animal. Fareeha grabs her sword and easily deflects it, pushing him back. They engage in swordplay, a symphony of clashing steel. Fareeha sees her opening and takes it, kicking out Reaper's knees so he crashes to the ground, the tip of her blade pointed at his throat.

"Take off the mask." She orders, "I want to see your face before you die."

Reaper chuckles and drops his swords, bringing his hands up to his bone mask. Fareeha tries to hide the gasp that escapes her lips when she sees the man known as Gabriel.

His eyes are dark and his skin crawls with the same black lines that had plagued Angela's skin. There is no light in his expression, in his wicked smile. Nothing but a seething blackness. And in that moment she hesitates, her curious fear getting the better of her. And Gabe seizes it.

With a wisp of black smoke he disappears like a wraith. His body dematerializing into a shadow, and then he is gone.

"No, no, NO!" Fareeha stabs her sword into the ground and huffs, chastising herself for letting him slip through her fingers.

With a sigh Angela places a hand on Fareeha's shoulder, "It's alright. We've won today, we're both alive and that's all that matters."

Fareeha pulls her sword out of the ground and sheathes it. "You're right, I'm sorry." She smiles and gazes to the sky. "Look."

The sky above them brightens, the cosmic purple now turned a dusty pink, warm ethereal light flooding the land. Stars twinkle high above, little beacons of light. The thick mist of Alduin is gone, allowing them to drink in the lush forests that paint the hills. Flowers sway in a warm breeze and little motes of light float in the air like soft snow.

Angela giggles, a sound more beautiful than their surroundings.

And then a movement catches her eye; Hakon. He struggles from the ground, his body no longer torn open. He looks around in disbelief, before he sees them. Around him the two other fallen warriors get up, healed of their fatal wounds. Gormlaith and Feldir join Hakon before rushing to greet her and Angela.

"So it's done then? Alduin is truly defeated?" Feldir asks, light twinkling in his old eyes.

Fareeha nods, "I couldn't have done it without all of you, and especially Mercy here."

Gormlaith cheers and Hakon claps her again on the back, all three of them sporting beaming smiles of triumphant hope. Finally, after so long, they can be at peace with themselves. Alduin will trouble them no longer. A familiar face approaches, his height giving him away. Tsun.

He stops in front of Fareeha and bows, "You have done well Dragonborn. They will sing of you and this battle in Shor's Hall forever." He straightens and gives her a genuine smile, "But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days I will welcome you again with glad friendship to join us in the Hall of Valor. But for now, you still have a life to live, and so much more to accomplish. When you are ready to return to Skyrim, just bid me so, and I will send you back."

Fareeha looks to Angela, "In a little bit. We need a moment alone."

"Of course." Tsun steps away, the rest of the Sovngarde warriors following him.

***

A little while after the two women sit on a hill in the grass, mountain flowers reaching to the sky all around them.

A rush of emotions flood Fareeha's senses. After everything she had gone through, from meeting Angela, to literally dying, she finally feels completely at peace. Nothing to weigh down her mind. And now, resting under a gorgeous sky with her partner, she feels free.

"What happened back there Angela?" Fareeha asks, leaning close to the smaller woman.

Angela lets out a sigh, but not one of annoyance or exhaustion; one of relief.

"You died. Gabriel killed you right in front of me. After that, I felt something stir in me, a surge of power I've held deep within. I felt the corruption burning away under the light and I reached out and found you. Your essence, drifting." She turns to face Fareeha, her eyes burning, "And just like I had before with Gabe, I brought you back. I honestly don't know how I did it but I don't care. You're here with me. Safe."

Fareeha laughs, tiny tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "And you're not sick anymore."

Angela laughs as well and holds her hands out in front of her in amazement. "I can't believe it, it almost seems too good to be true. I've lived so long with that curse, and now, I feel free. Whatever I did when I brought you back, it saved me as well."

Fareeha smiles and leans in, her lips finding Angela's. She kisses her, putting every ounce of affection into it because Gods she loves her so much.

Angela smiles and leans away, wiping the tears from her eyes with her thumb. She grabs her staff and stands up, her hair blowing lightly in the comfortable air. She looks perfect silhouetted by the starry landscape, her eyes sparkling. She reaches her hand out for Fareeha to take.

"So are you ready to return?"

Fareeha smiles and grasps Angela's hand, "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

Hand in hand, the sky shining high above, their battle put behind them, the two descend into the valley to find return to Skyrim, the harsh land that brought them together.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, there you go, the story is now complete at nearly a year and 100k words, and all thanks to you! I seriously want to thank every person who took the time to read, leave kudos and comment on this fic . . . it's what kept me going and gave me the encouragement to actually finish it! It truly means a lot to me and I love you all :') I'm actually a little sad to be writing this . . . 
> 
> Now, that being said, I do have a part two slowly being formed in my mind, but it's definitely not going to be up for a while. University is approaching and I'm going to have a heavy work load, but I do promise, their story in Skyrim isn't finished. Besides, Ana may still be out there ;)
> 
> Regardless I'll still be posting Pharmercy art content on my Tumblr Blog: Mountains-say, so you can come say hi there! I'd love to talk with you!  
> So, one last time I want to say thank you and bye for now!


End file.
